Sígueme la corriente
by kika uchiha
Summary: -¡Sígueme la corriente! -¿Qué te siga qué?. Solo bastaron esas palabras para volver sus mundos de cabeza. Sasuke un compositor adinerado, no hay mujer que se le resista, y Hinata una joven de 20 años con una hermana enferma y dos hijos, el destino unirá sus caminos para volver sus vidas en una divertida y sexy comedía romántica del cual no quieren escapar.
1. Héroe

**¡Hola! hace unos meses leí este libro y me encanto, así de tanto pensar decidí subirlo y adaptarlo con mi pareja ficticia favorita, amo el SasuHina y no me aguante en subir esta historia tan maravillosa.**

 **AVERTENCÍA:**

 **La personalidad de los personajes serán Oc un poco parecida a RTN si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.**

 **La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten este primer capitulo.**

* * *

La gala musical en el espectacular auditorio de Los Ángeles era divertida y todos los asistentes lo pasaban muy bien. Productores Musicales, Cantantes, Actores, Modelos y Guionistas de cine bebían, bailaban y cantaban al sonido de la música del momento.

Unos de los asistentes más solicitados era Sasuke Uchiha, Un compositor guapo, simpático, seductor y moreno de ojos negros que las volvía locas a todas, y no solo por su profunda mirada, Sasuke era el menor de los Uchihas, hijo de la fallecida cantante Mikoto Uchiha, más conocida como La Leona, y cuñado de Izumi, la cantante que estaba pegando fuerte en las listas de ventas.

Sasuke era el soltero más cotizado de Los Ángeles y, vestido con aquel traje negro, la camisa blanca y la pajarita, era una delicia para la vista. Era un hombre que no se dejaba enamorar por nadie, pero que las enamoraba a todas con su mirada, su porte atlético y su sonrisa cautivadora. Mientras sonaba de fondo _Treasure_ , de Bruno Mars, y la gente bailaba, él hablaba con una guapa modelo, consciente por cómo esta se tocaba el pelo, se mordía el labio inferior y sonreía, de que la noche prometía. Sin duda la mujer había caído en sus redes sin él apenas proponérselo.

—Sasuke, ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Al oír la voz de Izumi, le guiñó un ojo a la mujer que estaba con él y, tras pedirle un segundo, se acercó a su cuñada. Esta, con una sonrisa, cuchicheó en su oído:

—Me acaban de proponer grabar una canción con dos cantantes del momento, ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—Wepaaaaa **—** Respondió él.

Juntar a tres diosas de la música, guapas, sexys y triunfadoras era como poco una gran idea, y contestó encantado:

—Creo que será un éxitazo. ¿Quién te lo ha propuesto?

Con disimulo, la joven se movió hacia la derecha y murmuró:

—El que está hablando con tu primo Shisui.

Sasuke miró con curiosidad y, al ver quién era, asintió.

—Es una gran oportunidad.

Ambos reían contentos cuando Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y marido de Izumi, se acercó a ellos y, tras darle a su mujer la bebida que llevaba en la mano y agarrarla por la cintura, preguntó:

—¿Qué tramáis?

—Le contaba a Sasuke sobre la propuesta **—** Contestó ella, apoyando mimosa la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Qué te parece a ti, Itachi? **—** Le preguntó Sasuke a su hermano.

El doctor Itachi Uchiha, un hombre bastante celoso de su intimidad sonrió al entender por donde iba la pregunta y, tras darle un beso en la frente a su mujer, respondió:

—Me parece bien.

Izumi y Sasuke se miraron extrañados.

—¿Ninguna objeción? **—** Insistió este.

Itachi soltó una carcajada. Si algo había aprendido en aquel tiempo era a confiar en su mujer y, sin soltarla, dijo:

—Confío en Izumi, ella sabe lo que hace.

Ella levantó las cejas divertidas y se puso de puntillas para darle a Itachi un beso en los labios.

—Si es que más guapo, precioso, buenorro y achuchable no puede ser, cariño **—** Exclamó.

Encantado, el doctor Uchiha sonrió y se dejó besar. Adoraba a su esposa. Ella era única y, sin duda alguna, lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. El amor que se profesaban aquellos dos era apasionado e increíble y masculló:

—Ya estamos con el besuqueo.

Ellos lo miraron divertidos y Izumi preguntó:

—¿Envidia?

—Noooooo **—** Se mofó Sasuke, mirando a la modelo que lo esperaba **—**. No digas tonterías. Tengo lo que quiero.

Izumi miró en la misma dirección.

—Esa mujer es muy guapa, pero solo con verla sé que no es para ti **—** Comentó.

Itachi soltó una carcajada y Sasuke replicó divertido:

—Cuñada, mi vida es estupenda. Hago lo que quiero y estoy con quien quiero. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Ella lo miró. Sasuke tenía razón, pero aun así, dijo:

—Sé que tienes lo que quieres, pero todas esas mujeres son más falsas que un dolar con la cara del Pato Donald. La mayoría solo quieren salir en la prensa contigo y promocionarse.

—Lo sé. Pero no olvides, que yo también quiero de ellas algo muy simple: Sexo. Nada más.

—A este paso, como se dice en España, te quedarás para vestir santos **—** Insistió la joven **—** Joder, Sasuke, que ya cuantas con una edad para tener una familia. Te recuerdo que ya no eres tan joven.

Divertido por su comentario, sonrío y, dándole un tirón de pelo, dijo:

—Ya os tengo a vosotros por familia y, por cierto, ¿Me acabas de llamar viejo?

—Eres un treitón...

—Itachi, ¿Por qué no le dices a la entrometida de tu mujer que cierre la boca?

—Si me hablas así, te voy a mandar a freír espárragos, Sasuke Uchiha **—** Masculló Izumi **—.** Me da igual lo que digas y lo que pienses. Creo que debes buscar a alguien especial y dejar de ir de flor en flor, o terminarás como tu primo Shisui.

—Wepaaaaaa, ¡Qué golpe más bajo! **—** Se mofó Itachi.

—¡Dios me libre! **—** Se carcajeó Sasuke.

Los dos hermanos reían por lo que había dicho Izumi cuando llegó Shisui, el cual era como un hermano mayor para ellos dos. Se plantó ante ellos, cogió a Izumi del brazo, y dijo, tirando de ella:

—Ven. Quieren hablar contigo, y ademas tienes que actuar en el escenario.

—Estamos en una fiesta, Shisui **—** Protestó ella **—,** no en una reunión de trabajo.

Shisui era un obseso del trabajo y de las mujeres, la miró e insistió, suavizando la voz:

—Lo sé, preciosa. Pero no olvides que en estas fiestas se cierran buenos negocios.

Tras resoplar mirando a Sasuke, Izumi le guiñó un ojo a su marido, que sonrió, y se marchó con Shisui.

—Izumi tiene razón **—** Le dijo Itachi a Sasuke cuando se quedaron solos **—.** Deberías encontrar a alguien que...

—Ya la tengo **—** Lo cortó él y, señalando con disimulo, añadió **—** : Guren. Metro noventa, exquisita elegancia y boca juguetona y sensual. Sin duda, voy a pasar una noche Increíble.

Itachi miró a la mujer. Era muy guapa, en efecto.

—No dudo que lo pases bien, pero...

—Itachi, por Dios, ¡no empieces tú también con eso! Bastante tengo con escuchar a papá y ahora a Izumi **—** Contestó Sasuke.

Al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, Itachi sonrió y, cambiando de tema, dijo:

—Shisui sigue en su línea. No para ni un segundo.

—Ya lo conoces. Trabajo y mujeres son lo único que le interesa.

Ambos miraron a su primo, que, junto a Izumi, hablaban con los invitados.

—A mí me tiene preocupado **—** Dijo Itachi.

—¿Por qué?

Le contestó mientras miraba cómo Izumi subía al escenario para cantar:

—Desde que se separó de Mei va pasando de vueltas con todos. Trabajo, viajes, fiestas, mujeres. Hace dos semanas ingresaron en el hospital donde trabajo a Deidara. Al parecer, se extralimitó con la cocaína durante una fiestecita, y ahí lo tienes de nuevo.

Sasuke miró a aquel amigo de correría de su primo, mientras los primeros acordes de la canción _Delirio_ comenzaban a sonar y los asistentes aplaudían a Izumi.

Itachi, encantado de contemplar a su bonita mujer en el escenario, sonrió al ver que ella le guiñaba un ojo y comenzaba a cantar.

 _Si pudiera expresarte cómo es de inmenso_

 _en el fondo de mí corazón_

 _mi amor por ti._

Sasuke sonrío al ver la cara de tonto que ponía su hermano al oír cantar a su mujer y cuando la música continuo, murmuró:

—Siempre me ha gustado esta canción.

—Es preciosa **—** Afirmó Itachi, hechizado por la magia de Izumi.

Durante un rato contemplaron la actuación. Sin duda se notaba el talento que poseía Izumi. Al cabo de un rato, al ver a Shisui riendo con Deidera, Itachi retomó la conversación:

—Shisui sale mucho con él de fiesta y eso me da que pensar.

Ambos miraron a los dos hombres con curiosidad.

—No creo, Itachi **—** Contestó Sasuke **—**. Shisui nunca ha tonteado con las drogas y...

No pudo decir más porque de pronto se oyó el ruido de unas copas al caer al suelo y, al voltearse, vieron a una chica del catering con el pelo de colores, caída entre los cristales.

Rápidamente, itachi se agachó para ayudarla.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has cortado? **—** Le preguntó.

La joven negó con la cabeza y, levantándose, contesto:

—Estoy bien, gracias, señor. **—** Y al ver cómo la miraba, aclaró **—:** El suelo debía de estar mojado por alguna bebida, no lo he visto y... ¡Madre mía, pero si lo he empapado! **—** Exclamó, al ver la pierna al hombre que estaba con el que se había agachado.

Sasuke quien se encontraba distraído por el color tan hermoso de los ojos de la joven, se sobresalto cuando se dio cuenta que se refería a él, sonrió y dijo:

—Tranquila, señorita. No ha sido demasiado.

Pero la joven, angustiada, murmuró con apuro:

—De verdad, ha sido sin querer. Lo siento... lo siento...

Sorprendido por tanta preocupación, Sasuke la miró y vio que estiraba el cuello y echaba un vistazo a los lados, inquieta.

—Lo sé, mujer... tranquila.

De pronto, ella frunció el cejo al ver que otro camarero joven le hacia señas.

—¡Malditas sea! **—** Masculló.

—¿Qué ocurre? **—** Preguntó Sasuke.

Sin prestarle la atención que normalmente le mostraban las mujeres, la chica se retiró un mechón rosa de la cara y susurró:

—Ay, Dios, ¡Ya viene!

Itachi y Sasuke se miraron sin entender nada.

—¿Quién viene? **—** Le preguntó este ultimo, acercándose a ella.

Avisada por Kiba, Hinata había visto que su jefe, el señor Danzo, al que entre ellos llamaban la Momia, caminaba hacia ella, para su desgracia. Miró a los hombres que la observaban y al ver que no parecían tan estirados como otros que se hallaban en aquella fiesta, se acercó al que estaba hablando con ella y dijo:

—Tengo un jefe algo difícil de tratar y bastante pesadito para ciertas cosas. Y cuando vea lo que he hecho, estoy segura que me caerá una buena.

—¿En serio? **—** Preguntó Sasuke.

La joven del pelo de colores y ojos del color de las perlas asintió con un gracioso gesto y, poniendo carita de perrito abandonado, respondió:

—Totalmente en serio.

—Tranquila **—** Dijo él divertido **—.** Le explicaremos que no ha sido culpa tuya.

—Gracias. Es usted muy amable.

Los tres sonrieron y ella, al ver cómo la miraba aquel bombón moreno, añadió:

—Si este trabajo no fuera tan importante para mí, le aseguro que lo mandaría a freír espárragos, pero...

—¿Española? **—** Preguntó Itachi entonces.

La joven se encogió de hombros y respondió:

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Mi mujer también es española. **—** Explicó Itachi **—.** Y cuando has dicho eso de mandar a freír espárragos...

Ella sonrió y, al ver acercarse a su jefe, le preguntó a Sasuke:

—¿Realmente me quieres ayudar? **—** Él asintió y ella, olvidándose de formalismo, añadió **—** : Entonces, ¡Sígueme la corriente!

Itachi sonrió divertido cuando oyó que se hermano preguntaba:

—¿Qué te siga qué?

—Chissss... ¡Que se acerca!

Un segundo después, un hombre se plantó ante ellos y, mirando a la joven, le entregó un cepillo y un recogedor y preguntó:

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Hinata?

La muchacha comenzó a recoger el estropicio y respondió:

—Un golpe me ha desequilibrado y...

—¿Un golpe? **—** Gruñó su jefe, mirándola, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Sasuke mintió:

—Ha sido culpa mía. Ella venía cargando con la bandeja llena de copas, no la he visto, le he dado un empujón y se ha caído al suelo. Por suerte no le ha ocurrido nada ni se ha cortado.

Tras escucharlo, el hombre miró a la muchacha, que se encogió de hombros con gracia.

—He intentado esquivarlo, señor Danzo, pero me ha sido imposible.

—Ha sido un movimiento involuntario de mi pequeño hermano. Es un poco torpe **—** Intervino Itachi, ganándose una mirada asesina de Sasuke, él cual el ignoró para a continuación ponerse a aplaudir porque acababa de terminar la actuación de su mujer.

—Aun así, siento el desagradable incidente, señores. **—** Y volviéndose hacia la joven, siseó con voz seca **—** : Debes tener más cuidado y estar pendiente de lo que haces, ¿acaso no os lo he advertido antes de empezar?

—Sí, señor. Nos lo ha advertido, pero...

—Le acabo de decir que ha sido culpa mía **—** Insistió Sasuke molesto.

El hombre asintió y, tras sonreirle, volvió a mirar a la joven y concluyó:

—Sigue trabajando e intenta que no se repita lo ocurrido. Ya hablaremos cuando finalice el evento.

Y, sin más, ante la atenta mirada de los tres, se marchó. Hinata, convencida de la bronca que le iba a caer, terminó de recoger los cristales del suelo sin demora y cuando acabó, dijo con una sonrisa cansada, sin apenas prestarles atención:

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Itachi y Sasuke asintieron y miraron cómo se alejaba. Al llegar a las cocinas, Hinata tiró los cristales en el cubo de la basura y al dejar el cepillo y el recogedor, vio que Kiba entraba con una bandeja vacía y, acercándose a él, murmuró horrorizada:

—Creo haber visto en la fiesta a Toneri.

—¡No jorobes! **—** Exclamó él, dejando la bandeja que llevaba en las manos. Toneri era el ex de Hinata. Un hombre que la había hecho sufrir más de la cuenta y del que había escapado tiempo atrás. Nerviosa y alterada, se dio aire con las manos y gimió:

—No sé si es él o no. No lo sé. Me he puesto nerviosa y me he caído al suelo y...

—Tranquila, tranquila **—** La interrumpió Kiba y, agarrándola de la mano con decisión, dijo **—:** Vamos, debemos saber si es él o no podrás seguir trabajando.

Salieron de la cocina con las bandejas vacías, sin que su jefe los viera. Con cuidado, recorrieron la sala en busca de aquel hombre y, al acabar, Hinata respiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que lo había confundido con otro. Una vez entraron de nuevo en la cocina, la joven sonrío y, bebiendo un trago de agua, murmuró:

—Menos mal... menos mal.

Kiba sonrió a su vez y tras beber agua él también, preguntó:

—¿Quiénes eran esos con los que hablabas, cachorra?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea, Kiba, pero me han ayudado con la Momia.

—¿Te han salvado el culo?

Al oír esas expresión tan española, Hinata asintió y su amigo dijo:

—Pues sean quienes sean, la palabra "Impresionante" se queda corta para describir a esos dos adonis de cuerpos esculturales y apolíneos. Por cierto, tendrás que haber visto a Tayuya con unos tíos de la fiesta. La muy descarada les servía mientras les enseñaba el canalillo.

Más tranquila, ella sonrió.

—Así me gusta **—** Dijo Kiba, cogiéndole la mano **—.** Sonriente estás mil veces más guapas. Por cierto, cada día me gusta más tu pelo, creo que me animaré a hacerme yo también unas mechas multicolores.

Hinata suspiró. Llevaba el pelo teñido de colores para ocultar su cabellera negra-azulado y para que Toneri no la pudiera reconocer.

—Pues te recuerdo que tenemos al mejor peluquero del mundo **—** Contestó ella mirando a su buen amigo.

—¡Mi Shino es el dios del tinte!

Hinata sonrió. Shino, el marido de Kiba, era peluquero, y lo que aprendía en sus cursos de peluquería creativa lo experimentaba con ellos antes de llevarlos a la práctica en el salón que regentaba. Sin aquellos dos inmejorables amigos, su vida en Los Ángeles serían un caos; más contenta, añadió:

—De una cosa no me cabe la menor duda. ¡Es tendencia!

En esas estaban cuando el señor Danzo, alías la Momia, se acercó a ellos. Como era de esperar, a Hinata le cayó una buena bronca por su supuesta torpeza. Al terminar, el hombre dijo:

—Kiba, Hinata, haced el favor de sacar la basura y llevarla al contenedor ¡Ya!

Sin rechistar, ambos asintieron y, cuando él se fue, Kiba murmuró:

—La Momia debe de llevar una vida sexual malisima. No es normal que esté siempre de tan mal humor, ¿No crees?

Hinata sonrió y cuchicheó:

—Anda, saquemos la maldita basura al contenedor.

Al hacerlo se cruzaron con Gaara, el jefe de seguridad de casi todas las fiestas en las que trabajaban, que al ver a Hinata dijo:

—Hola, cara bonita, ¿Todo bien?

Ella sonrió y Kiba marujeó al sentirse excluido del saludo:

—Helloooooooo, ¡Yo también existo!

Gaara sonrió ante su salida y, guiñándoles un ojo, desapareció sin decir más.

—Qué buenorro está el jodío. Y cuando va en su moto, con esa chupa de cuero y su pinta de mascara, ¡Está para comérselo enterito! Entre tú y yo, cachorra, todavía no entiendo cómo no te lo has zampado.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. Gaara era un buen amigo y, a pesar de sus continuas insinuaciones y la atención que le prestaba, no veía nada más en él.

* * *

Mientras, en la fiesta, los hermanos Uchihas seguían hablando de sus cosas y, tras terminar su copa, Sasuke miró a la modelo que los observaba no muy lejos y dijo:

—Te voy a dejar, Hermano.

—¿Por qué? **—** Itachi sonrió al imaginarse la respuesta.

Sasuke, con su gran sex-appeal, miró con lujuria el cuerpo de la mujer y respondió:

—Una guapa mujer requiere mi presencia y no me gusta hacerme de rogar.

Itachi, divertido, le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y vio cómo su querido hermano se alejaba. Instantes después, Sasuke se acercó a la modelo y, tras decirle algo en el oído, ella sonrió y se marcharon juntos de la fiesta.

—¿Sasuke se va? **—** Preguntó Izumi, que acababa de llegar junto a su marido. Itachi asintió. Miró a su bonita mujer y, agarrándola por la cintura acercó la boca a su oreja y murmuró:

—Has cantado maravillosamente bien, conejita. **—** Complacida, ella sonrió y él cuchicheó **—:** ¿Qué tal si me llevo a mi preciosa mujercita a otra parte?

—¿Adónde? **—** Le preguntó Izumi sonriendo. Itachi se sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo, se la enseñó y, una vez ella leyó Californía Suite, añadió:

—Una hermosa habitación nos espera.

Ella asintió complacida. Si algo le gustaba en el mundo era disfrutar de una buena sesión de fantasía y sexo con su marido y, encantada, respondió:

—Entonces no la hagamos esperar.

* * *

Sasuke salió del local riéndose con la modelo y, en cuanto el aparcacoches lo vio, le llevó rápidamente su Impresionante Audi R8 Spyder gris oscuro. Al ver el coche, Guren sonrió. No esperaba menos de aquel famoso compositor. Sasuke, con galantería, le abrió la puerta para que entrara. Cuando la cerró, rodeó su coche con paso seguro mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta del traje.

Desde el otro lado de la calle, junto al cubo de basura, Kiba, que había presenciado la escena, miró a su amiga y preguntó:

—Cachorra, ¿No es ese uno de los adonis que te han salvado el culo en la fiesta ante la Momia?

Sin prestarle excesiva atención, Hinata lo miró y dijo:

—Sí.

Sin quitarle ojo, Kiba lo escaneó. Moreno, alto, con clase y, por lo que veía, con un Increíble coche que llamaba toda su atención.

—Visto a la luz de los focos y aunque sea de noche, es un hombre Impresionante. Qué piernas más largas. No quiero imaginarme cómo debe de tener el resto.

Hinata sonrió al oírlo y, mientras echaba la basura en el contenedor, contestó:

—Tampoco es para tanto, Kiba.

—Sin duda, nena, a ti el radar se te estropeó hace tiempo **—** Dijo él, negando con la cabeza y llevándose la mano al cuello **—.** ¡Ese tipo es una auténtica bomba sexual! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es lo más de lo más?

Divertida, ella volvió a mirar al desconocido. No le cabía la menor duda de que aquel hombre podía ser una bomba, en España, en China, en Brasil y donde se lo propusiera. Todavía recordaba sus increíbles ojos negros, pero respondió:

—Pues muy fácil, corazón, porque tengo otras cosas en la cabeza que son más importantes que un tipo rico, sexy y atractivo para el que no existo. **—** Y suspirando, exclamó **—:** Eso sí, ¡El coche que lleva es una pasada!

—Pero ¿Cómo te puedes fijar en el coche teniendo a semejante adonis delante? **—** Hinata levantó las cejas y Kiba añadió **—;** Vale... vale... no he dicho naaaaaaaaaaa.

Ambos rieron.

—Al pobre le he empapado el pantalón, pero aun así ha sido amable conmigo **—** Comentó ella.

—Qué monoooooo.

Sin mirarlos no reparar en ellos, un sonriente Sasuke pasó por su lado y, cuando se alejó, Hinata comentó:

—El día que me toque la lotería, prometo comprarte un coche igual.

—¿Con un hombre dentro como ese?

—No creo que a Shino le guste la idea.

Kiba sonrió y, pasándose una mano por el pelo, respondió:

—A Shino le gustaría tanto como a mí. Pero vale, me has convencido. Cuando te toque la lotería, quiero un coche igual, pero amarillo pollo, para que todo el mundo me vea venir.

Hinata asintió divertida.

—Trato hecho. Será amarillo pollo.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPITULO:**

 **¿Y QUE LES PARECIÓ? ¿QUIEREN QUE LO CONTINUE? DEJEN SU REVIEW**


	2. Bailando

**AVERTENCIA:**

 **La personalidad de los personajes serán Oc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.**

 **La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que se escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten este Segundo Capitulo.**

* * *

 **2\. BAILANDO**

Dos noches después, Hinata estaba sirviendo copas en un bar, Junto a su amigo Kiba.

El lugar se llamaba el Mono Rojo Son Goku, era un local que solo abría el segundo y él últimos viernes de cada mes. Allí se deban unas fiestas multitudinarias, en las que la gente bebía, se descocaba, bailaba y se divertía hasta bien entrada la mañana. Aquella noche no era diferente, el local estaba abarrotado, como siempre, y todos bailaban como descosidos.

Kiba acababa de serviles unos cócteles a un grupo de chicos y al ver que uno de ellos lo miraba más de la cuenta, se volvió hacia su amiga y cuchicheó:

—¿Me sigue mirando el chico de camiseta a rayas?

Hinata echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y sonrió.

—Te está desnudando con la mirada.

Con un dramatismo digno de una estrella de Pop, Kiba se volvió para observarlo y al ver que el chico le hacía una señal para que se acercara sonrió hacia Hinata y se marchó. Segundos después, el cliente se marchó y Kiba fue hacía donde estaba Hinata enseñándole un papel que llevaba en la mano.

—Su número de teléfono. ¡Menudo descarado era el tío! Eso sí, yo le he dicho lo que nuestra reina de las telenovelas suele decir cuando se enfada : "Para mi eres como el treinta de Febrero. ¡No existes! "

Ambos rieron divertidos.

—¡Yo no engaño a mi marido por nadie del mundo! **—** Añadió Kiba, rompiendo el papel con el número.

— **¿** Ni por el Dios del Afrodisíaco? -Rió ella.

—¿Existe ese Dios? -Preguntó él. Hinata se encogió de hombros- Bueno si así fuera el caso, tenemos permiso los dos.

Hinata soltó una carcajada y él, mirándola de pies a cabeza sonrío.

—Menudas piernas te hace esta falda. **—** Dijo mirando la minifalda que tenía Hinata.

Ella se las miró. Sabía que aquella falda le sentaba muy bien, había hecho una buena elección.

—Cuando quieras la falda, ¡Toda tuya!

—¡Perra!

Todavía sonriendo, Hinata se caló la gorra y se recogió el pelo. Se sentía cómoda sin su almibarado uniforme. Poder ir a trabajar vestida como quería era un lujazo que se daba cada vez que le tocaba ir a aquel local. Y esa noche había decidido lucir piernas. ¿Por qué no? Con su minifalda, su chaleco de cuero negro y sus botas, estaba sexy y divertida.

Mientras servían las copas, Kiba y ella movían las caderas al son de la música que sonaba y de pronto, divertidos, se miraron y comenzaron a cantar _Yo te enseñe_ , una canción de un grupo cubano llamado Gente de Zona.

 _Mami yo te enseñé cómo se ama_

 _pero me dejaste solo,_

 _sufriendo en mi cama._

Entre risas, bailaron un rato detrás de la barra. Lo bueno de aquel tipo de fiestas era que estaba permitido bailar, y ellos lo hicieron sin importarles quiénes los observaran.

—Ay, Cachorra, esta canción me recuerda a mi cubano particular. ¡Cómo baila el jodió!

Entre risas, acabaron la canción y cuando otra comenzó, siguieron trabajando. La gente quería divertirse y ellos estaban allí para servir copas y facilitarles la vida a quienes se las pidieran.

—Camarera... **—** Gritó un hombre.

Cuando Hinata lo miró el corazón por un momento se le detuvo del susto, él hombre tenía un parecido a Toneri su ex, por su extraño cabello plateado, pero al verlo bien de cerca, notó que no era Toneri. Él hombre que la llamaba tenía los ojos violetas y sus dientes parecían más bien colmillos, y por cómo vestía se dio cuenta que era rico y más joven que Tonerí.

Hinata suspiró aliviada y le sonrío con cortesía.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Cuatro Jack Daniel´s. **—** Respondió él, analizándola de arriba a bajo, para luego sonreírle.

Hinata ignoro la sonrisa de coqueteo, y comenzó a preparar el pedido.

—Cincuenta dólares si te desabrochas un botón del chaleco. **—** Oyó que añadía.

Hinata miró al individuo de nuevo pero, sin ganas de Jaleo, sonrió con cara de "¡Eres idiota!" y no dijo nada. En ese momento, otras personas llegaron junto al tipo, que rápidamente la olvidó. Una vez hubo terminado de preparar las bebidas, Hinata las llevó y continuó con otros clientes.

A las doce de la noche, las luces del local se apagaron totalmente, como siempre, y la gente gritó encantada. Cuando se encendieron las luces azules de las distintas barras del local, camareros y camareras estaban subidos en ellas y, al sonar la canción _Bailando,_ de Enrique iglesias, Descemer Bueno y Gente de Zona, comenzaron a moverse con sensualidad.

Los asistentes se pusieron a aplaudir mientras ellos seguían bailando y, desde lo alto de la barra, con unas botellas de tequila, servían chorritos en la boca de todo el que quisiera.

 _Yo quiero estar contigo, estar contigo,_

 _vivir contigo,_

 _bailar contigo,_

 _Tener contigo,_

 _una noche loca, una noche loca._

 _Ay, besar tu boca, y besar tu boca._

La gente coreaba la canción. Mientras Hinata servía divertida y contoneándose a todo el que se lo podía, notó una mano en la pantorrilla. Al mirar, vio que era el pesadito de los Jack Daniel´s. Con habilidad, se movió por la barra y consiguió alejar aquella mano de su pierna. Después, con mala leche, se la pisó. Vio el gesto de dolor del hombre y sonrió mientras pensaba "Eso por listo".

Cuando la canción se acabó, camareros y camareras se bajaron de las barras, las luces del local se volvieron a encender y el público aplaudió encantado. Aquel ritual que llevaban a cabo cada quince días gustaba mucho y todos esperaban que dieran las doce de la noche para tomar unos traguitos de tequila gratis. Poco después, Gaara, el jefe de seguridad, entró en la barra y cogió una botellita de agua fresca. Luego se puso al lado de Hinata.

—¿Todo bien? **—** Preguntó ella.

Gaara bebió un trago de agua y asintió divertido.

—Muy bueno el pisotón que le has dado al pesado de turno, cara bonita.

—Eso por ponerme la mano encima **—** Contestó Hinata sonriendo.

Con una sonrisa espectacular, Gaara le rozó la mejilla y dijo:

—Si vuelve a pasarse contigo, solo tienes que decírmelo, ¿Vale?

Ella asintió y él, al ver que sonreía, la cogió en brazos y preguntó:

—¿Me dejarás invitarte a una copa esta noche?

Hinata se rió al oír la proposición y se le cayó la gorra.

—Sabes que no **—** Respondió, aún riéndose **—,** y ahora, suéltame, que tengo que trabajar.

Gaara la dejó en el suelo, le dio un beso rápido en la boca y murmuró:

—No voy a cejar en mi empeño hasta que lo consiga.

Hinata lo miró sonriente. Si había un hombre que la perseguía con galantería ese era él.

—Paso, Gaara **—** Dijo **—.** En especial porque tú nunca repites.

Él sonrió también. Eso era cierto, nunca repetía con la misma chica.

—Anda, vete a trabajar y déjame trabajar a mí **—** Añadió Hinata, dándole un cariñoso empujón.

—De acuerdo, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho, cara bonita. Contigo quizá repita.

Cuando Gaara se alejó de la barra y fue a poner orden en un rincón del local, la voz del idiota que le había pedido que se desabrochara el chaleco y al que ella había pisado, dijo:

—Guapita del pelo de coloressssss.

Hinata se acercó y él, cogiéndola de la mano, preguntó:

—¿Qué tal si me das un besito, como a tu amigo?

Lo contempló molesta. Por suerte, en aquella fiesta no debían ser tan cautos ni tan correctos como en las otras en las que trabajaba, así que lo miró fijamente y seseó, deseosa de clavarle el tacón de la bota, esta vez en la entrepierna:

—¿Qué tal si me sueltas la mano, amigo?

Él no lo hizo y murmuró:

—Tú no sabes quién soy yo, ¿Verdad?

Ella estaba a punto de contestarle que un borracho, pero entonces oyó una voz que decía:

—Suigetsu, haz el favor de dejar de molestar a la señorita.

Hinata apartó la mano rápidamente al sentirse liberada y, mirando al hombre que había hablado, dijo con una sonrisa:

—Creo que tu amigo ha bebido de más.

—Si. Yo también lo creo **—** Respondió él.

—Pues controlalo, o al final los de seguridad tendrán que echarlo de la fiesta.

—Lo haré **—** Afirmó el otro sonriendo a su vez.

Y cuando ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a servir a otros clientes, Sasuke se preguntó incrédulo "¿No me ha reconocido?".

Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los hombres más deseados de Los Ángeles, que estaba allí con el idiota de su amigo Suigetsu, y unas amigas, se había percatado de que aquella chica había pisado la mano de Suigetsu durante su baile sobre la barra y eso lo había hecho reír. Se lo merecía. Pero al encender las luces y ver aquel pelo de colores, rápidamente la reconoció. Era la camarera que noches antes le había mojado el pantalón. ¿También trabajaba allí?

Durante un buen rato la observó a la espera de que ella se percatara de quién era él y de que acabara recordando dónde lo había visto, pero la chica no lo hizo. Siguió a lo suyo y, en cierto modo, esa indiferencia a él le escoció. No era muy alta ni despampanante, pero se movía con gracia y poseía una sonrisa preciosa que llamaba la atención. Durante más de veinte minutos, Sasuke estuvo junto a la barra, contemplándola como un tonto a la espera de que lo reconociera, pero cuando vio que se había olvidado completamente de él, la llamó.

—Señorita.

Hinata, que bailoteaba con Kiba, dejó de hacerlo, se acercó al hombre que la había llamado y, mirándolo, preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

Sasuke le sonrió, pensando que la chica no debía de haber olvidado ni su sonrisa ni sus ojos; sin embargo, al ver que ella seguía igual, preguntó:

—¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Hinata parpadeó. ¿Otro pesadito? Y, tras observarlo, respondió con mofa:

—Pues va a ser que no.

Sintiéndose ridículo, Sasuke se apoyó en la barra e insistió:

—Nos vimos hace unas noches y me dijiste algo así como "¡Sígueme la corriente!"

Hinata volvió a parpadear. Pero ¿De qué estaba hablando aquel tipo? Negó con la cabeza y respondió:

—Lo siento, pero no te recuerdo.

En ese instante, comenzó la canción de Michael Jackson y Justin Timberlake, _Love Never Felt So Good_ , y Hinata levantó los brazos, gritó y empezó a bailar, pasando de él.

Sasuke, a cada instante más incrédulo por la poca atención que le prestaba, aprovechó para explicarle en cuanto ella lo miró:

—Hace unas noches, en una gala musical en el auditorio, se te cayó la bandeja con las bebidas y me mojaste el pantalón...

Al recordarlo, Hinata, dejó de bailar.

—¿Eras tú? **—** Preguntó.

Sasuke asintió. Por fin lo recordaba pero, para su desesperación, ella se puso a bailar de nuevo.

—Me alegra saberlo. **—** Y tras mirar a otros tipos que la llamaban, con una preciosa sonrisa les pidió que aguardaran un instante **—.** ¿Te pongo algo de beber o no? **—** Le dijo a él.

—Un Jack Daniel´s **—** Respondió molesto.

Hinata se lo preparó rápidamente mientras recordaba quién era él. El tipo que le había salvado el culo ante su jefe y que tenía aquel coche precioso. Lo miró con disimulo y sonrió. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar a un hombre como aquel? Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse impresionar por alguien que no le convenía, así que le puso delante la bebida y, antes de que sacara dinero de la cartera, dijo:

—estás invitado por el detalle que tuviste esa noche conmigo. **—** Sasuke la miró y ella añadió con guasa **—:** Pero bebe rapidito, que a tu amiguito lo están sacando del local.

Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia donde la chica señalaba con el dedo y maldijo al ver que echaban a Suigetsu del bar. Cuando la volvió a mirar, Hinata le guiñó un ojo y, sin prestarle más atención, se dio la vuelta para atender a otros clientes.

Él se la quedó mirando sorprendido. Qué manera de pasar de él. Dudó si quedarse para hablar más con ella o marcharse. Pero al pensar en Suigetsu y en lo importante que era este para la discográfica, dio un trago a su bebida y se encaminó hacia el exterior del local.

¡Maldito Suigetsu!

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPITULO:**

 **Ya quisiera yo estar en un lugar como ese, se oye tan divertido ese bar xD**

 **Pobre Sasuke, Hina no le para XD y lo que le falta aún..**

 **Les agradezco a los nuevos seguidores del fic y aquellas personas que lo agregaron como favorito, ¡muchas gracias! es bueno saber que le parece interesante la historia.**

 **Principalmente le doy las gracias a quienes dejaron su comentario, es muy importante para mi, y no cuesta mucho dejar uno.**

 **Respuesta a los Reviews;**

 **-GABS35;** Sí. Comprendo tu emoción, Maxwell es una gran escritora, principalmente adore esta Historia, y no sé, mientras la leía por segunda vez no pude evitar imaginarme a Sasuke y Hinata como los protagonistas, así que me decidí por subir la historia.

- **Mangetsu Hyuga;** Oh, y lo que le falta.. La historia es muy cómica y muy romántica también, Kiba es uno de los principales que te robará muchas sonrisas. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **-Angel Maria 15;** Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero recibir muchos comentarios así de positivos. Gracias.

- **Melania Uzumaki Uchiha;** Hola melania, me alegra que te guste esta historia también, gracias por dejar tu comentario.

- **Tieve;** Me alegra que lo ayes interesante, aun no tengo programado cuando serán las actualizaciones en está historia, así que la subiré solo cuando tenga tiempo. Gracias por comentar.

 **Dejen su Reviews por favor...**


	3. Aquí estoy yo

TERCER CAPITULO...

AVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten este tercer capitulo.

* * *

 **3\. AQUÍ ESTOY YO**

Dos días después, Sasuke Uchiha, sentado en una silla y rodeado de gente, observaba en silencio, bajo la visera de su gorra oscura, la grabación de una escena de una película. Era el encargado de la banda sonora de ese film, que se estaba rodando con actores de primera categoría, y quería que su música estuviera a la altura de las circunstancias. Y, de momento, por lo que había entregado y podía ver, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Pero pensar en bandas sonoras como las de _West Side Story, Piratas del Caribe, El guardaespaldas, Nueve semanas y medias o Titanic_ lo inquietaba. Él quería crear algo que se recordara siempre, como había ocurrido con esas historias.

Durante los meses que llevaba trabajando, había entregado varias melodías que habían gustado. Todos estaban contentos, pero él aún no había dado con la tecla perfecta.

Componer algo de calidad, inquietante, a la vez que sensual y atractivo, le quitaba el sueño. Se trataba de un compendio de cosas que era difícil de conseguir, pero que cuando se conseguía duraba para siempre. Y aunque sus musas no lo abandonaban, todavía no había conocido a ninguna especial que le inspirara para escribir aquella importante melodía.

Contaba con su cuñada Izumi, que le había prometido cantar en su banda sonora, pero necesitaba algo impactante, diferente. Cuando el director dijo "¡Corten!", se acercó a Sasuke y, mirándolo, preguntó:

—¿Qué te ha parecido la escena?

—Muy buena. Creo que has hecho un excelente cansting.

Un par de horas después, en el momento en que Sasuke caminaba hacia su coche, una joven de escote generoso lo interceptó en su camino y, ofreciéndole un bolígrafo y un papel, preguntó con voz insinuante:

—¿Eres el compositor Sasuke Uchiha?

Él asintió sonriente y ella, con una acalorada sonrisa, pidió:

—¿Me firmas un autógrafo?

Sasuke lo hizo y, tras la foto de rigor y darle la chica su teléfono, prosiguió su camino hasta el coche. Una vez dentro, dejó la tarjeta de la admiradora en la guantera. Le sonó el móvil.

—Hola hijo, ¿Dónde estás?

Era Fugaku Uchiha, su padre.

—Salgo en este instante de los Estadios Universal —Respondió Sasuke.

Durante su infancia Sasuke siempre quiso llamar la atención de su padre, quería que se sintiera orgulloso de él como se sentía por Itachi, pero aunque intentara de todo era como si no le importara, Su padre era un hombre muy serio y orgulloso, no mostraba nunca lo que sentía, así que para él un niño era como si no fuera importante y no lo quisiera. Al comienzo quiso odiar a su hermano mayor por ser su favorito, pero no lo conseguía, amaba a su hermano y no podía odiarlo jamás, así que comenzó a esforzarse más para que su padre lo notara. Su madre una vez le había dicho que aunque no le digiera nada su padre estaba orgulloso de él y lo quería, ese día fue el más feliz para el.

Cuando su madre murió, su padre cambio de golpe, era más cariñoso con ellos y sociable con todos, todo su seriedad había cambiado por una sonrisa para ellos, su familia era muy importante para él. Itachi había dicho que era porque no quería perder a nadie más, y quería pasar buenos momentos con su familia hasta su ultimo aliento.

—¿Todo bien por ahí?

—Sí, papá, todo bien. ¿Dónde estás tú?

—Ahora mismo saliendo de casa de un amigo, y como es casi la hora de la comida, he pensado si te apetecería que comiéramos junto en ese sitio que tanto os gusta a Izumi y a ti.

Sasuke sonrió y preguntó divertido:

—Pero, ¿No dices que no te gustan las hamburguesas?

—Las de ese sitio sí.

Sasuke arrancó el coche.

—Muy bien, papá. Te veo en el Hard Rock Café de la sesenta y ocho cero uno en unos cuarenta minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Allí te espero.

Cuando colgó, Sasuke sacó varios cedes de la guantera y, tras mirarlos, se decidió por el R. Kelly. Lo puso y, en cuanto empezó a sonar _Share my Love,_ una canción que le gustaba mucho, apretó el acelerador y se dirigió hacia el restaurante, mientras canturreaba contento.

 _I just wanna share my love._

 _I just wanna share my love._

 _I just wanna share my love._

 _Share my love, share my love with you._

Al llegar, miró hasta que vio a su padre. Mientras se acercaba a él, se dio cuenta de que estaba comiendo unos aros de cebolla.

—Se lo diré a Izumi —Dijo sonriente al llegar a su lado.

—Hijo, tenía hambre, y la culpable de que me gusten es ella —Rió el hombre.

Sasuke también rió. Aún recordaba el primer día que su cuñada Izumi se había empeñado en comer en aquel tipo de restaurante. Al principio su padre se enfadó, pero poco a poco su enfado desapareció y tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba esa clase de comida.

Tras leer la carta que un joven les había entregado, charlaban tranquilamente cuando una voz dijo:

—¿Sabes ya lo que desean comer?

A Sasuke le sonó la voz y, al mirar a la joven que esperaba para tomar nota, sonrió al ver su pelo de colores.

—¿También trabajas aquí? —Preguntó.

Al oír eso, Hinata lo miró, y al instante recordó aquellos increíbles ojos negros. ¡El guaperas! Pero sin querer demostrar que lo había reconocido, evitando así que él se sintiera especial, preguntó;

—Perdón, ¿Nos conocemos?

Sasuke, sorprendido de que de nuevo no lo recordara, observó a su padre, que sonreía al ver su desconcierto, se aclaró la garganta y explicó:

—Coincidimos hace unos días en un par de lugares. —Ella no respondió y él añadió—; Copas en el suelo, jefe gruñón, pantalón empapado y amigo borracho y pesado.

Al oír eso, Hinata asintió, sonriendo, dijo en tono despreocupado:

—Oh, Dios, perdone, no lo recordaba. Al cabo del día veo a tanta gente que no suelo fijarme mucho. ¿Todo bien, señor?

Incrédulo por lo que oía, cuando por norma las mujeres no lo olvidaban y se morían por recordarle que ya se conocían, respondió molesto;

—Todo perfecto. —Y mirando a su padre, preguntó—: ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres, papá?

Fugaku, divertido por la situación, asintió y pidió. Después de que también lo hiciera Sasuke, la joven, al parecer más preocupada por su trabajo que por impresionarlo a él, se marchó.

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada.

—¿De qué conoces a la chica arco iris?

—¿Chica arco iris?

Fugaku puso los ojos en blanco y explicó:

—Lo digo por el pelo que lleva. —Y añadió risueño—: A tu madre le habría gustado. Ya sabes lo que le gustaba a ella teñirse el cabello de colores.

Divertido por ese recuerdo tan bonito de su madre, respondió, mirando cómo la chica proseguía con su trabajo y no se fijaba en él:

—Coincidimos en un par de fiestas. Solo es eso.

Fugaku rió. Aquello era nuevo para él. En cuanto las mujeres veían a Sasuke se ponían tontas, no, lo siguiente. Así que comentó con mofa;

—Pues no le debiste de causar muy buena impresión, ¡Porque ni se acuerda de ti!

—Papá —Protestó él, al tiempo que reía al ver la cara de diversión del hombre.

Minutos después, otro camarero se acercó a su mesa para llevarles el pedido. Con disimulo, Sasuke volvió a observar a la joven, que reía por lo que un compañero le decía, mientras caminaba hacia otros clientes para anotar lo que querían.

Durante el resto de la comida no se volvió a acercar a ellos y, por lo que Sasuke pudo observar, ni siquiera los miró.

Para Hinata, ellos eran solo dos clientes más y, una vez finalizada su tarea de tomarles el pedido, se olvidó de ellos.

Al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba su hijo, Fugaku dijo:

—Lo importante no es cómo empiezan las cosas, sino cómo acaban.

Y la risa que le dio su propio comentario hizo que la comida se le fuese por otro lado, con lo que se empezó a ahogar. Sasuke, asustado, se levantó para intentar ayudarlo.

El sonido de unas voces alarmadas llamó la atención de Hinata, que corrió para ver lo que sucedía. En la mesa diez, el hombre que acompañaba al guaperas se estaba ahogando. Sin tiempo que perder, llegó hasta ellos y, empujando al joven para quitarlo de en medio, cogió al anciano, lo levantó, se colocó tras él y, tras apretarle como podía un par de veces la boca del estómago, hizo que expulsara lo que lo estaba asfixiando.

Una vez el peligro hubo pasado, lo ayudó a sentarse y, de rodillas delante de él, preguntó:

—¿Está mejor?

Fugaku, acalorado por lo ocurrido, murmuró;

—Madre mía, muchacha, creía que me iba al otro barrio.

Con una candorosa sonrisa, Hinata afirmó;

—En mi turno de trabajo, nunca lo habría permitido, caballero.

Eso hizo sonreír a Fugaku y, cuando este posó la mano cariñosamente sobre el pelo multicolor de ella, Hinata dijo;

—Ahora tranquilo, ¿De acuerdo?

Fugaku asintió, mientras la gente se dispersaba y volvía a sus mesas. Sasuke, aún con el susto en el cuerpo, al ver que su padre recuperaba el color, preguntó:

—¿Te encuentras bien, papá?

Él asintió de nuevo y, agarrando la mano de la camarera para que lo mirara, dijo;

—Gracias, muchacha, gracias.

—Gracias a usted por haber echado el trozo de comida y permitirme ser la heroína del día en mi trabajo —Respondió Hinata sonriendo.

—¿Cómo puedo agradecerle este gran favor? —Pregunto Fugaku.

—Con que me sonría y me diga que está bien, me vale —Dijo ella divertida.

—Mi hijo puede extenderle un cheque por...

—No, caballero, no. Hay cosas que no se pagan con dinero —Lo cortó la joven con rotundidad—. Ya se lo he dicho, regálame un sonrisa suya con eso ya me sentiré feliz.

Sorprendido porque ella no aprovechara el momento, Fugaku sonrió y, disponiéndose a proseguir con su trabajo, la chica se despidió diciendo:

—Ahora disfrute de la comida, pero con cuidado, ¿Vale?

Cuando se alejó, Sasuke y su padre se miraron.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, papá?

—El puñetero aro de cebolla se me ha ido por otro lado. —Ambos rieron por la forma en que había dicho aquello, y Fugaku, mirando a la joven, añadió—: Chicas decentes como esa, en Los Ángeles pocas habrá.

Sasuke la miró. Sin duda, que no hubiera aprovechado la ocasión para sacarle algo a su padre era como poco inaudito.

—Ahora come despacio, ¿Vale? —Dijo.

—No soy un niño, Sasuke. ¡Por amor a Dios, no me hables así! —Gruño Fugaku.

Ese si era su padre. Por lo general era amable y cariñoso solo con los integrantes de su familia, y, que aya tratado a la joven tan bien lo tenia sorprendido.

—A ella se lo has permitido —Rió su hijo, mirándolo.

—Tú no eres ella. Y además me gusta.

—Vaya, ¡Qué novedad! —Se mofó Sasuke. Su padre era muy critico con las mujeres. Clavando los ojos en él, insistió con sorna—¿No crees que es algo joven para ti?

Fugaku asintió y dijo:

—Lo es. Sin duda lo es. Pero para ti no.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido y, suspirando, zanjó el tema.

—Anda, come. Y, por favor, deja de decir tonterías.

Cuando terminaron de comer y Sasuke pidió la cuenta, esperó que la chica se acercara, pero no lo hizo. Al levantarse para irse, la miró con la intención de despedirse de ella, pero al verla desaparecer en el interior de las cocinas con premura, comentó mirando a su padre;

—Vamos, papá. Vayamos a casa.

En la cocina, Hinata estaba atendiendo una llamada mientras se quitaba el mandil negro que llevaba.

—De acuerdo, Kiba. Voy para allá. Pero si en cinco o diez minutos no ves que se encuentra mejor, llama inmediatamente a una ambulancia y me avisas al móvil, ¿Entendido?

Una vez cortó la llamada, miró su reloj. Le faltaba media hora para salir. Después se dirigió a Tenten, su compañera de trabajo, y dijo:

—He de marcharme. ¿Dónde está el jefe?

—Allí —Señaló la chica, preocupada por ella.

Hinata tomó aire y se encaminó hacia el hombre.

—Jefe, tengo que marcharme. Me han llamado, mi hermana est...

—¿Otras vez? —Protestó él.

Al ver la cara que ponía, Hinata insistió:

—Lo entiendo... lo entiendo y sé lo bueno y comprensivo que eres siempre conmigo. Me queda media hora, te prometo que la recuperaré el próximo día.

Él hombre la miro con gesto serio. Conocía su problemática desde el primer día que llegó a Los Ángeles y le había demostrado lo cumplidora y luchadora que era, así que finalmente dijo:

—Anda, vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

Sin tiempo que perder, Hinata dio media vuelta, fue a buscar su bolso y, sin cambiarse de ropa, salió a toda pastilla del local. Corriendo, llegó hasta su viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo rojo, se montó en él, arrancó y, sin mirar, salió del aparcamiento, haciendo que otro coche que iba a salir también tuviera que frenar en seco para no chocar con ella.

—¿Esa no es la chica arco iris? —Preguntó Fugaku.

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada y la vio sortear varios coches a toda velocidad. Pero ¿Adónde iba aquella loca con aquella chatarra? Se volvió hacia su padre, que también la estaba mirando, y respondió:

—Sin duda era ella.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPITULO:

 **Otra vez Sasuke piensa que Hinata no lo reconoció XD Esta Hina es todo un Show, Mira que hasta heroína Salió.**

 **Pobre Fugaku.. Casi va para el otro lado, por una bendita cebolla T-T ¿A quién le a pasado algo como eso?**

 **Creo que solo a él. XD**

 **En el próximo capitulo aparecerán los hijos de Hinata, y se hablara de su pasado, así que estén pendiente.**

 **Respuesta a Reviews;**

 **-Jaqueline Slytherin; Sí había actualizado, ¿Por qué soy mala?. Sobre los P.D estoy de acuerdo contigo, es muy malo que algo te guste y este incompleto T-T No te preocupes, esta historia la terminaré.**

 **-Suiren-Sama; Me alegra que te guste, espero y hayas disfrutado este capitulo.**

 **-Tieve; en el próximo capitulo se explicara más porque ella tiene esa personalidad.**

 **-ayhya-uchihahyug; La personalidad de ambos es Ooc pero me encanta así, es bueno probar algo diferente de vez en cuando XD.**

 **-Clau ; Hinata será dura de roer para Sasuke, no será tan fácil conquistarla.**

 **-Darkness; Gracias, es bueno saber que les gusta esta historia. Como pudiste leer en este capitulo Hinata pasó de nuevo de Sasuke, aunque esta vez fue apropósito xD Mas adelante Nuestro Sasuke se vengara por no reconocerlo *¬***

 **-Neji Hyuga ;Muchas Gracias, lo mejor es que es solo el comienzo XD**

 **Les agradezco por dejar su Reviews sobre esta historia, es muy significativo para mi T.T**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEWS...**


	4. Inolvidable

En este capitulo se hablara sobre el pasado de Hinata.

AVERTENCÍA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten este cuarto capitulo.

* * *

 **4\. INOLVIDABLE**

Cuatro minutos después, cuando Hinata llegó a su casa, acelerada, tiró el bolso a un lado, se arrodilló ante su pequeña hermanita y preguntó;

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí, mamita. Tranquila.

Al escuchar su voz, Hinata se tranquilizó. Hanabi la llamaba de una forma u otra, dependiendo de cómo se encontraba. "Mami", si estaba muy asustada, "Mamita", si estaba bien y "Mamá" cuando estaba enfadada.

La joven miró a Kiba agradecida y este sonrió. Cada vez que Hanabi decía que le dolía el pecho, se asustaban.

—Mi paciente preferida evoluciona favorablemente —Dijo él, tocándole la cabeza con cariño.

Hinata se calmó un poco, momento en que su perro, Akamaru, aprovechó para lamenle la mano. Agotada, se sentó en el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos y agradecía que aquello no hubiera ido a peor. Con Hanabi nunca se sabía y un nuevo ingreso en el hospital sería terrible para todos.

Hinata era su hermana mayor y por consecuencia la que llevaba el peso de su particular familia. En su infancia y juventud, vivía con su familia en España, concretamente en Valencia. Su padre, Hiashi, era un famoso piloto de rallies conocido a nivel internacional, que adoraba a su familia, especialmente a su única hija Hinata, a la que cariñosamente llamaba Peli-azul por su extraño color de cabello que era entre negro y azul oscuro. A ella lo más que le gustaba era acompañarlo en sus carreras. El mundillo del automóvil le encantaba y pronto demostró que era su digna sucesora.

Cuando cumplió 15 años, su padre le regaló el tatuaje que llevaba en el hombro. El mismo que llevaba él; un infinito. Un ocho tumbado, hecho con la frase "Hasta el infinito y más allá".

Eso le provocó un disgusto a su madre, quién se enfadó aún mas el día que se enteró de que Hinata había participado en una carrera. Su madre una mujer cariñosa y amable había discutido ese día con su padre. Su padre le había explicado que era porque estaba preocupada por su seguridad y que en ese mundo de carreras su vida iba a estar en constante peligro. Sin embargo, Hinata, con la ayuda de su padre, la habían convencido y con eso había empezado a competir en categorías inferiores, acabando victoriosa en muchas de ellas y convirtiéndose aún más en el orgullo de papá.

Pero, para su desgracia, su padre murió en un trágico accidente de auto junto a sus tíos, Hizashi su hermano gemelo y su esposa, y todo lo que hasta el momento había vivido con él, se desmoronó. Los patrocinadores no querían apostar por ella y poco a poco el mundillo del motor le fue dando la espalda.

Tras el trágico suceso, su primo Neji se volvió una persona fría y poco a poco se fue metiendo con las drogas, Hinata cuando se enteró quedo destrozada, lo quería como si fuera su hermano mayor y verlo cada vez más perdido en aquel mundo la estaba matando por dentro. Su madre también cambió, se había vuelto una persona fría y distante. Tiempo después la noticia de que estaba esperando una hermanita le había devuelto las ganas de vivir a Hinata, pero cuando Hanabi nació las cosas empeoraron.

Su madre había conocido a un hombre y, sin que pudieran hacer nada su primo y ella por ser menores de edad, se los llevó a todos a México. Sin embargo, un mes después, el hombre de su madre los abandonó, llevándose todos los ahorros que tenían y dejándolos en la pobreza, tirados en aquel país. Hinata desesperada por la situación que enfrentaban le insistió en regresar a España, pero su madre se negó. Le había dicho que no volverían a el lugar que le recordaría tanto al hombre que amaba. Después de ese día su madre desaparecía cada vez más a menudo y, ante la ausencia de esta durante días y luego meses, Hinata, con solo 17 años, se vio a cargo de un bebé y de un primo conflictivo.

En esa época, trabajó en lo que pudo para sacar adelante a su familia. Limpiando casas durante el día y por las noches servía copas en bares de dudosa reputación. No le quedaba otra. Tenía que dar de comer a Hanabi y a Neji mientras su madre no estaba.

Una madrugada, cuando regresaba de trabajar, se encontró en su casa a la policía. Su primo había organizado una timba de póquer y había muerto tras una pelea. Horrorizada, Hinata se desmoronó. ¿Qué más le podía pasar? En el instante en que una policía le puso a Hanabi en los brazos, supo que debería seguir viviendo y luchando, o los servicios sociales le quitarían a lo único que tenía. A su pequeña hermanita.

El dinero escaseaba y, con tan solo 18 años, Hinata fue desahuciada de la casa en que vivía y se vio en la calle con una niña de apenas dos años, que cada dos por tres estaba en el hospital por problemas cardíacos. Durante un tiempo, gracias a la bondad de algunos vecinos mexicanos, sobrevivió en sus casas. Ellos cuidaban a Hanabi mientras ella trabajaba incansablemente. Su color de ojos atraía a los clientes del bar y, aunque ella se negaba a hacer otra cosa que no fuera servir copas, las ofertas sexuales le caían del cielo todos los días.

Una noche conoció a un español mayor que ella. La llamó "Peliazul", como había hecho su padre, y Hinata inocente se enamoró de él. Se llamaba Toneri. Era un vividor guapo y peligroso de dudosa reputación y ella, deseosa de impresionarlo, olvidándose de la prudencia que siempre le había caracterizado, le hizo saber que sabía conducir coches de una manera profesional. Hinata necesitaba que alguien le diera algo de cariño y Toneri, a su manera, se lo dio y se la llevó a vivir con él. Al principio todo fue bien.

Pero con el tiempo, él decidió inscribirla en varias carreras ilegales y Hinata aceptó. Debía hacerlo. Cuando Hanabi se ponía enferma, y era muy a menudo, era él quién pagaba las facturas del hospital, y debía agradecérselo. Al ver en ella un filón para conseguir dinero fácil, Toneri pronto la hizo correr en las condiciones más extremas, sin pensar en su seguridad. En varías ocasiones, Hinata se negó, pero al final, mediante el chantaje de no pagar el hospital de su hermana, él conseguía que compitiera.

De pronto, se vio atrapada en una vida que nunca había deseado, con un hombre que vivía al margen de la ley y al que ya no amaba, y supo que tenía que alejarse de él o terminaría entre rejas sin su pequeña. El problema era cómo hacerlo.

En aquella época, su madre apareció destrozada por haberlos abandonado, Hinata al ver nuevamente aquella mujer cariñosa que fue su madre antes la muerte de su padre, le abrió las puertas de su casa, aunque a Toneri no le gustó. Pero era su madre y a pesar de todo la quería. Su madre al ver su nueva vida le pidió que escaparan, pero por miedo a Toneri le dijo que no. Un mes después tras aguantar los maltratos de Toneri, Hinata se vio sometida a una nueva carrera mucho más peligrosa y su madre angustiada por su seguridad había robado unos de sus coches de carrera para detener la carrera y huir de una vez por todas de aquella vida, sin embargo, se estrelló y murió en el acto.

El dolor por la muerte de su madre removió a Hinata por dentro. Su padre, Su tíos, Su primo, y ahora su madre, los que un día fueron su familia, la habían dejado, llevándose con ellos toda su inocencia y la personalidad que siempre la caracterizo. Se habían ido para siempre y la rabia le pudo. Durante varias semanas participó como una descerebrada en diferentes carreras ilegales, donde a veces terminaba siendo perseguida por la policía, pero gracias a su loca conducción y a los trucos que en su día le había enseñado su padre, nunca la cogieron.

Dejó de importarle todo, excepto su hermana Hanabi, hasta que una tarde, al abrir un cajón de ropa, encontró una pistola. Se asustó. Sabía que Toneri no era un buen chico, pero ver aquello la espantó. Fue a buscarlo, dispuesta a pedirle explicaciones, y lo descubrió enseñándoles fotos de ella desnuda a sus amigos. Oyó sus comentarios soeces y cosas relacionadas con ella que les prometía si seguían con él. Eso definitivamente marcó un antes y un después en su vida y le abrió de nuevos de ojos.

Su familia había muerto, la habían dejado sola y ante eso nada podía hacer. Pero no iba a permitir que aquel hombre arruinase su vida y la de Hanabi y, sobre todo, que le arrebatase la poca dignidad que le quedaba como mujer. De modo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, un par de días después, cuando él no estaba, cogió mil dólares del dinero que ella ganaba con las carreras y todas las fotos que encontró y, con una pequeña mochila y su hermana en brazos, se marchó.

Fue a la estación de autobuses de Chihuahua, que era donde vivía, y cogió un autobús hasta Nueva León. De allí, otro hacia Guanajuato. Asustada porque Toneri pudiera encontrarla, se escondió con la pequeña hasta la salida del siguiente autobús. Con toda seguridad, él le seguiría la pista, por lo que tenía que hacerle creer que iba a Guatemala. Una vez en Veracruz, pagó los billetes de un autobús con dirección a Chiapas, pero en vez de subir, salió a la carretera y echó a andar en dirección contraria.

Anduvo durante horas y, al caer la noche, agotada por llevar a la niña en brazos, se sentó en el lateral de una carretera y quemó las fotos. Las miró por últimas vez y lloró. No podía ni verse en ellas, no sabía como Toneri había logrado sacarle fotografías mientras tenían sexo sin que ella lo notara. Lloró aun más al pensar de como había perdido la cabeza por aquel mal hombre que había convertido su vida en un infierno. Se quedó dormida y se despertó sobresaltada cuando un coche paró cerca de ella.

Asustada, echó a correr pensando que había sido descubierta por el individuo al que odiaba, hasta que unos brazos la pararon y, al volverse, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de un hombre. Segundos después, se le unió una mujer peliroja y entre los dos la convencieron para que subiera a su coche.

Se presentaron como Azuma y Kurenai y, cuando la oyeron hablar, en especial con su precario inglés, se dieron cuenta de que no era mexicana, ni siquiera sudamericana y, tras pasar en un bar de carretera, Hinata les contó entre sollozos cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Conmovidos por su historia, la pareja, que regresaba de vacaciones, decidieron ayudarla y, después de que el hombre hiciera unas llamadas para que la dejaran cruzar la frontera junto con su hermana, llegaron a Nevada. Una vez allí, Hinata supo que Azuma trabajaba en los juzgados como juez de inmigración. Eso la asustó, pues a pesar de haber cruzado la frontera, no tenía papeles para vivir en Estados Unidos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a pasar con su hermana?

Pensó en escapar de nuevo, pero una noche encontró a Kurenai llorando y esta le contó que Azuma tenía cáncer. Al saberlo, fue incapaz de marcharse y simplemente se quedó a su lado, abrazándola y consolándola. Pocos días después, Hinata descubrió que estaba embarazada y se quedó tan bloqueada por la noticia que no dijo nada. No quería pensar en ello. Azuma investigó su caso y vio que todo lo que contaba en referencia a su familia y a cómo había llegado a México era verdad, y una noche le entregó una tarjeta de residencia. Como juez de inmigración decidió que se podía quedar legalmente en Estados Unidos. Hinata lloró aliviada.

Una semana después, a pesar de que Azuma y Kurenai les había ofrecido asilo en su hogar, Hinata decidió que debía comenzar una nueva vida. Su hermana se la merecía. Y, tras despedirse de ellos y prometerles que los llamaría, cogió un autobús y se marchó a Los Ángeles. Siempre había querido vivir allí. Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue buscar un lugar donde residir y un trabajo. Pero su embarazo proseguía y cuando este se comenzó a notar, tuvo que suplicar en el restaurante donde trabajaba que no la echaran y la dejaran permanecer en las cocinas, aunque fuera fregando platos. Por suerte, su jefe, un buen hombre, se apiadó de ella. Veía que era buena chica y aún a riesgo de que todo saliera mal, le permitió continuar.

En ese restaurante conoció a Kiba, un español, y a Shino, un cubano de origen neoyorquino. Sus ángeles de la guarda y las personas, junto con Azuma y Kurenai, a las que se lo debía todo. Absolutamente todo.

Shino y Kiba eran una pareja gay que, al comprobar su precaria situación, con una niña pequeña a su cargo y embarazada, le echaron una mano en todo lo que pudieron. Le buscaron una casa mejor al lado de la de ellos e incluso la ayudaron a pagar las cuentas del hospital siempre que Hanabi lo necesitaba.

Cuando, tras una de las ecografia, el médico le dijo que venían dos bebés y no uno, Hinata se quiso morir.

¿Por qué la vida se lo ponía tan difícil?

¿Dos bebés?

¡¿Dos?!

¿Acaso era cosa de Familia?

Ya su abuela por parte de padre, había quedado embarazada de dos bebés, su padre y su tío Hizashi eran gemelos. Y ahora ella pasaría por lo mismo. Aquello era para volverse loca.

Pero de nuevo, sus ángeles de la guarda, Kiba y Shino, le hicieron ver que la vida era bonita a pesar de las trabas que a veces uno se encontraba. Y el día de navidad, tras una cesárea de urgencia, llegaron al mundos su dos niños. Dos pequeños bebés que al nacer pesaron poco más de dos kilos cien, pero que estaban sanos. Al verlos por primera vez no dudo ni por un segundo cuales serían sus nombres; Hiashi y Hizashi en honor a su padre y su tío.

Azuma y Kurenai acudieron a verla. Le pidieron a Hinata que regresara a Nevada, donde ellos la podían ayudar y proteger, y allí tendría un mayor bienestar. Pero ella, tras pensarlo, se negó. No quería volver a depender de nadie como había hecho en el pasado con su familia y Toneri.

—Mamiiiiiiiiii.

Ese grito la hizo salir de su ensoñación. Shino había llegado con sus pequeños Hiashi y Hizashi. Dos niños con el cabello negro-azulado tan iguales que solo se los diferenciaba porque Hiashi tenía un remolino en un lateral de la cabeza y Hizashi no. Hinata los abrazó sonriente y los besó a los dos, mientras el perro, Akamaru, también los saludaba.

—¿Os habéis portado bien en el parque y en casa de los tíos? —Preguntó Hinata, quitándole a Hiashi su inseparable pelota roja de las manos. Al ver sus miradas cómplices, añadió—: Oh... oh... ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Shino, divertido al ver las caras de los dos pequeños, se sentó frente a ella y dijo:

—Tranquila, Hinata. En el parque solo se han pegado con media humanidad y en casa solo tendremos que volver a pintar la pared del salón. El grafitero ha atacado de nuevo, dejándonos su bonita obra.

—¡No jorobes! —Cuchicheó Kiba.

Shino asintió y Hinata, mirando a sus hijos, dijo:

—Hiashi, Hizashi, ¿cuántas veces os he dicho que no hay que pegarse con los otros niños? —Los críos no respondieron y ella, mirando a uno de sus peli-azul, preguntó—: Hiashi, ¿Has vuelto a pintarles la pared?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros sin contestar, mirando su cochecito.

—También he sacado un trozo de pan de la renura del DVD del salón —añadió Shino —. Pero ¡que no cumba el pánico, porque funciona! Ah... y por último, ¡nos han traído la tele nueva!

—¡Qué bien! —Aplaudió Kiba encantado.

—Es gandeeeeeeee —Explico Hiashi con su media lengua.

Shino y Kiba habían ahorrado durante cerca de un año para comprarse aquel maravilloso televisor plano de cincuenta pulgadas. Eran unos locos de las películas y lo que más les gustaba era prepararse unas palomitas, coger unas cervecitas y tirarse en el salón a verlas los días que ambos no trabajaban. Los niños comentaban a su manera lo impresionados que estaban con el nuevo televisor, cuando Shino, con gesto cómico, dijo:

—Por cierto, no encuentro las llaves de casa; ¿Alguien las tiene?

—¡Hizashi! —Exclamó Hinata, mirando a su pequeño, que rápidamente sonrió.

—Perooooooooo —Continuó Shino, al ver el gesto de preocupación de ella—. Cuando he visto que mi actriz preferida de telenovelas está mejor, se me ha pasado el enfado del todo.

—Estoy bien, güey —Contestó Hanabi, mientras Hinata cogía las llaves que Hizashi se había sacado del interior de los calzoncillos.

Sus hijos eran encantadores, pero tremendos. Hiashi era ver una pared reluciente y dejarla hacha un cristo, mientras que si Hizashi tropezaba con algún aparato con renuras, les metía dentro lo que fuera, además de guardarse todo lo que pillaba en los calzoncillos.

—Shino, mis hermanos son unos tontorrones —Dijo Hanabi—. Pero si nos pones el Disney Channel, te prometo que los tres seremos requetebuenos.

Los tres adultos sonrieron ante la picardía de la pequeña , poco después, Hanabi, Hiashi y Hizashi veían la tele embelasados.

Hinata los miró encantada, le gustaba que Hanabi la viera como una madre y que le dijiera hermanos a sus hijos, desde que nació vivió la ausencia de su madre biológica y su único vinculo maternal fue ella, de vez de ser una hermana mayor para ella era más bien como su madre. Así que no solo tenía dos hijos sino tres.

Hinata se sentó junto a sus amigos en la cocina y dijo:

—Esta vez os pagaré la pintura. Ya es la séptima vez que Hiashi os destroza la pared.

—Ni hablar —Contestó Kiba y, haciendo reír a Shino, añadió—; Y mirándolo por el lado positivo, eso nos hace cambiar de color cada poco tiempo. Tú tranquila.

—Pero...

—Mi marido te ha dicho que tranquila —Insistió Shino—, así que tranquila. Eso sí, ¡El niño es todo un ángel! Como siga así, cualquier día nos dibuja la Capilla Sixtina en un rincón y nos evitamos tener que ir a Italia a verla. Pero a Hizashi, o le quitamos esa manía de guardárselo todo en los calzoncillos o al final nos lo meterán en chirona.

Hinata suspiró, sonriendo, y luego preguntó:

—¿Ha llamado la Momia?

Kiba asintió y entregándole una nota, dijo:

—Sí. Esta noche no trabajas, yo sí. Pero mañana tienes catering de cinco a diez en una fiesta de niños en Bel Air en la que la clienta solo quiere camareras. Esta es la dirección.

—Vale —Contestó ella, cogiendo el papel.

—Y luego, por la noche, de doce a tres de la madrugada, trabajamos los dos en otro evento en Sunset Boulevard.

Hinata asintió. Luego miró su móvil, al que había llegado un mensaje.

—Es Ino —Dijo.

La llamó por teléfono y habló con ella brevemente.

—Se le ha caído una chica y me necesita de siete y media a once y media en su negocio de citas exprés —Explicó, ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

—Pero ¿No te tocaba la semana que viene?

—Sí. Pero tiene una urgencia y ademas así me gano un dinerillo extra.

Cada quince días acudía a ese tipo de eventos. Soportar a varios desconocidos seguidos en turnos de siete minutos a veces era un rollo, pero cuando el desánimo se apoderaba de ella, le daba la vuelta al asunto y lo convertía en algo divertido. Por regla general, los hombres le sonreían cuando la veían. No era fea y sabía que, su cuerpo era muy deseable para ellos. Pero en cuanto se sentaba con ellos y desplegaba sus artes dramáticas, contándoles que era una exconvicta, madre de tres hijos y por que no también una exalcohólica, absolutamente todos decidían no repetir cita y ella sonreía al ver que había conseguido su objetivo.

—Vamos a ver, Hinata —Dijo Kiba—. ¿Por qué no descansas hoy?

—Porque ese dinero me viene bien. Ya sabes que para mí, con tres niños a los que cuidar, alimentar, vestir y sacar adelante, todo lo que consiga siempre es poco.

Sin duda tenía razón y Shino contestó:

—Vale, pero no te olvides de que el martes que viene celebramos nuestro aniversario. La señora Chiyo ya esta avisada para que se quede con los niños.

—De acuerdo.

Shino y Kiba se miraron y este último insistió:

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que vendrás, o juro por mi vida que me cortaré las venas y tú y solo tú tendrás la culpa que mi Shino se quede solo en esta vida sin su amor.

Al ver que esperaba una respuesta, Hinata respondió:

—Que sí, pesadito. El martes iré a la fiesta de vuestro aniversario. Por cierto, ¿Es en Flashback?

—Sí. El local más de moda de Los Ángeles. No hemos podido cerrar la sala solo para nuestros invitados, como queríamos en un principio, porque costaba un ojo de la cara. Pero tenemos un reservado y allí os pondré preparar ricos cócteles.

—¡Hum, qué buenos! —Aplaudió Hinata.

Kiba era un estupendo coctelero y, mirándolos a los dos, preguntó;

—¿Temática final de la celebración?

Los enamorados se miraron y Kiba respondió:

—Aunque yo quería el Antiguo Egipto, con su Nefertiti y su Neferura, al final, como soy un blando, me he dejado convencer y la temática será ¡Lentejuelas y purpurina!

Hinata suspiró. Otros años, la temática había sido la Prehistoria o el Renacimiento, pero por suerte este año estaban comedidos.

—¡Genial! Con ese tema me facilitáis la vida —Comentó aliviada.

Todos rieron y luego Shino dijo:

—Tranquila, vete a currar. No hace falta que llames a Chiyo, yo me quedo esta noche con los niños.

—Gracias... Gracias... Gracias... —Lo achuchó ella y añadió—: Como muy tarde a las doce estoy aquí.

Dicho esto, volvió a mirar el reloj. Eran las cuatro y veinte y hasta las seis y media no se tenía que arreglar para marcharse. Así que, una vez sus amigos se fueron a su casa, se sentó junto a su hermana y, tras ponerse a sus pequeños en la falda, se relajó unas horas viendo la tele, primero a Violetta y luego los dibujos de Phineas y Ferb y Peppa Pig.

* * *

 **Notas finales del capitulo;**

 **Pobre Hina.. La vida le dio muchos golpes T-T en este capitulo se explica más porque de la personalidad de Hinata, la vida la cambió y la hizo la persona que ahora es; Mas confiada, divertida, atrevida, fuerte y luchadora., todo lo contrario a la Hinata dulce, frágil, tímida y desconfiada en si misma a la que todos estamos acostumbrados. Espero que le guste esta nueva Hinata.**

 **Por si tienen dudas sobre la edad de Hinata y sus Hijos aquí se las dejo;**

 **-Hinata; 25 años.**

 **-Hanabi; 9 años.**

 **-Hiashi y Hizashi; 5 años.**

 **Les doy las gracias a aquellas pocas personas que dejaron su comentario sobre la historia.**

 **¿Les gusta la historia? Dejen su comentario respecto a ella por favor.**


	5. Paraíso

¡Hola, Feliz mes del amor y la amistad para todos! Este capitulo es corto pero espero que lo disfruten.

AVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten este quinto capitulo.

* * *

 **5\. PARAÍSO**

Cuando Sasuke llegó a las puertas de su impresionante y moderna casa, accionó un mando desde su increíble R8 y la cancela exterior se abrió. El jardín era precioso y muy cuidado y pronto Aki, su perra gran danés de color chocolate, corrió a recibirlos a él y a su padre.

Una vez metió el coche en el garaje, Sasuke se bajó y Aki rápidamente saltó a darle lamentones. Divertido, la acarició y la mimó. Era un regalo que su cuñada Izumi y su hermano le habían hecho y cada día estaba más contento de tenerla. Le hacía mucha compañía y era la compañera perfecta. Nunca exigía nada, nunca se quejaba y nunca tocaba ni desordenaba sus cosas.

Al ver la alegría de la perra ante la llegada de su hijo, Fugaku salió del coche y, antes de que se abalanzara también encima de él para llenarlo de babas dijo;

—Nunca he visto una cosa igual. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cariñosa esta perra?

Sasuke rió al ver cómo Aki ahora se restregaba contra su padre y, al pensar en Pulgas, el perro de este, respondió:

—Dicen que los perros son un fiel reflejo de los amos.

Fugaku soltó una carcajada por lo que su hijo había querido dar a entender.

—Sin duda, mi Pulgas es un ogro, como yo —Sentenció.

Continuaron hablando divertidos y al entrar en el impoluto vestíbulo de la casa, Shizune, la mujer que se encargaba de que todo funcionara a las mil maravillas, los saludó:

—Bienvenidos.

Fugaku la miró y sonrió, mientras que Sasuke decía;

—Hola, Shizune, ¿Todo bien por aquí?

Ella asintió y, acercándose a una mesita, cogió un par de cartas y se las entregó a Sasuke.

—Sí, todo bien. Esto es para ti.

Cuando Shizune se fue, su padre y él entraron en el salón y Fugaku dijo:

—Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero esta decoración tan minimalista a mí no me gusta. Se ve todo tan frío e impersonal. Es un salón muerto, ¡Sin vida!

Sasuke sonrió. Aquel lugar espacioso, decorado en diferentes tonos de blanco, le gustaba mucho.

—Sabes que soy un maniático del orden —Respondió— y este tipo de decoración me va perfecta. Todo está en su sitio y nada fuera de lugar. Pocos muebles y mucho espacio. ¡Eso me encanta!

—Pues yo creo que te quedarían muy bien unos cuadros en las paredes y unas fotos familiares sobre la chimenea del salón —Replicó su padre suspirando.

—No, Papá —Rió él—. ¡Ni hablar!

Comentaron un rato más lo que le gustaba a cada uno y después Fugaku dijo:

—Dentro de cuatros días he quedado con tu tío Madara para regresar juntos a Puerto rico.

—¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? Sabes que conmigo puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

—Lo sé, hijo, lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

Fugaku sonrió y, con gesto pícaro, murmuró:

—Hijo, no quiero molestar.

—No molestas, papá, ¡No digas tonterías!

—Anoche te oí con esa mujer que tenías en tu habitación —Contestó el hombre, sonriendo y bajando la voz—, y por vuestras voces, gritos y jadeos, parece que lo debisteis de pasar bien. Y no es que te lo eche en cara, es solo que me incomoda oír a mi hijo en semejante actitud.

—Papáaaaa —Rió Sasuke.

—Por cierto, esta mañana he coincidido con ella en la cocina y he podido ver sus encantos en vivo y en directo, antes de que se asustara ante mi gruñido oscuro y siniestro y saliera corriendo despavorida.

—Lo siento, papá —Respondió él, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco al imaginar la escena.

Fugaku le dio un golpe en el hombro y replicó:

—No lo sientas, hombre, si la joven estaba muy bien ¡Vaya pechos más monos tenía! Aun así, ese tipo de mujer tan descaradas a mí no me...

—No, papá. Cierra la boca —Dijo Sasuke, tocando sin darse cuenta la llave que su madre le había entregado, junto a su hermano y su primo Shisui, y que llevaba colgada en el llavero del coche—. No empieces con eso.

Fugaku negó con la cabeza. La soltería la veía bien, pero quería que Sasuke fundara su propia familia, como había hecho Itachi, y añadió:

—Vamos a ver, hijo, tú eres una persona muy familiar, como Itachi, y deberías crear una familia. Ya vas teniendo una edad y, el día que seas padre, vas a parecer el abuelo del niño.

—Papáaaa...

Encantado porque Sasuke nunca se enfadaba cuando sacaba ese tema, Fugaku insistió:

—Si fueras como el descerebrado de Shisui, no te animaría a buscar a tu mujer ideal. Pero muchachote, tú no eres así. Yo sé que no eres así.

Dispuesto a eludir el tema, Sasuke dijo:

—Papá, no te enfades, pero tal como estoy vivo muy bien. Tengo lo...

—Lo sé. Sé que tienes lo que quieres, y mujeres dispuestas a acostarse contigo, todas las del mundo —Lo cortó Fugaku—. Pero créeme, el tiempo pasará y un día te darás cuenta de que lo importante en la vida es el amor verdadero. El resto te aseguro que quedará en un segundo o quinto lugar, porque sentirte especial para alguien es lo mejor que hay en el mundo. Y yo sé que ahí fuera está esa mujer que puedes hacerte perder la cabeza como a mí me la hizo perder tu madre, o a Itachi Izumi. Solo tienes que mirar a tu alrededor y estoy seguro de que la encontrarás.

Sasuke suspiró. Su padre siempre en el fondo había sido un romántico, como su madre, y él, en cierto modo, a través de la música que componía, sabía que también lo era. El problema era que con las chicas que conocía no le afloraba esa faceta. Se mostraba amable, encantador, cautivador con ella, pero el romanticismo era algo que había utilizado pocas veces en su vida para seducirlas, especialmente porque con solo mirarlas ya las conquistaba y, sonriendo, contestó:

—De acuerdo, papá, te haré caso y miraré a mi alrededor, pero ahora ven, quiero enseñarte una melodía que estoy componiendo.

Entraron en el estudio amplio e impoluto que Sasuke tenía en su casa y, tras darles a unos botones, una agradable música comenzó a sonar. Ambos la escucharon con detenimiento y, cuando acabó, Fugaku dijo:

—La melodía es bonita.

—¿Solo bonita?

—Ponla otra vez.

De nuevo la escucharon y, cuando acabó, Sasuke preguntó:

—¿Qué le falta para tu gusto, papá?

—Le falta sentimiento y pasión. Como diría tu madre, le falta esos toques que hacen que la piel se te erice y el estómago se te ponga del revés. ¿Entiendes lo que digo, hijo?

Sasuke asintió. Sin duda lo entendía y estaba de acuerdo. Le gustaba lo que había compuesto, pero echaba en falta junto eso. El último ingrediente que lo hiciera especial, diferente y único.

Pasó el resto de la tarde en compañía de su padre, hasta que recibió un mensaje y, tras ver que se trataba de una amiga muy _Sexy_ , se despidió de él y se marchó. Sin duda lo esperaba una noche gloriosa.

* * *

 **Notas finales del capitulo;**

 **¿A quién le gusta la personalidad de Fugaku? Es tan sabio y romántico con sus hijos, ¡Qué buen padre!**

 **Les agradezco sus comentarios, veo que a muchos le entristeció el pasado de Hinata, paso por tanto la pobre. Este capitulo es más suave para aliviar ese sentimiento triste que dejo en capitulo anterior.**

 **Por cierto ¿Quién Ya empezó a odiar el personaje de Toneri?**

 **Dejen su Reviews...**


	6. Si tú supieras

¡Nuevo capitulo!

AVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten este sexto capitulo.

* * *

 **6\. SI TÚ SUPIERAS**

Cuando Hinata entró en el local de su amiga Ino, esta sonrió al verla, se acercó a ella y, abrazándola, dijo nerviosa:

—Gracias por venir. ¡Menudo día llevo hoy, cielo, menudo día! Hace un mes que estoy organizando este evento y una de las chicas me llama hace unas horas para decirme que se ha roto una pierna.

Hinata sonrió y, mirando las pegatinas que Ino sostenía en las manos, contestó:

—Vale, tranquilizate, Ino, que ya estoy yo aquí.

—Hina.. siento añadirte embolados de estos, que ya sé que no te gustan mucho. Pero también sé que e dinero te viene bien para los niños y tú me vienes bien a mí, ¡por lo tanto...!

—Blanco y en botella —Finalizó Hinata mirando a la rubia de su amiga.

Ambas sonrieron y Ino la cogió del brazo y explicó:

—Sois dieciseís mujeres y dieciseís hombres.

—¿Dieciseís? —Repitió Hinata alarmada.

Ino asintió y, bajando la voz, dijo:

—Lo superarás. He puesto tu ficha en la web, aunque, como bien sabes, tú no tienes que pagar nada. Pero ¡Es nuestro secreto!

—Ino, por Dios, ¡que no es la primera vez que lo hago!

Angustiada, la otra asintió y, entregándole una pegatina, dijo antes de marcharse:

—Póntela y ve a la barra. Gaara te servirá lo que quieras beber mientras esperamos a que comience el evento.

Hinta miró su pegatina. En ella ponía un nombre y un código. B15 Wendy.

Sonrió divertida. Esa noche se volvía a llamar la amiga de Peter Pan, el cuento que tanto les gustaba a sus hijos. Eso tenía que ser obra de Ino.

—Hola, cara bonita —La saludo Gaara, encantado de tenerla allí. Y, poniéndole delante una cerveza, añadió—: Me he alegrado cuando Ino me ha dicho que venías.

—Sabes que el dinero siempre me viene bien —Respondió ella sonriendo.

No le extrañaba que Ino le hubiera dicho. Ino y Kiba no se cansaban de meterle a Gaara por los ojos.

—Estaré pendiente de ti por si quieres que te quite a algún pesado de encima —Cuchicheó Gaara.

Diéz minutos más tarde, antes de comenzar el evento, Ino recordaba las normas de aquellas citas exprés ante todos. Prohibido pasarse la dirección de Mail y el número de teléfono. Siete minutos era la totalidad de la charla con cada uno. Las chicas se quedaban sentadas y los hombres rodeaban de mesa en mesa.

Hinata recibió sonriente a su primera cita, Un ingeniero simpático, pero descuidado en su aspecto. Habló con él y, cuando vio que se interesaba por ella, rápidamente le soltó su retahíla de exconvicta etcétera, etcétera.

Tras el ingeniero, pasó un profesor, un pastelero, un abogado y Hinata los escuchaba con paciencia, mientras apuntaba en su tarjetita lo que pensaba de ellos para indentificarlos.

Sujeto A1: Desesperado y poco aseado.

Sujeto A2: Aburrido. Habla sobre meteoritos.

Sujeto A3: Divertido. Le gusta bailar.

Sujeto A4: Gilipollas, pero gilipollas profundo.

Tras los cuatros primeros, hubo un descanso de quince minutos en el que Hinata corrió al baño para llamar a Shino. Todo estaba bien en casa.

Cuando regresó, comenzó la siguiente ronda, y después la siguiente y la siguiente. Economista, Fontanero, Encofrador, Empleado de funeraria, Piloto de aviones, Parado, Ejecutivo, Electricista y un sinfín más de hombres de diferentes posiciones y trabajos se sentaron frente a ella y a todos los escuchó.

Una vez terminó la velada, Ino invitó a unas copas con la finalidad de que todo el mundo aprovechara el evento y, cuando acabó, animó a todos a que al día siguiente votaran afinidades a través de la página web, cuya dirección se llevaba impresa en un papelito.

Después de la copa, Hinata deseaba marcharse, estaba harta de escuchar a un pesado que no quería darse por enterado de que no le interesaba. Gaara la ayudó a quitarselo de encima y Ino le pagó con disimulo. Cuando salió al exterior del local, respiró con gusto.

—¿Te vas?

Al volverse, vio a Gaara salir tras ella, Hinata asintió.

—¿Por qué no te quedas y, cuando termine aquí, te invito a tomar algo? También necesitas divertirte, además de trabajar.

Hinata sonrió y, al ver que él la cogía por la cintura, se deshizo de su abrazo y dijo con paciencia:

—Gaara, te lo he dicho cien veces. Entre tú y yo no puede haber nada. Eres un amigo y eso es todo.

Sin darse por vencido, la arrinconó contra la pared.

—Cara bonita, soy un hombre persistente —Contestó él, acercándose.

—No, Gaara, no insistas. Además, yo tampoco repito. —Sonrió y él también. Luego, mirándolo, añadió más seria—: Eres un buen amigo. No lo estropeemos con una relación que no irá a ningún sitio.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no irá a ningún sitio?

Hinata lo miró con cariño, le dio un beso en la mejilla y respondió:

—Porque yo no quiero tener una relación con nadie. No estoy preparada y creo que durante muchos años no lo voy a estar. Por eso lo sé.

Gaara le cogió la mano y, tras besarle los nudillos, susurró:

—Es una pena, cara bonita.

Después se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo en el local. debía continuar trabajando.

Una vez sola, se dirigió hacia su viejo escarabajo rojo, metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un cochecito de unos de sus hijos. eso la hizo sonreír. Su bolso era en ocasiones como un supermercado lleno de chuches, coches y horquillas de colorines de Hanabi. Cuando encontró las llaves, lo abrió y, tras sentarse, agotada tras el largo día, le dio al contacto, pero este hizo un ruido raro. Ella masculló:

—No... no... no... ahora no, Rojo.

Insistió de nuevo, pero el motor no arrancó. Rojo tenía muchos años, demasiados. Pero Hinata adoraba ese coche, tan parecido al que tenía su padre cuando ella era niña, e intentaba cuidarlo al máximo. Con mino, intentó que arrancara varias veces más, hasta que desistió. Cuando Rojo decía que no arrancaba, significaba reparación en el taller.

Salió del coche y estuvo tentada a abrir el capó y mirar qué le ocurría, pero se resistió. Desde que había escapado del lado de Toneri, no había vuelto a mirar las tripas de un coche. Ni tampoco a conducir como una loca. No quería que nadie la relacionara con su antigua vida.

Resignada, cerró el coche y echó a andar hacia la parada del bus nocturno. Debía llegar a su casa cuanto antes.

Cuando cuarenta minutos más tarde entraba en su casa, era la una menos cuarto de la noche. Shino estaba sentado en el sofá, junto a Akamaru, y al verla sonrió.

—Me estaba empezando a preocupar por ti —Dijo.

Hinata dejó el bolso sobre una mesita y contestó:

—Rojo me ha dejado tirada.

Shino puso los ojos en blanco.

—Debes mirar un auto nuevo —Le dijo—. No es bueno que una mujer como tú vaya sola en el autobús a estas horas. No puedes seguir con esa chatarra que solo te hace tirar el dinero. Hablaremos con mi amigo y buscaremos un coche que puedas pagar.

Ella asintió. Shino tenía razón. El problema era que nunca conseguía agarrar lo suficiente. Con Hanabi siempre se presentaba gastos extra. Iba a decir algo cuando su amigo se le adelantó:

—A la película le queda más o menos media hora. Por cierto, Hinata, ya tú sabes que cada día me gusta más tu colección de películas, ¿verdad?

Hinata sonrió. A pesar de lo mal que la había tratado la vida, nada le agradaba más que ponerse una película romántica cuando los niños se acostaban. Encantada al ver la que estaba mirando Shino, se dejó caer a su lado y murmuró:

— _Kate y Leopold,_ qué bonita.

Él asintió y, apoyando la cabeza en la de ella, afirmó:

—Sí, tesoro, es una película tan bonita, tan mágica, tan romántica que hasta Akamaru está suspirando. —Hinata miro al gran perro y sonrió—. Y Hugh Jackman está tannnn guapo, tannn impresionante, que no me canso de verla.

Sin duda, contemplar a un hombre como Hugh Jackman alegraba a cualquiera. La vieron juntos hasta el final y, una vez acabó, los dos se miraron emocionados y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Shino cuchicheó, levantándose:

—Qué bonito... qué bonito... Cuando la ve entrar en el salón de baile. Ay, cómo la mira, cómo va hacia ella para bailar, ¡Qué momentazo!

Hinata rió divertida, sin duda, Kiba estaba influenciando mucho en Shino. Levantándose ella también, dijo, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta:

—Gracias por quedarte con los niños. Te debo tanto que...

Poniéndole un dedo en los labios, Shino la acalló.

—Vete a dormir. Estarás agotada.

Cuando él se fue, Hinata cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y miró a su alrededor. la casa estaba sumida en el caos habitual. Intentar tener una casa en orden con sus hijos era misión imposible.

Akamaru, que seguía durmiendo en el sofá, levantó el cuello para mirarla. Hinata se le acercó con cariño y tras besuquearlo y decirle cosas bonitas, apagó las luces y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Antes pasó a ver a los gemelos, que estaban profundamente dormidos. Sonriendo, acarició su pelo negro-azulado y los besó en la frente. Después fue a la habitación de Hanabi y, al abrir la puerta, la niña se movió. Hinata se acercó a ella y, al ver que abría los ojos, preguntó:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Hanabi asintió, pero levantó los brazos hacia ella y pidió contacto directo. Hinata, abrazándola, se tumbó en la cama junto a su pequeña.

—Mamita, ¿Has trabajado mucho? —Preguntó.

Ella le besó la frente con cariño y respondió:

—Un poquito. Y ahora, duerme.

—Hoy Hizashi se ha enfadado mucho cuando han terminado los dibujos de Peppa Pig, y ha tirado el mando de la tele al suelo y después lo ha pisado.

—¿Y ha sobrevivido? —Preguntó Hinata cansada.

—Sí. Por suerte no se ha estropeado.

Durante unos segundos, ambas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la pequeña dijo:

—¿Por que no tienes novio, como todas las chicas?

Esa pregunta, que tantas y tantas veces le formulaba Hanabi, la hizo sonreír de nuevo. Ningún novio quería cargar con tres niños que no eran suyos y, suspirando, contestó:

—Porque no tengo tiempo. Además, ya sabes que yo busco un príncipe azul y...

—... que sea muy... muy guapo, ya lo sé.

—Sí mi niña, muyyyyyyyyyyyy guapo. ¡Esa es una condición indispendable!—Afirmó guasona.

—Y con una bonita sonrisa, ¿Verdad?

—Oh, sí... La mejor. Tiene que ser una sonrisa espectacular.

—Y unos ojos tan bonitos y profundos como una noche sin estrellas.

Al oír eso, Hinata sonrió.

—Sí, cariño... ojos tan oscuros y profundos como una noche sin estrellas —Afirmó.

—Y, por supuesto, que tenga un coche que no se rompa —Finalizó la pequeña—. El pobre Rojo está viejecito y necesitamos uno nuevo. ¡Y si tu novio lo tiene, mejor!

Hinata la miró divertida. Sin duda, Hanabi había oído su conversación con Shino sobre el coche y, acomodándose junto a ella, murmuró:

—De momento, vamos a dormir. El novio de los ojos como un cielo sin estrellas y el coche ya lo buscaremos.

* * *

 **Notas finales del capitulo;**

¡Hola! sé que esperaban un encuentro SasuHina, pero les pido paciencia, es importante que primero conozcan los personajes y luego ya vendrá muchos momentos de esta hermosa pareja.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿La descripción del novio ideal le recuerda a alguien?

Si ellas supieran xD

Falta pocos capítulos para que esta pareja se encuentren, tengan paciencia, por favor.

Les agradezco por seguir leyendo, y dejar su comentario, Gracias de verdad.


	7. No se me hace fácil

Hola, este capitulo es corto, pero espero que lo disfruten.

AVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten este séptimo capitulo.

* * *

 **7\. NO SE ME HACE FÁCIL**

Cuando Sasuke salió de la ducha de su casa, se encontró con karin, una guapa peliroja, que esta arreglándose frente al espejo. Se miraron a través del reflejo y Sasuke se acercó a ella y le besó el hombro. Mientras le quitaba de las manos la estatuilla de un premio para dejarla justo donde él quería, le preguntó:

—¿No has dicho que tenías sesión de fotos?

Karin asintió y, echando el cuello hacia atrás para apoyarse en él, respondió volviendo a coger la estatuilla:

—Sí. A las once tengo que estar en Venice Beach.

Sasuke le dio otro beso en el hombro y se alejó de ella diciendo:

—Deja la estatuilla donde estaba. No la vuelvas a tocar.

No soportaba que le desordenaran las cosas.

—¿Me llevas en coche? —Preguntó Karin.

—Lo siento, pero a las once tengo que estar en otro sitio.

La mexicana hizo un mohín. Quería que todo el mundo la viera llegando con él y, como estaba dispuesta a conseguir su propósito, lo abrazó por la espalda y murmuró:

—¿Y si te lo pido de otra forma?

Sasuke sonrió. El sexo con ella era colosal, por lo que, volviéndose para mirarla, respondió:

—Convénceme.

Encantada, Karin lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama. Lo hizo sentarse y luego lo empujó hacia atrás. Con mirada divertida, Sasuke la vio abrir el sobre de un preservativo, que luego le colocó con mimo con la boca y los dedos. Era fantástica.

Cuando acabó, se sentó sobre él, se introdujo la punta de su pene y murmuró al ver cómo se tensaba de deseo el cuerpo de Sasuke;

—Estoy segura de que esto te convencerá.

Él no dijo nada. Se dejó hacer. La sentía galopear sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir un agradable hormigueo, no solo físico. Encantado con su fogosidad le sujetó el trasero con fuerza y la empaló más aún en él. La joven jadeó. Sasuke lo hizo de nuevo y, de pronto, la puerta se abrió y apareció su padre.

—Hijo, me voy a...

Al ver aquello, el hombre cerró rápidamente.

Sasuke miró a la chica, que se había quedado paralizada, dijo, sacándola de encima de él:

—Lo siento.

Tras quitarse el preservativo, cogió una sábana, se la enrolló a la cintura y fue en busca de su padre. Lo encontró en el salón, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Qué tal si llamas a la puerta antes de entrar? —Le preguntó, acercándose a él.

Fugaku asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, muchacho. Creía que estabas solo.

Ambos se miraron y finalmente prorrumpieron en una carcajada. Cuando se relajaron, fugaku dijo:

—Madre mía, ¡Qué trasero tiene la peliroja!

—Papáaa...

Fugaku asintió y Sasuke preguntó divertido:

—¿Qué era eso tan importante que me querías decir?

—Que he quedado con Mei y Harumi para comer hoy, antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la niña. Solo quería que lo supieras.

—Vale.

—Por cierto, si la modelo me pareció increíble, esta es espectacular. Pero ¿De dónde las sacas?

Sin poder evitar sonreír, Sasuke miró a su padre, que se alejaba ya hacía la puerta.

—Me voy —Dijo Fugaku —. Te veo esta tarde en casa de Mei para la fiesta. Vendrás, ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto. No me la perderé por nada del mundo.

Su padre asintió y cuchicheó divertido:

—Y ahora, ve a terminar lo que has dejado a medias. ¡Eres un Uchiha!

Sasuke se quedó riendo y poco después oyó la puerta de entrada al cerrarse. En ese instante, dejó caer la sábana que llevaba en la cintura y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Al entrar, vio que Karin seguía desnuda tumbada en la cama. Ella le sonrió y Sasuke se acercó.

Sin perder tiempo, la joven abrió otro preservativo y, con la misma sensualidad de minutos antes, se lo volvió a poner. Cuando termino, Sasuke la levantó de la cama y dijo:

—Ve hacia el sillón, date la vuelta y apóyate en el respaldo.

Ella lo hizo sin dudarlo y Sasuke finalizó con gusto lo que minutos antes había empezado.

* * *

 **Notas finales del capitulo;**

 **Disculpenme el momento de Sasuke y Karin, cómo ya saben Sasuke es un don juan, así que es completamente normal que esté con otras mujeres antes que Hinata.**

 **Se me hizo amargo escribirlo, pero era importante. No se preocupen Falta poco para su encuentro.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.**

 **Espero su reviews respecto al capitulo de hoy.**


	8. Aunque no te pueda ver

Hola, estaba muy aburrida, así que me puse a escribir este capitulo. Disfrutenlo.

AVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten este octavo capitulo.

* * *

 **8\. AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER**

Fugaku fue a una elegante y exclusiva tienda de Rodeo Drive llamada Pretty Crazy. La tienda de su exnuera Mei. Al entrar, varias clientas de lo más chic lo miraron y él, tras sonreírles, caminó con decisión hacia la trastienda. Allí, nada más entrar, oyó:

—¡Abuelo!

Encantado de la vida, el hombre abrió los brazos y recibió en ellos a Harumi, su sobrina, pero la amaba como si fuera su nieta, ese día cumplía siete años y se veía como la viva imagen de la felicidad. Fugaku aún no se sacaba la espinita que llevaba en el corazón por no haberla tratado como merecía desde el día en que nació. El tonto de Shisui había omitido decirle quién era la niña, pero, gracias a Dios, todo se había solucionado para bien.

La besó y le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel rosa.

—¡Felicidades, mi niña! —Dijo.

Harumi cogió el regalo, excitada.

—¡Gracias, abuelo! —Exclamó, abrazándolo.

Cuando se separó de él, abrió el paquete y al ver una pulserita de oro con perlitas engarzadas, murmuró:

—Qué bonitaaaaa...

Fugaku se arrodilló ante ella y se la puso.

—Espero que cuando la mires te acuerdes de mí —Dijo él y, acercándose, cuchicheó—: Tengo más regalos para ti, pero te los daré esta tarde en la fiesta.

La niña aplaudió emocionada y luego se apartó y preguntó:

—¿A que es cuqui mi top rosa, abuelo?

Fugaku sonrió. Sin duda ese "Cuqui" era muy de su madre, Mei, y contestó:

—Es precioso y tú estás muy... muy cuqui con él.

La pequeña peliroja sonrió encantada y en ese momento, Mei apareció ente ellos, hablando por teléfono.

—Qué sí, que sí, que el vestido ha quedado ideal y te superencantará. Te espero esta tarde en la fiesta de Harumi.

Cuando colgó, se acercó a Fugaku y, tras abrazarlo con cariño, dijo:

—Esta camisa que llevas te hace muy guapo y estiloso.

—Mamá, mira lo que me ha regalado el abuelo.

Mei contempló la pulsera que la niña le enseñaba y exclamó:

—Me superencantaaaaaa, cariño, tu abuelo tiene muy buen gusto.

Él sonrió divertido. Nunca habría imaginado que terminaría cogiéndole tanto cariño a aquella peliroja de palabrería rara y pija, pero el caso era que Mei había sabido ganarse su corazón. Y, dando una palmada, dijo:

—Vamos, ¡Es hora de comer!

Tras despedirse de sus empleados, la mujer cogió su bolso, se puso las gafas de sol y, mientras salían de la tienda, propuso:

—Hay un restaurante francés de lo más chic a la vuelta de la esquina.

Fugaku, que había levantado la mano para parar un taxi, comentó, tras guiñarle un ojo a su nieta:

—Harumi y yo ya hemos decidido dónde queremos comer.

Mei encogió los hombros divertida y, cuando su suegro le abrió la puerta con galantería, entró en el coche y se dejó llevar.

—¿Vamos a comer aquí? —Preguntó cuando llegaron y se bajaron del taxi.

Abuelo y nieta asintieron.

—De acuerdo —Dijo, dándose por vencida—. Pero recuerda, cariño, que hay que controlar lo que comes.

—Vale, mami —Afirmó la pequeña.

—Yo también controlaré lo que como —Añadió Mei divertida—. Aun así, mañana me machacaré con mi personal trainer para que me haga quemar las calorías que ahora voy a consumir.

—Eso, tú machacaté mañana y disfruta hoy —Rio Fugaku, entrando en el Hard Rock.

Harumi estaba en la gloria. Le encantaban las hamburguesas y, al menos una vez al mes, su tía Izumi la llevaba allí para que disfrutara. Fugaku, que lo sabía, quiso darle ese capricho a su nieta antes de regresar a Puerto Rico.

Cuando se sentaron, el camarero que los había guiado hasta su mesa les entregó las cartas. Mei disfrutó viendo la alegría de su niña ante los divertidos comentarios de su abuelo.

—¿Saben ya lo que van a comer?

Al levantar la mirada, Fugaku se encontró con la muchacha de pelo multicolor y la saludó:

—Hola, muchacha.

Ella lo miró y él, al ver cómo lo observaba, preguntó:

—¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Su voz. Aquel tono ronco fue lo que hizo que Hinata se acordara y, sonriendo, contestó:

—Hoy, caballero, prométame que va a comer más despacio.

Fugaku soltó una carcajada y, ante la cara de incredulidad de Mei, dijo:

—Prometido. —Y a ver que su nieta y su nuera aún no tenían claro qué pedir, añadió—; ¿Vas a permitir que en tu turno de trabajo me muera de sed por no traerme una cerveza Sierra Nevada Porter?

Con una sonrisa encantadora, ella le guiño un ojo y respondió:

—¡En mi turno de trabajo por supuesto que no! Ahora mismo se la traigo.

Sin perder la sonrisa, se encaminó hacia las cámaras y, tras coger la cerveza y un vaso, regresó a la mesa.

—Aquí tiene, caballero —Dijo—. Una porter bien fresquita.

A Fugaku le agradaba aquella muchacha con aquel pelo tan llamativo. Se la veía trabajadora y honrada y, tras llamarlo "Caballero" se lo termino de ganar. Solo su fallecida mujer lo había llamado así y eso le gusto. Por ello, con una sonrisa deslumbrante que a Mei la sorprendió, contestó:

—Gracias, dulzura.

En ese instante, uno de sus compañeros llamó a la joven y, tras disculparse , ella se marchó.

—¿Dulzura? —Cuchicheó Mei, divertida.

Fugaku dio un trago a su cerveza y luego sonrió.

—Parece buena chica, ¿No crees? —Preguntó.

Su nuera la miró y murmuró:

—¿No crees que es demasiado joven para ti?

Fugaku soltó una carcajada y afirmó:

—Sin duda lo es.

A cada instante más sorprendida por lo que su exsuegro decía, Mei insistió:

—¿No te parecen escandalosos esos colores que lleva en el pelo?

—No. Mi Mikoto, que en paz descanse, se lo teñía de mil colores. Tan pronto lo tenía rojo como azul.

Antes de que Mei pudiera responder, la joven se acercó de nuevo a la mesa y, mirando a la pequeña peliroja de ojos negros, que sonreía con cara angelical, dijo:

—Tu carita me dice que tú ya sabes lo que quieres, ¿Verdad?

Harumi asintió.

—Quiero una hamburguesa mediana, sin queso, sin mayonesa ni ketchup y ensalada con aderezo bajo en grasas. Ah... y agua para beber, por favor.

Hinata, sorprendida de que hubiera dicho todo aquello de carrerilla, contestó:

—Vaya... me dejas sorprendida. ¿No quieres patatas ni Coca-Cola?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

—Soy diabética y tengo que cuidarme —Explicó.

—Mi nieta es una niña muy responsable —Intervino Fugaku al escucharla.

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Hinata y, divertida, afirmó:

—Di que sí, tesoro, ¡Hay que cuidarse! Y tú lo haces muy... muy bien. Por eso, yo misma me ocuparé de que preparen una hamburguesa muy especial para ti, ¿de acuerdo? —La pequeña sonrió y Hinata añadió—: Tenemos gaseosa dietética, si te gusta, o té sin azúcar. Te lo digo porque algunos diabéticos lo piden.

—Gracias, pero prefiero el agua.

Hinata apuntó con detalle todo lo que le había pedido.

—¿Sabes? ¡Hoy es mi cumple! —Exclamó la niña.

Hinata dejó de apuntar y, sonriendo, la abrazó.

—Felicidadesssss, Cariño. ¿Cuántos cumples?

—Siete.

Hinata gesticuló, haciendo sonreír a los acompañantes de la niña y dijo:

—Siete años es una edad muy importante; ¿Lo celebrarás hoy?

La pequeña abrió los ojos y asintió encantada.

—Si. Esta tarde en mi casa. Vendrán todos mis amigos y mi familia y tendremos una fiesta superchula. Mami lo ha organizado todo con castillos inflables y princesas Disney.

Al oír eso, Hinata recordó algo y, mirando a Mei, preguntó:

—¿Viven ustedes en Bel Air? —Al ver que la mujer asentía, Hinata explicó—: Entonces, esta tarde me parece que nos volveremos a ver. Creo que otra de las empresas para las que trabajo es la que se encargará del catering de la fiesta de su hija.

—Contraté a la empresa de una amiga, Temari. —Dijo Mei.

—Confirmado. Así se llama la dueña. Pues allí estaré —Sonrió Hinata, guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña.

—Interesante —Murmuró Fugaku, y dio otro trago a su cerveza.

Estaba pensando en la cara de sorpresa de su hijo Sasuke cuando viera a la chica del pelo de colores de nuevo ante él.

—Oh, qué coincidencia —Dijo Mei, extrañada al ver a su suegro tan interesado.

Una vez Hinata tomó la comenda y se marchó, decidió llamar a Azuma y a Kurenai en sus quince minutos libres para ver cómo estaban. Habló con Kurenai y esta le contó que Azuma seguía igual. Cuando se despidieron, salió de nuevo al restaurante y se acercó a un par a la niña del cumpleaños. La primera para ver que todo estuviese bien y la segunda para regalarle un globo y una camiseta del local. Una vez acabaron la comida, la pequeña se acercó a Hinata antes de marcharse, y le tiró del pantalón.

—¿Ocurre algo, cariño? —Preguntó ella.

La niña le hizo un gesto de que se agachara para estar a su altura y, dándole un beso en la mejilla, dijo:

—Gracias por la camiseta, el globo y la hamburguesa. Ha sido la hamburguesa más rica de toooooda mi vida. Cuando vengas a mi fiesta, te daré un trozo de mi tarta, ¿Vale?

Encantada, Hinata la abrazó. Con el trabajo que tendría en la fiesta, dudaba que pudiera tomarse un trozo de tarta, pero sonrió y contestó:

—De acuerdo.

La niña regresó junto a su madre y abuelo. Hinata se despidió de ellos y, cuando desaparecieron, dándose la vuelta, se acercó a la mesa de otros clientes y, con amabilidad, preguntó:

—¿Saben ya lo que quieren comer?

* * *

 **Notas finales del capitulo;**

 **En este capitulo se dio a conocer los personajes de Mei y Harumi la hija de Shisui.**

 **Aclaración:**

 **Shisui fue criado por Fugaku y Mikoto, por esa razón Fugaku lo trata como un hijo, y Sasuke y Itachi como un hermano.**

 **Así que no se confundan cuando Mei le diga suegro y Harumi abuelo.**

 **Se acerca el encuentro SasuHina, y desde allí habrán muchos más.**

 **Gracias por leer...**

 **No olviden dejar su Reviews respecto al capitulo de Hoy.**


	9. Por fin

¡Hola! Cómo estaban esperando ¡nuevo capitulo! Y con interacción entre Sasuke y Hinata. Disfruten

AVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten este noveno capitulo.

* * *

 **9\. POR FIN**

En el exclusivo barrio residencial de Bel Air, Mei y Harumi recibían a sus invitados en su bonita y lujosa casa. Al principio, aquella había sido la residencia de Shisui y Mei, pero tras su divorcio, pasó a ser de la madre y la hija. Aquella hermosa tarde, la casa estaba llena de luz, música y, sobre todo, de niños que corrían de un lado a otro, pasándolo bien.

Fugaku Uchiha, el patriarca, estaba sentado en una de las mesas, con Shisui y Itachi. Hablaba con ellos sobre unas mejoras que quería hacer en su hogar en Puerto Rico, cuando vio pasar a la chica arco iris. En esa ocasión llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y eso lo hizo fijarse más en sus extraños ojos perlas. Eran preciosos.

Pensó en Sasuke quién estaba retrasado, era l único familiar directo que faltaba por llegar y Fugaku estaba impaciente por ver si su hijo recordaba a la joven. Al pasar Hinata junto a una mesa, un hombre la llamó. Era Shisui, el padre de la niña, para pedirle algo de beber. Y cuando los ojos de ella coincidieron con los del hombre más maduro, Hinata sonrió y preguntó:

—¿Una Sierra Nevada Porter bien fresquita?

—Exacto, muchacha, ¡Eso es lo que quiero!

Shisui y Itachi se miraron. ¿De qué conocía su padre a aquella chica? pensó Itachi, viendo a la joven con curiosidad, hasta que la reconoció, era la de la fiesta de unas noches antes. No todo el mundo llevaba aquel pelo de colores. Cuando ella se marchó, miró a su padre y preguntó sorprendido:

—¿Estás ligando con la camarera, papá?

—No, hijo —Rió Fugaku.

Shisui, al ver su sonrisa complacida, dijo:

—No veo que esa muchacha tenga nada especial.

—A veces lo especial no se ve, ¡Se intuye! —Replicó Fugaku.

Itachi soltó una carcajada y Shisui insistió:

—Pero, tío, si es una chica normal y corriente.

El hombre se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a decir:

—Sin duda, mucho más bonita e interesante que los pencos con los que tú sales día sí y día también.

—Tío... —Protestó Shisui.

Fugaku, al ver reír a Itachi, insistió:

—Además, Shisui, para gustos, ¡Los colores! Y nunca mejor dicho.

* * *

Un par de mesas más allá, Mei charlaba con su cuñada Izumi y sus amigas Anko y Konan, mientras miraban cómo corrían los pequeños.

—¿Cómo que atrasas la boda? —Protestó Izumi.

Konan suspiró y dijo:

—Es imposible que nos casemos en la fecha que queríamos. Nagato está muy liado con el restaurante. Desde que empezó a trabajar ahí y se asoció con el dueño, no tiene tiempo para nada. Conclusión, ¡Aplazamos la boda!

—Aisss, cuqui, con las ganas que tengo de verte vestida de novia —Susurró Mei, con su tan escuchado "Cuqui".

—Y yo —Se mofó Konan—. Pero está visto que unas se casan dos veces con el mismo hombre, como Izumi, y otras nunca llegamos a la primera boda.

—Pues no lo entiendo —Intervino Anko—. La boda es la culminación de una historia de amor. ¿Dónde os habéis dejado el romanticismo, aplazándola por el trabajo?

Las chicas la miraron como si tuviera dos cabeza, Anko, era la que no creía en el amor, siempre era fuerte y liberal, pero desde que había conocido a Ibiki Morino, era un alma enamorada.

Konan suspiró. a pesar de sonarle extraño aquellas palabras por Anko, sabía que tenía razón, pero cuando iba a responder, la voz de Harumi llegó hasta ellas:

—Mami... mami.. mira quién está aquí.

Las cuatros amigas vieron a una chica del Catering, que, con cara de circunstancias, miró a Mei y murmuró:

—Lo siento, señora. La niña me ha visto y...

—No pasa nada —Contestó la madre de la pequeña, que, dirigiéndose a ella, añadió—: Anda, ve a jugar con tus amiguitos y deja trabajar a la señorita.

—Luego te tomarás la tarta ¿Verdad? —Preguntó la niña con un gesto vivaracho, antes de irse corriendo en dirección a los castillos inflables.

—Por supuesto —Afirmó Hinata con una sonrisa.

Cuando las mujeres se quedaron solas, Hinata las miró de nuevo y, al sentirse observada por ellas, insistió:

—Siento la intromisión, pero la niña me ha visto y... ¡Ay, Diosito! ¿Es usted Izumi? ¿Izumi la cantante? —Preguntó, fijándose en la pelinegra de ojos negros. La mencionada sonrió y respondió:

—La misma. —Y mirando la chapa que la joven llevaba en el pecho, tan parecida a la que ella misma había llevado en otra época, cuando era camarera en un crucero, dijo—: Y, por lo que veo, tú eres Hinata, ¿Verdad?

Asintiendo emocionada, se sacó una libretita del bolsillo del mandil negro que llevaba y dijo:

—A riesgo de que me despidan y de que usted piense que soy una pesada, ¿Me firmaría un autógrafo para Hanabi?

Izumi sonrió. Imaginó que Hanabi sería una amiga y, mientras escribía en el papel, respondió:

—Solo si no me vuelves a llamar de usted.

Ella sonrió y, cuando aquella diva de la música le devolvió la libretita y el bolígrafo, sintiéndose ridícula por la situación, dijo rápidamente:

—Gracias, Izumi. —Y mirándolas a todas, añadió—: Si me disculpan, tengo que trabajar.

Dicho esto, se marchó horrorizada por haberse dejado llevar por la euforia, pero feliz por haber conseguido aquel autógrafo para su hermana. Hanabi y ella eran fans incondicionales de la cantante. Cuando la pequeña viera el autógrafo se pondría muy contenta.

Las mujeres la siguieron con la mirada mientras se marchaba y Mei comentó:

—Hemos coincidido con ella en el Hard Rock durante la comida. Harumi le ha contado lo del cumpleaños y, curiosamente, ella ha dicho que trabajaba en el catering y, por cierto, ¡Fugaku la ha llamado "Dulzura" ! Creo que se la quiere ligar.

—Joder con el viejo... —Se mofó Konan.

—Pero ¿Qué me dices? ¿El ogro siendo amable con una mujer? —Se sorprendió Izumi.

—Pero si tendrá cincuenta años más que ella —Rió Anko.

—Te digo yo que el viejo no aguanta un asalto. Va directito a la tumba —Se mofó Konan y todas soltaron una carcajada.

—Konan.. —La regaño Izumi, riendo—. No digas eso.

Mei, que observaba cómo Fugaku charlaba con Itachi y Shisui, explicó:

—Sí,... sí... chicas, como os lo cuento. Él le ha pedido una cerveza y cuando ella se la ha traído, sin quitarle ojo ¡la ha llamado dulzura! Y mirad ahora cómo la observa; ¿Creéis que querrá algo con esa chica?

Izumi, divertida al ver a su suegro seguir a la muchacha con la vista, cuchicheó:

—¡Sea lo que sea, pronto lo sabremos!

En ese momento, vieron llegar a Sasuke. Como siempre, estaba guapísimo, se pusiera lo que se pusiese. En esa ocasión llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa azul que le quedaba de maravilla.

Sasuke era música, virilidad, movimiento, sexo, locura. Todas lo sabían y Anko, tras suspirar, cuchicheó:

—A ese sí que le hacía yo un favor detrás de otro.

Todas rieron y Konan replicó:

—Pues a la cola, guapa, que yo lo vi primero. —Y bajando la voz, añadió—: Me lo comía con patatas, con arroz, con pescado, ¡Con lo que fuera! Por amor de Dios, ¡Qué sexy es!

—Lo es —Confirmó Izumi, sonriendo con orgullo, mientras miraba a su cuñado, que se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba su padre —. Estos Uchiha que es lo que tienen, que son todos muy atractivos.

Mei miró en la misma dirección que las otras y comentó:

—¿No creéis que Shisui está algo demacrado últimamente?

Todas miraron al guapo e interesante Shisui y Konan dijo:

—Menuda bicha estás tú hecha. Tu exmarido sigue estando tan buenorro como el resto de los Uchiha. Y aunque piense que es tonto del culo, tengo ojos en la cara, y los kilos que ha perdido lo hace aún más interesante.

—¿Tú crees, cuqui? —Preguntó Mei, abanicándose con la mano y murmurando—: Uf... ¡Qué calor!

Konan asintió y, ante el gesto de guasa de Izumi, añadió:

—Oh, sí, Mei... lo creemos.

Mientras reían divertidas, vieron cómo Sasuke se acercaba a ellas.

—¿Qué os da tanta risa? —Le preguntó.

Las mujeres se miraron y Mei mintió:

—Todas pensamos que Shisui está feo y viejo.

—Uissss, qué mentirosaaaaaaa —Cuchicheó Anko.

—Mei. —Protestó Izumi al escucharla.

—¡Será perraca la jodía! —Se mofó Konan.

sasuke soltó una carcajada y, sin decir nada más, las besó a las cuatro en la mejilla y luego se alejó para sentarse con su padre.

—¿Por qué has dicho eso? —Preguntó Izumi.

Mei, mirándose las uñas, contestó con gesto desganado:

—Es lo que pienso y punto.

—Pues, aunque me odies, yo no pienso lo mismo —Replicó Anko.

—Ni yo. ¡Aunque ya sabes que no me acerco a él ni jarta de vino! —Sentenció Konan.

La exmujer de Shisui, encendiéndose un cigarro, respondió:

—Por el amor de Dios, Chicas, ¿Queréis hacer el favor de dejar de llevarme la contraria? Pero ¿No veis que si yo lo veo como lo veis vosotras me deprimiré y me hincharé de carbohidratos hasta reventar?

—Tienes razón —Afirmó Anko—. Esos Uchiha son feos de narices. ¡Asquito me dan!

—¡Qué asco más rico! —Se mofó Konan, haciendo reír a Anko.

Izumi sonrió y decidió cambiar de tema, así que preguntó:

—Por cierto, ¿Tenemos pelujueves esta semana?

Desde hacía años, habían instituido quedar para cenar al menos dos jueves al mes. Era su momento de cotilleo total. Y cuando estaban hablando de ello, a Mei le sonó el móvil. Miró el mensaje y, levantándose, dijo:

—Me apunto al pelujueves de esta semana, pero de momento, dejadme admirar con gusto y deleite al hombre increíble, sexy, morboso y supercuqui que va a entrar en este momento por la puerta.

Al darse la vuelta todas para mirar, vieron entrar a la última conquista de Mei. Un tipo pelinaranja, alto e increíblemente sexy. Anko, al verlo, murmuró:

—Joderrrr...

—Madre mía... madre mía... ¡Viva Rusia! —Exclamó Izumi.

—La madre que parió al ruso, qué revolcón tiene —Susurró Konan.

Hacia ellas caminaba Yahiko un modelo ruso imagen de la campaña de Dolce y Gabanna, con el que Mei llevaba saliendo unos meses. Harumi corrió a sus brazos al verlo y lo besó, ante la atenta mirada de su padre, Shisui. Yahiko, a pesar de ser algo parco en demostraciones de afecto, siempre era encantador con la niña y eso Mei lo valoraba una barbaridad.

Encantada por el efecto que causaba en las mujeres, Mei se levantó y, tras darle ella un beso en los labios, mirando a las mujeres, Yahiko dijo con una media sonrisa:

—Buenas tardes a todas.

Ellas también lo saludaron y, segundos después, Mei les guiño a sus amigas y se alejó cogida de la mano de él.

—¡Qué bueno esta el ruso! —Afirmó Anko.

—Demasiado serio para mi gusto —Cuchicheó Izumi—. Todavía no lo he visto soltar una carcajada.

—Qué grande es. ¡Como todo lo tenga igual, Mei es muy afortunada! —Soltó Konan.

Izumi se rio y, mirando a su buena amiga, preguntó:

—¿Qué te pasa a ti últimamente? Estás de un lobacienta que me tienes asustada.

—La necesidad, hija... la necesidad de un buen revolcón.

Anko miró a Konan.

—¿Necesidad? —Repitió—. ¿Y Nagato?

Konan sonrió. Su relación con Nagato no pasaba por su mejor momento y, evitando contestar, preguntó a su vez a Anko.

—¿Cuándo dijiste que viene tu detective Francés?

Su amiga, encantada al pensar en él, suspiró y contestó:

—Dentro de quince días.

—¿Se le pasó el enfado de que no quisieras marcharte a Francia con él? —Se interesó Izumi.

Anko asintió.

—Estuvo dos semanas sin llamarme ni contactar conmigo por Facebook ni por Mail. Pensaba que ya no volvería a saber de él, pero el otro día me llamó por teléfono y, tras dedicarme las más bonitas palabras de amor en francés que he escuchado en toda mi vida, dijo que venía a verme porque necesitaba besar mis labios de fresa.

—Hazte las ingles brasileñas, ¡Ya sabes que le gustan! —Afirmó Konan.

Todas rieron.

—¿Tienes algún plan para los días que esté aquí? —Quiso saber Izumi.

Entusiasmada, Anko comenzó a contarles sus planes, hasta que Shisui, junto con Itachi, se acercó a ellas y preguntó con sorna:

—¿Mei todavía sigue con ese modelito ruso?

—Sin duda, Yahiko, el "Modelito" ruso, sabe valorar a una mujer increíble como Mei —Respondió Izumi molesta. Y, señalándolo, añadió—: Por cierto, ¿No estás algo escuchimizado últimamente, Shisui?

Fastidiado por ese comentario Shisui se puso tieso y, ante la mirada divertida de su primo, dijo, mientras se alejaba:

—Voy a ver a Harumi.

Itachi se inclinó hacia su mujer, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y murmuró, ante de ir tras su primo:

—Eres muy... muy malota, conejita.

Ella sonrió a su marido y le guiño un ojo. Esa noche cuando llegaran a casa lo pasaría bien, sin duda.

* * *

Sasuke se acomodó más en su silla y siguió charlando con su padre. Fugaku observo disimuladamente hacía la carpa que estaba cerca y al ver un lindo arco iris sonrió. Se le había ocurrido una idea. Y observando a Sasuke le pidió:

—Anda, hijo, ve a esa carpa por unas cervezas, que me muero de sed.

Sasuke hizo lo que le pedía y, cuando llegó al mostrador, le dijo a alguien que estaba agachado:

—Dos Sierra Nevada Porter, por favor.

—Un segundito, señor.

Sasuke se apoyó en la improvisada barra y esperó, mientras miraba a los niños que jugaban. Vio a Harumi haciéndoles monerías a los hijos de Itachi y Izumi y al bebé de Konan y sonrió. Los niños siempre le habían gustado, aunque lo agotaban.

—Aquí tienes, señor. Dos Sierra Nevada Porter bien frías.

Al volverse para coger las bebidas, sus ojos se encontraron con dos bellas perlas, eran los ojos de la joven que las había servido y se sorprendió.

Fugaku, al percatarse de cómo la observaba, sonrió feliz, su plan para que se encontraran había funcionado. Se levantó y fue hacia ellos sin quitarles el ojo.

—Sin duda, eres la pluriempleada del año —Le dijo Sasuke a la chica—. ¿También trabajas aquí?

Al oírlo, Hinata lo miró. ¿Otra vez el guaperas? Pero cuando fue a hablar, él añadió:

—Por cierto, conduces una chatarra de vehículo y como siempre lo hagas como lo hiciste el otro día, eres un auténtico peligro en la carretera.

Sin saber de qué hablaba, pero sabiendo quién era, Hinata preguntó:

—Disculpe, Joven, ¿Nos conocemos?

Sasuke se puso serio. Aquello era el colmo. Ya era la tercera vez que no lo recordaba.

¡Nunca le había ocurrido nada igual!

Fugaku, que llegaba en ese instante a su lado, dijo agarrándolo para que no se fuera:

—Es mi hijo Sasuke. Os visteis en el restaurante hace unos días y, por lo que sé, también en otras fiestas.

Hinata, sonriendo por el recordatorio, miró a Sasuke, asintió con la cabeza y respondió:

—Soy terriblemente despistada. Ahora ya sé quién es usted.

* * *

Itachi, que en ese momento llegaba hasta donde estaban sus mellizos Kenshin y Aiko, para sacarlos de la sillita y que corrieran un poco, se fijó en la barra del bar, donde estaba su padre y su hermano. Y al percatarse de cómo agarraba su padre a Sasuke para que no se marchara, supo lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces sonrió. Menudo alcahuete estaba hecho su padre.

Este, tras haber conseguido que Sasuke se quedara, y dispuesto a dejar a solas a aquellos dos, miró alrededor y, al ver que Itachi lo observaba, dijo:

—Me llama Itachi. Ahora vuelvo.

Cuando instantes después llegó juntó a Itachi, este le preguntó:

—¿Qué haces, papá?

Fugaku se agachó para alcanzarle un juguete a su pequeña nieta Aiko y respondió:

—Enseñarle a tu hermano lo que es una buena chica.

Itachi lo miró sorprendido y su padre gruñó:

—Esa chica es decente. Se lo veo en la mirada y en sus actos. No como esas con las que anda cada noche, que solo le sacan dinero y se promocionan haciéndose fotos con él.

Itachi soltó una carcajada y, mirándolo, exclamó:

—Papá, como diría Izumi, ¡Eres la leche!

* * *

Una vez quedaron solos Hinata y Sasuke, ella volvió a su tarea. No tenía nada que hablar con aquel tipo. Durante un rato, Sasuke se limitó a observar cómo trabajaba, mientras varios padres de la fiesta le pedían bebidas y la joven se afanada en servirles.

Una actuación de hadas terminó y todos los niños fueron en tromba a la carpa para pedir un refresco. Colapsada, Hinata miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna compañera de apoyo, pero no la encontró. Entonces, de pronto, el guaperas se metió detrás de la barra.

—Tú ocúpate de la zona de la izquierda y yo de la derecha, ¿Entendido?

Incrédula, negó con la cabeza y siseó:

—Haga el favor de salir de aquí ahora mismo o, como lo vea mi jefe, me va a caer una buena.

—Tranquila... yo hablaré con él.

—No. Ni hablar. Salga ahora mismo de aquí.

Sorprendido, Sasuke la volvió a mirar y, al ver la cantidad de niños y adultos que se arremolonaban ante ellos, acercó la nariz a la de ella y replicó:

—Quiero ayudarte. Es la fiesta de mi sobrina, hace calor y la gente se muere de sed. Así que si no quieres tener problemas conmigo, como tú me dijiste el otro día, ¡Sígueme la corriente!

Sin darle tiempo a responder, él comenzó a servir bebidas a todos los que se acercaban a la barra, mientras bromeaba con ellos con buen humor. Hinata, incapaz de echarlo por la fuerza, decidió hacer lo mismo y, tras unos quince minutos de agobio, la carpa se volvió a vaciar y él dijo divertido:

—Trabajando en equipo hemos podido con todo.

Ella lo miró, terminó de servirle un último refresco a una niña y no contestó. Sasuke, al ver su cara de enfado y su gesto de incomodidad, salió de la barra y, con una sonrisa, le espetó al tiempo que se alejaba:

—De nada, simpática... de nada.

Hinata resopló molesta. Por suerte, La Momia no estaba y no había visto lo ocurrido.

La fiesta continuó. Los niños lo pasaban bien y los padres que llegaban al caer la noche también. Harumi tuvo cientos de regalos y cuando Hinata llevó la tarta de frutas a la mesa central, todos le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y ella sopló las velas, emocionada, y se puso a llorar.

Hinata, que estaba detrás de la pequeña esperando a que terminaran para cortar la tarta, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla, al ver que se volvía hacia ella y le echaba los brazos, mientras todos la miraban.

¡Por Dios, que vergüenza!

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil por los niños?

Izumi, que estaba a su lado, al ver su apuro dijo con una sonrisa:

—Ven con la tía, lloronceta mía.

La niña cambió de brazos y Hinata, comprobando que la artista que tanto les gustaba a ella y a su pequeña Hanabi había ido a su rescate, se lo agradeció con la mirada. Izumi sonrió.

Mei, emocionada al ver a su hija llorar, se acercó también a ellas y Harumi volvió a cambiar de brazos, mientras ya comenzaba a sonreír. Shisui le susurró cariñoso algo al oído. Su pequeña era una niña muy emotiva y momentos como ese siempre la hacían llorar.

Una vez Harumi se repuso y todos aplaudieron, Hinata empezó a cortar la tarta y, poco a poco, la gente comenzó a marcharse de su lado.

Sobre las nueve y media, avisada por su jefe, Hinata, se quitó la chapita identificativa y empezó a recoger platos y vasos vacíos. Junto con otras compañeras, a continuación iría al siguiente evento. Estaba haciendo su trabajo, cuando Fugaku y Harumi se le acercaron y la pequeña dijo:

—Tienes que comer un trozo de tarta.

Ruborizada, ella miró al hombre mayor en busca de ayuda, pero este explicó:

—Es su tarta y su cumpleaños y te quiere invitar.

Sin saber qué hacer, Hinata miró los lados. Su jefe no estaba cerca, pero vio a sus compañeras, que seguían recogiendo. No podía pararse a comer y, sin llamar la atención, para evitarse problemas dijo, agachándose:

—Ahora no pudo comer, cielo. Pero te prometo que me cortaré un pedazo de tarta y me la llevaré, ¿Te parece?

—No. Yo quiero ver cómo te la comes —Insistió la niña.

Hinata suspiró, cogió un cuchillo, cortó un trozo pequeñito y, tras ponerlo en un plato, se lo empezó a comer. En realidad, más que comer engullía, para acabar cuanto antes y evitar que alguien descubriera lo que hacía.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que su padre y su sobrina estaban con ella, entonces se acercó y, al verla comiendo, preguntó:

—¿Está rica?

Azorada por ser el centro de atención, asintió y, una vez terminó lo que tenía en el plato, dijo mirando a la pequeña:

—Muchas gracias. Estaba exquisita.

La niña sonrió y Fugaku, al notar lo nerviosa y incomoda que estaba la chica, le dijo a su nieta:

—Vamos, enséñame tu montaña de regalos.

Se alejaron cogidos de la mano y Hinata siguió guardando platos sobrantes en unas cajas azules. De repente, sintió que alguien la cogía del brazo con delicadeza. La corriente que sintió no fue nada comparada con el calor que la albergo cuando se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Sasuke.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Sin decir nada, Sasuke levantó la mano y, pasándole lentamente un dedo por el labio superior, le quitó un pedazo de tarta minúsculo.

¡Ay Diosito! Fue lo único que pensó Hinata sonrojada.

—Si no quieres que sepan que has comido tarta, es mejor que no vean esto —Murmuró enseñándoselo.

Hinata asintió y, cuando lo miró a los ojos, algo en su interior se requebrajo. Ante ella tenía al típico hombre peligroso y seriamente apetecible, por el que ella y miles de mujeres se volverían locas, y murmuró confusa mientras le limpiaba el dedo con una servilleta:

—Gracias.

Cuando tocó su mano, de nuevo una extraña corriente los traspasó. Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y Sasuke, consciente de que se había parado ante ella, interrumpió el momento separándose y diciendo:

—He oído que tus compañeras comentaban que ahora os vais a otro evento a Sunset Boulevard.

Hinata asintió y, cuando iba a responder, su jefe Danzo se acercó hasta ella y preguntó:

—¿Todo bien por aquí?

La joven movió la cabeza afirmativamente y Sasuke, con una candorosa sonrisa, contesto mientras le tendía la mano:

—Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, soy el tío de la niña del cumpleaños. —El hombre estrecho la mano y él añadió—: Quiero darle la enhorabuena en nombre de mi cuñada Mei por la elección de su personal. Han sido todas muy profesionales, en especial esta señorita... —Y dirigiéndose a ella, preguntó, al no ver su chapita—:¿Cuál era su nombre?

Ella no abrió la boca. No quería decírselo, pero al ver que su jefe la miraba a la espera de que respondiera, murmuró:

—Hinata.

Sasuke sonrió y continuó:

—Hinata sin duda ha sido el mayor acierto.

Su jefe la miró, hinchando como un pavo.

—Tengo entendido que ahora se van a otro evento a Sunset Boulevard, ¿Verdad? —Dijo Sasuke.

El hombre Asintió y él preguntó:

—¿Cuántas camareras dejará aquí?

—Cinco, señor Uchiha —Respondió aquel—. Aquí se quedará cinco camareras.

—¿Hinata está entre ellas?

—No. Ella ha de ir a Sunset Boulevard.

—¿Por algo especial? —Inquirió Sasuke interesado.

—No, la verdad es que no. Si usted quiere que se quede aquí, solo es cuestión de decirlo.

Molesta y enfadada por la situación, ella lo miró con reproché. Y cuando alguien llamó a La Momia y este se alejó, Hinata se acercó a Sasuke y, poniéndose de puntillas, cuchicheó:

—Maldita sea. Necesito el dinero y si me quedo aquí ganaré menos que si voy al otro evento.

En otro tiempo Hinata hubiera estado horrorizada al escucharse decir aquellas palabras, pero esta nueva Hinata no.

Tras responder a las preguntas de otra de las camareras, el señor Danzo volvió con ellos y dijo:

—¿Desea que Hinata continué en este evento?

Sasuke la miró unos segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos y finalmente negó con la cabeza y respondió con despreocupación:

—No, no hace falta. Con las camareras que usted ha escogido estoy seguro de que el servicio será igual de exquisito.

Una vez se alejó, Danzó miró a Hinata y dijo, cambiando de cara:

—Vamos, termina de recoger que tengo que llevaros al otro evento.

Aliviada porque aquel hombre no hubiera insistido en que se quedara, prosiguió su trabajo y, cuando acabó, tras dejar la última caja azul en el camión, montó en el coche de La Momia, lista para marcharse. Aunque no pudo evitar admirar los cochazos que había allí aparcados. Conducir algunos de aquellos maquinotes debían de ser alucinantes.

Tiempo después ingresaban en el local de Sunset Boulevard, Hinata fue en busca de Kiba, quién al verla la abrazó y preguntó:

—¿Qué tal el cumpleaños?

Ella sonrió y, cambiándose el uniforme por otro de color rojo, contestó:

—Genial. Ha estado todo muy bien.

—¿Hablaste con Azuma y Kurenai? —Preguntó Kiba.

Hinata asintió.

—Azuma empeora día a día, a pesar de que le hace creer a Kurenai que está bien.

—Sabes que lo siento, ¿Verdad? —Le comentó su amigo, abrazándola.

Hinata resopló y se secó las lágrimas traicioneras.

—Lo sé, Kiba, lo sé. Venga, vamos a trabajar. Eso hará que me olvide del asunto.

* * *

Dos horas después, tras pasear entre la gente ofreciendo canapés y bebidas, se paró ante una mesa para recoger copas vacías, comenzó a sonar una canción que le encantaba. _**All of Me**_ , de John Legend, y, cerrando los ojos, la tarareó.

—Tu canción, Cachorra —Dijo Kiba, acercándose y dejando una bandeja llena de copas de champán.

Ella sonrió y, sin parar de trabajar, contestó:

—Me encanta. Es tan romántica. ¡Tan perfecta que hasta me pongo tonta!

Kiba se marchó con la bandeja de copas vacías y la dejó tarareando la canción. De repente, Hinata oyó que alguien le decía:

—Nunca he conocido a nadie más trabajador que tú.

Se volvió rápidamente y, al ver a Sasuke Uchiha, el guaperas.

—¿Pretendes seguirme a todos mis trabajos? —Le preguntó.

El sonrió divertido.

—Wepaaaaa. Esta vez sí te acuerdas de mí. ¡Estoy a punto de dar un doble salto mortal de alegría! Y no, no es mi intención seguirte, pero esta fiesta la ha organizado la revista de la que es director un amigo y estaba invitado. Por lo tanto, tranquila, guapa, que yo no sigo a nadie.—Y antes de alejarse, añadió—: En una cosa te doy la razón: Esta canción es preciosa.

Hinata frunció el cejo y, al ver que una mujer se acercaba a él y lo agarraba por la cintura, les ofreció la bandeja. Después de que ambos cogieron una copa de champán, se alejó de allí sin volver a mirarlo.

Sasuke sonrió al ver ese gesto por parte de ella. Sin duda aquella mujer era un caso aparte. Y, centrando la atención en la preciosa modelo que lo acompañaba, chocó su copa de champán con la de ella y preguntó, tras besarla en el cuello:

—¿Te apetece bailar?

Durate el resto de la noche, Hinata no volvió a acercarse aquel hombre, pero ahora era ella la que se daba cuenta de que lo buscaba con la mirada. Sin duda era muy atractivo y cuando lo vio en la pista, bailando con distintas mujeres, resopló.

Menudo ligón.

Fueron tantas sus miradas hacía él, que Kiba dijo al verla:

—Ay, nena... pero ¿Ese no es el buenorro del coche de mis sueños amarillo pollo?

Hinata asintió. Y sin querer contarle que también era el tío de la niña del cumpleaños de aquella tarde, explicó:

—Se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

Al verse descubierta, dijo rápidamente:

—Se lo he oído decir a unos hombres.

Kiba sacó su móvil a todo velocidad y, tras ver que estaba conectado a la Wifi del lugar, tecleó el nombre.

—Bueno... bueno... Buenooooooo —Exclamó al ver quién era—. Aquí pone que es hijo de la Leona, esa cantante que murió que era tan buena y cantaba salsa ¿Sabes de quién hablo?

—¿Es hijo de Mikoto la cantante? —Repitió sorprendida.

—Sí, nena, sí... y guao, él es compositor. ¡Oh, qué chic! Y... y... ¡Ostras! Es cuñado de Izumi, la cantante, y es quién le compone las canciones. Que sea compositor es muy romántico, ¿Verdad?

—Romantiquisímo —Se mofó ella.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó Kiba, quitándole la bandeja de las manos.

—Nada.

—A mí no me engañas.

—No me pasa nada. Es solo que estoy cansada.

Él asintió. Había sido un día muy largo para ella y cuchicheó:

—Vamos... solo queda media hora de servicio y después nos vamos derechitos a dormir.

Hinata asintió, miró por última vez al hombre que, divertido, tonteaba con una morena, y decidió acabar el día con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

* * *

 **Notas finales del capitulo;**

 **Bien en este capitulo se dio a conocer a otros personajes, En lo personal a mi encanta el grupo de amigas de Izumi y Mei, Más adelante agregare a Hinata.**

 **Hubo mucho mas interacción entre Sasuke y Hinata en este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Hinata esta vez es la que se está interesando en Sasuke, contrarió a los otros capitulos en los que Sasuke era el que no podía apartar su mirada de ella. Tarde o temprano tenía que cambiar los papeles XD**

 **Le agradezco a; Akime Maxwell , Gab, Nana por dejar su comentario en el capitulo anterior.**

 **Esta historia es una de mis favoritas y me encanta escribirla con los personajes de Naruto, más si es con mi pareja favorita.**

 **Dejen su Reviews sobre este nuevo capitulo, tal vez y me motive y suba el próximo esta misma semana ^-^**


	10. A Prueba De Ti

Hola, tenía pensado subir este capitulo el domingo pasado, pero me distraje mucho con mi otra historia XD así que ahora es que estoy actualizando.

AVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **10\. A PRUEBA DE TI**

Los días pasaron y Hinata y Sasuke no se volvieron a encontrar. Fugaku se marchó a Puerto Rico y, sin si padre en casa, la vida del joven compositor volvió a la rutina. Le encantaba su existencia serena y sosegada, que le permitía escribir sus canciones con total tranquilidad.

El martes, cuando Hinata salió de trabajar tras su turno de mañana en el restaurante, mientras esperaba el autobús se fijó en una mujer que iba con una niña y un niño. Parecían felices y eso la hizo sonreír. Cuando tenía la edad de aquellos niños, ella también era feliz con su madre y recordarla de pronto la entristeció.

Los niños estaban en el colegio y en casa solo estaba Akamaru. Hinata buscó un cedé antiguo que era de su madre y se lo puso. Sonó la voz de Barbra Streisand cantando The Way We Were, de la banda sonora de una preciosa película llamada Tal como éramos. Una película con la que acababa llorando cada vez que la veía.

Abrazó a Akamaru y lo beso, mientras escuchaba aquella canción que hablaba de recuerdos que iluminaban los rincones de la mente y de imágenes dispersas y sonrisas que habían quedado en el olvido. Escucharla era evocar a su madre, a su padre y a su primo. Llevar los fantasmas de su pasado a su presente y convivir con ellos unos minutos. Solo mientras duraba la canción. Algo que se permitía de vez en cuando, en soledad, para no olvidar y rememorar otro tiempo de su vida, cuando había sido una niña feliz. También pensó en Toneri, el padre de sus maravillosos gemelos. Su recuerdo le atenazó la garganta. Si había algo que temía era volver a encontrarse con él. Hasta el momento no había ocurrido y esperaba que nunca ocurriera, ni que supiera de la existencia de los niños. Solo imaginar que se los pudiera arrebatar hacía que se volviera loca.

Cuando la canción acabó, dejó de abrazar a Akamaru y el perro se marchó a su cesto. Sacó el cedé y lo guardó. Por el momento, se había acabado el recordar. Dispuesta a no amargarse el día, decidió darse un baño de espuma para estar perfecta esa noche, que era la fiesta de aniversario de Kiba y Shino. Lo necesitaba.

Mientras se llenaba la bañera, se encendió un par de velas aromáticas y, tras mirar de nuevo varios cedés de música, se decidió por uno relajante. Luis Miguel y sus boleros de siempre la calmaban y cuando comenzó a sonar _Sin ti,_ suspiró.

Cantándola, llegó hasta el cuarto de baño, donde se desnudó, cogió una caja metálica y la dejó en un lateral de la bañera. Sin perder el compás, a pesar de que su voz no era lo más prodigioso del mundo, se miró al espejo y se tocó la fea cicatriz del vientre. Los niños habían nacido con una cesárea de urgencia y los médicos no se habían andado con remilgos, por lo que la cicatriz era grande y fea. Algo de lo que siempre se avergonzaba cuando se acostaba con un hombre, y que prefería ocultar con la luz apagada. No era una santa, había mantenido una vida sexual activa después de que los niños cumplieron dos años, aunque los hombre con los que se acostaba, solo era para relajarse y olvidarse de todo, una noche y nada más. Enamorarse no estaba en su mente, después de todo nadie la tomaría en serio con tres niños los cuales mantener.

Suspiró resignada y se llevó una mano a aquella marca que permanecería allí toda su vida, se metió en la bañera y comenzó a cantar.

 _ **Sin ti,**_

 _ **es inútil vivir.**_

 _ **Como inútil será,**_

 _ **el quererte olvidar...**_

Cuando la canción acabó, comenzó _**Delirio**_ , de la hermosa voz de Izumi, y cerrando los ojos, se relajó, mientras la música sonaba en toda la casa. Durante un rato disfrutó de aquella paz y luego abrió la caja metálica y sonrió sonrojada al ver su pato masturbador.

Fue un regalo de su amiga Ino un día que salieron juntas de compras. Entraron en un _Sex Shop_ y después de que Ino se comprase lo que había ido a buscar, a ella le regaló aquel pato vestido de diablo, resistente al agua y al que si se le tocaba la espalda vibraba.

Con vergüenza, lo cogió, ya lo había utilizado en varias ocasiones, pero aun había una parte de ella que no se acostumbraba a utilizar aquellos juguetes sexuales, pero lo necesitaba, y ¡vaya que disfrutaba los momentos en que se satisfacía con el!

Con lentitud abrió las piernas, y lo puso sobre su clítoris y mordiéndose el labio apretó la espalda.

La música, el romanticismo de las letras del la cantante, las velas, la soledad y el pato diablillo la hicieron jadear instantes después. El placer que sentía mientras acariciaba su botón era inigualable y, de pronto, los ojos de Sasuke, aquel morenazo, aparecieron en su mente, haciendo gemir sorprendida. Recordó haber escuchado aquella canción la primera vez que lo vio.

Se mordió el labio indecisa, si debía continuar o no. Imaginar a aquel pibón, con más morbo que la propia palabra, era de las cosas más locas que se había permitido y con un suspiro se decidió dar rienda suelta a su fantasía e imaginación.

Imaginó sus manos recorriendola, y que debes de su vibrador, era sus dedos la que la penetraban. Llevó una de sus manos a su seno izquierdo, y lo apretó, acariciando su pezón con su dedo. Abrió un poco más las piernas y apretó más la espalda del pato, gimió gustosa, imaginando a aquel hombre, acariciándola, besándola, susurrándole en el oído... era tan morboso pero excitante a la vez.

Durante varios minutos, se entregó al placer que estaba sintiendo y cuando el orgasmo le hizo cerrar las piernas y gritar aliviada, abrió los ojos y supo que la fantasía se había acabado. Estaba sola en la bañera, escuchaba música, y aquel hombre que le producía morbo no estaba allí.

Dispuesta a disfrutar un ratito más del baño, soltó el pato, que se quedó flotando en la bañera, cerró los ojos de nuevo y recordó los ojos negros de Sasuke y, sin darse cuenta, se durmió.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando oyó la voz de su amigo Kiba.

—Cachorrita mía, ¡Despierta!

Hinata abrió los ojos sobresaltada y vio que su amigo tenía el pato diablillo en la mano.

—Vaya... vaya... música romántica, bañito y patito diablillo —Dijo él divertido—, eso me hace intuir que hoy has sido una chica malota, ¿Verdad?

Hinata enrojeció, y no supo qué contestar. Entonces, con una sonrisa, Kiba añadió, enseñándole el pato:

—Que sepas que se lo acabo de quitar a tu hijo Hiashi de las manos. Estaba jugando con él en el salón.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—Eso mismo digo yo, ¡Oh, Dios! Mira Hina... necesitas desahogarte. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste salseo con un hombre? Ah, si... Hace seis meses, con el tipo aquel que...

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó ella cortándolo. Y al ver que eran las cinco y media, se quejó—: Me he quedado mucho rato dormida.

—Ya lo creo. Es más, si te miras los dedos de las manos, parecen garbanzos de lo arrugados que los tienes. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Al pensarlo, Hinata blasfemó. Se levantó de la bañera sin ningún pudor, Kiba era como su Hermana mayor, con cuerpo de hombre, pero su hermana al fin de cuenta. Después de muchos años juntos, la vergüenza había desaparecido. Miró dónde miraba Kiba, y dijo:

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme la puñetera cicatriz?

—Hina... eso lo tenemos que solucionar.

Hinata asintió. El problema era el dinero, como siempre.

—Dame el albornoz —Dijo.

Una vez se lo hubo puesto, le quitó el patito diablillo de las manos a Kiba y, tras lavarlo, lo metió en la caja. Al mirar a su amigo y ver su sonrisa guasona, amenazó:

—Como se te ocurra decir algo más en referencia a esto, te las cargas.

De buen humor, él sonrió y explicó:

—Han llamado del taller. El arreglo de _Rojo_ no es muy caro, pero Shino y yo creemos que...

—Que lo arreglen. No tengo dinero para otro coche y no se hable más.

Dandose por vencido, Kiba cambió de tema.

—La señora Chiyo llegara a las seis y media para quedarse con las fieras. Ponte irresistiblemente guapa, porque a las ocho te recogeremos Shino y yo, ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

Kiba se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de cerrar la puerta añadió:

—Escuchar música es un buen condimento para disfrutar en cualquier parte.

Divertida, cogió una zapatilla y la tiró contra la puerta, mientras se reía de las ocurrencias de aquel loco.

Poco después recibió una llamada de Kurenai. Habló un rato con ella, que sonaba decaída. Intentó animarla y, una hora después, cuando colgaron, ya se la oía diferente. Eso alegró a Hinata.

Tras pasar unas horas con los niños, llegó el momento de vestirse para salir. Los pequeños se quedaron en el salón con Chiyo, mientras Hanabi se sentaba sobre la cama, con Akamaru, y opinaba sobre su ropa. Cuando Hinata terminó de maquillarse y alisarse su melena multicolor con la plancha, dijo:

—La verdad es que no me apetece salir.

Hanabi le entregó un top blanco y contestó:

—Mamita, tienes que salir y pasarlo bien. Además, ¡Quizá hoy encuentres novio!

—Cariño —Respondió ella divertida—, me lo paso mejor con vosotros en casa.

—Que no, mamita, que no —Insistió la pequeña—. Tienes que salir. Te pasas todo el día trabajando y mereces divertirte.

La madurez de Hanabi para tantas cosas la hacía sonreír, se sentó junto a ella, la abrazó y murmuró:

—¿Cuándo has crecido tanto y yo no me he dado cuenta?

Su hermana sonrió y, cambiando su tono de voz, soltó:

—Esta noche estarás relinda, chamaquita hermosa.

Hinata soltó una carcajada y dijó:

—Les he dicho a Chiyo y a Shino que no me gusta que veas tantas telenovelas mexicanas.

—Pero, mamita linda, yo quiero ser actriz de culebrones que suceden en Acapulco. ¿Por qué no te gusta que las vea?

Sentándose a su lado, Hinata imitó el acento de la niña y contestó:

—Porque eres muy bebé, mi reina, para ver esas telenovelas de mayores.

La cría sonrió y respondió con picardía:

—Juro por mi vida que conseguiré mi propósito y cuando sea una bella y lozana joven de cabello negro, y ojos como las perlas del mar, ¡Me convertiré en una gran actriz de telenovelas!

Hinata sonrió al escucharla y Hinata añadió:

—Mamita... ¿Sabes lo que dijo el otro día uno de los personajes a la pobre Dulce Anaís Pérez Menéndez? —Ella negó con la cabeza y la niña soltó de carrerilla—: "Maldita perra piruja desgraciada, eres una cualquiera, puerca infeliz. Tú te le resbalaste, lo sedujiste, te le ofreciste, ¡Zorra!".

—¡Hanabi! —Exclamó Hinata—. Pero ¿Qué manera de hablar es esa?

Su hermana la miró sonriendo y Hinata, intentando no reírse, murmuró para sí:

—Creo que tendré que hablar muy seriamente con Shino y Chiyo.

Dos segundos después, la niña cogió un pantalón y, mientras se lo tendía, dijo:

—Ponte este pantalón blanco de purpurina con el top y la camisa blanca abierta, estarás muy guapa con este conjunto.

Hinata miró lo que la pequeña le daba y murmuró, señalándose la cicatriz de la barriga:

—De lo que se trata es de no enseñarla, ya lo sabes.

Hanabi asintió, se levantó, fue hasta el armario con Akamaru siguiéndola y sacó una camiseta de lentejuela plateadas.

—Entonces no te pongas el top ni la camisa blanca, pero sí esta camiseta plateada que te regaló Kiba para tu cumple. Te quedará fantástica con el pantalón y los zapatos purpurina de tacón.

—¿Tú crees? —Su hermana asintió y ella dijo—: De acuerdo, me la pondré.

—¿Qué tal? —Preguntó cuando se hubo vestido.

—Mamita, Akamaru y yo creemos que estás relinda —Contesto la niña.

Ella sonrió, encantada con la respuesta, y cuando salieron al salón, sus pequeños aplaudieron al verla y corrieron a abrazarla. Chiyo, la niñera, una señora que conocía desde que los gemelos nacieron y a la que llamaba siempre que lo necesitaba, la miró también, y Hinata preguntó:

—¿Qué te parece?

La señora, que siempre era parca en palabras, se encogió de hombros y respondió:

—Bien.

Su poca efusividad hizo que Hinata y Hanabi se miraran y sonrieran, justo en el momento en que llamaron a la puerta. Era Shino y Kiba, que al verla dieron un silbido de satisfacción.

Cinco minutos después, tras recordarle a Chiyo que los podía llamar a cualquier hora, los tres amigos se marcharon, dispuestos a pasarlo bien.

* * *

 **Notas finales del capitulo;**

Esta Hinata es muy mala XD pero disfrutó su juguetito pensando en Sasuke. como se dieron cuenta hinata también tiene una vida sexual activa, no sería justo que después de Toneri no haya ningún otro hombre en su vida. Ella no quiero una pareja, pero sé vale disfrutar XD

 **¿Les gusta esta nueva Hinata?**

Agradecimiento por su reviews a; **Sia, Nana, Akime Maxwell .**

 **-Sia:** Hola! Me encanta tu critica sobre la historia, es bueno saber lo que opinan. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hinata no quiere enamorarse por esas mismas razones, no quiere que sus hijos sean una carga, para su pareja. Sasuke puede verse muy pica flor, pero es un romántico en el fondo, el mismo lo ha dicho, "No ha encontrado la chica ideal" su personalidad y su vida Entera ira cambiando mediante avance la historia, así que no te preocupes. Cuando se enamore de Hinata, solo tendrá ojos para ella. Gracias por comentar, espero que mi respuesta sea de tu agrado.

 _ **En el siguiente capitulo habrá un giro inesperado y Muy esperado para todos. XD**_

 _ **Dejen su reviews por favor.**_


	11. Love Never Felt So Good

Hola... por fin tengo listo este capitulo, la verdad es que lo acabo de terminar, así que me dije "Ya esta listo, vamos a subirlo" espero que le guste el giro que tomo la historia. Disfruten

AVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **11\. LOVE NEVER FELT SO GOOD**

La cena era en el restaurante Chino _**El rodillo Feliz**_ , donde los homenajeados reunieron a veinte amigos y, entre risas y buen humor, cenaron y se divirtieron. Pero a Hinata se le amargó un poco la velada cuando recibió un mensaje de su jefe del _**Hard Rock**_ diciéndole que le había cambiado el turno de tarde que tenía al día siguiente por el de la mañana, por lo que tendría que madrugar. Aun así, decidió seguir de fiesta.

Sobre las once, se dirigieron hacia el _**Flashback**_ , un local muy de moda. Allí trabajaba un amigo de Shino y los recibieron con champán para brindar por su aniversario. Después los pasaron a una zona reservada, donde se divirtieron de lo lindo. Bailaron, rieron y bebieron tantos cócteles como se les antojó. Sobre la una de la madrugada, todos excepto Hinata estaban algo perjudicados y ella, al ver a sus amigos besándose en los sofás, salió del reservado y fue hasta la pista general para bailar.

Durante un buen rato bailó, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolían los pies. Estar sin pareja tenía dos vertientes. La buena era que era libre de ir a donde quisiera y cuando quisiera sin dar explicaciones, y la mala que cuando todos los emparejados se besaban, ella sujetaba la vela, como era el caso. Cuando le venció la sed, fue a la barra general y pidió una cerveza.

En el momento en que el camarero se la sirvió, ella, sedienta, la cogió, pensó en Azuma y Kurenai y, levantando el vaso, dijo:

—Esta va por vosotros. —Y, de un trago, se la bebió—. Ponme otra, por favor.

El camarero hizo lo que le pedía, pero cuando Hinata fue a coger la cerveza una mano la sujetó.

—¿No crees que deberías beber más lentamente?

Al volverse, no dio crédito a lo que veía. Ante ella estaba el guaperas morenazo de los ojos profundos al que se encontraba en todos lados.

—¡Otra vez! —Murmuró—. Pero ¿Es que llevo un GPS para que siempre me encuentres? —Al ver que sonreía, Hinata añadió—. El mundo está lleno de casualidades, pero joder, tú...

—De bonitas casualidades —La cortó el, matizando.

Hinata suspiro y, Cambio el peso de pie.

—Sasuke, ¿Verdad? —Pregunto señalándolo.

—Sin duda el alcohol te hace recordar. —Se mofó, Sorprendido de que esa vez recordara su nombre.

Esa apreciación la hizo reír con amargura.

—Ahora no estoy trabajando, por lo que no te debo ningún respeto. —Replicó y, mirándolo de frente añadió—: así que, ¡Vete a la mierda, listillo!

—Wepaaaaa... ¿Por qué te pones así? —Murmuró con sorna, esa salida de tono por parte de ella le chocó.

—Porque me da la gana, ¿Entendido?

—Disculpa si has creído que.. —Dijo Sasuke levantando las manos.

—Si algo odio en esta vida es a los listillos graciosetes como tú —Siseó molesta—. Te crees guapo, triunfador y piensas que todas las que te miremos caeremos rendidas a tus pies babeando, ¿verdad? Pues mira, no. Los guaperas como tú a mi no me impresionan. ¡Hace años me puse la vacuna antiguaperas!

"Ay, Diosito.. Estoy pasada de tragos.. ¿como es que salen todas esas palabras de mi boca? Pensó Hinata, pero ya a esa altura no se disculparía, así que hizo un ademán para marcharse, pero para su sorpresa, Sasuke la detuvo.

—Oye... Oye...

—Quita las zarpas de mi brazo, listillo —Lo cortó ella—. Y no lo volveré a repetir, porque yo no amenazo, yo actuó.

Sasuke retiró la mano del brazo de aquella fiera; sin embargo, cuando la joven se dispuso a marcharse, se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó, levantando una ceja, pero ella no contestó y él insistió—: Me has mandado a la mierda, me has llamado graciosetes, guaperas y listillo; explícame qué he dicho o hecho para que estés tan enfadada conmigo.

—Me enfado así contigo porque estoy cansada de ver tu carita de ricachón allá a donde voy. —Replicó, al mirarlo a los ojos y ver su desconcierto—: Y ahora, si a su majestad no le importa, me gustaría volver con mi grupo de amigos.

Sin moverse de su sitio. Sasuke señalo hacia el reservado, donde se veían unas parejitas bailando acaramelados.

—Que yo sepa, era la única en tu grupo que no tiene pareja. —Comentó.

Nada más decirlo. Sasuke se arrepintió. Eso era dar a entender que había estado mirándola. Algo que era cierto. Cuando había entrado con su amigo Naruto al local y había visto aquel pelo de colores, supo que era ella y no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Ohhhh, ¡Qué observador!

—Lo soy.

—¿Y tú? ¿Con quién estás tú? —Siseó Hinata dando un paso atrás, cada instante más molesta por su tranquilidad.

Sasuke no se movió, paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de ella, _**Era inresistiblemente hermosa y sexy.**_

—Contigo, si tú quieres. —Respondió sin parpadear.

Al oírlo, Hinata abrió los ojos asombrada. No entender lo que se proponía con lo que había dicho y con su mirada era de tonta de remate y ella ya no lo era. Esa proposición tan suculenta había que pensarla, porque aquel adonis de cuerpo apolíneo, como decía Kiba, representaba un sueño para cualquiera.

Inconscientemente sonrió. ¿Debería darse el gusto o, por el contrario, debería huir de él?

Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo duro y fibroso, mientras sus fosas nasales se inundaban del olor de su colonia. Sin lugar a dudas se machacaba en el gimnasio, o tenía la suerte atroz de poseer aquella increíble percha. Suspiro con deleite y, sin madurar más la idea para no recapacitar, se acercó a él, su puso de puntillas, le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Tíos como tú me sobran —Mintió con chulería.

Boquiabierto por su respuesta, Sasuke fue a decir algo cuando sonaron los primeros acordes de una canción y ella, pasando de él, comenzó a mover los hombros guasona y se puso a cantar.

 _ **Baby, love never felt so good**_

 _ **And I´d die if ever could.**_

 _ **Not like you hold me, hold me.**_

Al ver que él la miraba desconcertado, sonrió. Estaba segura de que pocas mujeres le habían dado calabazas a un tipo como ese.

—Lo tuyo, desde luego, no es cantar —Lo oyó que decía.

—Y lo tuyo no es ligar —Se mofó ella, marchándose hacia la pista, divertida.

Incrédulo ante su desfachatez, la siguió con la mirada y la observó bailar la canción de _**Los Increíbles Jackson Timberlake**_. Cantar no sabía, pero bailar, desde luego se le daba muy bien.

Alterada por cómo aquel tipo tan impresionante la miraba, Hinata cerró los ojos sonrojada y se dejó llevar por la música.

 _ **Baby, everytime I love you, it´s in and out of my life, in out, baby.**_

 _ **Tell me, if you really love me, it´s in and out my life driving me crazy.**_

 _ **So baby, yes, love never felt so good.**_

Aquella canción hablaba de amor, algo en lo que Hinata había dejado de pensar desde hacía tiempo. A través de las pestallas, miró con disimulo al hombre que la observaba y que en ese instante hablaba con un rubio que debía de ser un amigo. Sin duda, aquel tipo podía ser irresistible y adictivo como la canción que estaba bailando. Era tentador, seductor, apetecible y también excitante. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se encendía como una estufa al imaginar lo que podía ocurrir si se encontraba con él a solas y en la intimidad. Era la primera vez que le sucedía eso con un hombre que apenas y conocía, por lo general sus relaciones eran para relajarse y renovarse, su vida había cambiado después de tantos golpes y el placer era algo que la tranquilizaba, pero jamás un hombre la hizo sentirse viva, y de repente conoce a ese tipo y la pone como una adolescente con las hormonas descontroladas.

Tras hablar con Naruto, Sasuke seguía mirándola, desconcertado. Estaba claro que ella disfrutaba con aquella canción. Solo había que ver cómo la bailaba. Le encantó cómo arrugaba los morritos al hacerlo, y sus movimientos sensuales lo estaban poniendo cardíaco.

De pronto, aquella chica de pelo multicolor lo atraía más que cualquiera otra que hubiera en el local y, dispuesto a hacer que cambiara de idea sobre él, esperó a que terminara la canción y cuando la vio salir de la pista de baile, se le acercó y dijo, interponiéndose en su camino.

—Me gustaría invit...

—Mira, guapo —Lo cortó ella—, te estás equivocando conmigo y quiero que sepas que los tíos con las tres _**"N"**_ no contáis para mí.

—¿Y cuáles son esa tres _**"N"**_ ? —Preguntó Sasuke, incapaz de no sonreír a pesar de las calabazas.

Divertida al ver su sonrisa de guasa, Hinata se acercó para que la oyera bien.

—No eres _**Chris Hemsworth**_ , no me vuelves loca y no quiero nada serio contigo.

Sasuke asintió.

—Soy alto como _**Chris**_ , aunque él es rubio y yo soy pelinegro. —replicó, sin darse por vencido.

—Cierto —Se mofó ella—. Eso no te lo voy a negar.

Sasuke estaba cada instante más intrigado por su desparpajo.

—Vale, comprendo esas tres _**"N"**_ , pero déjame matizar una cosa. —Insistió Sasuke sin dejar que se moviera un mílimetro—. Tú tampoco eres _**Angelina Jolie**_ , no me vuelves loco y tampoco quiero nada serio contigo.

—¿ Te gusta _**Angelina**_? —Sasuke asintió y ella dijo—: No me extraña, es un bombón de tía. Ya me gustaría a mía parecerme a ella.

Ambos rieron.

—Escucha, solo he pensado que, como personas adultas que somos, podíamos pasar un rato divertido. Nada más. —Añadió él.

Hinata sonrió.

—¡No sabes tú ná! —Se burló, acercándose a él.

Dicho esto, lo rodeó y se alejó de él sin dejar de sonreír. Nunca se había imaginado que un tipo como ese se pudiera fijar en ella.

Una vez llegó al reservado, semiescondida, lo observó a través de una cortina y vio que se iba a la barra y pedía algo de beber. Con la respiración entrecortada, recordó que había pensado en ese tipo mientras estaba en la bañera con el patito y suspiró. ¡Si él supiera lo que había imaginado! Estuvo varios minutos pensando sobre cómo proceder, hasta que decidió no pensar. El deseo le pudo y, saliendo del reservado, fue derecha hasta él.

—Ni tu casa ni la mía, vamos a un hotel. —Dijo sonrojada. Después de todo algunas cosas en ella no cambiarían, decir ese tipo de cosas la harían sonrojar, a pesar de todo.

Fascinado, incrédulo y sorprendido por una proposición tan directa, Sasuke asintió sin decir nada. Hinata sonrió y, arrugando la nariz con un gesto que a él le resultó irresistible.

—Espérame aquí. —Pidió ella—. Voy a avisar a mis amigos para que no se preocupen por mí.

Mientras se alejaba, Hinata notó que la cara le ardía. Por suerte el local estaba oscuro y Sasuke no podía ver el apuro que estaba pasando.

¿Se había vuelto loca? Desde cuando ella iba aceptando propuestas sexuales.

Al entrar de nuevo en el reservado, se dirigió hacia Kiba y Shino, que hablaban sentados en un sofá.

—¡Ay, Diosito! Acabo de cometer la locura del siglo con un tío que tiene los ojos como una noche sin estrellas —Sus amigos la miraron sin entender y añadió, cogiendo su bolso—: Me voy.

—¿Te vas? ¿Locura? ¿Sin estrellas? ¿Qué ocurre?

—He ligado con un tipo que está increíblemente bueno. —Respondió y, sin ganas de andarse con rodeos o mentiras, añadió—. Decidme algún hotel cercano, limpio y barato.

Shino y Kiba se miraron patidifusos y, levantándose, Kiba intento hacerla razonar.

—Vamos a ver, Cachorra, está claro que necesitas sexo, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que abalanzarte sobre el primer tipo que veas.

—Bueno... No es la primera vez que lo veo. —Replicó Hinata.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

—¡No me digas que por fin te vas a dar una oportunidad con Gaara! ¿Dónde está ese guaperas?

—Nooooooo... Gaara no es.

—¿Y quién es, si se puede saber? —Preguntó Kiba asombrado.

—Se sales del reservado, lo verás. Moreno. Unos ojos negro profundo. Alto. Cañón por los cuatros costados. Camisa blanca y pantalón vaquero.

—Uissss, qué salseo, cachorra —Se mofó Shino, mirándola.

Kiba salió a verlo.

—¡Ay, Diosito! —Gritó al volver.

—Eso también lo he dicho yo.

—¿Es él? —Insistió Kiba.

—Sí.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha?

Hinata asintió con cara de circunstancias.

—Estarás de coña, ¿Verdad? —Murmuró incrédulo, ella negó con la cabeza y Kiba volvió a ir a mirar, ante la cara de alucine de su marido—. Por el amor de Dios, de la virgen, de las estrellas y de todos los santos mundiales —Exclamó al regresar—. ¡Es cierto! ¡Es él!

—Te lo he dicho —Contestó Hinata acalorada—. No tengo por qué mentirte. Pero ¿En qué lío me he metido, yo no soy así?

—¿Lío? —Rió Kiba—. Ah, no... lío ninguno. Te lo vas a pasar fenomenal y te va a quitar las telarañas del potorro en un pispás. Por cierto, a la vuelta de la esquina, donde hemos aparcado el coche, esta el hotel... el Hotel... —Y mirando a Shino, preguntó—: ¿Cómo se llama el hotelito?

—Paradise. Hotel Paradise.

—¡Exacto! ¡Paradise! Está muy bien, es limpio y no es caro. Shino a llama tu amigo que trabaja allí y diles que Hinata va para allá y que le hagan buen precio.

—Kiba, por Diossssss, ¡Eso es un picadero! —Protestó Hinata.

—Es justo lo que necesitas, cachorra, ¡Hazme caso y ve!

Shino, asombrado por todo aquello, mientras ellos dos hablaban fue a mirar al ligue de Hinata.

—Ese tal Sasuke del que habláis. —Preguntó nervioso cuando regreso— ¿Es el pibonazo alto, moreno, con más clase y elegancia que... que...? Estarás depilada, ¿Verdad, Hinata?

Hinata asintió sonrojada, Shino ya estaba pasado de tragos, normalmente no era de muchas palabras y para que alla dicho todo aquello era porque ya estaba medio borracho.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Preguntó nerviosa, se tapó la cara y murmuró—: ¿Me he vuelto loca?

—No nena. —Respondió Kiba, mientras Shino hablaba por teléfono—. Loca estarías si lo rechazaras. Anda, ¡ve y disfruta de tu noche!

—Serán solo unas horas. Entro a trabajar a las siete. —Gruño Hinata, recordando la llamada de su jefe.

—Pues disfruta las horas y mañana, cuando termines de trabajar, te vas a dormir directamente. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, nosotros iremos a tu casa para que Chiyo se pueda ir.

—Os voy a jorobar vuestra noche de aniversario —Replicó ella.

Kiba y Shino se miraron.

—Eso no importa siempre y cuando tú le saques provechó; ¿Lo harás?

Sin poder evitarlo, Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Prometo sacarle provecho a la noche.

Encantados, los dos la acompañaron hasta la salida del reservado. Tras despedirse de ellos, Hinata se acercó a Sasuke y, lo cogió de la mano con decisión.

—Vamos. —Dijo.

Él se dejó guiar mientras veía sonreír a los amigos de la chica y decirle adiós con la mano. Una vez fuera del local, Sasuke fue a sacar las llaves de su coche.

—Guárdate las llaves, el hotel está a la vuelta de la esquina. Divertido, se las guardó y, sin decir nada, caminó a su lado. Por lo que veía, tenía prisa.

Al doblar la esquina, Hinata vio el hotel Paradise.

—Es ahí. —Señalo.

Sasuke lo miró. No estaba mal, era un tres estrellas, pero no tenía nada que ver con los hotelazos a los que iba él.

—Si me lo permites, puedo llevarte a un sitio mejor. —Le propuso.

—No quiero ir a un sitio mejor. —Dijo Hinata soltándose de su mano, y mirándolo añadió—: ¡Quiero ir a ese!

Tras contemplarla unos instantes, la acercó a él de un tirón.

—De acuerdo, mandona. —Murmuró posando los labios sobre los de ella. —, ¡Iremos a ese hotel!

Y entonces hizo lo que llevaba un buen rato deseando hacer, la besó. Introdujo la lengua en su boca y la tomó con gusto y deleite, mientras Hinata lo besaba a él encantada. Cuando se separaron, sin soltarle la mano, Sasuke tiró de ella. Ahora el que tenía prisa era él.

AL entrar en el hotel, un chico los miró y preguntó:

—¿Eres Hinata? —Ella asintió y, entregándole una tarjeta, el hombre dijo—: Habitación 326. Tercera planta. Serán cientos diez dólares, ¡Precio especial! Y lo podéis pagas cuando os vayáis mañana.

Sasuke no salía de su asombro. ¿Ya sabían que iban a ir? ¿Y solo ciento diez dólares?

Pero sin decir nada, cogió la tarjeta turquesa que el chico les entregaba y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el ascensor. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos. Lo deseaba y lo beso con auténtica pasión.

—Divirtámonos sin pensar en nada más, ¿De acuerdo? —Murmuró Hinata sobre sus labios.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor de nuevo, y sin parar de besarse, Sasuke encontró la habitación. entraron entre tropezones.

—Muy bien, chica de las tres _**"N"**_ , ¡Pasémoslo bien! —Dijo él.

Sus manos se dirigieron a los grandes pechos de ella, que tocó por encima de la camisa plateada y, cuando ya no resistió más, se la sacó por la cabeza. Luego le quitó el sujetador, con delicadeza le acarició los senos, los apretó, los pellizcó, eran tan suaves y blandos, no pudo más y se introdujo un pezón en la boca.

Hinata, arrinconada contra la pared y cautivada por lo que le hacía, bajó la mano hacia la entrepierna de él. Al tocar la dureza, jadeó, pero sin detenerse le desabrochó el botón, le bajó la cremallera y le metió la mano en el interior del calzoncillo.

"Oh, Dios, Está mejor provisto de le había imaginado" , pensó, al tenerlo en las manos.

El placer que ambos se daban era perfecto, real y delirante y en ese instante Hinata apago la luz. Sasuke sonrió y tomó su boca, y le mordisqueó los labios con suavidad. Finalmente, sus lenguas se entrelazaron hasta ser solo una. Cogiéndola en brazos, la llevó hasta la cama. La luz de la mesilla estaba encendida.

—Apágala. —Pidió Hinata.

—¿Por qué?

—Apaga la luz. —Insistió, sin querer reconocer que no se sentía orgullosa de su cuerpo.

Sin preguntar más, Sasuke lo hizo. Solo la del cuarto de baño iluminaba tenuemente la estancia. Mirándola a los ojos, se quitó la camisa, que dejó caer al suelo, y después el pantalón.

Hinata jadeó al ver el tatuaje que tenía en el hombre y que le bajaba por el brazo, y volvió a jadear cuando él se quitó el calzoncillo. Aquello era impresionante.

Sin hablar, Sasuke acercó las manos al botón del pantalón de ella y se lo desabrochó. Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, se lo quitó y, tras él, las bragas. Estaban totalmente desnudos, y Hinata se puso una mano en el vientre para tapar la cicatriz de su cesárea.

—Tienes preservativos, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó ella.

Sasuke asintió. Cogió su pantalón, sacó la cartera y, tras dejar tres preservativos sobre la cama, murmuró:

—¿Me lo pones tú o me lo pongo yo?

Atacada de los nervios por la marejada de sensaciones que él le hacía sentir con su sola presencia.

—Póntelo tú. —Respondió.

Sin perder un segundo, Sasuke rasgó el envoltorio de uno y, tras colocárselo, Hinata, en un acto de valentía y soltura a causa de su tremenda excitación, sonrió sonrojada y abrió sus piernas despacio, invitándolo a poseerla. Le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se acercara a su boca, Sasuke ni tonto ni perezoso obedeció.

—En este instante te quiero todo para mí. Absolutamente todo. —Murmuró Hinata rosando sus labios.

—Mmmmm, me gusta saberlo —Respondió él sonriente.

De un tirón, la levantó de la cama y la puso frente a él. Sin tacones le llegaba a la barbilla y, mirándola a los ojos, le dio un azotito en el trasero.

—Esto por no reconocerme la primera vez que nos reencontramos.

Hinata sonrió.

—No eres tan especial, Sasuke.

Sasuke le dio otro azote, molesto.

¿Cómo era tan descarada?

En otras circunstancia y con otro hombre, Hinata lo habría mandado a hacer puñetas, pero su gesto serio y el observar cómo la miraba le gustó. La excitó. Una desconocida y desbordante locura se apoderó de su cuerpo. Ese hombre la excitaba como ningún otro.

—Si me vuelves a dar otro azote, lo vas a lamentar. —Susurró sensualmente.

A Sasuke le gustó esa provocación y pasó las manos por su trasero.

—No me tientes o tendré que ponerte el trasero rojo. —Murmuró apretándole el trasero y, mirándola a los ojos añadió sensualmente—. Muy rojo.

Dominada por la lujuria que sentía en ese momento, se puso de puntillas y, agarrándole la cabeza, lo beso. Deseaba hacerlo. Saborear su boca, sus labios, su saliva. Lo deseaba entero como a ningún hombre había deseado antes en su vida, y no se percató de cómo se le erizaba a él el vello del cuerpo en respuesta a su gesto.

Incrédulo, Sasuke se dejó besar. Sentir la pasión de ella y su dulce boca profundizando en la de él le encantaba. Adoró su respiración, cómo se apretaba contra su cuerpo, sus leves gemidos de placer, sus temblores cuando la acariciaba, sus hermosos sonrojos, y principalmente esos ojos perlas que lo hechizaban, cuando aquel fogoso beso acabó, se sintió como si algo se le fuera arrebatado de su interior.

—Besas muy bien, chica arco iris. —Murmuró con voz ronca.

Hinata sonrió, arrugando la nariz, un gesto que a Sasuke se le antojaba precioso.

—Ahora enséñame qué sabes hacer tú, además de ponerme el culo rojo—ordenó ella.

Sonrió encantado.

Él sabía hacer muchas muchas cosas. La tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarle con mimo cada rincón del cuerpo, con una pasión indescifrable que a Hinata le hizo perder totalmende la cordura.

—Eres peli-azul —Lo ojó decir.

Al abrir los ojos, lo vio entre sus piernas; sin dejar de mirarla, sacó la lengua y le rozó el clítoris con ella, y Hinata jadeó mientras se arqueaba. Lo que le hacía con la lengua la enloqueció. Tenía la piel suave y la manera como se restregaba contra ella era abrumadora. Pura locura. Sus gemidos resonaban en la habitación y entonces Sasuke le abrió con maestría los labios de la vagina utilizando los dedos al tiempo que su lengua húmeda y caliente la chupaba una y otra vez y sus grandes manos le sujetaban los muslos para que no cerrara las piernas.

Estar en esa postura era abrumadora para ella, y vergonzosa, pero le gustaba lo que le hacía y se entregó a ello. Se arqueó de placer para hacerle saber cuánto le gustaba, y cuando él se dispuso a retirarla, se quejó para que continuara.

Sasuke sonrió y, mordiéndole el clítoris con cuidado, estiró de él.

Durante varios minutos, Hinata dejó que tomara la iniciativa en todo y se dedicó simplemente a disfrutar, mientras él se ocupaba de proporcionarle aquel deleite. Tras varios gritos de placer, a cuál más descriptivo. Sasuke volvió a reptar por su cuerpo. Sus ojos se encontraron y, sin decir nada, la besó, le penetró la boca con su lengua y ella sin dudarlo la aceptó. Sintió el sabor de su propio sexo a través del beso.

—¿Estás preparada para mí?

—¿Y tú para mí? —Respondió.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, guió su duro pene con la mano, hundiéndose en ella totalmente, disfrutando al sentirla arquear la espalda por el placer.

—Eres ardiente, retadora y cálida, muy cálida. —Susurró.

Hinata no pudo responder. Le faltaba el aire, estaba completamente en un mar de sensaciones. Sasuke la observó con una morbosa sonrisa, siguió hundiendo su gran erección dentro de ella.

—Eso es, chica arco iris... Sí... sí... déjame llegar hasta el fondo de ti.

Hinata jadeó sonrojada por lo que él le decía y hacía. Una parte de la Hinata tímida y pudorosa del pasado aún estaba en ella, y escuchar algo así y saber que estaba con un hombre que apenas conocía, le era tan irreal.

—¿Te gusta lo que sientes?

Hinata se mordió el labio, aquello era colosal. Sasuke detuvo sus embestida y la observó

—Respondeme, ¿Te gusta lo que sientes?

Hinata entre abrió los ojos, el placer era abrumador, con timidez asintió con la cabeza. Aquel hombre la estaba dominando sin darse cuenta. Haciéndola volver a ser en algunas parte como su antigua yo.

—¿Quieres más?

—Sa-Sasuke... —Protestó sonrojada tanto por el placer cómo por las cosas que preguntaba.

Aquella imagen, lo desarmó, Sasuke sintió un fuego en su interior y el bombardeó acelerado de su corazón. Sin darse cuenta de que aquella mujer iba a ser su perdición. Excitado se levantó de la cama sin salirse de ella, se la llevó hasta una mesa que había en la habitación y, tras tumbarla encima, le acarició el hinchado clítoris.

—Eso es... así... entrégate a mí.

Extasiada y totalmente absorbida por aquel hombre, Hinata se arqueó sobre la mesa y gimió maravillada. Sin preguntar, Sasuke le subió las piernas a sus hombros y, con decisión, comenzó a penetrarla una y otra y otra vez a un ritmo infernal, mientras ella gemía y se retorcía de placer.

—Eso... es.. vuélveme loco con tus gemidos.

Su voz, su mirada y sus penetraciones le estaban haciendo perder la razón, mientras disfrutaba de aquel sexo espectacular, del sexo genuino. De repente, un orgasmo increíble se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar sobre la mesa y gritar extasiada.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho. Ahora le tocaba a él. Le bajó las piernas, se las colocó alrededor de la cintura y, agarrándola de las caderas, comenzó a hundirse en ella sin descanso una y otra vez, en busca de su propio placer. Sus ojos se encontraron y Hinata no dejó de mirarlo ni un segundo mientras él la seguía embistiendo a un ritmo enloquecedor. Hechizada por aquellos ojos negros se acerco y lo beso, saboreando aquel encuentro al máximo, y pocos segundos después, un gruñido varonil salió de su boca y, tras un último empellón que hizo gritar a Hinata, él también llegó al deseado clímax.

Al terminar, Sasuke la cogió en brazos y se desplazó con ella hasta la cama. Una vez allí, se sentó con Hinata encima y encendió la luz para ver su rostro sudoroso y sonrojado. Durante varios minutos se miraron sin hablar, mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban, hasta que Sasuke descubrió el tatuaje que ella llevaba en el hombro.

—" _ **Hasta el infinito y más allá"**_ , bonita frase. ¿Qué significa?

—Es un lema familiar —Contestó Hinata, mirándose el hombro.

—Pues me gusta.

Ella sonrió.

—Mi padre se lo tatuó por la gente que quería y yo lo hice también. Él decía que...

—¿Decía?

—Murió. —Respondió Hinata asintiendo.

—Lo siento... siento haberte preguntado por ello. No sabía que...

—No pasa nada —Sonrió ella apenada, sin entrar en más detalles.

Al ver su tristeza, con la intención de cambiar de tema, le dio un suave azotito en el trasero que la hizo reír.

—¿Qué tal? —Preguntó él en un susurro.

—Bien. —Contestó Hinata.

Pero Sasuke, deseoso de oír algo mejor, le retiró un mechón rosa de la frente.

—Pero ¿Bien de normal, bien de increíble o bien porque soy todo un animal?

—Mira el Rey León —Se mofó ella.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué pretendes que te diga, fanfarrón? —Espetó divertida.

Él soltó otra carcajada, encantado de estar allí con ella.

—Chica arco iris, me gusta cómo besas y te lo he dicho. ¿No crees que yo merezco que e digas si te ha gustado hacer el amor conmigo?

Hinata acercó la boca a la de él.

—Por supuesto que te lo diré, —Murmuró— Pero ¡Cuando lo hagas!

A partir de ese instante, repitieron varias veces, siempre con luz tenue y, aunque eso le llamó la atención, Sasuke no preguntó. Se limitó a disfrutar del momento hasta que cayeron rendidos en la cama y, tras un cómodo silencio, se durmieron.

Un sonido apenas audible despertó a Hinata. Era el despertador de su móvil, con la voz de sus hijos diciéndole _**"Mami, despierta".**_

Las voces iban subiendo de volumen poco a poco, y ella cogió el móvil y lo apagó rápidamente. Con él en la mano, se estiró, y al hacerlo sus brazos dieron contra algo. Al mirar vio a Sasuke y recordó todo.

Durante unos instantes contempló al hombre que dormía a su lado. Era increíblemente atractivo y sexy. Su rostro rozaba la perfección y su cuerpo... ¡Guau!, su cuerpo era pura fibra y acero. Recordar la intimidad que habían compartido la hizo ruborizarse y sonrió, consciente de que lo que había hecho con él superaba mil veces lo imaginado con el patito de diablillo.

Al cabo de unos segundos en los que tomó el control de sus reacciones y en especial de sus pensamientos más locos, se levantó con cuidado. No quería despertarlo.

Silenciosa, fue al cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta, y se miró al espejo.

—No lo niegues, Hinata. ¡Lo has pasado muy bien!

Tras una ducha rápida, recogió su ropa esparcida por la habitación y se vistió sin quitarle ojo al hombre que dormía plácidamente a pierna suelta; cuando acabo, buscó el bolso. Lo encontró tirado en un lado del cuarto, sacó su cartera y contó cincuenta y cinco dólares. La mitad de lo que costaba la habitación. Miró el dinero y suspiró. Aquello era un gasto imprevisto, pero había merecido la pena.

Tras encontrar papel, sobre y bolígrafo, divertida, escribió algo con rapidez. Metió el dinero y la nota en el sobre, escribió el nombre de él y lo dejó sobre la almohada. Luego volvió a Sasuke, que seguía durmiendo.

—Ha sido un placer, Sasuke Uchiha. —Murmuró.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación y, sin despertarlo, se fue a trabajar.

* * *

 **Notas finales del capitulo;**

 _ **Sasuke ya se vengo por no reconocerlo jajajaa... después de todo es un "Vengador" XD las cosas ya están calientes entre los dos.**_

 _ **Estoy tratando de que esta Hinata tenga algunas similitudes con la autentica Hinata que todos conocemos, claro que solo un poco.**_

 _ **¿Y que les pareció? ¿Les gusto el lemón? ¿Fue muy apresurado? o ¿Esta bien así?, diganme que piensan por favor.**_

 _ ***************************PREGUNTAS PARA LAS CHICAS:**************************************_

 _ **Si estuvieran en el lugar de Hinata y Sasuke les preguntará;**_

 _ **_¿Bien de normal, bien de increíble o bien porque soy todo un animal?**_

 _ **¿Cuál sería su respuesta?**_

 _ ****************************PREGUNTA PARA LOS CHICOS:*************************************_

 _ **¿Leen Historias SasuHina? o.O**_

 _ **Dejen su REVIEWS...**_


	12. Llegaste Tú

Hola... ¿Cuántas semanas tenía sin actualizar? No lo recuerdo, pero quiero que sepan que no me he olvidado de esta historia, y como prueba de eso, ¡Aquí les dejó un nuevo capitulo!

AVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **12\. Llegaste tú**_

Cuando Sasuke se despertó a la luz que entraba por la ventana, se estiró en la cama.

No era una King size a las que él estaba acostumbrado y eso le extraño, aunque al abrir los ojos y ver la habitación, recordó con quién había ido allí. Durante unos segundos, escuchó con atención para ver si ella estaba en el baño, pero al ver que nadie se movía en la habitación, se incorporó y vio un sobre encima de la otra almohada, con su nombre escrito en él.

—No me lo puedo creer.

Pero más asombrado se quedó aún cuando al abrirlo se encontró cincuenta y cinco dólares y una nota que decía:

 _ **Aquí está la parte que me corresponde por la habitación. 55 dólares.**_

 _ **Me voy a trabajar.**_

 _ **Chica arco iris**_

 _ **PD: E_ _ _ U_ B_ _ _ A_ _ _ _ _, P_ _ _ E_ _ _ _ S_ _ _ _ _ D_ Q_ _ T_ P_ _ _ _ _**_

 _ **S_ _ _ _ _ _ ¡F_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ! A_ _ _ _ Y H_ _ _ _ _ M _ _ _ _ _ .**_

Maldijo sin entender qué quería decir aquella posdata y con los cincuenta y cinco dólares en la mano.

Molesto, tiró el sobre y la nota sobre la cama y se metió en el baño. Una ducha lo despejaría.

¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarlo así?

Se vistió y decidió ir a buscarla al restaurante donde la había visto trabajando aquel día que él fue con su padre. Cuando estuvo listo, bajó a recepción, pagó y salió del hotel a toda prisa.

Al llegar, aparcó frente a la puerta y, con la nota y el dinero aún en la mano, entró en el restaurante y miró a su alrededor. Allí no estaba. Maldijo, pero sin darse por vencido se acercó a una de las camareras.

—Disculpe, señorita, estoy buscando a Hinata.

La muchacha, encantada al ver a aquel tiarrón tan impresionante y con tan buena pinta, sin dudar le sonrió.

—Está en el patio de atrás. Es su rato de descanso. —Le respondió.

Satisfecho de haberla encontrado, con la mejor de sus sonrisas, miró a la chica.

—¿Me indicas cómo ir hasta allí? —Le preguntó.

Ella, atontada por aquella sonrisa maravillosa y perfecta, asintió.

—Cruza esa puerta y la verás. —Dijo señalandole una puerta azulona.

Sasuke le dio las gracias guiñándole un ojo. Pero al darse la vuelta, el gesto le cambió. Ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir tan mal. Ninguna se había marchado de la habitación antes que él, y sobre todo, ninguna le había dejado dinero sobre la cama.

Al abrir la puerta, la vio. Estaba sentada en una esquina del pequeño patio, al sol, con los ojos cerrados y los cascos puestos, mientras cantaba.

 _ **Prisioneros de la luna, reinventando la locura**_

 _ **Entre gritos y dulzura, tú y yo.**_

 _ **Los momentos sin medidas, devorándonos la vida**_

 _ **enredados noche y día, tú y yo.**_

Su voz no era desagradable, era suave y delicada. Pero aún así, cantando era un desastre. No entonaba bien ni seguía la melodía. Reconocía la música aún así, Era _**Tú y yo,**_ de su amigo _**Ricky Martin**_.

Cuando vio que ella no abría los ojos, se acercó y, quitándole uno de los auriculares, murmuró:

—Hola, Peli-azul.

Hinata se asustó al oír ese apodo, era igual a como la llamaba Toneri, pero a ver quién era se tranquilizó.

—Oírte cantar es penoso —Dijo él.

Hinata se sonrojo avergonzada.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —Susurró ella levantándose.

Sin responder a la pregunta, Sasuke sacó el sobre con el dinero del bolsillo.

—¿Me puedes decir qué es esto? —Preguntó, mientras movía el sobre y el dinero.

Hinata cogió el dinero y, tras contarlo, se lo devolvió.

—Sin duda alguna, cincuenta y cinco dólares.

Boquiabierto por su desfachatez, iba a replicar algo cuando ella añadió:

—¿No pretenderás que pague yo toda la habitación? —Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que ella continuara—: Por el amor de Dios, ¿Tan tacaño eres?

—Pero.. —Dijo él a cada instante más descolocado, dio un paso atrás y gruño—: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Hinata se dirigió a él, mientras movía un dedo a modo de advertencia.

—Te recuerdo que ambos... —Se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que hicieron, pero aún así continuó—: Ambos disfrutamos de la habitación y, aunque yo fui la que sugirió ir a ese hotel, no pienso cargar con el gasto total de la noche.

Intentando procesar lo que aquella chica decía, Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Pero, ¿Tú de qué planeta has salido? —Le espetó.

Ofendida por su actitud y su pregunta, Hinata frunció el cejo.

—Del planeta De Tonta No Tengo Ni Un Pelo. ¿Y tú? —Respondió, aprentando los puños.

Su gesto... Su boca... su mirada... todo eso hizo que finalmente Sasuke soltara una carcajada y, ante la cara de desconcierto de la muchacha.

—Eres... —Respondió sin poder parar de reír —: Eres increíble. Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú.

Verlo reír sin saber por qué a Hinata la hizo bajar la guardía, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió con sinceridad.

—Normal... moviéndote en esos mundos de silicona en que te mueves. —Respondió divertida.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y, le metió los cincuenta y cinco dólares en el bolsillo del mandil negro que llevaba.

—No quiero que pagues tú el hotel. Precisamente venía a devolverte el dinero. Pero ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

Sin embargo, Hinata se sacó el dinero del bolsillo y se lo tendió.

—Ah, no... ¡Eso sí que no! El hotel lo pagamos los dos. —Contestó apresurada —; Como te he dicho, ambos le dimos uso.

—Ni hablar.

—Coge el dinero.

—No.

—He dicho que cojas los jodidos dólares. —Siseó enfadada.

—Debes de estar agotada, ¿Verdad? Apenas has descansado.

Sin duda lo estaba. Deseaba terminar su turno en el restaurante para regresar a su casa y dormir, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

—Soy Superwoman. Anda, coge el dinero y vete, por favor.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Soy un caballero, mi padre me educó para serlo y nunca cogeré tu dinero. Y menos tras haber pasado una noche tan bonita juntos. —Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, sacó su móvil y pidió—: Dame tu teléfono.

—¡Ni hablar!

Incrédulo, Sasuke la miró. Eso también era nuevo, Todas deseaban darle su teléfono. Sin duda aquellla chica era diferente, miró la nota, y le señaló la posdata.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —Preguntó divertido.

—¿Nunca has jugado a adivina qué quiere decir lo que he puesto? —Preguntó ella sorprendida. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y Hinata, bajando de nuevo la guardía, respondió, dándose por vencida—: Es un juego de niños. Yo escribo las primeras letras de las palabras de una frase y si tú quieres saber lo que dice, las tienes que completar. —Y quitándole el papel de las manos, se sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo y dijo—: Te daré una pista. Dime una vocal.

—¿Cómo?

—Vocal... una vocal. ¿Sabes qué son las vocales?

Sasuke la miró ofendido, pero finalmente le _**Siguió la Corriente.**_

—La _**"A".**_

—Otra.

—La _**"E".**_

—Y ahora una consonante.

—La _**"S",**_ de ¡Superwoman!

Hinata sonrió y Sasuke vio cómo escribía en el papel. Después se lo entregó.

—Ahora, ¡A pensar! —Le dijo.

Sorprendido, miró lo que le había dado y vio que ponía:

 _ **E_ES U_ B_E_ A_A_ _ E, PE_ _ ES_ _ _ SE_ _ _A DE Q _E TE P_E_ES**_

 _ **S_ _ E_ A _, ¡FA_ _ A_ _ _ _ ! A _ _ _S Y HA_ _ _A MA_ A_A.**_

Al mirar de nuevo a la joven, esta sonrió.

—Es facilito. Cualquier niño lo acertaría. —Se burló— ¿Tan corto eres? —Sasuke fue a protestar cuando ella añadió—: Y ahora, si no te importa, adiós. He de volver al trabajo. Mis quince minutos de descanso ya se han acabado.

Regresó con ella al interior del local y, sin ganas de marcharse de allí, se sentó a la barra, mientras la observaba atender las mesas. La vio sonreír y bromear con sus compañeros y eso le gustó. Cuando por fin se acercó a él, preguntó:

—¿Sucede algo?, ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

—¿Tú eres siempre así de simpática?

—Puedo serlo aún más, no me provoques. —Murmuró Hinata apoyándose en la barra.

Sasuke sonrió y ella lo miró divertida.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? —Le pregunto.

—Un café con leche estaría bien.

Hinata asintió y, metiéndose detrás de la barra, se lo preparó, cuando termino, se lo puso delante junto con una tostada.

—Cómetela. Debes de estar hambriento.

Sin duda tenía hambre y, sin decir nada más, se la comió mientras ella sonreía y continuaba con su trabajo. Cuando acabó, volvió a mirar la frase de la nota. ¿Qué querría decir aquello?

Empezó a juntar algunas letras.

 _ **"ERES UN...".**_

Le sonó el teléfono. Dejó el papel y atendió la llamada. Era del estudio de grabación, donde unos músicos requerían su presencia. Miró su reloj y dijo que en media hora estaría allí.

Se guardó el papel en el bolsillo del pantalón y cuando Hinata se acercó de nuevo, la miró.

—Dime cuánto te debo. He de marcharme. —Le pidió.

—Estás invitado.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo.

Sasuke se lo agradeció sonriente.

—Si adivino lo que has puesto en el papel, ¿Mi premio será tu teléfono? —Le dijo, antes de que ella se diera la vuelta para marcharse

—No. —Él se rió divertido y Hinata segura de que no lo adivinaría, añadió—: Pero si lo adivinas, te daré un premio. Y ahora, adiós. Tengo que trabajar.

Contento, la miró alejarse. Después se encaminó hacia la puerta y, tras guiñarle un ojo a la joven que lo había atendido al entrar, caminó hacia su coche.

* * *

 **Notas finales del capitulo;**

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Saben que dice el mensaje oculto de Hinata? Quién lo adivine le dedicaré el siguiente capitulo de mi historia.

 _ **¡Hagan el intento!**_

Gracias por comentar y dejar su favorito en esta historia. Sin más que agregar.

 _ **DE_E_ S_ RE_ _E_S...**_

 _ **¡Adivinen los mensajes ocultos...!**_


	13. La Chica De Ayer

Hola.. antes de comenzar este nuevo capitulo, les pido **Disculpa..** Como algunos sabrán hace un mes mi bisabuela falleció, pero hace una semana mi familia y yo sufrimos otra perdida. Mi tío falleció de una forma trágica y dolorosa, aún se nos hace irreal lo sucedido.

Por esa razón había dejado de actualizar mis historias, pero estoy de vuelta y les advierto que no abandonaré ningunas de mis historias, continuaré hasta el final.

AVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten la lectura.

 _ **Este capitulo se lo dedico a: Guest y bank24, aunque se equivocaron el las dos últimas palabras del mensaje oculto, se merecen este capitulo por llegar tan lejos. Que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _ **13\. La Chica De Ayer**_

Al llegar al estudio de Grabación, se dirigió a la cabina donde lo esperaban los músicos y durante un par de horas estuvo solucionando varios problemas. Al acabar y salir de allí, se encontró con su cuñada Izumi.

—No te esperaba hoy por aquí, ¿Ocurre algo? —Dijo ella, sonriendo y cogiéndolo del brazo.

Encantado de verla, Sasuke la besó en la cabeza. Sin duda, Izumi era de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado a su familia en los últimos años.

—Me han llamado de urgencia —Contestó mientras veía pasar a su primo Shisui acompañado de Suigetsu, el divo del Blues, y a Deidara—. Unos músicos tenían problemas con lo que debían grabar, pero ya está solucionado. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí a la hora de la comida?

—Había quedado para comer con Konan, pero me ha llamado para anularlo. Al parecer, ella y Nagato tenían ganas de verse y ha pasado de mí. ¿Vas hacia tu despacho? —Explico Izumi.

—Sí.

—Pues te acompaño. Tengo libre hasta después de comer. Luego proseguiré con la grabación.

Cuando hubieron entrado al despacho, Sasuke se encaminó hacia un pequeño armario, del que sacó una camisa limpia. Bajo la atenta mirada de su cuñada se quitó la que llevaba.

—No me digas: ¡Noche loca! —Comentó Izumi.

—Digamos que divertida —Respondió él.

Izumi sonrió. Su cuñado era uno de los solteros más apetecibles de Los Ángeles. Era guapo, famoso, adinerado y eso atraía a todo tipo de mujeres.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó.

Al pensar en Hinata, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—No la conoces.

—¡¿Seguro?!

—Segurísimo. ¿Comemos juntos?

Izumi asintió y se fueron a un restaurante chino que les gustaba a los dos. Durante la comida, rieron y comentaron mil cosas. Siempre que estaban juntos, el tiempo se les pasaba volando. Cuando les llevaron la cuenta y Sasuke fue a pagar, se le cayó un papel del bolsillo del pantalón. Izumi lo recogió.

—Toma. Esto es tuyo —Dijo, entregándoselo.

Él lo cogió y se lo guardó.

—¿Has jugado alguna vez al juego de adivinar? —Le preguntó a Izumi.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. Con su marido jugaban a ¡Adivina quién soy esta noche!, un pasatiempo cargado de morbo y sensualidad, en el que podían ser miles de personajes, representados en sus momentos íntimos.

—Yo conozco un juego de adivinar, pero no sé si será al que tú te refieres —Respondió con guasa.

—Es un juego de palabras incompletas. Tienes que rellenarlas para saber qué dice. —Explicó Sasuke sin percatarse del gesto burlón de su cuñada y, sin más, sacó la nota de Hinata para que Izumi la viera, y añadió—: Tengo que saber qué pone aquí. ¿Me ayudas?

Sasuke Uchiha pidiendo ayuda, ¡Vaya! eso no se lo esperaba, pensó Izumi y sin perder tiempo miró la nota.

 _ **Aquí está la parte que me corresponde por la habitación. 55 dólares.**_

 _ **Me voy a trabajar.**_

 _ **Chica arco iris**_

 _ **E_ES U_ B_E_ A_A_ _ E, PE_ _ ES_ _ _ SE_ _ _A DE Q _E TE P_E_ES**_

 _ **S_ _ E_ A _, ¡FA_ _ A_ _ _ _ ! A _ _ _S Y HA_ _ _A MA_ A_A.**_

Izumi sonrió. Aquello estaba chupado, pero al leer de nuevo el principio de la nota, lo miró burlona.

—¡Anda, mi madre! No me digas que dejaste que la chica pagara el hotel.

—Noooooooo... por supuesto que no.

—¿Cincuenta y cinco dólares? ¿Solo te costó eso el...?

—Izumi, por favor —La cortó él—, no preguntes.

—¡¿Chica arco iris?! —Dijo ella divertida, pero al verlo molesto porque siguiera insistiendo, y notando que iba a protestar ella rectificó—: Vale... vale... no preguntaré más. —Y mirando los espacios en blanco, añadió—: A esto jugaba yo con mis amigas hace años. Lo llamábamos el mensaje secreto. Era nuestra manera de comunicarnos sin que los maestros se enteraran. ¿Con quién juegas a esto, bribón?

Al ver en ella una aliada, Sasuke le dio un bolígrafo.

—No preguntes.

—Ah, no... —Respondió Izumi sonriendo—. Si quieres que te ayude, primero me tienes que contar quién es la chica y...

—Izumi, no seas cotilla y completa el juego.

A cada instante más divertida, se acercó a él y insistió.

—Anda, venga... Dime quién es esa chica arco iris.

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no? —Preguntó Sasuke molesto.

Al ver su gesto, ella intentó no reírse.

—Plan A, no te ayudo... Plan B, te ayudo pero solo si me dices su nombre.

Él maldijo en voz baja. Su cuñada era una auténtica bruja cotilla.

—Hinata. —Siseó.

—¡¿Hinata?! No conozco a ninguna Hinata. ¿Dónde y cuándo la conociste?

—Izumiiiiiiiii, me estás enfadando —Resopló él.

Encantada, soltó una carcajada y miró de nuevo el papel.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Quita esa cara de Uchiha cabreado. Veamos, para saber qué pone aquí, me tienes que contar qué ocurrió anoche, porque sin duda estará relacionado con alguna cosa que quisiste saber ayer. ¿Algo que destacar?

Sasuke la miró boquiabierto. Pero ¿Cómo le iba a contar lo ocurrido?

A ver su gesto, Izumi entendió y soltó una carcajada.

—No te pido que me des los detalles más escabrosos de vuestro encuentro sexual —Explicó— Dios sabe que no quiero conocerlos. Pero sí necesito saber de qué hablasteis, para descifrar qué te ha querido poner aquí.

Sasuke le comentó un poco de sus breves conversaciones, sin decirle realmente quién era la chica. Izumi lo escucho con atención y cuando acabo, parpadeó.

—No sé si lo que me has contado vale para algo, pero intentaré entender el mensaje secreto, ¿Vale?

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué hacía enseñándole aquello a Izumi? Y, sobre todo, ¿Qué hacía prestándole atención a aquella tontería que había escrito Hinata?

Durante un buen rato, Izumi miró las letras concentrada y, con el bolígrafo, comenzó a escribir en una libreta que había sacado de su bolso.

—Ella firma como chica arco iris. ¿Te puso a ti algún mote, o te llamó de alguna manera especial?

—No.

—¿Seguro? Es que aquí hay una _**"F"**_ que no consigo descifrar.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, pero de pronto sonrió al recordar algo.

—¡Me llamó Fanfarrón!

—Uisssss, ¡Esa chica es lista! —Se mofó ella y, tras apuntarlo en su libreta, lo miró con guasa y cuchicheó—: Wepaaaaa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó él.

Izumi miró a su cuñado divertida por lo que leía.

—¿Le preguntaste si eras buen amante?

—No —Mintió.

—¡Serás fanfarrón! —Se mofó ella.

—Se acabó. —Dijo Sasuke agarrándo el papel y arrugándolo. —No pienso seguir con este juego tonto. Joder, que ya he cumplido los treinta para andar con estupideces de críos.

—Vale. Pues entonces no te diré lo que pone —Murmurró Izumi contemplando sus uñas.

Sasuke la miró. Ella sonrió traviesa y le guiñó un ojo. Durante unos segundos, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio, hasta que Izumi soltó una carcajada.

—Por el amor de Dios, Sasuke, aunque tengas treinta años ¿No quieres saber lo que pone en el mensaje?

Lo estaba deseando, nada le apetecía más, pero aun así negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ya no me interesa —Respondió.

Izumi apuntó algo en la hoja de su cuaderno, después la arrancó y, haciendo una pelota, la dejó despreocupadamente sobre la mesa.

—Iré al baño un momento —Le dijo Izumi.

Sasuke miró con curiosidad el papel arrugado y durante varios minutos se resistió a cogerlo y a mirarlo. Él nunca había sido un cotilla. Pero el puñetero papelito parecía llamarlo y, cuando no lo resistió más, lo hizo.

Gruñó al leer:

 _ **Ah, no... Uchiha... no. Si quieres saberlo, ¡Me lo preguntas!**_

Irritado por la trampa que le había tendido su cuñada, volvió a arrugar el papel y, tras dejarlo sobre la mesa, maldijo en voz baja. Instante después, Izumi regresó, miró el papel y vio que no estaba como ella lo había dejado. Eso la hizo sonreír, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Salieron del restaurante sin decir nada. Al llegar al coche, Sasuke miró a Izumi un par de veces con intención de preguntarle, pero su orgullo lo frenaba. Joder. ¿Qué hacía atrapado por aquella tontería?

 _Estos Uchihas, pensó frustrada Izumi._

—El orgullo os va a comer vivos algún día a los malditos Uchihas. Tienes dos opciones: Plan A, te tragas tu orgullo y me lo preguntas, o Plan B, te envenenas con tu orgullo y te quedas sin saber lo que dice Hinata en su nota. No hay más alternativas.

Sasuke resopló, y miró a su sonriente cuñada.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. Plan A. ¿Qué pone?

Izumi sacó de nuevo su cuaderno y lo abrió.

—Que conste que lo dice ella, no yo, ¿Vale? —Declaró.

—Qué sí, pesadita... que sí.

Divertida, comenzó a leer:

— _ **"ERES UN BUEN AMANTE, PERO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE TE PUEDES SUPERAR, ¡FANFARRÓN! ADIÓS Y HAKUNA MATATA".**_

Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar aquello y más al ver la cara de guasa de su cuñada.

 _ **¿Que se podía superar?**_

¿Qué era aquella tontería?

Sin saber qué contestar, se tocó la frente.

—Uy... uy... creo que alguien no se quedó absolutamente satisfecha de un Uchiha, ¡Qué escándalo!

Él apretó la mandíbula, a cada instante más molesto por su gesto guasón y sus comentarios. La notita no decía nada de lo que quería saber. Durante unos segundos, procesó la información, hasta que al oír la risa de Izumi, se sintió ridículo y dos segundos después, reían los dos a carcajada.

—Me encanta... Lo siento, Sasuke, pero me encanta. Ese _**"Fanfarrón"**_ y el _**"Hakuna Matata"**_ me hacen ver que no tiene nada que ver con las chicas con las que sueles ir. ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde la has conocido? Me la tienes que presentar, por favor te lo pido, Sasuke.

Sasuke asintió, y arrancó el coche con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Antes me voy a cobrar un premio.

* * *

 **Notas finales del capitulo;**

Bien Ya se reveló el mensaje secreto, ahora Sasuke buscará su premio *~*

¿Cómo les pareció el capitulo? estovo muy divertido ¿Quien quiere una cuñada como Izumi?

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior:

 **-bank24:** Gracias a ti por comentar, estuviste muy cerca en resolver el mensaje secreto, solo en la dos últimas palabras te equivocaste, "Hakuna Matata" eran las palabras correctas pero bueno, solo los que hayan visto el rey león entenderían las palabras, jajaja que mala soy.

 **-Akime Maxwell:** Oh gracias, me alegro que te guste la historia. Gracias por dejar tu comentario.

- **Patohf:** Perdón por dejar tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero aquí estoy tarde pero seguro. Gracias por dejar tu reviews.

 **-Guest:** Estuviste muy cerca en resolver el mensaje, ¡felicidades! eres la segunda persona en adivinar casi todo el mensaje, pero también te equivocaste en "Hasta mañana" jejeje pero aun así me alegro de que te hayas divertido al intentarlo. Gracias por comentar.

- **Eevve uchiha;** ibas muy bien, gracias por intentarlo. espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y el mensaje secreto.

- **Nana** : Gracias por comentar, es normal ser algo corta en este juego,la verdad, yo también lo era cuando comencé a jugarlo pero después se me hizo fácil y muy divertido.

- **Guest:** Si Hina a pasado por mucho, y Sasuke tendrá que perseguirla mucho si la quiere conquistar. Y a ver si quiere seguir con ella a pesar de ser madre soltera. Tu primer intento en el mensaje oculto iba muy bien. Espero que haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por dejar tu comentario.

 **-XukiUchiha;** jaja me alegro que te diviertas leyendo esta historia, la verdad es que yo también me rió mucho mientras la escribo. Gracias por tu Reviews.

Gracias a todos por su reviews... espero recibir otro en este capitulo.

 _ **¡Adios y Hakuna Matata!**_


	14. Planes Contigo

**Hola mis queridos lectores :) ¿hace cuanto no actualizaba esta historia? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? ya ni recuerdo :) pido disculpa por la tardanza :( estoy muy ocupada inscribiendome en la universidad y realizando diferentes cursos que me ayudaran en la carrera que escogí.**

 **Eso si les vuelvo advertir que no abandonaré está, ni ninguna de mis historias, tal vez tarde un poco en actualizarla, pero las escribiré hasta el final.**

ADVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **14\. Planes Contigo.**

Al día siguiente, Sasuke regresó al restaurante, donde le informaron que aquella mañana Hinata estaba libre. Pidió su dirección o su teléfono, pero nadie se lo quiso dar. Se negaron en redondo argumentando que era política de la empresa.

Dispuesto a encontrarla, llamó a Mei. Ella tendría el número de la empresa de catering que había contratado para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harumi y, encantado, la oyó decir que Temari Nara, la dueña, era amiga suya.

Tras colgar, llamó a Shizune, la mujer que se encargaba de su casa y le pidió que llamara a aquel número.

 ** _"Nara"_** -Pensó Sasuke. Aquel apellido era igual que el de Shikamaru, uno de sus amigos cercanos, trabajaba en la policía junto a su mejor amigo Naruto.

El recuerdo vago de una mujer rubia le llego. ¡Ya la recordaba! Temari Nara era la esposa de ese vago. Hinata trabaja para ella, _**¡Que pequeño era el mundo!**_

Sasuke sonrió divertido mientras decidía llamar a su amigo, el cual le debía algunos favores.

* * *

Hinata dedicó aquel día libre a su hogar. Durante la mañana, mientras los niños estaban en el colegio, salió de compras. Y al regresar, mientras preparaba varias comidas para congelarlas y tenerlas para distintos días de la semana, ordenó y limpió.

Por la tarde, cuando los niños regresaban de clases, los abrazó encantada. Siempre aprovechaba su día libre al máximo con ellos y, por norma, iban a la playa de _**Long Beach**_ , la más cercana a su residencia. Un sitio donde los críos se desfogaban y donde ella podía vigilarlos con tranquilidad mientras tomaba el sol.

—Mamita, queremos un helado —Pidió Hanabi, cuando llevaban un rato.

Hinata se levantó y, tras coger de la mano a Hizashi y a Hiashi, los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el puesto de helados. Les compró uno a cada uno. Cuando se lo terminaron, Hizashi vio a un niño con una bolsa de patatas.

—Mami, quiero patatas —Pidió.

—Quiedo patatas —Lo secundó Hiashi, con su media lengua.

—Güey, cerrad la bocaza. —Intervino Hanabi cambiando el tono de voz—Mamita nos ha comprado helados de chocolate para todos y no puede pagar nada más. No séais chingones.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida.

—Hanabi no deberías hablar así. —La reprendió.

La niña sonrió y, sin decir nada más, se fue corriendo con Hizashi. Hiashi, que estaba a su lado, miró a su madre con curiosidad.

—Mami, ¿Qué es chidones?

Hinata sintió un flechazo imaginario en su corazón, y acercándose lo beso en la frente.

—Anda, ve a jugar con ellos.

El niño sonrió y corrió hacia los demás. Segundos después, Hinata cogió el teléfono y llamó a Kurenai y a Azuma. Sabía que ese día les deban el resultado de unas pruebas. Tras hablar con Azuma un buen rato y reír por el buen humor que él siempre tenía, le pasó el teléfono a Kurenai.

—¿Qué me puedes contar? —Preguntó cambiando el tono.

—Poco, Hinata —Contesto la mujer.

Hinata sintió dolor ante la respuesta.

Hablaron un rato. Ambas sabían que el fin estaba cerca y que no había curación. El cáncer de Azuma era muy agresivo y ni el dinero ni los mejores médicos del mundo lo podían frenar.

Tras colgar, Hinata guardó el teléfono en su bolso con ganas de llorar. Qué injusta era la vida.

—Mami... Mami... —La llamó Hiashi.

Al mirarlo, él le hizo una monería. Era un payasete y eso la hizo sonreír. Más tranquila, sacó un libro del bolso y se puso a leer, pero instantes después le sonó el teléfono. Al ver que llamaban de la empresa para la que trabajaba por las noches, contestó rápidamente.

—Hola, Temari —Saludó a su jefa.

—Hola, Hinata, ¿Cómo va eso?

—Bien, en la playa, disfrutando de mi día libre.

—Oh, qué suerte —Contestó—. Oye, te llamaba porque esta noche nos ha salido un evento extra. Necesitan una camarera-Cocinera y al ver que tenías el día libre he pensado en ti, Sé cuando necesitas el dinero —Mintió, mirando a su esposo, que la observaba con picardía—. Si tú no quieres o no te va bien, llamaré a otra. Pero antes te lo quería preguntar a tí, como me pediste.

Hinata lo pensó. Era su día libre y, por norma, intentaba respetarlo, pero al pensar en su coche y en que debía ahorrar para comprar otro. La idea se le antojaba.

—¿Qué hay que cocinar, dónde es y cuántas horas?

—Es en Bel Air. El servicio sería de ocho a doce más o menos y en cuanto al tema de la cocina, según dice en la ficha será una cena informal y que al llegar preguntes por Shizune.

—¿En Bel Air y solo piden una persona?

Temari que sabía quién había contratado aquel servicio, sonrió divertida por la situación. ¿Qué había hecho Hinata para que aquel hombre estuviera buscándola?

—Es una cena privada, por lo tanto no tendrás mucho trabajo.

Hinata miró a sus hijos y al ver que Hizashi volvía a fijarse en el niño de la bolsa de patatas, decidida sacó la libreta que siempre llevaba en el bolso.

—De acuerdo. Dame la dirección.

—¿Quién se quiere bañar con mami?

Hanabi, Hizashi y Hiashi se levantaron rápidamente y, felices, los cuatros se metieron en el agua entre risas y mil muestras de cariño.

* * *

Tras colgar a Hinata Temari miro a su esposo con curiosidad.

—¿Qué esta tramando Sasuke? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba en frente de su escritorio.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombro.

—No lo sé —Respondió bostezando.

Temari quiso lanzarle la libreta que estaba en sus manos, al verlo recostarse en uno de los sofá que había en su oficina. No entendía por qué Sasuke pedía exclusivamente a Hinata para que lo atendiera esa noche. La situación de por si era muy extraña, por lo que ella sabía esos dos no se conocían de nada. Hinata no lo había comentado.

Aunque tal vez si pudieron haberse encontrado en algunos de los eventos que realizo para la familia de Sasuke. pero la cuestión era ¿Qué interés tenía Sasuke por Hinata?

En los pocos momentos en que habían hablado, sabía que era un playboy, pero Hinata no era el tipo de mujer con la que saldría.

—Shikamaru... —Gruñó— ¿Dime que piensas de esto?

—Las mujeres siempre lo persiguen... Nunca es él quién inicia algo, al menos por lo que eh visto. —Comento aburrido— Me sorprendió recibir su llamada, para algo como esto.

Temari se levanto y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Crees que tiene algún interés romántico por Hinata? ¡Vaya eso no me lo esperaba de Sasuke!

—Muy interesado, sí, lo esta. —Afirmó Shikamaru— pero no estoy seguro que tan serio es.

Aquel último comentario molesto a Temari. ¿Y si Sasuke solo quería jugar con Hinata? Ya mucho había pasado cómo para que la volvieran a lastimar.

—No te preocupes tanto, Temari —Le dijo Shikamaru adivinando sus pensamientos—. Sasuke podrá salir con muchas mujeres, pero no es el tipo de hombre que juega con los sentimientos de una mujer, es un buen hombre. Todas las mujeres que andan con él, saben su lugar.

—Pero...

—No seas problemática mujer —Le dijo— Los dos son adultos y saben lo que hacen.

Temari suspiro derrotada, Shikamaru tenía razón. Sólo esperaba que Hinata la perdonara por enviarla a la jaula de aquel demonio.

* * *

Una hora después Hinata ingresaba al apartamento de Shino y Kiba, tras una estupenda tarde de playa. Los niños corrieron rápidamente ante el televisor a ver dibujos y Shino se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunta alarmada tras ver su cara preocupada.

—Creo que la he liado, Hina.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—¡Ay, Diosito!

—Shino, no digas _**"¡Ay, Diosito!"**_. Solo lo dices cuando algo te preocupa mucho. ¿Qué ocurre?

Shino la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño. Y al abrir la puerta y ver a Kiba, Hinata abrió los ojos asombrada.

—¡Ay, Diosito!

—Verde.. ¡Me ha puesto el pelo verde guisante! —Exclamó Kiba horrorizado.

—Te he dicho ya mil veces que es verde París —Contestó Shino y, al ver cómo lo miraba el otro, añadió—: Kiba, me he emocionado poniéndote el tinte, pero estás gua-guapo... muy guapo.

Hinata sonrió a escuchar a Shino decir aquella palabras, era muy pocas las veces que mostraba sus sentimientos por kiba en frente de los demás. Él era algo más reservado.

No sabía qué decir ante la situación, hasta que vió a Hiashi entrar al baño.

—Es Feb. —Dijo riendo Hiashi señalando a Kiba.

Se refería a los dibujos de Phineas y Ferb. Hinata al oír aquello no pudo más y soltó una carcajada. Sin embargo, al ver que Kiba no se reía, se aclaro la garganta y se puso sería.

—Hiashi, ve con Hizashi y Hanabi, por favor. —Le dijo lo más sería que pudo.

—Pedo, mami, Kiba es Feb —Insistió él.

Aguantándose la risa, Hinata lo sacó del baño, y lo dejó ante el televisor. Luego regreso al baño.

—Kiba, cariño.. en serio, te queda muy bien —Oyó que Shino insistía.

—Esta noche trabajo. ¿Cómo me voy a presentar con el pelo verde?

—Muy fácil —Intervino Hinata—, con la misma naturalidad con que me presenté yo con el pelo multicolor. ¡Es tendencia!

—Claro que es tendencia, y muchas artistas como **Lady Gaga, Nicki Minaj, Katy Perry** o **Rihanna** lo llevan—Afirmó Shino.

Al través del espejo, Kiba los miró a los dos.

—Desde luego, somos dignos de ver. Tú con el pelo multicolor y yo con el pelo verde guisante.

—París, mi Kiba, es verde París.

Los tres se echaron a reír, hasta que Hanabi entró de pronto al baño y miró a Kiba horrorizada.

—Virgencita de Guadalupe, madrecita de Dios, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido en tu bonito cabello, Kiba Inuzuka de Todos los Santos?

Todos la miraron atónicos.

—Lo digo en serio, no quiero que Hanabi vea más telenovelas mexicanas ni colombianas ni canadienses —Le dijo Hinata a Shino.

Él soltó una risotada y Kiba, divertido, entró en el juego.

—Júrame, Shino aburame que nunca dejarás de amarme. Y que nunca permitirás que la patrona Hanabi Hyuuga nos robe nuestro amor.

—¡Kiba! —Lo regañó Hinata. Menuda manera de ayudarla. _**"Agregándole más drama a la conversación"**_

—Kiba Inuzuka, ¡Pagarás por tu tremenda osadía! —Contestó Hanabi divertida.

—Ahorita mismo sacas tus porquerías de mi linda casa, güey, y te largas, ¡Arrimada! —Sé mofó Shino.

De pronto, Hiashi entró en el cuarto de baño y un extraño olor los invadió. Hanabi saltó a toda prisa tapándose la naríz.

—Hiashi, ¡Eres una mofeta viviente!

Todos se echaron a reír.

—Por cierto Shino, necesito que te quedes con los niños, por favor. —Le pidió Hinata.

—Pero ¿No era tu noche libre?

—Sí, pero Temari me ha llamado. Al parecer ha salido un servicio y le he dicho que sí. Solo serán unas horas. Hasta las doce más o menos.

—Esta bien. No te preocupes, yo los cuidaré.

—¡Gracias! —Exclamó entusiasmada— de verdad muchas gracias.

—¿Te iras mami? —Preguntó Hiazashi entrando al baño.

Hinata miró a sus tres tesoros y enternecida se agacho a su altura.

—Mami irá a trabajar. Se quedarán con su tío Shino, ¿Se portarán bien?

Hiashi y Hizashi asintieron sonrientes.

—No te preocupes Hinata Hyuuga — Dijó Shino, guiñándole un ojo y cambiando el tono de voz—, ve a coger la guagua, mientras yo cuido a mis niñitos como una leona a sus cachorros.

Media hora después Hinata salió del apartamento con una gran sonrisa, al ver que llegaba el autobús corrió para subirse. Tras coger un autobús más, llegó ante la bonita y minimalista edificación en la que se daba la fiesta.

Con su uniforme en la mochila, Hinata llamó al timbre que había junto a la cancela y, después de oír la voz de una mujer, la puerta se abrió y entró. Mientras caminaba hacia la casa, cruzando el elegante jardín, se paró al ver una increíble piscina en forma de Judía, con cascadas laterales y un Jacuzzi, al fondo del cual había dibujada una nota musical. Junto a la piscina vio una caseta con impolutas copas blancas de diseño y pajitas de colores y junto a la misma unas hamacas y una especie de cama con tejadillo, también blanco, para tomar el sol.

—Qué pasada de sitio —Exclamó en voz baja.

Todo estaba impecable, como recién salido de una revista de decoración, y Hinata sonrió al imaginarse allí a sus niños. Sin duda, ellos le darían el toque de desorden y vida que allí faltaba.

De pronto oyó acercase algo con rapidez y al volverse vio que un enorme perro iba hacia ella. _**¡Era igual de Grande que Akamaru!**_ Quiso correr, pero las piernas se le paralizaron y cuando el animal le puso las patas en los hombros, se sintió alarmada.

—¡Ay, Diosito, que este bicharraco me come viva!

La tensión la hizo caer de culo y, asustada, se tapó la cara, pero de pronto sintió que el perro le lamía con verdadero deleite las manos y el cuello. Con cuidado, y pendiendo el miedo, se destapó la cara.

—Vale.. vale... —Dijo sonriendo, mientras torcía el cuello para que no le lamiera los labios —: ya he visto que todo lo que tienes de grande lo tienes de besucón.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Aki, suelta ahora mismo a la señorita!

Hinata miró a su derecha encontrándose a una mujer de cabello negro recogido en un moño perfectamente arreglado que se acercaba corriendo para auxiliarla.

—No la mordera, se lo prometo. Aki —Insistió— ¡Basta ya!

Finalmente la perra se echó a un lado, pero su felicidad era patente. Estaba contenta. Hinata se levantó del suelom y se sacudió la hierba de los vaqueros para acto seguido mirar a la mujr frente a ella con una sonrisa.

—No me da miedo, tranquila. Yo también tengo un perro igual de grande que ella.

Ambas rieron.

—Lo de esta perra es vergonzoso. Con todo lo grande que es, estoy segura de que si nos entraran a robar habría que defenderla a ella, en vez de que nos defiendiera a nosotros. A todo el mundo lo recibe como acabas de ver.

Divertida, Hinata tocó el enorme cabezón de la gran danés.

—Eres una perra muy bonita y muy simpática, ¡Guapa! —Le murmuro con voz cariñosa.

Un silbido se escucho y, Aki salió corriendo. Hinata miró la dirección por donde corría la gran danés, pero recordando la presencia de la mujer frente a ella, la volteó a ver.

—Soy Shizune, la asistenta de la casa —Se presento—. Oh, por Dios, se ha hecho daño en la mano. Venga, le pondré desinfectante.

Hinata miró el rasguño de su mano y le resto importancia.

—Tranquila, Shizune, es un simple rasguño. Por cierto, yo soy Hinata Hyuuga.

Shizune la miró algo azorada.

—Por favor, disculpe este recibimiento. Debí haber atado a la perra y se me pasó —Insistió preocupada.

—No se preocupe, que no ha ocurrido nada y por favor, tutéame. Me hace sentir incómoda que me estés llamando de usted.

Shizune sonrió.

—Muy bien, sígueme.

Hinata cogió del suelo su mochila con el uniforme y cuando entraron por la puerta principal, la mujer se volvió para mirarla.

—El señor ha dicho que lo esperaras en el salón. Es la puerta de ahí enfrente.

—¿No crees que debería cambiarme antes de ropa?

Shizune la miro. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella joven no tenía nada que ver con las mujeres que su señor llevaba a casa. Aquella joven era mucho más agradable y amable, mucho más.. humilde que todas aquella mujeres que frecuentaba su jefe.

—Él no me ha dicho nada de eso. Solo que esperaras en el salón.

Hinata asintió y se encamino a donde ella le había indicado. La vivienda era una maravilla. El recibidor ovalado, las puertas lacadas en blanco. Todo lleno de luz y armonía. Le encantaba. _**¡Menuda casa!**_

Cuando entró en el salón, Hinata silbó mientras dejaba la bolsa en el suelo. Se oía de fondo una preciosa canción y, como si estuviera en un sueño, miró a su alrededor mientras la música la envolvía y la hacía moverse levemente al compás. Lo que la rodeaba era lo que a toda persona le gustaría tener. Lujo, modernidad, espacio y confort.

Era la casa más perfecta, limpia y ordenada que había visto en toda su vida. Todo allí era de ensueño: Los sillones blancos, la chimenea de acero y piedra y el diván que había bajo la cristalera. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un piano transparente que vio al fondo del enorme salón. Encantada, se acercó a él y, justó cuando iba a acariciarlo, oyo unos pasos detrás de ella.

—El piano Schimmel es simplemente perfecto. Que sea transparente deja el instrumento al desnudo y nos muestra su gran belleza, ¿No crees?

Hinata se volvió de golpe sin dar crédito. Ante ella estaba Sasuke, el hombre con el que había estado en el hotel Paradise, vestido con unos vaqueros de cintura baja y una camiseta gris, observándola. Sin poder evitarlo, le recorrió el cuerpo con la vista y la boca se le resecó al recordar los momentos vividos con él en aquella habitación de hotel.

 _ **"Oh, Diosito... oh, Diosito"**_ pensó con el corazón acelerado.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, ninguno habló, mientras la música seguía sonando. A Hinata se le erizó el vello de cuello al verlo apoyarse en la puerta por la que había entrado. Sasuke era tentador, sexy y realmente estaba muy... muy bueno.

Hinata sintió que sus piernas le fallaban al verlo andar hacia ella y pararse un metro escaso de ella.

— _ **Es un placer volver a verte, Hinata.**_

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, para reprimir un gemido. Aquel hombre logró excitarla solo con aquellas palabras. Ella asintió, mientras intentaba disimular su total descontrol ante su presencia. No debía olvidar que había ido allí a trabajar, así que se tragó el nudo de emociones que se le había hecho en la garganta.

— _ **Lo mismo digo, señor Uchiha.**_

* * *

Notas finales del capitulo;

Sasuke movió sus influencias para volver a encontrarse con Hinata *~* y ahora la tiene justo donde quería... aunque podrá cobrar su premio sin que Hinata lo mande a comer espárragos xD

En el siguiente capitulo lo sabrán ^-^

¿Y que tal les pareció el capitulo? Yo me divierto mucho escribiendo las personalidades de estos personajes xD sé que quedó muy corto después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero hice lo que pude.

 _ **Respuesta de Reviews del capitulo 13 "La Chica de Ayer" :**_

 _ **-XukiUchiha:**_ Me alegra que te guste el capitulo ^-^ si es extraño ver a miembro de la familia en esa situación, pero ahí que recordar que aquí mando yo (Y bueno las escenas del libro la cual yo estoy modificando con los personajes de Naruto) El Hakuna Matata viene de la película que ven los hijos de Hinata, ahí que recordar que ella se burlo de Sasuke llamándolo Rey león, y de ahí viene su despedida con esa frase muy propia de esa comiquita xD A mi también me encanta Izumi y ella tendrá mucha influencia en esta historia. Gracias por comentar, espero que si lees este capitulo, reciba un comentario tuyo.

 _ **-bank24:**_ Hola :) es un placer escribir esta historia y saber que la están disfrutando *-* Sé que a muchos le sorprendió la parte de Hakuna Matata, la verdad que yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Muchos vimos la película (Comiquita) del Rey León, y si recordamos podrán darse cuenta que Hinata se había burlado de Sasuke Llamándolo Rey León, asi que de hay su nota con esas palabras xD ¡Gracias por dejar tu Reviews!

 _ **-Patohf:**_ Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, la verdad es que aun se nos hace tan irreal lo sucedido, pero la vida es así. Y aunque nos duela mi familia esta saliendo adelante y prestandole ayuda a mis primos y a la esposa de mi tio.. y estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que se haga justicia por su muerte. Me alegra que te gustará el capitulo anterior, yo me divierto mucho escribiendo esta historia, sobre lo del propio, bueno eso se verá en los capítulos por venir xD Nuevamente te doy las gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

- _ **Guest:**_ Gracias, el dolor esta pasando, todos tratamos de recordarlo con una sonrisa en la cara, solo los momentos felices que vivimos junto a él. Y aunque ya no esta con nosotros, Seguiremos adelante.

- _ **Yona:**_ Hola! Gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra que te divirtiera tanto como a los demás el Hakuna Matata, no se lo vieron venir xD este capitulo también es corto pero espero que también lo distruten.

 _ **-Guest:**_ Me alegra que decidieras dejar tu primer comentario en mi historia, es bueno saber que nuevas personas la leen. Te agradezco tus palabras ante mi perdida, poco a poco mi familia esta saliendo adelante y aunque no olvidamos a esa persona que ya no esta con nosotros, tratamos de recordarlo con una sonrisa, y no nos rendimos para hacer justicia por su muerte. Sobre el capitulo, bueno me divertí mucho escribiendo la parte donde Sasuke no pudo aguantar su curiosidad, cayendo justo en la trampa de Izumi xD sobre el premio, bueno ya veremos si se gana el número de Hina. Gracias por comentar.

- _ **Canario:**_ Jajaja gracias... tu comentario esta super Cuqui XD me alegra saber que les gusta la historia ^-^ gracias a ti por leer y comentar mi historia. Espero recibir muchos comentarios tuyo.

- _ **KurisuOkabe50:**_ Se a cual libro de refieres, pero no, esta historia no es una adaptación de ese libro. Aunque ese libro en si me gusto mucho :)

 _ **Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, espero recibir un comentario en este capitulo ^-^**_

 _ **Hakuna Matata: Es una expresión de la película del Rey León, significado "Vive y sé feliz" "No hay problema"**_


	15. Nunca Te Haré Llorar

Este capitulo lo iba a subir el 14 de Febrero pero no pude terminarlo... Había escenas que quería agregar o algunas que no me satisfacían por completo. ¡Pero Hoy 17 de Febrero, por fin pude culminar el capitulo, después de meses sin actualizar! Es el capitulo más largo que escribo hasta ahora, así que espero que les guste y me perdonen por todos esos meses sin ninguna actualización.

* * *

 **15\. Nunca Te Haré Llorar**

* * *

 _Anteriormente..._

— _Es un placer volver a verte, Hinata._

— _Lo mismo digo, señor Uchiha._

* * *

—Me alegra saber que vuelves a acordarte de mí. Por cierto, llámame Sasuke. Hay confianza, ¿no? —Bromeó él, recordándole su encuentro en el hotel.

Hinata se sonrojo al recordar a lo que se refería con aquellas palabras.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no puedo —Le dijo negando con la cabeza—, Estoy trabajando.

Sasuke sonrió mientras ella lo miraba. Ella reprimió el impulso de lanzarle algo a la cabeza, ¿Qué estaba siendo allí, Sasuke? ¿Esa gran casa era de su propiedad? ¿Como era posible que justamente fuera él su cliente? Aquello se le hacia muy extraño... y sospechoso... Lo que si tenía muy claro era que él estaba disfrutando de su confusión.

—Dígame, señor, ¿dónde puedo cambiarme de ropa? —Trató de actuar lo más profesional posible.

Sasuke estaba encantado de verla, después de esa noche de hotel no había logrado sacarsela de la cabeza, y ahora por fin la tenía frente a él. Recorrió con la mirada los vaqueros y el chaleco negro que llevaba Hinata, esa mujer era un deleite para su vista.

—No hace falta que te cambies de ropa. Así estás _**Muy Bien.**_

Hinata se separó del piano cuando por fin pudo controlar su cuerpo con libertad, y trató de alejarse un poco de aquel hombre, que no hacía más que provocarla con su mera presencia.

—¿Quieres que cocine y les sirva la cena así vestida?

Él se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y, abriendo un minibar, sacó dos vasos.

—¿Qué te apetece beber?

—Nada, señor.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

 _ **"¿Qué estará tramando?"**_ Pensó Hinata, mientras seguía cada uno de los movimientos de Sasuke.

Sasuke se echó dos cubitos de hielo en un vaso, después destapó una botella de cristal tallado y, tras verter un dedo de _**Whisky**_ , se lo bebió, clavando sus impresionantes ojos negros en ella. A Hinata se le volvió acelerar el pulso.

 _ **"Pero ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué temblaba así ante aquel hombre?"**_ se reprocho.

—Acompáñame a la cocina —Le dijo Sasuke después de unos segundos.

Rápidamente, Hinata cogió su mochila y lo siguió. Mientras salían de aquella lujosa estancia, se mirada se fijó en el trasero de él. Una imagen fugas le recordó lo duro y terse que era, y eso la hizo sofocarse y sonrojarse hasta las orejas. _**Aquello era una locura**_ , pensó regañándose por sus pensamientos calenturientos, Una sonrisa divertida surco sus labios, hacía ya tiempo que no experimentaba esos sentimientos.

—¿Qué te hace sonreír? —Oyó de pronto.

Hinata salió de su burbuja y alzó la vista, dándose cuanta que Sasuke ahora la observaba fijamente.

—Nada, señor —Le dijo mientras se recomponía—. Cosas mías.

 _ **"Y de tu sexy trasero",**_ Pensó divertida.

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Espero que algún día me lo digas —Murmuró y, abriendo una puerta y haciéndola pasar, añadió—; Esta es la cocina.

Esta vez Hinata tuvo que reprimir el silbido de admiración que estuvo a punto de escaparsele. Aquella cocina era increíble, toda en gris y acero. Parpadeó para asimilar que ese tipo de cocina existía. De Pronto oyó la voz de Shizune, la mujer que la había recibido.

—Sasuke, me marcho ya —Dijo la mujer mientras entraba a la cocina.

—Muy bien, Shizune, ¡Hasta mañana!

Shizune miró a su jefe y a Hinata la joven que estaba con él, y sonrió.

—Qué lo paséis bien —Les dijo.

Hinata la vio marcharse de la cocina, y oyó como instantes después la puerta de la entrada se cerraba. Sin entender nada, miró a Sasuke a la espera de una explicación.

Al ver su mirada, Sasuke le dio a un botón que había en un lateral y de pronto sonó la voz de _**Bruno Mar,**_ cantando una de sus bonitas canciones.

—Te gusta _**Bruno Mars**_ , ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Replicó ella enojada por no recibir respuestas.

Esa respuesta y su gesto hicieron sonreír a Sasuke.

—Wepaaaaaa.. Ya no me llamas _**"Señor".**_

Hinata cerró los ojos. Se le había escapado. Contó hasta diez y, abrió los ojos, dejó la bolsa en el suelo y, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras le lanzaba una mirada enojada.

—¿Qué hago yo aquí? —Preguntó.

Sasuke se sentó en uno de los taburetes altos que había junto a la barra y sonrió.

—Te he contratado para que me prepares la cena —Soltó con simpleza.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Necesitaba una cocinera para esta noche y tu empresa me ha enviado una —Explicó—.¿Qué problema hay?

—¿Y tenía que ser yo? ¿O quizá por obra del destino y de la conjunción de los planetas nos hemos vuelto a encontrar?

Él ladeó la cabeza divertido y, sacando la nota del bolsillo del pantalón, la dejó sobre la mesa.

—Hakuna Matata —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hinata se sintió desconcertada porque hubiera sido capaz de descifrar la nota.

—Me voy —Dijo cogiendo su bolsa— Esto es ridículo.

Se encaminó con paso rápido hacía la puerta, pero antes de que llegara a ella, la voz de Sasuke la detuvo.

—Quiero cenar —Le dijo, y sintiéndose desesperado por su partida, añadió—: He contratado a una cocinera y espero obtener ese servicio o si no tendré que quejarme con la empresa.

Hinata se quedó paralizada en su sitió. Si Sasuke les decía que lo había dejado, ya no contarían con ella para más trabajo, Temari era su amiga pero también era su jefa no podía hacerle ese desplante. Suspirando soltó de nuevo la bolsa y se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la nevera.

—¿Qué le apetece cenar al señor? —Preguntó con voz servicial mientras abría la nevera.

Sasuke reprimió un suspiró de alivio a ver que había conseguido que no se marchara.

—Así me gusta, preciosa —Le dijo sonriendo—, ahora, como una vez me dijiste tú, _**Sígueme la Corriente.**_

Hinata lo miró con ganas de meterle los dedos en un enchufe y, tras transmitirle todo lo que pensaba de él con una mirada, estudió la nevera. Allí había de todo. Estaba dispuesta a prepararle una cena que jamás olvidaría.

—¿Qué prefieres, huevos, carne o pescado? —Le preguntó.

Sasuke sonrió. Le encantaba que estuviera allí, aunque le molestaba haber tenido que amenazarla para que se quedará. Se levantó de la silla y se le acercó.

—Un filete con ensalada estará bien —Le respondió levantándose de la silla y acercándose, añadió—: ¿Me acompañarás?

—No.

—Venga, Mujer... Cena Conmigo.

Hinata suspiró.

—No. Estoy trabajando y mi jefa se enfadaría si se enterara —Mintió.

—¿Y quién se lo va a decir? —Sasuke sonrió con malicia.. Estaba convencido que Temari ya sospecharía sus intenciones con Hinata.

Hinata lo miró con suspicacia...

—Algún Chívato, ¡Seguro!

Sasuke Maldijo en silencio. Hinata no confiaba en él. Si él había planeado todo esto, había movido sus influencias para volverla a ver, prácticamente la había obligado a permanecer allí, en su casa. Pero De algo estaba seguro, Él nunca haría nada que la perjudicara.

—Señor —Murmuró Hinata para quitárselo de encima—, le agradecería que me dejara espacio para poder cocinar y servirle en condiciones.

Él asintió, y regreso al taburete y se limitó a observarla. No quería agobiarla, ni darle más motivos para que se fuera. Recordó a la Hinata de hace unas noches atrás, alegre, sensual, cariñosa y con una preciosa sonrisa, y se dio cuenta que se moría de ganas de recuperarla. Quería ver a la verdadera Hinata.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —Le preguntó intentando ser amable.

Hinata paro de cortar la lechuga al escucharlo. ¿Haría bien en responderle? Normalmente cuando hacía este tipo de trabajo, solo se dedicaba a cocinar y decir lo estrictamente necesario, Nada personal. Había decidido ignorarlo y darle justo lo que se merece. ¡Una cena inigualable! Pero al final decidió hacer justo lo que él dijo _**"Seguirle la corriente"**_

—Bien —Respondió.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado.. por un momento pensó que no le respondería.

—¿Has trabajado esta mañana? —Volvió a preguntar después de unos segundos.

—No —Respondió Hinata mientras aderezaba la lechuga con mucho vinagre, azúcar y pimienta.

Así estuvieron un buen rato. Él preguntando y ella respondiendo solo con monosílabos mientras preparaba la cena.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en no hablarme? —Dijo él finalmente, cansado.

Hinata le dio la espalda sonrió mientras echó el filete en la satén.

—Simplemente le sigo la corriente como usted me ha pedido, Señor —Contestó espolvoreando el filete con azúcar y guindilla roja apropósito.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Era dura de pelar. No era como todas esas mujeres que le hacían la pelota. ¿Como podía llamar la atención de la única mujer que era casi inmune a sus esfuerzos?

Agobiado por la situación, se levantó del taburete, cogió una cerveza de la nevera y, tras abrirla, se apoyó en el cristal de la ventana. Desde allí tenía unas vistas preciosas de su jardín y sonrió a ver a su mascota corriendo como una loca de un lado a otro detrás de un insecto. Sin mirar a la joven, la oyó trastear por la cocina, mientras distraidamente tarareaba la canción que estaba sonando. Eran las _**Destiny´S Child**_ cantando _**Emotion**_.

Hinata aguzó el oído y se sorprendió al escucharlo. Cantaba muy bien. Se preguntó por primera vez, si no estaba siendo muy dura con él. Pero tal rápido como llego ese pensamiento lo desecho. Durante un rato, cada uno estuvo en lo suyo. Hinata cocinando y Sasuke en su cerveza.

—Señor, su cena ya está lista —Le informó Hinata cuando ya hubo finalizado.

Sasuke la miró. Quería que ella sonriera, pero estaba claro que no había sido buena idea planear aquella cena en su casa. Se sentó en una mesita que había en la cocina y, rápidamente, Hinata le colocó delante una ensalada y un filete.

—Qué buena pinta tiene todo —le felicito.

Hinata sintió un pequeño malestar en su interior.

—Y sabrá mucho... Mucho mejor —Le dijo, consciente de lo que le había preparado.

Sasuke la miró sonriente y ella aparto la mirada.

—Señor, la cena ya está preparada, ¿Puedo marcharme?

—No.

Desesperada, se echó hacia atrás, dispuesta a esperar que él quisiera dejarla ir. Miró el reloj. Eran casi las diez. El servicio era hasta las doce. Tenía dos largas y tortuosas horas por delante y más cuando Sasuke probara la comida.

—Lamento mucho que no quieras cenar conmigo.

Hinata lo miró y luego miró el plato... ¿Había echo lo que se merecía, verdad?

—No se preocupe, señor. No tengo ni pizca de hambre.

Él tampoco tenía hambre, pero sabía que si no comía lo que le había preparado, le haría un feo. Después de todo para eso la había contratado esa noche. Se preguntó si las cosas hubieran sido distintas si no la hubiera obligado a venir en primer lugar.

—Vale, Lo siento —Le dijo—. No he jugado limpio. No debí haberte traído a mi casa, pero...

—Por supuesto que no debería haber hecho algo así —Lo cortó ella—, Hoy era mi día libre y yo he dejado a... a... Pero ¿En qué cabeza cabe hacer algo así?

Sasuke asintió. La había cagado.

—Tienes razón. Márchate y no te preocupes por nada. Todo está bien.

Hinata lo miró por unos segundos en silencio. Era sincero. Cogió su mochila y camino hacía la puerta, había conseguido su propósito.. pero ¿por qué se sentía vacía con el resultado? Miró a Sasuke a través de un espejo, estaba sombrío mientras partía un trozo del filete. Eso la hizo pararse y se dio la vuelta de prisa.

—¡Para! —Le gritó preocupada antes de que se metiera el trozo en la boca.

Sasuke se paralizo sorprendido por su grito y se le quedó mirando, ella se acercó a toda prisa y le quitó el tenedor de las manos.

Hinata miró el plato y suspiro aliviada.

—Yo tampoco he jugado limpio —Le confeso—, No comas nada de este plato, porque te aseguro que estará todo asqueroso.

Ambos se miraron durante una fracción de segundos y, finalmente, Hinata sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que Sasuke la mirara con ternura.

—No te hubieras muerto, pero habrías tenido revuelto el estómago un ratito.

—¿Un ratito? —Repitió él.

Ella asintió y finalmente ambos soltaron una carcajada. De pronto, toda la tensión acumulada desde que había llegado se desvaneció en un segundo.

—Creo que es mejor que destruya las pruebas de mi maldad —Le dijo Hinata quitándole el plato de delante.

Sasuke sonrió divertido con la situación. Era la primera vez que una mujer trataba de prácticamente envenenarlo con la comida, por lo general las pocas chicas que le habían cocinado trataban de crearle su mejor plato para conquistarlo. Pero sin duda Hinata era diferente.

—¡Oh, sí.. malvada, es lo mejor que puedes hacer!

Hinata tiró todo a la basura y luego metió el plato en el lavavajillas. Luego se voltio hacía Sasuke, y se dijo que ya no podría seguir enojada con él.

—Si prometes no volver a jugar sucio conmigo, te invito a un pizza por haberte estropeado la cena.

—Solo si la comes conmigo y me dejas pagarla.

Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—He dicho que la invitaba yo.

Sasuke se sintió encantado con el giro que había dado todo en un segundo.

—Estamos en mi casa y es mi manera de pedirte disculpas por haberte traído aquí engañada.

—De acuerdo. Pero no te acostumbres.

Sasuke se levanto y llamó por teléfono y, tras pedir un par de pizzas de queso y beicon, colgó.

—Ahora que volvemos a ser tú y yo ¿qué quieres beber?

Sin contestar, Hinata abrió la nevera que tenía al lado y, sacó dos cervezas. Las abrió, le entregó una a él y ella dio un trago a la otra.

—He visto que mi perra Aki te ha dado un buen recibimiento —Hinata sonrió ante el recuerdo y Sasuke añadió—: ¿Te has hecho daño?

Hinata negó despreocupada.

—No, tranquilo. Me encantan los animales y tienes una mascota muy bonita y cariñosa.

Él se apoyo en la mesa y la miró. Se moría de ganas de besarla, pero se contuvo. Si lo hacía, con toda seguridad ella se marcharía y quería que se quedara.

—Qué buena música escuchas. _**Bruno Mars**_ , _**Destiny´s Child**_ y ¿Ahora quién es?

— _ **Key Shia Cole**_ , ¿no la conoces? —Hinata negó con la cabeza y él añadió—: Es una canta-utora de ry thm and blues y hip hop estadounidense muy buena. —Le tendió la mano para que se la cogiera—. Ven, acompáñame.

Hinata dudo por un segundo, sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto en quedarse. Pero al verlo a los ojos no dudo en agarrarle la mano y se dejó guiar por Sasuke a través de la impoluta y ordenada casa, hasta llegar ante una puerta.

—Esta es mi guarida —Dijo él—. Mi estudio. Soy compositor y este sitio es muy especial para mí y, aunque no lo creas, eres la primera mujer que va a entrar en él, exceptuando a Shizune y Izumi.

—¡Qué honor, y yo con estos pelos —Se divirtió Hinata, ocultando el nerviosismo y alegría que le provocaron esas palabras. Por alguna razón la hicieron sentir especial. Pero cuando abrió la puerta y vio aquel increíble lugar lleno de tecnología y teclados, exclamó sorprendida—: ¡Madre míaaaaaaa!

Sasuke sonrió. Su estudio de grabación de casa era un lugar donde pocos eran admitidos y donde, además de su propia música, tenía la música que le gustaba. Al entrar, Hinata se fijó en los miles de vinilos que llenaban una pared. Había también distintos premios musicales y carteles con el nombre de _**Sasuke Uchiha**_.

Guiada por él, se sentó ante una mesita llena de botones. Sasuke apretó algunos de ellos y la música dejó de sonar. Tras abrirse una bandeja, introdujo un cede de música e instantes después comenzaron los primeros acordes de una canción.

—Es _**Key Shia Cole**_ de nuevo —Dijo.

Durante unos segundos, Hinata la escuchó y al sentir su mirada sobre ella lo miró.

—¿Cómo se llama esta canción? —Le preguntó.

— _ **Love**_.

Hinata se sonrojo de golpe.. Su tono bajo de voz... su mirada hechizante sobre ella... la romántica canción de _**key shia Cole**_... todo ello, unido al hombre tan tentador que tenía delante, hizo que Hinata volviera a sentirse nerviosa y deseosa. Ese hombre derrumbabas sus barreras en un instante, asiéndola sentir como su antiguo yo: Débil, dulce, avergonzada.. nerviosa. Era Como si tuviera 16 años de nuevo y acababa de conocer lo que era desear a un hombre por primera vez.

Sasuke sonrió ante su sonrojo, y sintiéndose encantado por ello, se acercó a ella y le quitó la cerveza de las manos dejándola sobre una mesa.

—¿Bailamos? —Le susurró.

Sin dudarlo, Hinata acepto. Él le pasó un brazo por la cintura y, la estrecho contra sí. Comenzaron a moverse al compás de aquella canción romántica y pegadiza. Bailaron, se miraron, se olieron, se tentaron y, cuando la canción acabó, Hinata estaba excitada por el sinfín de cosas que aquel hombre le hacía sentir.

—¿Te gusta la canción?

—Sí —Suspiró extasiada. Y, acto seguido, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, preguntó—: ¿Ahora qué viene?

—Llega la parte donde te beso —Respondió con voz ronca.

Hinata suspiro deseosa cuando le deshizo la coleta alta que llevaba, sintió sus dedos deslizarse entre su pelo multicolor, sus miradas se encontraron. Sasuke acercó su ávida boca a la de ella y capturo su labio inferior entre los suyos. Hinata gimió ansiosa y abrió los labios, dispuesta a recibirlo, a degustarlo, a disfrutarlo.

—Quiero hacerte el amor, Hinata. —Susurró sobre sus labios.

Hinata gimió y el capturó por completo su boca. El latigazo de deseo que ambos sintieron al unir sus bocas de nuevo los hizo jadear. Sasuke deslizó sus manos entre sus muslos y la impulso hacía arriba, Hinata jadeo ante el movimiento y sin dudarlo lo rodeo con la piernas, sus manos se aferraron en cabello azabache mientras lo sentía avanzar por el estudio.

Sasuke la llevó hasta un sofá de color gris en el que infinidad de veces se quedaba dormido tras un duro día de trabajo y la tumbó encima. Ella se quejo cuando le soltó la boca pero rápidamente se cayo al verlo quitarse la camisa, sus ojos perlados recorrieron sus pectorales hasta llevar a la base entre su cuello y hombro.

—Me gusta tu tatuaje —Murmuró Hinata al mirar el tatuaje de tres espirales.

—Y a mí me gustas tú —Contestó él, excitado. Y, sin dejar de mirarla, se desabrochó el vaquero.

Hinata fijo su mirada en sus pantalones. Para luego ser consiente de la claridad del lugar.

—Apaga la luz —Pidió con un hilo de voz.

Sin rechistar, Sasuke tocó unos mandos que había junto al sofá y la luz bajó de intensidad.

—¿Te gusta así?

Hinata miró el cuerpo que se alzaba frente a ella con deseo.

—Perfecto —Susurró Hinata.

Extasiado por aquellos ojos perlas, vio cómo se desabrochaba el chaleco y se lo quitaba con sensualidad. Eso lo volvió loco y, agachándose, le agarró los pechos por encima del sujetador y se los mordió con cuidado. Hinata jadeó y él deslizó sus manos por debajo acariciando su espalda hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, desabrochó el sujetador en décimas de segundos.

Hinata se apretó contra él al sentir sus pechos al descubierto. Él jadeó al sentir sus pezones duros contra su pecho, sus bocas se encontraron con necesidad, y comenzaron una batalla por el vencedor.. Hinata apretó sus muslo en torno a sus caderas cuando sintió su tibia lengua en su boca.

— _A-ah~~_ —Gimió sorprendida en el momento justo en cuanto Sasuke simuló una envestida contra su clitori, aunque aun portaba el pantalón, pudo sentir el miembro de Sasuke contra esa parte sensible de su cuerpo.

El movimiento hizo que su cabeza se estrellará contra el sofá dejandole libre acceso hacía su cuello, oportunidad que Sasuke aprovecho para deslizar su boca húmeda y cálida por su clavícula y su cuello, Hinata se estremeció al sentir su aliento sobre su pecho izquierdo.

—Son tan hermosos —Susurró Sasuke maravillado ante la visión total de sus pechos. Eran grandes y se mantenían firmes antes su mirada, su color lechoso hacía que se le hiciera agua la boca, además que estaba esa pequeña parte que los coronaba.. de un color rosa, exquisito. Era como la fresa de un pastel que el estaría más que gustazo de morder.

Soplando un poco sobre su pezón izquierdo, se maravillo ante el resultado que esperaba, la forma en que se irguieron completamente despierto ante su boca, como si suplicara por su atención.

—Sa-Sasuke —Se quejo Hinata deseosa.

Él cumplió con su pedido al instante. Hinata jadeó al sentir su lengua en torno a su pezón, era cálida, sintió como jugaba boca jugaba con su pecho, asiéndola jadear de deseo. Cuando hubo cumplido con su labor con su pecho izquierdo paso al otro, dándole la misma atención. Mientras su mano pellizcaba al anterior.

Ella se aferró a sus cabellos con desesperó ante el dolor completamente placentero recibido. Sasuke amamanto su pecho como si fuera un recién nacido en busca de comida, y cuando hubo terminado solo su pecho de golpe, haciendo un pequeño sonido de chasquido en el proceso, mientras observaba el raboteo en el proceso, miró las marcas rosas casi rojas alrededor del pecho junto con la húmeda de su saliva, al instante sintió un pinchazo casi doloroso en su pene.

Alejándose del cuerpo de Hinata chavó sus dedos en sus caderas y de un jalón le quito los pantalones junto a las bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda ante su mirada. No podía ver mucho por la oscuridad pero aun así estaba maravillado con la vista.

Hinata no era como esas modelos que dejaban de comer para verse delgadas, no. Era voluptuosa, tenía curvas justo donde una mujer quería. Buenos pechos, caderas estrechas, piernas torneadas, buen trasero. Era una diosa con un cuerpo hecho para el pecado. No tenía nada que ver con las mujeres con las que él solía salir. Esas plásticas y sin cerebro. Hinata era deliciosa y atrayente.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —Le preguntó Hinata mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cicatriz por miedo de que aun con la oscuridad pudiera verla.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia y se quitó su roba interior, y ya cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, tras buscar un preservativo en el bolsillo de su pantalón que estaba en el suelo, sin medir palabra, se coloco entre sus muslos, y se acostó sobre ella sin aplastarla con su peso le busco la boca, Hinata jadeo entre el beso al sentir su miembro duro contra su intimidad ya completamente húmeda y preparada para recibirlo, ansiosa deslizó su lengua por el cuello masculino, besándolo. El ruido de algo rasgarse cerca de su oído le dijo que ya era el momento.

Sasuke se colocó el preservativo, y condujo su pene erecto contra su entrada. Hinata se sujeto de los hombros firmes de su amante y suspiró extasiada al sentir como sus paredes internas se abrían para él.

— _Ah~~ Sasuke_ —Gimió al sentir su miembro completamente en su interior, fue una penetración suave casi torturoza para ambos.

— _Joder_ —Maldijo entre dientes él al sentir la húmeda y la calidez que lo envolvía.

Enterando las uñas en sus hombros Hinata disfrutó mientras sentía cómo él se movía al ritmo lento, saliendo casi completamente de su interior hasta enterarse hasta la empuñadura, era un movimiento lento y delirante como la canción que había vuelto a comenzar.

 _ **Ohhh, Love.**_

 _ **Never knew what I was missing.**_

 _ **But I knew once we start kissin,**_

 _ **I found..**_

En un movimiento rápido Sasuke la alzó en vilo del sofá y, tras apoyarla contra la pared, la hizo levantar los brazos por encima de la cabeza para que se sujetara en una barra. Entonces él también se sujetó, sintiendo el maravilloso cuerpo de Hinata pegado al suyo, comenzó a penetrarla con movimientos rápidos y profundos.

Hinata lanzó la cabeza hacía atrás golpeando la pared en el proceso sintiendo su interior contraerse. Él Gruñó al sentirla mientras sus ojos negros estaban clavados en sus pechos los cuales rebotaban de arriba a bajo tras cada envestida.

Ambos jadearon... ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión del momento... ambos llegaron a un orgasmo maravilloso y brutal que los hizo gritar de placer... Agotados, se quedaron apoyados contra la pared. Sasuke sentía sus piernas temblar después de tanta actividad, pero en vez de colocarla en el suelo siguió sujetándola mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de Hinata, donde repartió pequeños besos.

—Espero haberme superado —Murmuró sobre su piel.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

—Fanfarrón —Se burlo— _Ah_ —Gimió sobresaltada.

Hinata miró la sonrisa socarrona de su acompañante sin creer lo que acababa de hacerle. ¡Le dio una Nalgada! eso la hizo acordarse su primera vez juntos en aquel hotel.

—¿Me has nalgueado?

—Y vendrán muchas más si no cuidas esas deliciosa boquita tuya —le respondió Sasuke mientras deslizaba su mano en donde la golpeo, acariciándola, provocandola.

—¿Es una amenaza? —Pregunto Hinata sin saber si excitarse o molestarse. Lo primero estaba ganando.

Él la sujeto con fuerza del trasero y la traslado al sofá.

—Es una promesa —le susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarla y después dejarla sobre el sofá. Luego cogió un mando a distancia y bajo la música —Ya regreso —le dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Hinata se quedo allí sentada preguntándose si debería vestirse y irse.. pero antes de agarrar su ropa, Sasuke regreso con una toalla en la mano y sin preguntarle comenzó a deslizarle la toalla por los muslos, estaba húmeda la toalla.

—¿Qu-Qué haces? —Le pregunto sorprendida por su acción. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello?

Sasuke detuvo su mano y miró la silueta de Hinata en la oscuridad.

—Limpiándote —Respondió con simpleza y continuo con su labor.

Hinata se sonrojo..

—¡Ya lo sé! —grito avergonzada— ¿Pero... por qué lo estás haciendo?

Él la miró y suspiro ¿Había hecho algo malo? Era la primera vez que limpiaba a una mujer después de culminar el acto sexual, había actuado por instinto y al parecer la había incomodado.

—Lo siento no quise incomodarte, no pensé que te molestaría que lo hiciera..

—¡No es eso! —Lo interrumpió Hinata apresurada—Digo... No me molesta.

 _ **Solo es que ninguno de los hombres con los que estuvo antes.. había hecho eso por ella** , _pensó Hinata con nostalgia.

—Que bien.. por que me gusta tocarte —Le susurró Sasuke mientras deslizaba esta vez su mano por sus pliegues femeninos. Hinata iba a responder pero el timbre sonó— Debe de ser la Pizza—Comentó él apartándose—. De momento te has salvado.

—¿Salvado de qué? —Le preguntó Hinata divertida.

Con una mirada que habría derretido el mismísimo Polo Norte, aquel morenazo tan sexy se acercó a ella, y posó los labios sobre los suyos.

—De hacerte mía mil veces más —Le murmuró.

Asintió extasiada y cuando él se marchó soltó el aliento que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que retenía.

—¡Que hombre! —Gimió excitada ante la perspectiva de volver hacer el amor con él —Despierta Hinata —Se regañó y se levanto del sofá encendió la luz y cogió la camiseta de él y se la puso. Deseo tener un espejo a la mano para verse. Estaba segura que tenía el pelo revuelto y el indisimulable aspecto de acabar de hacer el amor locamente.

Miró el reloj. Las once menos cuarto. Sin hacer ruido, corrió a buscar su mochila y regresó al estudio de música. Una vez allí, sacó su móvil y tecleó rápidamente:

 _ **Llegaré más tarde de lo que te he dicho, ¿Algún problema?**_

Esperó la contestación con impaciencia y de repente el teléfono pitó.

 _ **Ninguno, Hinata. ¡No trabajes Mucho!**_

Más tranquila tras haber avisado a Shino, sonrió. Después se peino un poco con los dedos. Quería estar algo más presentable y no parecer la bruja Avería. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con un guapo Sasuke vestido solo con los vaqueros de cintura baja.

—Vamos, la pizza nos espera —Le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Encantada al verlo tan cariñoso, acepto su mano y fueron a la cocina, donde comieron pizza con gusto, mientras reían y comentaban cosas diversas.

—Todavía no me puedo creer que seas cuñado de Izumi. ¿Sabes que me encanta cómo canta?

—Es una gran cuñada —Admitió Sasuke—. Y si la conocieras te caería bien.

—Estuve en uno de sus conciertos con Hanabi.

—¿Hanabi es una amiga tuya? —Preguntó él de pronto.

Al darse cuenta de que había mencionado el nombre de su hermana, Hinata cogió rápidamente otro trozo de pizza.

—Sí. Es mi mejor amiga —Rió para sí al pensar en su reina de la telenovela y arrugó la nariz sin darse cuenta.

—Repítelo —Le dijo Sasuke al verla.

Hinata lo miró sin saber a qué se refería.

—Repíte esa sonrisa —Explicó Sasuke—. La que acabas de hacer arrugando la nariz.

Divertida, Hinata se rió y, sin proponérselo, hizo lo que le pedía. Era su manera de reír, no tenía otra.

—Tienes la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida —Dijo Sasuke, alargando la mano y acariciándole la barbilla.

Hinata inconscientemente le beso la mano.

—¿Eso se lo dices a todas? —Le preguntó escéptica, turbado por la pregunta, él negó con la cabeza y ella suspiró—. Venga ya, Sasuke, que somos adultos. —Y acercándose a él, añadió—: No creas que eres el único que sabe ser adulador. Ah, y por cierto, te debo un premio por haber descifrado el mensaje que te dejé la otra noche, considérate premiado con lo ocurrido.

Sasuke no sabía si enfadarse o reír. Su franqueza a la hora de hablar le encantaba y al mismo tiempo le molestaba. Aquella mujer no le bailaba el agua, como la gran mayoría de las mujeres, y eso se le antojó encantador, pero al recordarle ella lo de la nota, se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y, saco el papel y o puso junto a la pizza.

—Hablando del tema, ¿Me quieres explicar qué es eso de que me puedo superar como amante?¿Acaso te quedaste insatisfecha la otra noche?

 _Todo lo contrario_ , pensó Hinata ha aquella última pregunta.

—No me digas que herí tu ego de machito.

—Sí, me heriste —Respondió contento de poder ser sincero.

—¡Ay, Diosito! —Se mofó ella.

—¿Ay, Diosito? —Repitió él, sin entender esa expresión.

Hinata lo miró divertida, y en un instante dejó el trozo de pizza en la mesa, se levanto y sin preguntarle se sentó sobre sus piernas.

—Es una expresión que utilizamos cuando algo nos impresiona —Le explicó mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

—¿Utilizamos?

Al darse cuenta que de nuevo habló en plural para referirse a su familia y ella, decidió cambiar de tema.

—Eres buen amante, Sasuke Uchiha —Le susurró. Él sonrió y Hinata añadió—: Pero...

—¡¿Pero?! Pero ¿qué?

Encantada ante su reacción, se levantó de su regazo, se acercó a la encimera de acero y se sentó encima.

—Ven aquí, fanfarrón —Dijo, mirándolo.

 _ **¡Ay, Diosito!**_ Pensó Hinata avergonzada de ella misma. Aquello era una locura. Pero no se arrepentía.

Sasuke no se lo hizo repetir. Fue hacia ella. Sin titubear Hinata deslizó su mano derecha por el pantalón y lo desabrochó.

—Eres increíble y lo sabes. —Murmuró mientras paseaba la boca por el moreno cuello de él y adentraba su curiosa mano dentro de sus pantalones, tocándolo, acariciándolo — ¿Por qué te sientes herido por lo que digo?

Sasuke tembló antes sus caricias y la besó en el cuello, mientras le subía la camiseta. Agachándose para estar a su altura, le mordisqueó un pezón. Ella brinco y él gruño al sentir como apretaba su ya duro miembro. Lambió y acarició con los labios y los dientes sus senos dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva en ellos.

— _Sa-Sasuke_ —Gimió ansiosa Hinata y, sintiéndose desesperada lo agarró de su cabello azabache y lo aparto con algo de brusquedad y lo beso con deseo.

Sasuke gruño excitado y cuando no pudo aguantar más su deseo, su impaciencia y su calentura, retiró la mano de ella de su pene, con un dedo le apartó la braguita y, de una certera y apasionada estocada, la penetro.

Hinata gimió y se abrió para él y, al ver como él dirigía la vista hacia abajo, le levanto la barbilla con un dedo. Y lo miró fijamente a aquello ojos tan diferente a los suyos, mientras sentía como su cuerpo lo recibía en su interior.

—Así, Sasuke. Mírame, me gusta más así —Murmuró entre suspiros.

—¿Te gusta que te mire?

Ella asintió y, disfrutando del momento, se perdió en aquello ojazos negros. Eran tan oscuros y profundos. Sasuke gruño enloquecido por la pasión que veía en su mirada, en sus palabras, en cómo arqueaba el cuerpo para recibirlo. Agarrándola con fuerza de las caderas la hizo rodearlo con los muslos y la penetro con más profundidad. Ella lloriqueó mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, sin descanso, sintiendo como reclamaba su cuerpo como _Suyo._

— _Sa-Sasuke_ —Gimió Hinata al borde del orgasmo. Aquello era tan primitivo como adictivo. Sentir sus cuerpo siendo poseído por aquel hombre era colosal. Podría volverse adicta a sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo, la forma en que gemía en su oido mientras la penetraba, el como sus ojos la devoraban cuando estaban juntos. Una parte de ella quiso pertenecerle.

Unos segundos después se escucho un gemido y un gruñido de satisfacción. Ambos habían llegado a un orgasmos intenso e increíble que los dejó sin aliento.

Tras aquel loco momento, se quedaron mirando a los ojos en silencio.

—Te estás superando, Sasuke Uchiha —Le dijo Hinata no queriendo analizar sus pensamientos antes del orgasmo.

Ambos se rieron y se besaron. Cuando Hinata se bajó descalza de la encimera para ir al baño Sasuke la cogió del brazo.

—Sin tacones eres un tapocete —Dijo al ver que le llegaba a la barbilla.

—¿Me estás llamando bajita?

—No, preciosa. ¡Te estoy llamando tapocete!

Muerta de risa, corrió al cuarto de baño, seguida por él.

—¿Cómo se sube el volumen de la música? —Le pregunto Hinata una vez que regresaron a la cocina.

Sasuke le señaló unos botones que había en un lateral y Hinata se acercó a ellos para poner la música a todo trapo.

—¡Me encanta esta canción! —Gritó de pronto.

Él lo sabía. Se lo había dicho la noche que se encontraron en la discoteca. Contento por la felicidad que irradiaba, la miró bailar _**Love Never Felt So Good**_ _,_ de _**Juntin Timberlake**_ y _**Michael Jackson**_ en medio de la cocina, vestida solo con la camiseta y las bragas. Encantada, ella se le acercó y también lo animó a bailar. Sasuke en un principio se resistió, pero finalmente claudicó, aunque lo suyo era más bien la salsa.

Bailaron entre risas mientras Hinata cantaba aquella canción pegadiza. Cuando terminó, la cogió del brazo y, la arrimó a él.

—Sigo pensando que cantas mal, peroooo —Dijo, echándosela al hombro—Te quiero en mi cama ahora mismo —Exclamó mientras le daba una sonora nalgada y se la llevaba a su habitación.

Hicieron el amor durante horas, sin reservas, Dulce, rudo, apasionado, lento, rápido. Con mucha dosis de pasión y locura. Ninguno se cansaba de aquella increíble experiencia. Hicieron el amor hasta que por fin las fuerzas les flaquearon.

—Son las dos de la madrugada —Se espanto Hinata al mirar el reloj— Debería irme.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sasuke la sujeto cuando intentó levantarse de la cama. No le apetecía que se fuera, pero ella insistió así que la soltó.

—¡He de marcharme ya! —Le dijo nerviosa por sus niños y por Shino.

Sasuke encendió la luz y la miró.

—¿Te espera alguien en casa?

Hinata le dio la espalda para que no viera su fea cicatriz.

—No —Mintió— Pero he de marcharme ya. Mañana trabajo y tengo que descansar.

Sasuke suspiro derrotado, Su tono de voz le hizo entender que el momento tan especial que habían vivido se había acabado y, levantándose, se puso los bóxers y se sentó en la cama a mirar cómo se vestía.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —Preguntó—. es tarde y...

—No, no hace falta.

Molesto por todo, Sasuke se levanto, se acercó a ella y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara.

—¿Qué pasa? —Insistió— ¿A qué se debe estas prisas?

Dolida por tener que mentir y poner fin a aquella noche perfecta, Hinata lo miró y sonrió.

—Ya te he dicho. Es tarde y mañana trabajo —Murmuró.

Sasuke la miró. Algo en su expresión y en cómo lo miraba le decía que estaba mintiendo.

—Te llevaré a casa —Dijo Sasuke mientras agarraba sus pantalones y se los puso.

—No.

—Soy un caballero y...

—Déjate de tontadas y de galanterías. Soy una mujer independiente y no necesito que nadie me lleve a mi casa, ¿Entendido?

—Pero ¡Mira que eres cabezota! —Gruñó Sasuke, y al ver que ella sonreía, añadió—: No sé si has venido en tu chatarra, pero lo que está claro es que no vas a regresar en ella. Si no quieres que yo te acompañe, llamaré un taxi.

Hinata sonrió aliviada. Ojalá su chatarra funcionara, pero como no le iba a contar que tenía el coche roto, y no le apetecía andar esperando el bus nocturno, no se quejo.

—Eso me parece una buena idea —Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño—: Pídeme un taxi.

Cuando ella desapareció, Sasuke, ofuscado, se quedó mirando por dónde se había ido. ¿Por qué se tenía que marchar en mitad de la noche? Sin querer darle más vuelta al asunto, cogió el móvil y pidió un taxi.

En el cuarto de baño, Hinata sacó su libreta y, tras escribir rápidamente algo, se quejó consigo misma. ¿Qué hacía dejandole una notita? Ni hablar. No debía hacerlo. Enfadada con ella misma, guardó la libreta en el bolso y salió.

Al verla aparecer, Sasuke le tendió la mano. Bajaron juntos la escalera de aquella fabulosa casa y una vez llegaron al recibidor, Hinata decidió tomar la iniciativa y lo besó.

—Ha sido una noche muy divertida. ¡Gracias!

—¿A pesar del inicio? —Preguntó burlón.

Ella asintió.

—A pesar de todo, ha valido la pena. Y recuerda, no más juego sucio.

Sasuke sonrió recordándose darle las gracias a Shikamaru. Luego a miró deseoso de su boca, se inclinó y la besó una vez más.

—¿Me das tu teléfono? —Susurró sobre sus labios.

Hinata lo pensó. Le encantaría dárselo... pero... No era correcto.

—No.

Sasuke se separó un poco de ella pero sin soltarla completamente.

— ¿Y por qué? —Preguntó, sorprendido por esa negativa.

—Porque no —Respondió ella.

Sasuke no lo entendía, pero no insistió.

—¿Qué te parece si mañana nos vemos?

—No puedo. Trabajo.

—¿Y pasado mañana?

—Trabajo.

—¿Y el fin de semana?

—Trabajo.

—¿Y cuándo no trabajas? —Quiso saber ya desesperado.

Hinata sonrió al ver su expresión.

—Los mortales que no hemos nacido en una estupenda casa como esta, trabajamos para vivir. ¿Eso lo sabes o te lo tengo que explicar? —Le dijo burlona.

Sasuke estaba tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres que lo rondaban estuvieran siempre listas para él, que había olvidado que ella no era de esas.

En ese instante sonó el timbre de la cancela y vieron por la cámara que se trataba del taxi. Sasuke abrió la verja y, sin soltarla a ella de la mano, salió de la casa. Rápidamente, Aki los saludó con un cariñoso lamentazo. Ambos rieron y Hinata le dio la mochila a Sasuke y abrazó a la perra. Una vez llegó el taxi ante la puerta Hinata se levanto y cogió su mochila.

—Lo hemos pasado bien, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó para cortar cuando antes la despedida.

—Sí.

Sus ojos, aquellos ojos que la absorbían, la miraban con intensidad y Hinata de pronto se sintió nerviosa y sonrojada.

—Od-Odio las despedidas.. por lo tanto, adiós y...

—Hakuna Matata —Finalizó él con voz ronca.

Eso la hizo sonreír de aquella manera que a él tanto le gustaba, y a Sasuke se le encogió el corazón.

Dos segundos después, tras un último y rápido beso, Hinata montó en el coche y se marchó.

Cuando el taxi salió de la parcela, Sasuke entró en la casa y cerró la verja. Después fue a su habitación y, al entrar en ella, un extraño sentimiento de soledad se apoderó de él al ver la cama deshecha. Sin ganas de dormir, decidió darse una ducha y, cuando acabó, ataviado con un cómodo pantalón de seda negro, bajo a su estudio de grabación, donde la música seguía sonando. Miró el sofá donde le había hecho el amor a Hinata y al acercarse vio su goma del pelo.

La cogió con una sonrisa y se sentó en el sofá. Subió la música con el mando a distancia y la voz de _**Key Shia Cole**_ cantando _**Love**_ lenta y pausadamente inundó la estancia.

 _ **Ohh, Love.**_

 _ **Never knew what I was missing.**_

 _ **But I knew once we start kissin´.**_

 _ **I found...**_

De pronto, esa melodía le puso el vello de punta como llevaba tiempo sin que lo hiciera una canción. Era una pieza romántica y descarnada que hablaba de un amor algo complicado. Un amor que parecía cada vez que los amantes se besaban. Un amor difícil de olvidar.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué no podía parar de pensar en Hinata, en su boca, en su voz, sus ojos, sus besos, en su sonrisa?

Cuando la canción acabó, comenzó a sonar de nuevo, tal como él lo había programado antes, para hacerle el amor. A la cuarta vez, se levantó del sofá y, sentándose ante su mesa de trabajo, comenzó a escribir en un papel.

* * *

Notas finales:

¿Y que les pareció? Hermoso ¿Verdad?

Estamos en febrero donde el amor florece en todas partes :3 ¡Hasta en mi escritura se vino a colar! XD Este fue unos de los capítulos que más me costo y me encanto escribir.. tengo que decir que estoy satisfecha.

Dure mucho en publicar pero aun no me olvidos de mis historias. Tampoco e abandonado **_¿Trabajo o Placer?_** Ya estoy comenzando a escribir, tengo algunos borradores del próximo capitulo, así que les pido paciencia, ¡por favor!

Mi próxima actualización de esta historia sera muy pronto, no tendrán que esperar meses de nuevo XD Pero primero subiré un nuevo capitulo de mi otra historia SasuHina, tardaré pero ya es casi seguro. ¡No desesperen!

Gracias por los comentarios y por seguir mi historia.


	16. Love

Hola mis queridos Lectores aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de _**Sígueme la corriente**_ ^-^

ADVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **16\. Love**_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hinata trabajó como en una nube.

No podía creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Había estado con Sasuke Uchiha. De nuevo. Tenía que admitir que era un hombre atento y cariñoso. Algo que nunca imaginó de él. Ni había estado esperando en un hombre.

Miró la pantalla de su teléfono. Impresionada ante el resultado de su búsqueda en Google. Las fotos de Sasuke junto con un sin fin de mujeres hermosas, cantantes, modelos y actores. Era un hombre importante. ¡Madre mía, nadie le creería que estuvo con un hombre como él! Ni ella podía creerlo.

Hinata suspiró y miró por cuarta vez la puerta del restaurante, esperando verlo entrar. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. ¡Dios, se estaba ilusionando con quien no debía! Sasuke era un hombre prohibido para ella.

—¿Hinata Hyuga? —La voz de un hombre la sobresalto.

Hinata volteo hacia el individuo. Un mensajero con un precioso ramo de rosas rojas estaba frente a ella. El corazón le aleteo.

—Esa soy yo, en que puedo ayudarlo —Susurró ansiosa ¿Era para ella?

—Entrega especial para usted, por favor firme aquí —Le dijo el mensajero entregándole las rosas.

Hinata firmo con rapidez. Miró las rosas en sus brazos, conteniendo el grito de felicidad que amenazaba por salir de ella.

—Un ramo precioso, Hinata —Le dijo su jefe.

Hinata sonrió encantada. Era la primera vez en su vida que recibía algo tan bonito.

—Espero respuesta —Dijo el mensajero—. Por favor, lea la nota que llevan las rosas.

Apenada por cómo la miraban sus compañeros y los clientes del restaurante, asintió y, camino hacia la cocina fuera de la vista de los demás, sacó la notita del sobre, y leyó:

 _ **Fue una de las mejores cenas de mi vida. Me encantaría verte esta noche de nuevo.**_

 _ **Si es sí, dale una rosa al mensajero y te iré a buscar al evento donde trabajas. Si es no, no recibiré esa rosa.**_

 _ **Un beso y D_ _ _ Q_ _ S_ A T_ F_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ .**_

Sonrió ante lo último escrito. Había utilizado el juego de letras. Analizó el mensaje oculto unos segundos y sonrió al descubrir el mensaje " _ **Dile Que Sí A Tú Fanfarrón**_ " Miró las rosas unos segundos.. ¿Debería de aceptar? Quería verlo.. pero. El recuerdo de Sasuke la sonrojo, deseaba verlo. Sujeto una rosa en su mano y, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de nuevo al restaurante y se la entregó al mensajero.

 ** _Ya lo hiciste no puedes arrepentirte_**.. pensó Hinata viendo como el mensajero se marchaba, suspiró y volvió a entrar en la cocina, donde, tras buscar un jarrón, puso las rosas en agua y siguió trabajando. Con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

—Entonces el churro del carro amarillo pollo, vendrá a por ti —Cuchicheó Kiba después de contarle todo.

Hinata asintió mientras llenaba su bandeja de canapés de salmón.

—Ay, nena, ¡qué salseo! ¡no me lo puedo creer! —Grito Kiba emocionado.

Hinata miró alrededor del evento en el que trabajaba.

—Ni yo. Pero, solo he pensado en mí y he aceptado sin dudarlo.

—Mira, cachorra, si a un tío así le dices que no, te juro que soy capaz de buscar una katana como la que lleva _**Michonne**_ de la serie _**The Walking Dead**_ para cortarte la cabeza.

Ambos rieron. Les encantaba ver juntos aquella serie de _**Zombies**_ y junto cuando Hinata fue a contestar, vieron a la Momia acercarse a ellos.

—Hagan el favor de espabilar —Les dijo—, Los invitados están esperando.

—Sí, Señor Danzo —Respondieron los dos al unísono.

Siguieron trabajando durante horas y en un momento en que Hinata estaba recogiendo unas bandejas vacías de una mesa, oyó decir a su lado:

—Señorita, por favor, ¿sería tan amable de decirme dónde puedo pedir una cerveza?

Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse emocionado. Era él. Sonriendo se volteo.

—Que te la traiga ella, que para eso le pagan, ¿Verdad, guapa? —Dijo un hombre junto a Sasuke.

Hinata siguió sonriendo sin molestarse ante el comentario. Era su trabajo después de todo.

—¿Qué clase de cerveza quiere, señor? —Le preguntó a Sasuke.

—¿Puede ser Sierra Nevada Porter?

 _ **Igual que su padre, el señor Uchiha**_... Pensó.

—Que sean dos, colorines, y date prisa, que estamos sedientos —Le dijo nuevamente el otro tipo, sin darle tiempo a ella de responderle a Sasuke.

Hinata miró al hombre y se percató de que era el mismo pelmazo al que los de seguridad habían tenido que echar aquella noche en el bar. _**Al que confundí con Toneri**_ , pensó. Sin decir nada se encaminó hacia donde estaban las cervezas. Odiaba cuando algún imbécil como aquel le hablaba así. Pero por desgracia, era su trabajo atender algunas personas que por tener dinero se creían superior. Estaba acostumbrada a tratarlos. Abrió las cervezas, las sirvió y regresó a donde estaban los dos hombres para entregárselas.

—Gracias —Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa, aun molesto por cómo el idiota de Suigetsu se había dirigido a ella.

Sin duda, hablaría con Shisui. No pensaba volver a Salir con Suigetsu, por mucho que su primo se empeñara y la discográfica también. Apretó los puños al verlo acercarse más a Hinata.

—¿qué tal si me dar tu teléfono y te llamo un día de estos? —Le dijo con aires de grandeza.

—Suigetsu... no molestes a la señorita —Murmuró Sasuke molesto, interponiéndose en su camino para que no la tocara.

—¿Señorita? —Se mofó Suigetsu—. Seguro que esta hace más servicios de los que te puedas imaginar.

Hinata miró a Sasuke con el rabillo del ojo y vio que daba un paso adelante y tensaba la mandíbula. Estaba molesto. Pero ella no necesitaba su ayuda. Miró con desagrado a aquel individuo mientras se enderezaba.

—Haga los servicios que haga, sin duda usted nunca estará entre ellos —Respondió, y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, ante la sonrisa complacida de Sasuke.

Durante el resto de la velada, Hinata se encontraba cada dos por tres con los ojos de él. Mirara donde mirase allí estaba él, y siempre le sonreía. Y cuando no lo hacía era porque le estaba sonriendo a otra mujer.

—Cachorra... cachorra... pero ¿Ese no es...?

—Sí —Afirmó ella, dirigiendo la vista a su amigo. Se negó a sentir celos por Sasuke. No tenían nada. Solo eran dos personas que disfrutaban su tiempo juntos, nada más. Ella no podía darle más.

Hinata siguió a lo suyo, tan diligente como siempre. Hasta que sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo. Era el pesado que iba con Sasuke.

—Las mujeres como tú hacen muchas cosas por cien dólares —Le dijo.

Se soltó de un tirón.

—Disculpe, señor, estoy trabajando —Respondió alejándose.

Hinata vio a Gaara, el jefe de seguridad, acercarse a ellos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó.

Hinata le indicó con la mirada que la estaba molestando. Gaara entendió y miró con seriedad al hombre.

—Por favor, caballero, si es tan amable, deje trabajar a la camarera.

Suigetsu se alejó con gesto contrariado.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Gaara mirándola.

—Sí, gracias, Gaara —Sonrió Hinata—. Es solo un pesado más.

Gaara se acerco y le retiró un mechón de la cara con excesiva confianza.

—Si vuelve a molestarte, avísame y yo me encargo de él —Le susurró.

Hinata divertida le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y se alejó para seguir trabajando.

—¿Quién es ese tipo con el que hablabas?

Al reconocer la voz de Sasuke, se volvió.

—Un amigo —Respondió mientras le ofrecía un canapé de la bandeja.

Sasuke gruño molesto ante la contestación tan escueta, pero como ella se marchó, no pudo seguir preguntando.

Hinata siguió repartiendo canapé a los invitados y cuando se volvió para llenar la bandeja vacía, Suigetsu se interpuso en su camino. Otra vez.

—Ciento cincuenta dólares y es mi última oferta, colorines —Insistió.

Hinata sintió ganas de patearle el trasero.

—Señor, tengo que trabajar. ¿Sería tan amable de dejarme pasar? —Siseo.

Cuando fue a cogerla de la cintura, un empujón lo alejó de ella, Hinata miró sorprendida a Sasuke.

—¿Qué narices haces? —Masculló Sasuke molesto.

Suigetsu fue a protestar, pero entonces llegó Gaara.

—Señor, lo invito a salir del local —Dijo—. Si no lo hace, tendré que echarlo yo mismo.

Hinata miró al pelmazo. No quería que aquello acabara así, pero él se lo había buscado. Sasuke lo contemplaba con gesto hosco antes de acercarse y cogerlo del brazo.

—Vamos, Suigetsu. Llamaré un taxi para que te lleve a casa —Le dijo.

Cuando se alejaba, Sasuke volvió la cabeza y le guiño un ojo a Hinata, consciente de que el de seguridad se percataría.

—¿Qué tienes tú con ese, cara bonita? —Preguntó Gaara.

—Nada.

—¿Y por qué te ha guiñado el ojo? —Insistió.

Hinata no sentía ganas de hablarle de Sasuke.

—No lo sé, Gaara. Pregúntaselo a él —Contestó, y sin más, prosiguió con lo suyo.

Tras meter a Suigetsu en un taxi, Sasuke regresó a la fiesta, pero a partir de ese momento no volvió a acercarse a Hinata. No quería meterla en líos. Sin embargo, era consciente de la mirada del pelirojo de seguridad, no dejaba de observarlo a él y luego a Hinata. Eso lo incomodó y molesto.

 _ **¿Qué tenía Hinata con ese hombre?,**_ pensó molesto.

Por otro lado, Hinata intentaba disimular su impaciencia porque el evento terminara para irse con Sasuke. Pero la guapa mujer que lo acompañaba y le sonreía, y que cada vez se acercaba más a él, la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—Aléjate de ese hombre, Hinata —La voz de Gaara detrás de ella la sorprendió—. No es para ti.

Hinata no respondió. Consciente de la verdad de aquellas palabras. La felicidad que había sentido ante la perspectiva de volver a estar con Sasuke se volvió sombrío en un instante. ¿Tanto se notaba lo que sentía por Sasuke Uchiha?

Cuando el evento terminó, Hinata se quitó el horroroso uniforme negro y se coloco su ropa en tiempo récord, Salió del local en busca de Kiba.

—¡Vámonos! —Le dijo cuando lo encontró.

Kiba al verla en ese estado, la paró.

—Como diría mi Shino, ¿qué te ocurre que tienes humor de perro?

—Que soy tonta, eso es lo que me ocurre. ¡Vámonos!

Pero cuando echó a andar, Kiba la volvió a sujetar.

—Vamos a ver, cachorra, ¿tú no habías quedado con el buenorro?

Hinata asintió cerrando los ojos.

—He cambiado de opinión. ¡Vámonos!

Al verla tan enfadada, Kiba la cogió del brazo y, la condujo hacía el coche de él.

—Respira, cachorra, —Le dijo—, y cuéntame qué ha ocurrido.

En ese momento, se oyó el motor de un vehículo de gran cilindrada acercarse a ellos y, al mirar, Hinata vio que era Sasuke con su impresionante coche.

—¿Te marchabas sin mí? —Preguntó él.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida de que él la hubiera ido a buscar. Lo vio salir del coche y acercarse a ellos.

—Sasuke Uchiha —Le tendió la mano a Kiba.

—Kiba Inuzuka —Respondió Kiba estrechándole la mano.

Sasuke los miró unos segundos. Y sonrió divertido.

—Veo que además de compañeros de trabajo lo sois de peluquero.

Kiba sonrió tocándose el pelo verde.

—Según mi marido, ¡Somos Tendencia! —Contesto y empujando a Hinata, Kiba añadió—: Anda, ve y pásalo bien. Por lo demás no te preocupes.

—¿Necesitas que te acerque a alguna parte? —Preguntó Sasuke.

Encantado con su amabilidad, Kiba negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Sasuke —Respondió—. Pero tengo el coche aparcado justo ahí.

Sasuke asintió.

—Procuraré no llegar muy tarde —Le dijo Hinata mirando a su amigo.

Dicho esto, se metió en el coche por la puerta que Sasuke le sujetaba, subió él también y, tras decirle a Kiba adiós con la mano, arrancaron y se marcharon, sin percatarse de que Gaara los había visto desde el callejón.

Una vez solos en el interior del coche, Sasuke estiró un brazo y le tocó la rodilla.

—¿Cansada? —Preguntó, Hinata asintió y él añadió—: Le habría partido la cara a Suigetsu allí mismo por cómo te ha tratado. Es un divo del blues, un gilipollas que…

—Tranquilo —lo cortó Hinata, posando la mano sobre la de él—. Por mi trabajo estoy acostumbrada a tratar con tipos como ese.

Ese comentario molestó a Sasuke. ¿Por qué una Mujer como Hinata tenía que aguantar a babosos y a impertinentes como Suigetsu? El recuerdo del tipejo pelirojo lo molesto aun más.

—¿Qué tienes con el de seguridad?

Hinata lo miró sorprendida en que preguntase lo mismo que Gaara en referencia a él. Iba a responder pero luego recordó a la mujer que estaba con él.

—¿Y tú con la mujer que se restregaba contra ti en la fiesta?

—Yo he preguntado primero —replicó Sasuke molesto.

Hinata lo miró ya sin ganas de hablar más del tema.

—Gaara es un buen amigo —Respondió.

Sasuke asintió.

—Sakura es una buena amiga.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio varios minutos. Estaba claro que no iban a ser sinceros al responder esas preguntas. Pero Sasuke no quería seguir enfadado y, mirándola, le retiró un mechón de la cara.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Le preguntó.

Hinata asintió.

—Te llevaré a un sitio que conozco —Propuso Sasuke.

Sin decir nada más, Hinata se acomodó en el increíble y ergonómico asiento de aquel cochazo, mientras de fondo sonaba la voz de _ **Barry White**_ cantando _**Just The Way You Are.**_

Al verla tan callada Sasuke le volvió a poner la mano en la rodilla.

—¿Te gusta la música de _**Barry White**_? —Le preguntó.

—Sí —contestó Hinata—. Tiene música muy buena.

Sasuke comenzó a tararear la canción con su bonita voz y la hizo reír cuando la miró en el momento en que la canción decía « _**No cambies el color de tu cabello**_ » .

Cuando esa acabó y empezó otra.

—Nunca dejes de sonreír, Hinata —Le dijo Sasuke observándola.

Al llegar a un restaurante italiano, el _**Uzumaki**_ , el cartel estaba apagado, pero Sasuke aparcó el coche y fue a abrirle la puerta. Hinata sonrió por su gesto.

—Soy un caballero. Nunca lo olvides —Susurró besandole la mano.

El humor de Hinata mejoraba por instantes. Estar con él hacía que la vida pareciese fácil y, cogiendo la mano que le tendía, se encaminaron hacia un callejón. Al llegar ante una puerta de acero, Sasuke llamó e inmediatamente abrieron. Ambos entraron y ella se quedó sin habla cuando vio una pequeña mesa redonda preparada para dos.

Un hombre rubio, apuesto y de increíbles ojos azules, se planto frente a ellos sonriendo con picardia.

—Por fin apareces, bastardo —Se dirigió él rubio a Sasuke. Las palabras sorprendieron a Hinata Sasuke no era un bastardo que ella sepa—, ¿planeabas que pasara la noche aquí?. Con lo que me debe estar extrañando mi Shion.

—La pobre debe estar feliz de librarse unas horas de ti —Contestó Sasuke, extendiendo la mano—, dámela, yo cerrare cuando termine.

El rubio lo ignoró y miró a Hinata, sonrió.

—Tu debes ser, Hinata —Le dijo mientras estiraba su mano hacía ella—, Soy Naruto Uzumaki es un placer conocerte, créeme.

Hinata confundida de que Sasuke hubiera hablado de ella, estrechó la mano del rubio.

—Hinata Hyuga —Respondió Hinata, luego miró la mesa para dos—, ¿usted preparó todo esto?

Naruto rió.

—No. Fue mi madre, ella es la dueña de todo esto —Explico—, pero tuvo que marcharse y me quede a esperarlos —Luego miró a Sasuke—. Estaba molesta ya que ella quería recibirlos, jeje... quería hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

Sasuke apartó la mirada.

—Dale las gracias a Mikoto por mi —Dijo Sasuke—, y que se olvide de mis respuestas para esas preguntas.

—Sabes que no te lo dejara tan fácil —Respondió Naruto sonriendo—, Bueno me marcho, tengo que estar en la comisaria a primera hora mañana, el trabajo me llama.

Naruto le entregó a Sasuke unas llaves.

—Cuando termines, cierras, ¿de acuerdo? —Le dijo.

—De acuerdo —Respondió—, Vete de una buena vez.

Una vez este se marchó, Hinata miró a Sasuke.

—¿Es cocinero? —Le preguntó.

Sasuke negó.

—Es policía —Respondió—, nos conocemos desde niños, se podría decir que es un dolor de culo.

Hinata rió, entendiendo. Era su mejor amigo. Mientras caminaba por aquella solitaria cocina, soltó:

—No me lo digas. No es la primera vez que haces esto.

El morenazo sonrió, puso en marcha un aparato de música y, comenzó a sonar por los altavoces _**Only You**_ , de _**Los Platters**_.

—¿Verdad? —Insistió Hinata.

—Solo responderé: Que tendré que soportar a madre e hijo ahora que saben de ti. Y esos dos juntos son un infierno.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y, siguió recorriendo la cocina, seguida por él. Hinata interpuso un mostrador entre ellos y, clavó sus ojos perlas en él.

—Me molestaría que hagas conmigo lo mismo que haces con otras mujeres.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Y encima te ríes —siseó ella molesta.

Sasuke convencido de que tenía que pararla antes de que siguiera con aquello, se movió rápidamente para acercarse y, la cogió entre sus brazos.

—Baila conmigo —susurró.

Hinata sin querer mirarlo, bailó pegada a él aquella increíble y romántica canción. Sasuke suspiró y la apretó contra él.

—Nunca… nunca… nunca, he estado en este local de madrugada con nadie, excepto con Izumi, Itachi, mi padre, Mei y Shisui y la familia de Naruto. Este restaurante es de Mikoto, una buena amiga de mi difunta madre, y venimos aquí a veces, cuando salimos de algún evento. Por lo tanto, Mi perla sexy, relájate y disfrutemos juntos de la velada.

A Hinata se le quitó un gran peso de encima y se le aceleró el corazón ante el apodo.

—¿Mi perla sexy? —Preguntó divertida.

Sasuke sonrió y acercó su boca a la de ella.

— Tienes unos ojos precioso, me excitas con solo verlos —Murmuró ronco—, Llevo toda la noche queriendo hacer esto.

Y sin más, la besó. Le metió la lengua en la boca, dispuesto a hacerle ver cuánto la deseaba y luego, ladeando la cabeza, la besó con ternura y pasión, mientras comenzaba a sonar la voz de _**Frank Sinatra**_ cantando _**Strangers in the Night.**_

—La música es tremendamente actual —dijo Hinata sonriendo.

—Naruto es un apasionado de la música de los cincuenta y los sesenta, y yo también —contestó divertido—, Seguro se trajo su colección para no aburrirse mientras nos esperaba.

Y de nuevo la besó. Un beso intenso, salvaje y apasionado, que provocó en ella un gran terremoto de increíbles sensaciones. Hinata gimió una protesta cuando apartó su hábil boca de ella.

—De hoy no pasa que me des tu teléfono —Murmuró Sasuke.

Embobada, hechizada y enloquecida por él, Hinata le acarició el cuello y se olvidó del resto del universo.

En ese instante, allí solo estaban ellos dos, y cuando fue consciente de que el mundo existía, se encontró sobre una encimera de piedra blanca. Sasuke la besaba con fervor, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.

Sin querer perder un segundo, ella se desabrochó los pantalones, al tiempo que él se desabrochaba los suyos. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, y él se hubo puesto un preservativo, Hinata se dio la vuelta para ocultar su cicatriz y se inclinó sobre la encimera. Sasuke le tocó el trasero y, tras darle un azotito que a ambos los hizo sonreír, metió la mano entre sus piernas y, abriéndole con celeridad el húmedo sexo, la penetró de una estocada.

Ambos se arquearon de placer.

Sasuke la agarró de las caderas y bombeo dentro y fuera de aquel apretado coño. Hinata gimió extasiada ante sus embestidas sintiendo como su miembro la estiraba cada vez que entraba en ella. Él comenzó a penetrarla más rápido y rudo, la hizo suya sin descanso. En la cocina, además de la voz de _**Frank Sinatra**_ y los violines, se oían los jadeos de ellos.

—¿Te gusta así?

Hinata trató de concentrarse en la voz ronca de Sasuke, y asintió después de unos segundos.

—Sí… sigue, ¡Sasuke! —como pudo, le respondió con un hilo de voz, gimiendo su nombre.

Enloquecido por lo que ella le decía sin ningún remilgo, le dio lo que quería. Fue tal su ímpetu, su fuerza, que la levantaba del suelo a cada acometida y, en una de las penetraciones, a Hinata se le salieron los zapatos y quedó suspendida sobre la encimera.

Las embestidas de Sasuke eran delirantes, certeras y placenteras y Hinata disfrutaba como nunca en su vida. Ambos se acoplaron sin descanso al cuerpo del otro en busca de la máxima recompensa, en busca de un orgasmo colosal. Y cuando el clímax le llegó a Hinata, esta se tensó y Sasuke, enloquecido por la presión de sus paredes vaginales en su polla, clavó los dedos en sus caderas, ahora en busca de su propio placer, hasta que fue su cuerpo el que tembló y un maravilloso orgasmo lo hizo gritar de satisfacción.

Se quedaron allí unos instantes, agotados y sin resuello, hasta que Sasuke salió de ella, le dio la vuelta y, la abrazó.

—Mi Perla Sexy —Susurró Sasuke contra su cuello.

Hinata gimió gustosa ante la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Alzó su rostro en busca de su boca, Sasuke la recibió deseoso. Ambos gimieron, tras varios besos húmedos y cargados de erotismo, buscaron papel para limpiarse.

—Madre mía, _**Moon River**_ —se mofó Hinata, al escuchar la canción que comenzaba.

Sasuke se subió la cremallera del pantalón. Y sonrió mientras la observaba.

Una vez se hubieron vestido y Hinata se puso los zapatos, se encaminaron hacia la mesita que tenían preparada. Sasuke le retiró la silla con galantería y ella se sentó encantada. Después se sentó él, la miró mientras tocando la rosa que había sobre el jarrón de la mesa.

—Gracias por devolverle la rosa al mensajero —Le dijo.

Hinata se alegró al ver que se trataba de esa rosa y, sin entender aún qué hacía con aquel hombre tan impresionante en aquel sitio a esas horas escuchando a _**Sinatra**_ , sonrió como a él le gustaba.

 ** _—Ha sido un placer, Sasuke Uchiha_**.

* * *

 ** _Nota final:_**

Bueno las cosas están muy calientes entre estos dos fufufuf *¬* ¿les gusto?

No se si muchos aquí leyeron el capitulo final de ¿Trabajo o Placer? si no lo leyeron pues que esperan :( ¡Entren en mi otra historia!

En ese último capitulo hice un anuncio de una _**NUEVA HISTORIA SASUHINA**_ si no lo sabían aquí les dejo los detalles.

* * *

 ** _Información de una nueva historia SasuHina:_**

* * *

¿Les gustan las historias de fantasía? Esas historias donde hay hombres lobos y mucho romance. ¡Pues tengo una idea loca en mi cabeza desde hace unas semanas y tiene mucho que ver con una historia con esas características! ^^

Desde hace ya un mes que me estoy leyendo los famosos libros de las Nuevas Especies y de los Shifter ¿Los han leído? Son muy interesantes :3 Y pensé "¿Por que no adapto estos libros al SasuHina?" 3 Mi primera opción fue adaptar los libros de las Nuevas Especies todos al SasuHina... pero luego medi cuenta que no quería cambiar nada en la historia original, sería un copia y pega... y aunque mi mente loca cambiaría algunas cosas, la verdad es que también ya han adaptado estos libros antes pero con las parejas SasuSaku, NejiTen, ItaSaku... pero nunca al SasuHina.. T-T y después de mucho decidirme me plante la idea de adaptar los libros de SHIFTER 3 los cuales son 4 libros y cuenta la historia de amor de 4 lobos.. bueno 3 lobos y un oso XD pero con la diferencia que uniré estas 4 historia y escribiré una sola historia...

* * *

 ** _RESUMEN:_**

Sasuke es un shifter y su lobo quiere a Hinata. Desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en ella, está luchando contra la necesidad de marcarla como suya. Pero cuando la luna esté llena para el apareamiento, no será capaz de controlar a su lobo por mucho tiempo. El hecho de que sea Humana no lo detiene cuando el calor del apareamiento se haga cargo y su obsesión es puesta a prueba.

* * *

Nombre: _**¡Mía!**_ \- Nombre elegido por las votaciones que realice en mi otra historia _**"¿Trabajo o placer?"**_

Pareja Principal: Sasuke y Hinata

Segunda pareja: Naruto y Ino - Muchos quisieron a Shion pero luego cambié unas cosas en la historia y necesito que la pareja de Naruto sea la mejor amiga de Hinata (INO) no me puedo imaginar a Shion como la mejor amiga de nuestra Hina. Además que estos dos son perfectos para los mejores amigos de los protagonistas.

Tercera pareja: Itachi y Izumi - había pensado en poner a Sakura ya que es menor que Itachi y necesitaba que su pareja fuera menor que él. Pero las votaciones no quisieron a Sakura jajaja la odian por lo visto. Quise escribir de ella como buena en mi historia pero ya que, las votaciones querían a Itachi con Izumi o Konan, y al final decidí a Izumi como su pareja. Eso si será menor que Itachi en mi historia. Tendrá 19 años al comienzo.

Y a las chicas desechadas por sus votos las haré antagonistas: Sakura, Shion y Konan serán un dolor de culo para nuestras protagonistas UuU

Pronto subiré la historia ya tengo escrito el prologo y el primer capitulo pero aun no tengo portada para la historia... T-T en cuanto la tenga subiré el prologo.

Mientras tanto subiré capítulos de esta historia.


	17. Eres Mía

Hola mis queridos Lectores aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de _**Sígueme la corriente**_ ^-^

ADVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **17\. Eres mía**

* * *

El juego había comenzado. La mecha se encendió. Todo inicio entre ellos. ¿Cómo más podría llamarse lo que tenían? ¿Amigos con derechos, amantes, conocidos? Sea lo que sea ya nada podía ser como antes.

No podían negar que después de aquella cena tan... acalorada, todo había dado comienzo. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Se veían siempre que podían.

Cuando coincidían en eventos, Sasuke pasaba por su lado y le rozaba la mano con disimulo. _**Eso les encantaba**_. Y cuando comenzaban con el juego de las miradas, se calentaba solo con eso y ansiaban que llegara el momento de que aquello finalizara para encontrarse y hacerse mutuamente el amor.

Gaara los observaba en silencio. Aquel ricachón le había ganado la partida y, a pesar de la rabia que sentía por no ser él quien estuviera disfrutando de Hinata, decidió tragarse la rabia y esperar. Aquello no terminaría bien y entonces él no desaprovecharía su oportunidad.

Los viernes que ella trabajaba en el Mono Rojo Son Goku, bailando sobre la barra, a Sasuke le sudaban las manos y se descomponía. Ver que los hombres se le acercaban mientras bailaba y ella les echaba tequila en la boca, lo encelaba, pero no decía nada. _**No debía**_. No era su novia y tenía que aceptar que trabajara allí.

A Hinata las horas de sueño se le redujeron un montón y ni ella misma sabía cómo podía seguir en pie. Durante el día estaba en el restaurante, por la tarde cuidaba a sus hijos y por las noches, tras trabajar en algún evento, se veía con Sasuke en su casa.

 _ **Pero no todo era color de rosa.**_

Un día, recibió una llamada de Kurenai. Azuma quería verlos a ella y a los niños para despedirse de ellos. Dos días después, recibió unos pasajes de avión que él había pagado y, tras pedir permiso en sus trabajos, se fueron a Nevada. Al verlos aparecer, Azuma sonrió contento. Durante todo el día bromeó y jugó con los pequeños. Los quería, los adoraba.

—Aún recuerdo lo mal que hablabas inglés la primera vez que te vi —Dijo Azuma sentándose con ella en el salón, Hinata sonrió y sujetó la mano de Azuma entre las suyas—, y me encanta ver lo bien que lo hablas ahora.

—En mi trabajo tengo una buena academia —contestó ella, sonriendo—. Aprender inglés me ha salido gratis.

Ambos rieron por el comentario.

—Estás muy guapa con esos colores en el cabello, pero ¿cuándo vas a recuperar tu precioso color negroazulado? —Preguntó Azuma posando la mirada en las escalera que momentos antes su esposa había subido para dormir a los niños.

Ella lo miró divertida.

—Pero ¡Si es tendencia! —Exclamó Hinata, haciéndolo reír.

—Olvídate de ese hombre —insistió Azuma—, como seguramente él ya se ha olvidado de ti. Recupera tu color de pelo y haz el favor de dejar de vivir con miedo.

Hinata suspiró. Lo que le pedía no era fácil y, conociendo a Toneri, sabía que nunca se olvidaría de lo que le hizo, pero si le decía eso a Azuma lo entristecería.

—Vaaale… lo haréeeeeeeeeeee —Fingiendo resignación Hinata.

Azuma soltó una carcajada, luego le acarició la cara con cariño, adoraba a esa joven.

—Esto es para ti —Dijo, entregándole una cajita.

Hinata sonrió y la abrió y, al ver lo que contenía, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Deseo que tengas esta cadena de oro blanco que me regaló mi padre el día que me marché a hacer el servicio militar —dijo Azuma—. Era su manera de decirme que no lo olvidara y ahora es mi manera de decirte yo a ti que no me olvides.

—Azuma… —gimió.

Azuma estiró la mano y cogió la cadena.

—Déjame que te la ponga —Murmuro.

Con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, Hinata se levantó el pelo y, cuando Azuma se la hubo puesto, él la miró sonriendo. El corazón le dolía.

—Como suponía. Estás preciosa —Le dijo.

Llorando se le echó al cuello y, durante varios minutos, ambos se abrazaron sin decir nada. No hacía falta, las palabras sobraban.

—Quiero que cuando yo no esté, sigas en contacto con Kurenai, ¿de acuerdo? —Le susurró Azuma con voz ronca.

Hinata gimió entre lagrimas, Azuma se separó de ella, y la miró fijamente mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

—¿Me lo prometes, mi niña?

Hinata asintió.

—Lo prometo. Eso no lo dudes. —Murmuró con un hilo de voz —Vosotros sois mi familia.

Ambos se miraron con cariño.

—Sé que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir —Continuó Azuma—, pero no quiero que vengas a verme cuando empeore y…

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? —Lo interrumpió Hinata.

Cogiéndole las manos, él la miró a los ojos e insistió.

—Prométeme que no vendrás, Hinata. Para mí es importante que los niños y tú me recordéis como estoy ahora y no como voy a estar. También me gustaría ahorrarle a Kurenai el sufrimiento que le voy a ocasionar, pero ella vive conmigo y no puedo echarla de mi lado. Sin embargo, tú debes prometérmelo.

—No puedes pedirme eso… no…

—Escucha, cariño…

—No, Azuma —lo cortó angustiada—. No quiero prometértelo. No puedo.

—Debes hacerlo, Hinata. Necesito que lo hagas, mi niña.

Emocionada por lo que le pedía y por lo que iba a suponer no estar a su lado y al de Kurenai en aquellos tristes momentos, finalmente asintió.

—De acuerdo. Te lo prometo.

Azuma la abrazó.

—Sabes que te quiero como una hija, y aunque no compartamos la misma sangre quiero que sepas que Kurenai, tú y los niños sois los más importante para mi.

—Lo sé… lo sé…

Después de un silencio muy significativo, Azuma la soltó y, con una bonita sonrisa, emocionada, le acaricio el cabello.

—Y hazme caso, recupera tu color de cabello —Insistió—. Estos colores serán tendencia, pero tu cabello y esos ojazos perlas que tienes son espectaculares.

Hinata lo miró y sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Sales con alguien? —Preguntó Azuma al ver su expresión.

Hinata respingo, y aparto la mirada. Sin saber que responder, después de todo Sasuke y ella no eran nada.

—No, aunque últimamente he estado viendo a un hombre.

—¿Te trata bien? —quiso saber él.

—Sí, Azuma —respondió ella con una triste sonrisa—. Me trata muy bien, pero ya sabes que yo no quiero nada serio con nadie. Tengo tres niños y soy consciente de que quien me quiera a mí, primero ha de quererlos a ellos y eso es difícil. _**Muy difícil**_.

—No es difícil, cariño —Exclamó la voz de Kurenai, Hinata y Azuma voltearon hacia la mujer que bajaba las escaleras, ella sonrió y añadió—, Quien te conozca a ti y a los niños se enamorará perdidamente de vosotros.

Azuma estiró los brazos hacía su mujer y, ella tras dar unos pasos más estuvo a su alcancé, donde siempre quería estar, entre sus brazos.

—Kurenai tiene la razón, Hinata —Afirmo Azuma sujetando a su esposa.

Hinata negó.

—Eso era antes, Azuma. Ahora ya no hay caballeros como tú por el mundo.

—Los hay, cariño —afirmó Kurenai—. Claro que los hay y encontrarás a uno que os querrá con toda su alma. —Hinata se encogió de hombros y ella prosiguió —: Cuando ese hombre aparezca, debes permitir que entre en tu corazón y confiar en él. Lo que te hizo ese indeseable en el pasado no tiene por qué volver a ocurrir. Debes confiar en alguien para ser feliz, cariño; si no lo haces, llegará el día de mañana, los niños crecerán y tú te verás sola.

—Queda mucho para eso —replicó al pensar en sus pequeños.

—Hinata, mírame. —Ordeno Azuma, y cuando lo hizo, dijo—: No sé si será el hombre con el que estás ahora u otro, pero sé que el día que conozcas a la persona ideal para ti, él no te dejará escapar, porque tú, mi niña, eres una chica muy especial. Y como el día va de promesas, quiero que ahora me prometas que cuando ese hombre llegue, le vas a permitir entrar en tu corazón, te vas a enamorar de él y vas a ser feliz.

Incapaz de negarle aquello, Hinata suspiró y, conteniendo las ganas de llorar que le estaban entrando de nuevo, dijo, al tiempo que se tocaba la cadena de oro blanco que le había regalado.

—Como el día va de promesas, te lo prometo.

Azuma sonrió, y estiro más su brazo para que se uniera, Hinata sonrió y abrazó a las dos personas que la habían salvado.

—No lo olvides, Hinata. Me lo has prometido.

Durante varios días, disfrutó de la compañía del hombre y la mujer que la habían sacado de su calvario, para atesorar en su corazón todo lo que pudiera de Azuma. Y por las noches, cuando se metía en la cama, pensaba en Sasuke. ¿Se acordaría de ella?

Después de cuatro días en Nevada, con todo el dolor de su corazón, Hinata se tuvo que marchar. El momento de la despedida no fue agradable para ninguno. Los niños no intuían nada, pero ellos tres sabían que nunca más se volverían a ver.

Azuma la abrazó e, intentando sonreír, le hizo saber cuánto la quería y cuánto esperaba de ella. Hinata se pegó a él, no quería apartarse, hasta que Azuma le susurró algo al oído, le dio un beso en la frente y, tras guiñarle un ojo, entró en la casa, donde lloró en soledad.

Rota de dolor, pero disimulando para no alterar y alarmar a los niños, fue al aeropuerto, acompañada por una demacrada Kurenai. Allí le hizo prometer a esta que la llamaría todos los días, le dijo que para ella estaba disponible las veinticuatro horas del día y cuando la mujer le hizo entender con todo su amor que todo estaba bien y que debía regresar a Los Ángeles, Hinata cogió un avión junto a los niños llena de pena y regresó a su hogar. _**La vida**_ , como le había dicho Azuma al oído, _**tenía que continuar**_.

* * *

La primera noche que trabajó en un evento, Sasuke apareció y, al verla, sin importarle que estuviera trabajando, se acerco.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —Preguntó molesto.

—Espérame a la salida — Respondió con disimulo, comprobando que nadie los mirase—: Nos tomamos una copa y te lo cuento.

Y así fue. Él la esperó y ella, con toda la pena del mundo, le contó que había ido a ver a unos familiares en Nevada y la triste situación de Azuma. Sasuke la consoló.

Con el paso de los días, él comenzó a interesarse más por su vida, pero Hinata hacía lo que podía para evitar contarle ciertas cosas. No le había dicho nada de los niños y, aunque sabía que le gustaban, por cómo hablaba de sus sobrinos, explicarle de sopetón que ella tenía tres era un poco complicado.

 _ **Las cosas se estaban complicando.**_

En más de una ocasión, tras unas horas de sexo sin límites con él, con sumo gusto se habría quedado a pasar la noche, pero sabía que no debía. Sus pequeños demandaban su presencia y, le gustara o no, ellos eran lo primero en su vida y debía regresar a casa y ser una buena madre.

 _ **¿Que debería hacer?**_

Una mañana, recibió una llamada en el restaurante. Era Ino, para darle el nuevo teléfono y dirección del local de las citas exprés. El negocio le iba bien y había cambiado de sitio. Mientras hablaba con ella, sentada a la barra, cogió una servilleta de papel y lo apuntó todo. Durante el resto de la mañana trabajó sin descanso y, cuando fue a cambiarse al finalizar su jornada, metió el papel con los datos del nuevo local en el libro que llevaba para leer en el autobús siempre que el coche le fallaba.

Al salir a la calle, se encontró con que Sasuke estaba esperándola. Sorprendida, se acercó a él, que la besó encantado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Hinata feliz por aquel maravilloso encuentro.

Él le quitó el libro y el bolso de las manos, los echó en su descapotable y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué te parecería venir esta noche conmigo a una gala de música? —Propuso Sasuke.

Hinata lo miró incrédula.

—Venga, dime que sí —Insistió Sasuke—. Ponte un vestido bonito y acompáñame.

Hinata suspiró con pesar al recordar a Ino.

—No puedo. Hoy trabajo.

Sasuke la miró extrañado y, frunció el entrecejo.

—No, hoy no trabajas. No tienes ningún evento, y lo sé porque me lo dijiste hace dos noches.

Tenía razón. Esa noche no trabajaba sirviendo, pero sí tenía que ir al local de citas exprés de su amiga Ino. Lo hacía cada quince días y esa noche le tocaba.

—Tienes razón. Pero ha salido un servicio y lo he aceptado —Mintió.

—Vamos a ver, Hinata, ¿por qué trabajas tanto? —preguntó él—. No entiendo que tengas que ir todas las mañanas al restaurante y todas las noches con el catering. ¿Cuándo vas a disfrutar un poco de la vida?

Hinata lo abrazó y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, lo miró con diversión.

—Cariño, yo no tengo tanto dinero como tú. Y ya te dije que los mortales trabajamos para vivir.

—Yo soy un mortal y trabajo para vivir —replicó él—. Pero a diferencia de ti, intento gozar del fruto de mi trabajo dejándome tiempo libre.

Acorralada por sus palabras, finalmente solo vio una salida: _**enfadarse con él**_.

—Mira, guapo, lo que yo haga o no con mi vida, mi tiempo libre o mi trabajo es cosa mí.¿Acaso te digo yo algo de tu trabajo? No, ¿verdad? Pues haz el favor de respetar tú el mío. Y si te digo que trabajo esta noche, es que trabajo esta noche y no se hable más.

Dicho esto, agarro su bolso se dio la vuelta y se marchó caminando, ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke, que en esta ocasión no fue tras ella. Pero no dejaba de pensar; _**¿Qué le había dicho para que se enfadará tanto?**_

Ofuscado, se metió en su coche y maldijo. Solo quería estar con ella un poco más. Pensó en arrancar el vehículo e ir a buscarla, pero al bajar la vista vio que se había dejado el libro. Lo cogió y, cuando lo abrió por la primera página, vio una servilleta con la fecha del día, una dirección, un teléfono y un _**«¡A las nueve!»**_.

¿A las nueve?

Sin dudarlo, cogió su móvil y llamó. Rápidamente supo que era un local de citas exprés y que aquella noche había un evento. Tras apuntarse al mismo con un nombre falso y aceptar rellenar una ficha con sus datos por internet, al colgar, maldijo al saber dónde estaría Hinata aquella noche.

 _ **¿Qué hacía ella teniendo citas exprés?,**_ Pensó enfadado.

* * *

Tras estar unas horas con los niños, Hinata se puso una blusa y una minifalda negra y se encaminó hacia el bar de su amiga Ino. Pensó en Sasuke, y en lo mal que le había hablado, cuando lo único que quería era que lo acompañara a una gala musical. Al salir del evento le enviaría un mensaje e intentaría hablar con él. A diferencia de ella, él sí le había dado el número.

Una vez llegó al local, se puso su pegatina sobre la camisa y, tras saludar a Gaara, Ino dio las instrucciones y comenzó la velada. Como siempre, Hinata soportó uno tras otro a los tíos que intentaban ligar con ella durante siete minutos y, tras el primer descanso, al sentarse para la segunda ronda, se quedó sin palabras al ver a Sasuke ante ella.

—¿¡Wendy !? —Preguntó enfadado.

Hinata se sonrojo.

—Chissssss…

—¿Esto es un trabajo? —insistió ofuscado, mirando su pegatina.

—Pero ¿qué haces aquí? —Pregunto bajito.

Sasuke gruño irritado por su pregunta.

—La pregunta correcta sería, ¿qué haces _**tú**_ aquí? Además de trabajar en el puñetero Mono Rojo Son Goku, un lugar al que odio que vayas, ¿también lo haces aquí?

—¡Esto no es El Mono Rojo!

—No sé qué es peor —Gruñó Sasuke enfadado.

Al ver que Gaara se acercaba a ellos, Hinata volvió a chistarle, pidiéndole que bajara la voz. Gaara, que había reconocido a Sasuke nada más entrar este por la puerta, se acercó a ellos.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Preguntó.

Sasuke se desesperó al verlo. ¿ _ **Él también estaba allí**_?

—Ninguno. ¿Y tú tienes alguno? —Replicó sosteniéndole la mirada al pelirojo.

—No es nada, Gaara. Puedes marcharte —Dijo Hinata notando la molestia de Sasuke hacia el otro.

Gaara le mando una mirada de molestia a Sasuke, y se marchó.

—No vuelvas a hablarle así a Gaara, ¿entendido? —Reclamó Hinata.

Sasuke la miró sin responder. _**¿Estaba ella defendiendo a aquel idiota?**_

—Escucha, la dueña es mi amiga y me paga para…

—¿Para ser señuelo de hombres? ¿Para eso te paga? —La cortó malhumorado.

Hinata gimió frustrada.

—Dicho en esos términos suena fatal.

—¿Dónde te has dejado los pantalones vaqueros? —Siseó, celoso perdido. Cada instante más molesto por lo que ella respondía.

—Aquí no suelo traerlos —contestó Hinata molesta—. Como tú dices, soy un señuelo para los hombres.

Boquiabierto por su poca vergüenza, fue a responder cuando ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Se puede saber cómo te has enterado de que estaría aquí?

Sasuke dejó el libro sobre la mesa y, abrió la primera página.

—Fecha, dirección, hora y teléfono. Solo he tenido que llamar y rellenar una estúpida ficha por internet para apuntarme. Por el amor de Dios, Hinata, ¿me puedes decir qué narices haces aquí?

Ella lo miró, sin duda estaba muy enfadado.

—Ya te he dicho que mi amiga es…

—Quiero saber por qué lo haces. ¿Tanto necesitas el dinero?

Intentando salir del paso, Hinata asintió.

—Tengo una deuda con el banco y he de pagarla. Por eso trabajo tanto.

Al oír eso, Sasuke se relajo un poco.

—Mi perla sexy, ¿y por qué no me lo has dicho? Yo podría ayudarte a pagar lo que sea.

Hinata ignoró el sonrojo causado por el apodo cariñoso y negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

Sasuke se agarró a la mesa, ofuscado.

—¡Serás cabezota!

Al ver su expresión desesperada, le sonrió arrugando la nariz como a él le gustaba.

—Pero te gusta que lo sea, ¿a que sí? —Murmuró.

Sasuke la miró e intentó seguir enfadado, pero al ver su sonrisa, suspiro.

—¿A qué hora termina esto? —Preguntó.

—Quedan dos rondas más y después nos podremos ir.

Finalmente Sasuke asintió. Aquello era de locos.

—A quien le diga que he dejado de ir a una gala importante por venir a este lugar, ¡no se lo creerá! —Musitó divertido.

Mirando a su alrededor, Hinata vio que todas las mujeres lo observaban, incluso alguna parecía haberlo reconocido.

—¿Y lo que estás ligando, qué? —Murmuró con cierto escozor de celos.

Él la miró fijamente.

—A mí no me interesa nadie, excepto una loca con el pelo de colores que tengo delante y a la que cuando pille a solas le voy a dar su merecido.

—Hummm… quién fuera esa loca —se mofó divertida.

En ese instante sonó la campanilla del cambio de pareja.

—Controla a los tíos. —Le ordeno Sasuke— Al de gafas de antes casi le parto la cara cuando ha intentado cogerte de la mano.

—Espero que sigas pasándolo bien —Respondió Hinata.

Pero a partir de ese instante, la que no lo pasó bien fue ella. Desde que había descubierto que Sasuke estaba en el bar, ya no podía dejar de mirarlo, igual que el resto de las mujeres. Todas se morían porque llegaran sus siete minutos y Hinata no dudó de que sería el hombre más votado aquella noche en la web.

Cuando por fin terminaron las cuatro rondas de citas, Gaara se acercó a ella y, con disimulo, mientras le daba una cerveza, preguntó:

—¿También te lo traes aquí?

—Gaara, ¡calla!

Él, celoso y sin ganas de bromear, la cogió del brazo para que el otro hombre lo viera.

—Ese hombre solo te dará problemas —Le dijo, acercándose a ella—, ¿No ves que es un ricachón que busca lo que busca?

—Basta, Gaara. No digas eso.

Él la soltó.

—Cara bonita, yo solo quiero que seas feliz. —Murmuró suavizando su tono de voz.

Hinata sonrió con complicidad, sin percatarse de que Sasuke los observaba.

—Y yo quiero que tú seas feliz —Respondió.

Después de charlar un rato y relajarse, Hinata se encaminó hacia la barra, donde Sasuke estaba con una rubia muy guapa.

—¿Lo pasáis bien? —Preguntó al ver que sonreían.

La rubia, sacudiendo el pelo con coquetería, sonrió sin decir nada, mientras Sasuke la miró divertido.

—Increíblemente bien. ¿Cómo te llamabas? —Le preguntó.

—Wendy —Dijo Hinata, con ganas de machacarlo.

—¿Como la de Peter Pan? —se mofó él. Y volviéndose hacia su acompañante, añadió, con una encantadora sonrisa—: Wendy, te presento a mi amiga Agatha. Es una preciosa a la par que interesante profesora de instituto.

La mujer, encantada por aquella deferencia, se sintió importante y susurró: —Tony, qué adulador eres, por favor.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Hinata bebió un sorbo de su cerveza y, con disimulo, cuchicheó: —Creo que voy a vomitar.

Divertido al escucharla, Sasuke pensó en hacerla rabiar por haberlo hecho ir allí y por su conversación con Gaara.

—¿Qué queréis tomar? —preguntó.

—Un _gin tonic_ —Dijo la " _ **profesora**_ "—. Pero no muy cargado, que luego digo tonterías.

 _ **«¡Será simple, la tía!»**_ , pensó Hinata.

—Yo nada, tengo mi cerveza y, además, ya me voy —Contesto Hinata mirando a Sasuke.

—¿Te vas? Oh, qué pena —se burló él y, tras pedir el _gin tonic_ de la profesora, añadió—: Con lo interesante que se presenta la noche en este bonito lugar.

Hinata sin creerse que realmente quisiera tomar algo con aquella mujer, lo miró.

—Os dejaré solos. Adiós, que lo paséis bien —Les dijo.

—Hakuna Matata, Wendy —respondió Sasuke.

Al oírlo decir eso, se paró, lo miró y sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de contestar. Sin duda se estaba riendo de ella. Tras hablar con Ino y pagarle esta con disimulo, salió a la calle sin mirar atrás. Mientras caminaba hacia la parada del bus por la solitaria calle, no se podía creer que Sasuke hubiera ido allí. Pero menos se podía creer aún que ese idiota se hubiera quedado ligando con la profesora del _**gin tonic**_.

De pronto, el sonido de un coche acercándose lentamente la hizo mirar. Era él. Paró un poco más adelante, se bajó y se apoyó en el capó. Hinata se aproximó y lo miró furiosa.

—¿Sabes? —Le dijo Hinata—, si por mí hubiera sido, te habrías metido el Hakuna Matata por…

No pudo decir más, porque Sasuke la agarró, la acercó y la besó con auténtica pasión. Hinata gimió entre el beso, sorprendida y deseosa, aferrándose a él mientras le correspondió el beso, Aquellos besos llenos de locura y desenfreno era lo que más les gustaba a ambos.

—Sasuke.. —Gimió Hinata cuando se separaron.

—Si vuelves a venir a este sitio a dejar que otros hombres liguen contigo, tú y yo vamos a tener un grandisimo problema. Mañana mismo me dirás qué le debes al banco para que esto se acabe, ¿entendido?

Hinata no respondió, pero sonrió, y Sasuke, abriéndole la puerta del coche esperó a que entrara. Una vez él lo hizo por la otra puerta, fue a arrancar y Hinata se fijó en el llavero.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó.

Sasuke cogió el llavero y se lo enseñó.

—Una llave.

Hinata tocó aquella pequeña llave y leyó:

— _**«Para siempre»**_ . ¿Qué significado tiene esta llave para ti?

Sasuke sonrió y pensaba explicarle que era cosa de su madre, pero ella se la quitó de las manos.

—Si la quieres recuperar, ¡bésame!

Sasuke aprovechó la invitación rápidamente y, tras colocarla sobre él poseyó sus labios, Hinata se aferro a él sin quejarse ante la nueva posición. El asiento se echó hacia atrás, quedando ella recostada sobre él, las manos de sasuke se deslizaron debajo de su falda.

—Sa-Sasuke —Jadeo Hinata al sentir las manos contrarias sobre sus nalgas, la fricción entre su coño y el duro miembro de Sasuke, la humedeció.

—Te deseo —Susurro Sasuke, chupándole la oreja.

Hinata tan caliente como él, gimió mientras empujaba sus caderas contra él.

—Estamos en medio de la calle. Alguien nos puede ver, por no decir que si la policía nos pilla tendremos muchos problemas. Sobre todo tu, Sasuke.

Sasuke gruño y, embistió su dura polla aun encerrada en sus pantalones contra su coño, Hinata Gimió excitada.

—Sin embargo,—Comentó Sasuke desabrochándose los pantalones sin cejar en su ataque y dispuesto a conseguir su propósito —, Con un poco de suerte, la única que pasara es esa linda profesora que deje en el bar.

Hinata se aparto un poco de él y lo miró fijamente. Y sin dudarlo se apartó de él para luego quitarse las braguita y colocarse sobre el ya libre miembro de Sasuke.

—Eso es lo que quieres, ¿que nos vea? —Preguntó Hinata mientras deslizaba su húmedo coño contra la punta de su polla, mojandolo con sus fluidos.

Sasuke jadeo y rápidamente la sujeto de las caderas con fuerza, para intentar penetrarla. Hinata sonrió.

—Bien, me parece perfecto. Que nos vea. Quiero que sepa que soy yo quien disfruta de ti y no ella. Que soy yo quien deseas.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y, la miró a los ojos, mientras notaba cómo su pene se empapaba de sus fluidos.

—¿Celosa? —Preguntó Sasuke mientras la empujaba un poco hacia abajo, logrando para su deleite la penetración de la punta de su pene en su interior.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dado a entender con sus palabras, Hinata fue a quitarse de encima de él, pero Sasuke no la dejó, sino que se deslizo fuera de ella y volvió a penetrar solo la punta en su coño. Hinata cerro los ojos deseosa.

—¿Estás celosa?

Hinata estuvo tentada a mentir, pero sin embargo abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, y tras unos segundos se dejo caer sobre su duro pene, envolviéndolo hasta la empuñadura en su interior.

—Cuando he visto cómo te comía con los ojos, ella y el resto de las mujeres, ¡Sí! —Admitió Hinata molesta.

Sasuke Gruño y, tras sujetarla con fuerza de los cabellos pero sin lastimarla tomó su boca, hambriento por ella. Sus labios danzaron en sincronía, disgustándose, penetrándola con su lengua cada vez que su miembro se hundía en su interior.

Ella jadeo en busca de oxigeno, tras el beso abrasador, mientras Sasuke mantenía una mano en su cadera y la otra en su cabello para que no desviara la mirada.

—Pues imagina cómo me he sentido yo al ver que esos hombres, uno tras otro, se sentaban contigo, te miraban y tú les sonreías —Dijo entre dientes, mientras la penetraba una y otra vez—. Y cuando también he visto a ese tal Gaara en el local… ¿Acaso crees que yo no me pongo celoso?

Hinata cerró los ojos. Aquella posesión era increíble.

—Abre los ojos y mírame —Ordeno él—. A mí también me gusta que me mires.

Su voz… su orden… el momento… todo ello hizo que lo mirara y, con un hilo de voz, Sasuke susurró, parando sus acometidas:

—Sabes que me gustas, ¿verdad? —Hinata asintió con miedo y él añadió—: Pues quiero que sepas que soy un hombre al que no le gusta que nadie toque lo que es suyo, y, no sé por qué, pero ya te considero algo mío. **_Eres Mia, Solo Mía_**.

Hechizada por lo que oía, Hinata acercó la boca a la de él.

—Recuerda que sigues teniendo las tres _**«N»**_. —Susurró.

Extasiado, Sasuke movió las caderas con rotundidad para penetrarla de nuevo, lo que a ambos los hizo jadear.

—A-Aunque reconozco... que ahora ti-enes también la gran _**«M»**_. —Él la miró y Hinata, enloquecida, susurró de nuevo—: ¡ _ **De Mío**_!

—Me gusta tener esa gran « _ **M**_ » —Respondió él, buscando su boca.

Aquella posesión la estaba volviendo loca y, dispuesta a disfrutarla al máximo, movió las caderas adelante y atrás con auténtico frenesí, mientras se miraban a los ojos, confirmando lo que ambos acababan de afirmar.

Sentirse el uno dentro del cuerpo del otro era maravilloso, y notar cómo sus manos se agarraban para que no escapara ni una pizca de placer, los estaba trastornando. y Tras un profundo embiste ambos gimieron mientras alcanzaban el clímax, Juntos.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo en medio de la calle? —Preguntó Hinata tras unos minutos en silencio.

Sasuke sonrió lleno de sensualidad, mientras la besaba.

—Una locura —Comentó Sasuke—, Llevaba sin hacer esto desde que tenía diecisiete años —soltó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Hinata no respondió. Cuando ella había tenido alguna cita rápida con Toneri, en ocasiones habían terminado en el asiento de atrás de cualquier coche. No fue muy placentero en aquel entonces, La economía no daba para más. Y solo era para el disfrute de una persona. El del él.

Hinata aparto los malos recuerdos, y se concentro en el ahora. Sasuke abrió la guantera y ella se pasó al asiento del copiloto. Se limpiaron en silencio.

—¿De verdad sigo teniendo para ti esas tres _**«N»**_? —Preguntó él.

Divertida al ver su entrecejo fruncido, Hinata lo besó.

—¡Mira que eres tonto! —Exclamó y, mirándolo a los ojos, añadió—: Pues claro que no, cariño, pero siento decirte que yo sigo sin ser _**Angelina Jolie**_.

—Me gustas más tú. Y ahora que ambos tenemos claro lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, ¿me darás tu móvil y tu dirección?

Hinata dejó de sonreír.

—No —Dijo tras pensarlo.

—Estoy jugando limpio contigo —Insistió Sasuke desesperado, sin entender esa absurda negativa—, Sabes que, si quisiera, solo tendría que levantar un teléfono y…

—Si lo haces, no volveré a quedar contigo.

Arrancó el coche, desconcertado.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Hinata.

—A un apartamento que tengo en Melrose Hill —contestó sin mirarla.

Sin decir nada más, llegaron a aquella elegante parte de la ciudad. Una vez dejaron el coche en el garaje de la casa, a Hinata se le cayó el bolso al suelo al salir del vehículo. Rápidamente, Sasuke la ayudó a recogerlo todo y tras ver ver un cochecito rojo, se lo mostró.

—¿Para jugar en tus ratos libres?

Al ver el juguete en sus manos se quiso morir, pero se lo quitó con rapidez, lo guardó de nuevo y respondió con la mayor naturalidad posible:

—Es del hijo de mi amigo Kiba. Lo olvidó en casa y lo llevo en el bolso para devolvérselo.

Sasuke sonrió y, sin darle más importancia, tendió la mano y ella se la cogió. Esa actitud protectora suya le gustaba y no iba a desaprovecharla. Tras abrir él la puerta del impresionante apartamento, Hinata silbó. Era precioso y minimalista.

—¿También lo utilizas como picadero? —Pregunto con los celos llamando a la puerta de su corazón.

A Sasuke no le hizo gracia la pregunta.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué narices no confías en mí? —Replicó.

Al ver cómo la miraba, Hinata se retorció las manos y empezó a decir:

—Mira, Sasuke, hay cosas que tú no sabes y…

—Pues ¡cuéntamelas!

Ella lo miró. El momento había llegado.

—Mi vida no ha sido fácil. Antes que tú hubo alguien que me rompió el corazón y cuando yo…

El timbre del móvil de él la interrumpió. Al ver de quién se trataba, Sasuke se disculpó.

—Es mi padre. He de contestar.

Hinata asintió y mientras él hablaba por teléfono, se quiso morir. Había estado a punto de decirle lo de los niños, pero esa llamada la había interrumpido y ahora no sabía si sería capaz de seguir donde lo había dejado.

Sasuke habló un par de minutos más sin quitarle ojo y cuando colgó, dejó el móvil sobre la mesa.

—¿Por culpa de ese hombre que te rompió el corazón es por lo que trabajas tanto? La deuda del banco viene de él, ¿verdad?

Comparar a sus gemelos y a su hermana con una deuda del banco era un poco fuerte, pero consciente de que trabajaba por y para ellos, asintió.

—No puedes juzgar a todas las personas por lo que otros hicieran. No sé quién era ese idiota, ni lo que te hizo, pero yo no soy así. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero poder ir a buscarte a tu casa, ayudarte a pagar esa deuda, ir al cine o a cenar solos y poder disfrutar de fines de semanas juntos sin que tengas que trabajar tanto como lo haces. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta todavía de eso?

Hinata no contestó. Lo de « _ **solos**_ » nunca podría ser, porque ella no estaba sola. Pero que él le estuviera diciendo aquello era como poco lo más halagador que había escuchado nunca.

Durante unos segundos, Sasuke la miró a la espera de que añadiera algo más y, al ver que no lo hacía, le enseñó la llave que colgaba del llavero del coche.

—Antes me has preguntado qué significa, ¿verdad? —Hinata asintió y él prosiguió—: Mi madre nos regaló una llave igual a cada uno de sus hijos. Según ella, esta es la llave de nuestro corazón y se la debíamos entregar a la chica que entre en él.

—Oh, Dios, ¡qué detalle más bonito! —murmuró Hinata emocionada.

—Hace unos años —siguió contando Sasuke—, yo se la entregué a una mujer. Era preciosa, lista y lo pasábamos muy bien juntos. Me gustaba como un tonto y, le entregue la llave. Cuando la llevé a Puerto Rico para que conociera a mi padre, él me advirtió de que ella no era como yo la veía. No le hice caso hasta que un día mi padre le ofreció una cantidad de dinero por dejarme y ella aceptó.

—¿En serio? —susurró Hinata.

—En serio —ratificó Sasuke—. Solo buscaba la fama que mi apellido le podía aportar.

—Sasuke… —murmuró incrédula.

—Cuando todo eso ocurrió, me enfadé mucho con mi padre. Bueno, la verdad es que estuve un tiempo sin hablarle. Pero en cuanto lo pensé con detenimiento, me di cuenta de que el amor me había nublado la razón y en ella solo veía lo que yo quería ver y no lo que veían mi padre y todos los demás. Pasado un tiempo, esa mujer dejó de importarme y los regalos que le hice me daban igual. Solo quería la llave de mi madre y, cuando la recuperé, nunca se la he vuelto a dar a nadie. Es más —añadió, clavando sus inquietantes ojos en ella —, nunca hablo de este tema y ahora lo estoy haciendo contigo porque creo que tú eres diferente. ¡ _ **Especial**_! Y me gustaría hacer tantas cosas contigo que no veo el momento de poder llevarlas a cabo. Por suerte, los dos estamos solteros y sin hijos. No nos ata nada y podemos disfrutar de la vida. Pero hasta que tú no te quites ese lastre o esa deuda que llevas a tus espaldas, no vamos a poder hacerlo. Y si ese lastre es ese imbécil, olvídate de él, porque aquí estoy yo para cuidarte y protegerte como te mereces.

—Ay, Diosito.

Sasuke sonrió al oírla.

—¿Impresionada por saber que me muero por ti? —Preguntó.

Hinata asintió sonrojada y él la besó.

—Pues créetelo, preciosa. Estoy loco por ti y nada de lo que me digas me podrá impresionar.

Al pensar en sus hijos y en su pasado supo que eso sí lo impresionaría. Y sin saber por qué no aprovechaba aquel momento para sincerarse se quedo allí en sus brazos en silencio.

—Dame tiempo, Sasuke, por favor. Solo te pido eso —Murmuró Hinata abrazándolo.

Él asintió sin dudarlo. Y, deseoso de que volviera a sonreír. Se sentó en el sofá atrayendola para que se siente sobre él, luego sacó un sobre de su chaqueta.

—Ábrelo. Me dijiste hace unas noches que te gustaba Bruno Mars, ¿verdad?

Hinata se acomodo encima de él y, asintiendo abrió el sobre. En el sobre había dos entradas Vip para un concierto y sonrió al verlas, pero al mirar la fecha se tensó.

—No puedo ir. Ese viernes trabajo en El Mono Rojo.

Al oír el nombre del local, a él le cambió la cara.

—Odio que trabajes en ese local. No me gusta cómo te miran los hombres, ni lo provocativa que tienes que ir vestida. Además, eso de que a las doce de la noche te tengas que subir a la barra a repartir tequila no me hace ninguna gracia. —Y al ver el gesto divertido de ella, preguntó—. ¿Te gustaría verme a mí en esa tesitura?

Hinata lo pensó. Si Sasuke hacía eso, estaba claro que todas las mujeres del mundo intentarían meterle mano.

—Creo que no. Me acabo de dar cuenta que Soy celosa.

—Pues yo también soy celoso. Y quiero que dejes ese trabajo. Estoy dispuesto a pagarte lo…

—¿Que me vas a pagar? —lo interrumpió ofendida.

—Sí.

—¡No digas tonterías!

—Hinata, no estoy diciendo ninguna tontería. Piénsalo, por favor.

Hinata vio su gesto serio y supo que para él era importante que no fuera a aquel local. Así que se rindió.

—Vale. Te prometo que no trabajaré más allí.

— _ **Gracias —contestó él, y la besó. Y, señalando las entradas que tenía en las manos, añadió—: En cuanto al concierto de Bruno, irás aunque sea lo último que yo haga en este mundo.**_

* * *

Notas Finales del Capitulo:

El amor esta en el aire~~~ jeje el romance comenzó, ya los individuos han sido flechados XD solo falta que la verdad salga a la luz (muy pronto)

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿les gusto el significado de las llaves? a mi me encanta es tan Romántico *~* por cierto, con los hijos de Mikoto me refiero a Sasuke, Itachi y Shisui, si, SHISUI aunque no es su hijo legitimo, ella lo crió y lo quiso como tal, igual que Sasuke e Itachi lo ven más como un hermano que como primo :3 No podía dejarlo afuera, el también necesitaba una llave de su corazón.

Jajaja bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por seguir y comentar.

 _Sa-Yo-Na-Ra ^-^_


	18. Beautiful Girls

Nuevo capitulo ^-^

ADVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **18\. Beautiful Girls**

* * *

Los días seguían pasando y con ellos seguían también sus locos encuentros. Pero por increíble que pareciera, la prensa hablaba de Sasuke, relacionándolo cada semana con una actriz o una cantante distinta. Eso a Hinata le molestaba, pero él ni se inmutaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

Una madrugada, tras una noche loca de sexo, Hinata, agotada, se quedó dormida en la cama de Sasuke y este no la despertó. De pronto, abrió los ojos sobresaltada y, al mirar su reloj y ver que eran las seis y veinte, se quiso morir. Los niños entraban en el colegio a las ocho. Debía irse de allí cuanto antes.

Al levantarse de la cama con premura, se le enganchó un pie en la sábana y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Eso hizo que Sasuke se despertara.

—Cariño, ¿qué haces en el suelo? —Preguntó soñoliento al verla en el suelo.

Hinata se puso de pie deprisa.

—Es tardísimo. Me tengo que ir —Respondió ella mientras se vestía dándole la espalda.

Sasuke miró el reloj digital que tenía en la mesilla. Eran solo las seis y veinte de la mañana y habían estado haciendo el amor hasta las cuatro. Sin preocuparse por su desnudes se levanto y la sujeto entre sus brazos.

—Quédate. Yo lo solucionaré y…

—No —Lo interrumpió ella, deshaciéndose de su abrazo—. No puedo.

Sasuke la miró. _ **¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa?**_

—¿Me prestas tu coche? Te juro que te lo devolveré sano y salvo —Preguntó Hinata.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

—¿Me lo prestas o no? —Insistió Hinata sin ganas de contestar esa pregunta.

Desconcertado ante su reacción, levantó las manos y murmuró:

—De acuerdo. Está en el garaje —Murmuró desconcertado ante su reacción.

Hinata sonrió y, acercándose a él, lo besó en los labios.

—Ve a buscarlo luego al restaurante, ¿vale?

Sasuke asintió y ella se marchó a toda prisa.

Se asomó al ventanal de su habitación, desde donde la vio salir fuera de la casa, saludar con rapidez a _Aki_ y entrar en el garaje. Instantes después, la vio conduciendo el R8. Cuando desapareció de su vista, derrapando, Sasuke se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo y se durmió. Estaba agotado.

* * *

Hinata disfrutó de la conducción de aquel coche. ¡Era impresionante! Le recordaba su pasado y, aunque eso la hizo sonreír, no le gustó.

Al llegar a su casa, Shino estaba dormido en el sofá. Entró con cuidado para no despertarlo y cuando casi había abierto la puerta de su habitación, lo oyó aclararse la garganta.

—Caerás enferma si no descansas, Hina —Le dijo Shino.

Hinata se volvió para mirarlo.

—Lo siento. Siento haber llegado a estas horas, pero me he quedado dormida y…

—Normal… normal. —Y levantándose para regresar a su casa, añadió—: Por la hora que llegas no te preocupes. Preocúpate por ti, porque a este ritmo ya te digo que vas a caer enferma. Además, tienes ojeras. ¿No te miras al espejo? —Y, tras guiñarle un ojo, se marchó.

Hinata se desnudó y se metió bajo la ducha. Aquello la espabilaría. Después de vestirse, despertó a los niños, les dio de desayunar y los llevó al colegio. Luego regresó a casa y desayunó ella, mientras observaba la llave de « _ **Para siempre**_ » . Finalmente, cogió el impresionante coche de Sasuke y se marchó al trabajo.

Sobre las nueve y media de la mañana apareció él por el restaurante y ella sonrió al verlo. Siempre que lo veía sonreía. No hacerlo era de tontas. Sasuke se sentó en un taburete de la barra y, sin decir nada, Hinata le puso delante un café y unas tostadas.

—Buenos días, Señor Uchiha —saludó encantada y, entregándole las llaves con disimulo, añadió—: Mil gracias por el coche. Por cierto, ¡menudo maquinote!

Él la miró, mientras cogía las llaves.

—¿Adónde ibas con tanta prisa esta mañana?

Hinata pensó rápido en la mentira que ya había pensado.

—Había quedado con unos proveedores antes de abrir el restaurante. Oh, Dios, casi me da un infarto al ver que no llegaba. Aunque gracias a ti y a tu impresionante bólido me he presentado aquí a tiempo. Por lo tanto, gracias… gracias… gracias.

Sasuke la miró unos segundos atontado y luego suspiro.

—Me tengo que ir.

—Vaya, ¿tú trabajas? —se mofó ella.

Divertido ante su comentario, Sasuke se acercó a la barra.

—Más de lo que crees. —Y aguantándose las ganas que tenía de besarla, dijo —: Hoy tengo un duro día de trabajo con Jessica Montgomery.

Hinata, que sabía quién era, suspiró. Jessica era una increíble a la par de guapa cantante canadiense, con la que lo habían fotografiado en la prensa, pero se calló lo que pensaba.

—¿Nos vemos esta noche cuando termine mi turno?

Sasuke la miró y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —respondió con indiferencia.

A Hinata no le gustó ese « _ **no lo sé**_ » y más siendo un viernes y sabiendo con quién iba a estar durante el día.

—Pásalo bien con ella —Dijo furiosa mientras salia de la barra.

Durante unos segundos se miraron a los ojos con descaro y, finalmente, Sasuke se dio la vuelta sonriendo y se marchó.

« _ **Será idiota**_ » , pensó Hinata al ver cómo se iba.

Con las pulsaciones a dos mil, comenzó a trabajar, pero media hora más tarde, su rostro y su humor indicaban lo cansada que estaba y su jefe, al intuir que habría tenido problemas con la niña, se acercó.

—¿Habéis pasado una mala noche?

En un principio Hinata pensó sacarlo de su error, pero estaba tan cansada, tan agotada, que asintió.

—Nunca me pides un día libre ni coges vacaciones. Tómate hasta el lunes. Ya hablaremos de cuándo lo recuperarás.

Agradecida, Hinata quiso abrazarlo, pero se contuvo y sonrió. Y tras quitarse el mandil, se fue directamente a casa sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Necesitaba dormir.

Cuando se despertó eran casi las cinco. ¡ _ **Los niños**_! Saltó corriendo de la cama, pero al ver en la mesilla una nota de Kiba que ponía « _ **Yo voy a por ellos**_ » , se relajó y suspiró.

Se levantó más tranquila, se dio una ducha y, cuando los niños llegaron a casa, los recibió con una estupenda sonrisa.

—Hermanita —dijo Hanabi, tendiéndole un papel—, ¿puedo ir a dormir a casa de mi amiga Moegi Kazamatsuri? Esta noche habrá una fiesta de chicas y mañana es su cumpleaños. El domingo su madre ha prometido traerme después de comer. ¿Puedo ir?

Hinata miró a las dos niños, que la contemplaban con gesto divertido.

—¿Quieres pasar dos noches fuera de casa?

—Sí.

—Pero si eres muy pequeña todavía para eso —insistió Hinata.

—Jo… ya tengo 8 años y prometo tomarme las medicinas.

—¿Habrá chicos? —La niña negó con la cabeza y Hinata, cogiendo el papel que le entregaba, dijo—: De acuerdo. Pero quiero que me mandes mensajes al móvil para contarme cómo estás y, sobre todo, pórtate bien, ¿vale?

—Eres relinda, Hermanita —la abrazó Hanabi, haciéndola sonreír.

Cuando la pequeña se fue con los gemelos, Shino se acercó a Hinata y la miró perplejo al verla con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Aún recuerdo cuando le enseñé a pelar una manzana y ahora… mírala… ¡es tan mayor! Cualquier día me pide una depilación brasileña —Lloriqueo Hinata.

Los tres soltaron una carcajada, pero después miraron a Hanabi con cariño. Sin duda, haberla criado entre todos los había marcado de por vida.

—Por cierto —dijo Kiba entonces—, me ha llamado la Momia ¡y tengo un notición!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hinata.

Kiba se acercó a ella.

—¿A que no sabes dónde vamos a trabajar esta noche? —Hinata negó con la cabeza y él, encantado, dijo—: Estaremos sirviendo copichuelas en la zona Vip de los ricachones que van al concierto de _**Bruno Mars**_.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Que sepáis que la envidia me corroe —afirmó Shino.

—¿Vamos al concierto de _**Bruno Mars**_? —preguntó incrédula.

Kiba asintió.

—Al parecer, en la zona Vip, junto al escenario, necesitan tres camareros. Y seremos Tayuya, tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece?

Sin poder evitarlo, Hinata sonrió. Sin duda, allí había intervenido la mano de _**Sasuke Uchiha**_ y recordó aquel _**«¡Irás aunque sea lo último que yo haga en este mundo!»**_.

—Me parece que lo vamos a disfrutar —dijo encantada.

* * *

Aquella tarde, tras dejar a Hanabi en casa de su amiga, y a Shino con los gemelos, Kiba y Hinata se dirigieron hacia el Teatro _**Nokia de Los Ángeles**_ , donde _**Bruno Mars**_ ofrecería el concierto.

A las siete, el teatro comenzó a llenarse. Hinata y Kiba estaban en un lateral del escenario, en primera fila, bailando con la música de los teloneros cuando nadie les pedía copas y mirando felices a otros cantantes que habían ido a disfrutar el espectáculo. Entre ellos estaba Izumi, la cuñada de Sasuke, y varias amigas suyas a las que había visto en el cumpleaños de Harumi.

Seguramente ninguna se acordaba de ella, solo era la camarera. Pero ella sí las recordaba.

Con curiosidad, observó a Izumi. Vestida con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta del tour de _**Bruno**_ , era una chica más. Le encantó servirle una bebida y más aún le gustó ver cómo se hacían carantoñas continuamente con su guapo marido. Eran una pareja ideal.

El concierto de _**Bruno**_ comenzó a las ocho y aquello se convirtió en una locura. Cantaba bien, bailaba bien y su música era lo mejor de lo mejor. Durante un buen rato, Hinata buscó a Sasuke con la mirada, pero no lo vio. _ **¿Estaría con la Montgomery ?**_ Rápidamente se quitó esa idea de la cabeza. Había conseguido llevarla al concierto de _**Bruno Mars**_ y sabía que no tardaría en aparecer.

De pronto lo vio llegar. Estaba guapísimo, como siempre, con vaqueros, camisa negra y americana. Se acercó al grupo donde se hallaba su cuñada Izumi y los saludó. Desprendía sensualidad por los cuatro costados. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron. Sasuke se acercó y, apoyándose en la barra, pidió una cerveza.

—Te dije que vendrías, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, y aquí estás —Susurró mirándola a los ojos.

—Recuérdame que te coma a besos —Respondió mientras le servia.

—Puedes empezar ahora mismo —cuchicheó sonriendo.

—Estoy trabajando, señor Uchiha —rió ella.

—Si por mí fuera, te sacaría de detrás de esa barra y te besaría delante de todos, para que supieran que eres muy muy especial para mí…

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —exclamó ella.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada, pero la risa se le volatilizó cuando su primo, Shisui, se acercó hasta ellos.

—¿Has visto a tu excuñadita con el ruso?

Hinata se alejó y Sasuke, miró hacia donde su primo señalaba.

—Shisui, ¿quieres hacer el favor de dejar en paz a Mei?

El otro resopló.

—Yo mismo le envié una entrada para el concierto. Sé que le gusta _**Bruno**_ y pretendía pasar un rato agradable con ella.

Sasuke sonrió y bebió un trago de su cerveza.

—Pues Mei me llamó para pedirme otra entrada y yo se la mandé.

—¡¿Tú?!

Cansado del acoso al que Shisui sometía a la pobre Mei, Sasuke lo miró seriamente.

—Mentalízate, hermano, lo que no se cuida, se pierde, y tú la perdiste. ¿Qué narices quieres ahora? —Shisui no dijo nada y Sasuke añadió—: Mei te dio más de una oportunidad y tú las desaprovechaste. Para ti era más divertido saltar de cama en cama y olvidarte de que esa bonita mujer te esperaba en casa.

—Joder, Sasuke…

—No, Shisui, no. Te lo dijimos todos, Itachi, papá, Izumi…, pero tú seguiste con tu sucio juego de perseguir faldas, hasta que Mei tomó su decisión. ¿Acaso ella no se merece ser feliz? Joder, ¡basta ya! Asume que está mejor sin ti. Es una buena chica que…

—¿Buena chica? —se mofó Shisui—. Las buenas chicas no salen con modeluchos como ese. Las buenas chicas son de otra manera.

Sorprendido por lo escuchado y cansado de tener aquella conversación con él, Sasuke le dio un trago a su cerveza y le dio la espalda.

—Haz el favor de dejar de hacer el tonto de una santa vez y permite que Mei sea feliz —Le dijo antes de alejarse.

Al quedarse solo en la barra, Shisui pidió una cerveza, que Hinata le sirvió. Con curiosidad, miró al " _ **hermano mayor**_ " de Sasuke. Tenía la misma altura que él y en cierto modo se parecían. Aunque en realidad los tres hermanos Uchihas se parecían. Eran altos, morenos y desprendían un _sex-appeal_ increíble.

De pronto, Shisui levantó la mirada. No muy lejos de él, al otro lado de la barra, vio que Mei pedía algo de beber y, cogiendo su cerveza, se acercó a ella.

—Hola, Mei —la saludó.

Al oír su voz, ella se volvió y le sonrió.

—Hola, Shisui.

Se miraron durante unos segundos y Mei pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello no iba a acabar bien. Conocía muy bien a su exmarido.

—Shisui, no la líes. Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

—Te mandé la invitación porque sé que _**Bruno**_ te gusta y esperaba pasar una velada agradable contigo.

Al oírlo Mei Suspiró.

—¿Y no crees que deberías haberme preguntado a mí si yo la quería pasar contigo?

—Mei… —murmuró, acercándose.

Sintiéndose Molesta, Mei se retiró el flequillo de la cara y lo miró directamente.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Shisui, sin entenderla, o sin querer entenderla, desvió la vista.

—Nada.

Mei lo observó detenidamente y, al verle las pupilas excesivamente dilatadas, se trago un gemido de angustia.

—Shisui Uchiha, ¿no estarás tomando drogas?

—No digas tonterías —gruñó él.

Por un momento, se desafiaron con la mirada, y cuando él torció la sonrisa Mei sintió su corazón detenerse. _ **Esa maldita sonrisa**_.

—Ah, no… ¡ni loca! No se te ocurra sonreírme así, ¡porque no! —Y al ver que él iba a decir algo, añadió—: Tú y yo solo somos los padres de una niña maravillosa, ¡nada más! ¿Cuándo te vas a convencer de ello?

Deseoso de estar con ella, Shisui se acercó un poco más y le coloco una mano en la cintura.

—Amor, lo pasábamos bien en la cama, ¿no lo recuerdas?

A Mei se le aceleró el corazón al oír ese apelativo cariñoso con que la llamaba al principio de su relación, pero convenciéndose de que debía alejarse de él, lo miró furiosa.

—Haz el favor de quitarme los deditos de encima. Y en cuanto a lo que dices, sí, no te lo voy a negar. Lo pasábamos superbién en la cama. Pero ¡aún recuerdo lo bien que lo pasabas con todas en la cama!

—Amor… —insistió él, acercándose a su boca.

Mei lo empujo.

—Ah, no. Ya no soy tu amor. ¡Te prohíbo que me llames así! —Se acaloró, consciente de lo que le provocaba ese apelativo—. Por suerte para mí, ahora soy el amor de otro que me respeta y besa por donde piso.

Al ver aquello, Yahiko se acercó a ellos, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Shisui le soltó un derechazo. El ruso lo esquivó y lanzó otro, que esta vez sí impactó directamente en el pómulo de Shisui, y este cayó sentado en el suelo.

Sasuke, al verlos, miró a su hermano Itachi.

—¿Eso acaba de pasar de verdad? —Le preguntó sorprendido Sasuke.

Itachi asintió.

—Joder.

Yahiko molesto miró a Shisui.

—No vuelvas a ponerle las manos encima.

—¡Es mi mujer! —insistió Shisui.

Hinata y Kiba se miraron sin saber qué hacer, mientras la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

—¡Era tu mujer! —le aclaró Yahiko furioso.

Mei, horrorizada al ver aquello, detuvo a Yahiko, que iba a repetir la acción, mientras Sasuke y Itachi llegaban presurosos para ocuparse de su hermano. Durante unos segundos, los tres Uchihas discutieron por lo ocurrido, hasta que Itachi se llevó a Shisui de allí de malos modos. Instantes después, Sasuke se acercó a una nerviosa Mei.

—Lo siento, Mei. Intentaremos que no vuelva a suceder.

Mei asintió, mientras miraba a su excuñado.

—Yo también lo siento, Sasuke, pero…

Él le puso un dedo contra los labios para que no continuara.

—Es mi hermano y lo quiero, pero no te merece y eso lo sabemos todos, aunque nos duela. Por lo tanto, no te tienes que disculpar por nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Mei asintió. Y preocupada por Shisui se acerco un poco más a Sasuke.

—Creo que Shisui está tomando algún tipo de droga. Vigiladlo por favor —Le explico—, Esos amigotes con los que va te aseguro que consumen de todo y en grandes cantidades, y sus ojillos me han mosqueado.

Sasuke asintió y, tras darle un beso y abrazarlo con cariño, mei agarró al ruso de la mano y se marchó hacia donde estaban Izumi y sus amigas. La vida continuaba y a ella ni Shisui ni nadie la iban a parar.

Hinata miró a Sasuke, sorprendida por aquel jaleo, y él, tras guiñarle un ojo, se alejó en busca de sus hermanos.

—Uiss, cachorra, ¡qué salseo! —exclamó Kiba, acercándose.

—Ya te digo —dijo Hinaya.

—Vaya… vaya… hasta los ricachones son camorristas.

Ambos rieron y siguieron trabajando.

Un buen rato más tarde, Hinata observó cómo dos mujeres, a cuál más guapa, se acercaban a Sasuke y comenzaban a hablar con él. Parecían estar manteniendo una amena conversación e instantes después se dirigieron los tres a la barra donde estaba ella, para pedir algo de beber.

Hinata les sirvió y Sasuke, haciendo grandes esfuerzos, intentaba no mirarla, aunque le era imposible. Sin embargo, no quería causarle problemas. A pesar de que Hinata lo entendía, su actitud no le hizo gracia. Y menos al ver que él sonreía y parecía pasarlo bien con aquellas dos tontas.

Kiba, que se había percatado de ello se aproximo hacia su amiga.

—Como diría mi abuela, ¡menudas descaradas!

Izumi, que bailaba junto a sus amigas, al mirar hacia la barra, vio a su cuñado con dos modelos. Sonrió. ¡Era un ligón! Y al ver a la chica del pelo multicolor, se preguntó dónde la había visto antes.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando se percató de que Sasuke se volvía para buscar con la mirada a la joven del pelo de colores. Eso le llamó la atención y más aún que le guiñara un ojo. ¿Estaba ligando con tres mujeres a la vez?

Menudo machote.

La idea la hizo soltar una carcajada, hasta que vio a la joven del pelo multicolor hacerle una peineta a Sasuke con toda la mala leche del mundo. Eso la dejó estupefacta y más aún cuando vio a su cuñado sonreír al verla. Pero ¿qué ocurría allí?

El humor de Hinata se volvía más sombrío a cada instante. Verlo ligotear con aquellas en sus narices le estaba jorobando la noche y el concierto. Kiba, que la conocía muy bien y lo estaba viendo todo, se acercó a ella.

—Suelta ahora mismo el cuchillo de cortar el limón, que me estás dando miedo.

Hinata lo hizo rápidamente.

—Voy por más hielo a la cámara de atrás. Te quedas unos minutos solo con Tayuya.

Kiba se quejo ante la idea de estar a solas con semejante dolor de cabeza.

Hinata sin mirar a Sasuke, salió de la barra y caminó a toda prisa hacia el pequeño almacén.

Necesitaba perderlos de vista y relajarse o haría una tontería. Con brío, llegó hasta la cámara y, abriéndola, se agachó para sacar tres paquetes de hielo. Cuando cerró la cámara y se dio la vuelta, Sasuke estaba allí.

—Vete a la mi-er-da —siseó enfadada.

Él sonrió y, quitándole el hielo de las manos, la besó. Le metió la lengua en la boca y le hizo saber cuánto la deseaba y cuánto anhelaba estar con ella.

—Solo te deseo a ti —murmuró tras el fogoso beso.

Confusa, Hinata lo miró.

—¿Y si… y si lo nuestro solo es una casualidad tonta de la vida y…?

—Eres la casualidad más bonita, preciosa e inquietante que me ha ocurrido nunca —la cortó, sin dejar de mirarla con aquellos ojos que cortaban el aliento.

Extasiada por lo bien que elegía siempre sus respuestas, asintió.

—¿Y por eso tonteas con esas? —Añadió Hinata sin poder evitarlo.

—No estoy tonteando. Son dos conocidas y estoy hablando con ellas.

—¿A eso lo llamas hablar?

—Hinata, debes aprender a diferenciar lo que ellas desean y lo que deseo yo. Como te habría dicho mi madre, esa es la regla número uno de una pareja — insistió Sasuke—. Que ellas me deseen no te ha de preocupar, porque creo que te dejo siempre… siempre bien claro que yo solo te deseo a ti. Esas mujeres no me importan ni quiero nada con ellas.

Hinata suspiró. Tenía razón, pero que ellas lo mirasen con deseo la molestaba.

Al ver su gesto contrariado, Sasuke se acercó de nuevo a ella.

—Si no te beso delante de todo el mundo, como me gustaría, no es por mí, es por ti. Tú eres la que no quieres desvelar nuestra relación ante todos, ¿verdad?

Asintió como una autómata y él, la soltó tras darle un beso rápido.

—Anda, vete de aquí antes de que no pueda contener más mi deseo y te haga el amor sobre la cámara de hielo, sin importarme que nos vean o no. Y oye, haz el favor de no volverme a mandar más a la mi-er-da y confiar en mí.

Con una gran sonrisa, Hinata salió de allí corriendo, y él también sonrió. Instantes después, Sasuke la siguió y, tras mirarla y sonreírle, se acercó a donde estaban sus amigos.

Izumi, que había visto todo el movimiento de los dos, al recordar que aquella chica había estado en el cumpleaños de Harumi, se dirigió a la barra y, con una sonrisa, le pidió algo de beber. Se quedó de piedra cuando leyó su nombre en el cartelito. ¡¿Hinata?!

¿Aquella era Hinata? ¿La Hinata del mensaje secreto? La contempló encantada. Ahora le cuadraba todo. Y con diversión se acercó a Sasuke.

—¿Ha venido esa tal Hinata al concierto?

Sasuke la miró extrañado. Pero ella sonrió, parpadeó con complicidad.

—Me la tienes que presentar. Me gusta mucho su pelo de colores. Y que te haya hecho una peineta me ha encantado. ¡Sin duda es de las mías! —Añadió bajito para que nadie más oyera.

—Es española.

—¡Toma ya! —Aplaudió Izumi, más que contenta—. Preséntamela ahora mismo.

Su cuñado sonrió y, le guiñó un ojo.

—Todo a su tiempo, cuñadita.

Después todos siguieron disfrutando del concierto durante un buen rato, hasta que de pronto el cantante B. o. B subió al escenario y, tras chocar la mano con Bruno, este dijo por el micrófono:

—Esta canción va dedicada a todas las chicas bonitas que hay hoy aquí. —Un grito general de satisfacción se elevó en el auditorio y Bruno continuó—: Pero muy especialmente a Hinata, de parte de mi buen amigo Sasuke.

Hinata al oír eso casi se cae con ti copas de la sorpresa.

—¡Ay, Diosito! —murmuró ella.

—Ay, cachorraaaaaaaaaaaaaa —murmuró Kiba, emocionado—. ¡Qué románticooooooooooo!

Y, sin más, comenzó a cantar la preciosa canción _**Nothing On You**_.

 _ **Beautiful girls all over the world.**_

 _ **I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted.**_

 _ **They got nothing on you, baby.**_

 _ **Nothing on you, baby…**_

Sonrojada Hinata miró a Sasuke, que estaba frente a ella, y sonrió al ver el gesto divertido de él. Aquella canción hablaba de un hombre que podía estar persiguiendo a todas las mujeres del mundo, pero su tiempo solo lo quería para la chica que le interesaba y lo tenía enamorado. Solo para ella. No existía ninguna más, hechizados, atontados y hablándose con la mirada, ambos disfrutaron la canción, sin percatarse de que Izumi los observa divertida. ¡Allí había tomate! No le cabía la menor duda de que su cuñado se había fijado en aquella joven y, conociendo a Sasuke, ella debía de ser muy especial.

Y « _ **especial**_ » era la palabra. Así se sentía Hinata ante lo que Sasuke acababa de hacer. Sin poder parar de sonreír, canturreó la canción y movió los hombros al compás de la música y la voz de Bruno, mientras su morenazo sonreía, volviéndola loca.

Ese detalle tras los tontos celos de ella le decía mucho. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan detallista y protector como Sasuke. No había nada en él que no le gustara. Lo que había comenzado de una manera imprevista, se había convertido en algo muy especial y, encantada, se dejó observar por su Uchiha particular, mientras Bruno seguía con la canción y cientos de personas la bailaban y la coreaban a su alrededor.

Cuando acabó, la gente aplaudió enloquecida. Sasuke se acercó a la barra y ordeno una cerveza.

—¿Te ha quedado claro de una vez que solo me importas tú? —Dijo sin acercase a ella, para no metarla en líos.

Hinata asintió sonrojada.

—Estaré esperándote en la puerta C cuando acabes tras el concierto —Le informó Sasuke.

Sin poder apartar la vista de él, volvió a asentir, mientras él se marchaba y se acercaba a sus hermanos.

—Ay, Dios mío de mi alma, de mi vida y de mi existir. ¡Esto ha sido lo más romántico que e visto! —Exclamó Kiba aun emocionado.

—Ya te digo… —contestó Hinata, aún temblando.

¿Sería Sasuke ese caballero especial al que se refería Azuma y Kurenai?

Cuando terminó de atender a dos clientes que le habían pedido un par de bebidas, Kiba se acercó a ella.

—Ahora mismo vas a llamar a la Momia y vas a decirle que este fin de semana no cuente contigo porque estás enferma, y como ni mañana ni el domingo tienes que ir a trabajar por la mañana al restaurante y Hanabi estará de cumpleaños con su amiga, ¡disfruta de un fin de semanita entero de locura y desenfreno con ese pedazo de moreno!

—Pero…

—No hay peros que valgan, cachorra. Tú te vas con ese pedazo de tío que corta el tráfico, como yo me llamo Kiba Inuzuka. Vas a pasar el fin de semana que te mereces y le vas a contar lo de los niños de una santa vez. Ah… y no quiero verte por casa hasta el domingo o juro que te echo a palazos. Shino y yo nos quedamos con los gemelos y con Hanabi cuando regrese del cumpleaños de su amiga. Y tranquila, no serás una mala madre por haber pensado en ti una sola vez en 8 años

—Pero…

—¡Que te calles y me escuches! Que aunque Hiashi nos pinte la Capilla Sixtina en el salón o nos mate con sus pedos y Hizashi nos bloquee todos los aparatos electrónicos de la casa, ¡no te preocupes! Ese hombre y tú merecéis pasar más de tres horas juntos y un fin de semana os vendrá a las mil maravillas.

Tras pensarlo con frialdad, Hinata asintió.

Era la primera vez que se iba a alejar tanto tiempo de los niños y, como decía Kiba.

 _ **¡Se lo merecía!**_

* * *

Notas Finales del Capitulo:

Jajaja ¿a quien más le gusto la parte de Izumi enterándose de la relación de Sasuke y Hinata? a mi me encanto XD Y la parte donde Sasuke le dedica la canción a Hinata jaja fue un momento romántico pero a la vez vergonzoso *~*

Las cosas poco a poco se están poniendo muy peligrosa entre estos dos. Y la situación de Hinata no durará mucho tiempo en secreto. Mientras tanto están en la etapa " _ **Joder, me estoy enamorando"**_ aunque Sasuke ya esta en esa etapa XD

Gracias a todos por apoyar esta historia, y sin más los invito a leer mi nueva historia SasuHina _**"Mía"**_ la cual encontraran en mi perfil.

 _ **Sa-yo-na-ra~~**_


	19. No Existen Límites

Holi,Holi mis queridos lectores *~* aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo de esta divertida y romántica Historia~~

Para los que se preguntan _**¿Cuanto falta para el final?;**_ solo les puedo adelantar que esta historia no ha llegado ni siquiera a la mitad jaja _**¿Sorprendidos?**_ Pues si, todavía nos queda mucho trayecto por recorrer para ver el tan deseado final, así que para los que piensan que solo falta que Sasuke descubra el secreto de Hinata, la acepte y vivan felices para siempre con sus pequeños... les digo " _ **HABRÁ MUCHO MÁS**_ " esta historia tiene mucho más material para continuar, no solo será " _ **la vida secreta de Hinata**_ " también habrá muchos más obstáculos para esta pareja, así como muchos momentos divertidos XD después de todo es una comedia romántica.

ADVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **18\. No Existen Límites**_

Después de una noche en la que hicieron el amor todas las veces que les apeteció, de madrugada Sasuke aplaudió feliz al saber que ella pasaría la noche con él. No se aventuró a decirle que lo haría todo el fin de semana, no fuera a ponerse malo uno de los niños y tuviera que salir corriendo.

Dormir abrazada a él, sin prisa, era de las mejores cosas que había experimentado en su vida y cuando se despertó y lo vio sentado mirándola la enterneció.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Divertida, mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara.

Sasuke siguió observándola desde el sillón en el que estaba sentado.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Eres de verdad! No eres un holograma —Respondió burlón Sasuke.

Hinata sonrió y se levantó, cogiendo una camiseta, se la puso y fue hacia él. Cuando llegó a su altura, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

—¿Un holograma te besaría así? —Preguntó Hinata mientras lo besaba.

Sasuke se derritió con su beso.

—¿Por qué siempre te tapas cuando te levantas de la cama? —Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—No me gusta mi cuerpo —respondió.

Sasuke sonrió porque ya había visto la cicatriz que tenía en el vientre, pero eso no le importaba. Y, sin decir nada, la agarró posesivo para besarla.

—Te quiero —Le murmuró entre el beso.

Hinata lo miró boquiabierta.

—Eres preciosa y perfecta, ¡no lo olvides! —Añadió Sasuke. Hinata con el corazón a mil por lo que le había dicho, fue a contestar algo cuando Sasuke murmuró: —Aún no me puedo creer que sea la una de la tarde y te tenga aquí conmigo.

Ella sonrió, azorada por aquel « _ **Te quiero**_ ».

—Estoy famélica, ¿no tienes hambre?

Sasuke la cogió en brazos y, entre risas, bajaron a la cocina. Allí él le enseñó lo buen cocinero que era.

—¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a Santa Mónica? Tengo una cita con mi tatuador. —Y señalándose el tatuaje del brazo, dijo—: Quería terminarlo hoy.

Hinata le pasó la mano por el hombro y el brazo, tocando aquel diseño tribal de varias puntas tan bonito.

—Me parecería genial, pero hay un problema.

—¿Cuál?

—Mis jefes creen que estoy enferma y si alguno me ve, pues…

—Llamaré para programar la cita para otro día —Contestó él, tumbándola sobre la encimera—. Tenerte todo el fin de semana para mí en casa es lo único que me apetece.

Hinata sonrió divertida.

—Hagamos la cama, luego déjame una gorra para ocultarme el pelo y unas gafas de sol y vayamos a Santa Mónica. Terminas tu tatuaje, compramos prensa, algo de comida y luego regresamos y pasamos el resto del fin de semana juntos. ¿Qué te parece la proposición?

—¿Que hagamos la cama? —Rió él.

—Por supuesto que sí. Uno debe hacer la cama antes de salir de casa —Dijo ella.

Enloquecido por lo que le hacía sentir, asintió y la besó, y luego la persiguió hasta la habitación.

Hinata le pidió si la dejaba conducir el precioso cochazo y él, encantado, le dio las llaves. Se sorprendió al ver su destreza al volante. No era una mujer insegura por llevar un coche potente, todo lo contrario, y su determinación le hizo intuir que ya había manejado vehículos de gran cilindrada con anterioridad. Pero no preguntó, prefirió esperar y que ella le contara.

Poder disfrutar de Hinata a aquellas horas de la mañana era un lujo que no quería desperdiciar y más haciendo aquel espléndido día. Entre risas, llegaron a la tienda de tatuajes y durante un rato ella observó cómo trabajaba este, mientras Sasuke le sonreía y le cogía la mano.

—¿Hay alguna farmacia y algún quiosco de prensa por aquí? —Pregunto Hinata al cabo de un rato, aburrida del sonido de la aguja.

—Cruzando la calle, junto a un Starbucks, hay una farmacia y una librería muy grande. Allí también tienen prensa.

Tras besar a Sasuke, salió de la tienda y se encaminó hacia donde él le había dicho. Al llegar a la farmacia se compró un par de bragas desechables. No eran muy sexis, pero al menos podía cambiarse. Cuando salió de la farmacia, decidió echarle una ojeada a la librería. Al entrar, silbó. Era inmensa y sin lugar a dudas su perdición. Los libros y la música eran dos de las cosas que más le gustaban y la entretenían. Se quitó la gorra y las gafas y estuvo mirando libros hasta que finalmente se decidió por tres. Para ella era imposible entrar en una librería y no salir con alguno bajo el brazo. Cuando se puso en la cola para pagar, oyó de repente las voces de unos niños.

—Mami… mami…

Al reconocer las voces de sus gemelos, miró hacia atrás y, sonriendo, abrió los brazos para recibirlos. Cuánto quería a sus niños. Les besó con cariño la cabeza.

—Pero ¿qué haces aquí cuando deberías estar con uno que yo me sé en otro lado? —Le preguntó Kiba.

—Eso —lo secundó Shino.

Hinata sonrió. Miró hacia la tienda de tatuajes y sus amigos la entendieron y asintieron.

—No me digas que tiene un _tatoo_ —Preguntó Kiba.

—Dos. Un precioso dibujo tribal que le ocupa todo el hombro derecho y parte del brazo. Y un tipo de aspa entre el cuello y el hombro. ¡ _Sexy_!

Kiba puso los ojos en blanco

—Chico malo.

—Mami, ¿me compas un cuento de Peppa Pig? —Preguntó Hiashi.

Shino cogió a Hiashi de la mano.

—Te lo compro yo —Le dijo Shino—. Para eso hemos venido hasta aquí, ¡trasto! Por cierto, Hanabi está fenomenal y pasándolo de muerte con sus amigas. La llamé anoche, como te aseguró Kiba que haríamos.

Durante un rato rieron y charlaron, Hasta que Kiba se puso de colores al ver a Sasuke.

—Buenorro recién tatuado y con más morbo que nuestro adorado _**Hugh Jackman**_ a las tres en punto.

Hinata vio a Sasuke entrar en la librería y, al darse cuenta de que la había visto y de que caminaba hacia ella los nervios la atacaron.

—¡Ay, Diosito!

Kiba la miró con sospecha.

—Pero ¿ _ **«¡Ay, Diosito!»**_ de _**«Qué buenorro está mi morenazo»**_ , o _**«¡Ay, Diosito!»**_ de _**«Soy lo peor y aún no le he dicho nada de los niños»**_?

Hinata, semiescondida tras una estantería, miró a su amigo.

—Saca de aquí a los niños rápidamente —Pidió asustada.

Shino, al ver su agobio, agarró rápidamente a cada niño de un brazo y corrió hacia el otro lado de la librería.

—¡Mami… mami…! —Gritaban los pequeños.

Desencajada, vio cómo Shino rodeaba la estantería y, a toda velocidad, salía de la tienda ante la atenta mirada de todos lo que se cruzaban con él. Ver a sus niños llamándola, le partió el corazón, pero cuando iba a ir tras ellos, Kiba la paró.

—La madre que te trajo, cachorra. ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Sasuke? —Le preguntó.

—¿Cuándo me va a decir qué? —preguntó Sasuke de pronto, apareciendo a su dos se lo quedaron mirando y Kiba, al ver que ella estaba paralizada, dijo, mientras chocaba la mano con Sasuke: —Le decía a Hinata que si te había comentado lo mucho que le gusta leer.

Sasuke la miró y, al vio los libros que llevaba en la mano.

—A mí también me encanta leer —Dijo Sasuke.

—¡Qué bien! —Aplaudió Kiba y, con sorna, añadió—: Estoy seguro de que os gustarán cientos de cosas. La música, el cine, los niños, la _pizza_.

—Todo eso que has dicho me gusta —rió Sasuke y matizó—: Pero los niños, solo mis sobrinos y me alegro cuando se marchan con sus padres. Me pone nervioso que me desordenen la casa. ¡Odio el desorden!

Hinata sonrió con tristeza, mientras veía a Shino fuera de la librería batallando para sujetar a los pequeños, que querían volver a entrar.

Kiba, que también lo vio, le guiñó un ojo.

—Os dejo. Mi marido me necesita.

Sasuke, al seguir la dirección de su mirada, vio a Shino y a los pequeños.

—Sin duda el de los lentes oscuros es tu marido, ¿verdad? —Kiba asintió y Sasuke, viendo la lucha que se traía, preguntó—: ¿Son vuestros esos dos niños?

Hinata y Kiba se miraron y respondieron al unísono: —Sí.

Sasuke contempló a Kiba sonriendo y, tras volver a chocar la mano sonrió.

—Anda, ve, antes de que esas dos fieras se carguen a tu marido.

Kiba salió afuera y, ante la mirada de Sasuke y de Hinata, cogió a uno de los niños y rápidamente los cuatro desaparecieron.

—Itachi y Izumi tienen mellizos —comentó Sasuke, divertido— y aunque todavía son pequeños, son dos terremotos. Y ya conoces a Harumi, la hija de Shisui y Mei. Es adorable pero uff… a veces puede con mi paciencia. Cuando vienen a casa, lo tocan y lo mueven todo. Los adoro, pero cuando se marchan y la paz regresa a mi hogar, te aseguro que respiro aliviado.

—¿No te gustan los niños? —preguntó Hinata con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Claro que me gustan. ¡Los niños son pura vida! Pero ¡solo un ratito!

Hinata asintió. Sin duda, decirle que aquellos eran sus hijos y que aún faltaba una tercera iba a ser como poco complicado.

—¿Me dejas que te los regale? —Dijo Sasuke quitandole los libros de las manos.

Aún sin reaccionar por lo ocurrido, Hinata asintió y cuando Sasuke los pagó y la dependienta los metió en una bolsa, él la miró extrañado.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Intentando reponerse, ella sonrió y, poniéndose la gorra y las gafas, lo besó y dijo:— Nada. Volvamos a tu casa. Creo que será lo mejor.

Al salir de la librería, Sasuke vio una floristería, y entonces tiró de ella, entró y le compró un precioso ramo de rosas rojas. Sabía que le encantaban y quería hacerla feliz. Salieron de la floristería de la mano, cuando un coche que pasaba por su lado en ese momento frenó.

Suigetsu, el divo del blues, miró hacia atrás y, al reconocer a Sasuke y a la del pelo de colorines, sonrió.

—Vaya… vaya… Sasuke Uchiha, conque esas tenemos.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Hinata intentó olvidar lo que había pasado. Si quería disfrutar de aquel fin de semana con Sasuke no debía pensar más en ello.

Sasuke la ayudo sin saberlo. Nada más entrar la beso con pasión.

—¡Quiero desnudarte ya! —Le murmuró Sasuke sobre sus labios.

Hinata Gimió entre el beso, ansiosa. Sin tiempo que perder, ambos se quitaron la ropa, Sasuke sacó un preservativo de su cartera, mientras la apretaba contra él.

—Sasuke... —Suspiró Hinata al sentir su hombría contra su vientre desnudo.

Él con ímpetu que la volvió loca, la cogió en brazos y la tumbó sobre el suelo.

—Si llegamos a tardar un poco más, te habría hecho el amor en el jardín — Murmuró Sasuke con voz ronca.

Hinata sonrió y abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo, él gruño y con rapidez se puso el preservativo, con una mano la sujeto de la cadera, alineándola, colocándola justo en donde quería... Agarrada a su cuello, Hinata se dejó manejar.

Sasuke la embistió con fuerza. Hinata gimió, aceptándolo en su interior, mientras él la empalaba una y otra vez. Sus bocas se encontraron y en el silencio de la entrada se hicieron el amor mientras solo se oían sus jadeos y gemidos. Al llegar al éxtasis, se quedaron quietos unos instantes, hasta que se levantaron y se encaminaron juntos a la habitación.

—Necesitamos una ducha. ¿Qué te parece, cachorra?

—Me parece genial —contestó, riendo divertida al ver que había escuchado cómo la llamaba Kiba—. Pero tú no puedes ducharte tras hacerte el tatuaje.

—Me lo taparé para que no se moje. No te preocupes, mamá —dijo él.

Al oír esa palabra, se le puso la carne de gallina.

—¿Por qué me llamas _**«mamá»**_? —Preguntó Hinata.

—Porque a veces lo pareces —respondió sonriente—. Te preocupas por cosas como que no se me moje el tatuaje o que hagamos la cama antes de salir de casa y eso me recuerda a mi madre. Ella me habría dicho lo mismo. Ve entrando en la ducha que yo ahora voy.

Cuando se quedó sola en el cuarto de baño, se miró al espejo. ¿Se comportaba como una madre con él? Justo cuando acababa de meterse en la ducha, Sasuke entró con una pequeña caja en las manos y se la dio con una sonrisa divertida.

—Ábrela.

Con curiosidad, Hinata lo hizo y, al ver un minúsculo vibrador rosa y blanco, Se puso de colores.

—¿Esto qué es? —Preguntó Hinata, Pero al ver la guasa en su cara, rectificó—: Sé lo que es, ¡claro que lo sé! Pero ¿por qué este regalo?

—Es para pasarlo bien. —Y acercándose a ella, murmuró—: ¿Te apetece estrenarlo?

Hinata sonrió, lo besó con mimo y confesó:

—Yo tengo un patito diablillo que me regalaron.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada. Le gustaba saber que era juguetona, pero al caer en las últimas palabras paró de reír.

—¿Quién te regaló ese patito diablillo? —Preguntó molesto.

No dispuesta a contarle que se lo había regalado una amiga, miró el vibrador que tenía en las manos.

—¿Tú regalas muchos de estos a tus conquistas? —Preguntó Hinata.

Sasuke no respondió y Hinata celosa le dio en la cabeza.

—Vamos a ver, guaperas, tú y yo somos adultos. Tú has tenido tus experiencias y yo las mías. Ninguno de los dos somos dos vírgenes y…

Sasuke no la dejo terminar.. la sujeto con fuerza y la beso, saboreo su boca con hambre, y posesión.

—No quiero saber nada de tus anteriores experiencias. Si lo pienso, mi parte de hombre posesivo se pone muy… muy celoso.

—¿Y cómo crees que se pone mi parte celosa de mujer al saber que has regalado más vibradores como este y que seguramente los has utilizado para darles placer?

—Te gusta regodearte en ello, ¿eh? —preguntó él.

Hinata con ganas de provocarlo más, asintió.

—No, cielo, no. Solo quiero que te quede claro que yo también me he divertido, tanto o más que tú, y aunque no he regalado vibradores a mis conquistas, sí los he disfrutado.

—¿Quieres decir algo más? —preguntó Sasuke, apretando la mandíbula.

—No, cielo. Ya está todo dicho. —Respondió Hinata encantada con su reacción, y sonrió, arrugando la nariz como a él le gustaba.

Rabioso al pensar en lo que ella había hecho, le quitó el vibrador de las manos, lo tiró al suelo de la ducha y abrió el agua. Su buen humor había desaparecido y Hinata, consciente de ello, lo abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Hinata.

—Nada.

—¿No quieres estrenar el regalito? —se mofó.

—No. Ahora no.

Tras un par de segundos en silencio, ella iba a salir de la ducha, pero él se lo impidió. La miró a los ojos y, cogiéndola entre sus brazos, la empotró contra la pared.

—Los celos me corroen por dentro —Le susurró. Y, sin decir más, la besó con furia y, abriéndole las piernas, la penetró. Aquella fuerte embestida la hizo gritar de placer. Era la primera vez que lo hacían sin preservativo y el roce de sus pieles fue colosal. Increíble.

Sasuke, sintiendo lo mismo que ella y consciente de lo que pensaba, salió con lentitud y volvió arremeter contra ella. Sin ningún tipo de barrera entre ellos.

—Necesito sentir tu piel contra la mía y sé que tomas la píldora. No me lo has dicho, pero las he visto.

Ella asintió y él la miró mientras se hundía con fuerza nuevamente en su interior.

—Solo yo quiero ser el dueño de tu cuerpo y que tú lo seas del mío. Solo yo quiero poseerte y quiero que solo tú me poseas. —Hinata jadeó ante otro nuevo empellón, mientras él proseguía—: Quiero que seamos los únicos que nos toquemos, nos chupemos, nos hagamos el amor y juguemos con aparatitos. Solo _**tú y yo**_. —Tembló dejando escapar un gemido y añadió—: Si pienso en otro tocándote me muero de celos.

—Sasuke…

Sin dejarla hablar, de nuevo la volvió a penetrar, haciéndola jadear.

—Solo te quiero y te deseo a ti y anhelo que tú solo me quieras y me desees a mí.

Mirándolo totalmente hechizada, Hinata lo besó. Devoró sus labios, su lengua, su boca y cuando se separó de él, tras jadear otra vez por una nueva y exigente penetración, dijo con un hilo de voz: —Solo te deseo a ti, cariño y ahora sigue… sigue demostrándome cuánto me deseas tú.

Durante varios minutos Sasuke continuó sus poderosas arremetidas. Hablar de aquello, imaginar que otro la tocara, la besara, lo había vuelto loco de celos y le hizo el amor con rudeza. Una vez ambos alcanzaron el clímax, Sasuke la dejó de pie en el suelo.

—Solo te necesito a ti —Murmuró Hinata mirándola—. A nadie más.

Sasuke finalmente sonrió y comenzó a enjabonarla.

—¿De qué es esta cicatriz? —preguntó.

Bloqueada, Hinata no se movió. Se había fijado en su cesárea mal hecha y, rápidamente, dijo mientras se ponía la mano delante para taparla: —Apendicitis.

—¿Apendicitis?

Ella asintió.

—Se complicó con peritonitis y tuvieron que abrirme de urgencia. De ahí esta fea cicatriz.

Sasuke se arrodilló ante ella. No entendía de medicina, pero si ella se lo decía, ¿por qué desconfiar?

Le cogió la mano con delicadeza y se la retiró. Aquella cicatriz en medio del vientre no era muy bonita, entendía que ella procurase taparla siempre, pero sin dudarlo, la besó. Plantó los labios sobre ella y Hinata jadeó.

Suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Había tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo de los niños y de nuevo la había desaprovechado. ¿Por qué estaba haciéndolo tan mal? Con mimo, Sasuke bajó la boca hasta su monte de Venus, y se lo besó también.

—Nunca me canso de ti.

Ella sonrió y él, levantándose, la miró a los ojos.

—¿Cuándo te vas a volver a dejar tu color de pelo? Con esos ojos perlas y tu cabello negro-azulado tiene que ser algo increíble.

Hinata no dijo nada y él, divertido, insistió.

—Debes de estar preciosa.

Hinata lo miró temerosa. Si relacionaba el color de su cabello y ojos con el de los dos niños que Kiba y Shino llevaban, podía darse cuenta. Pero sin pensar en nada más, excepto en besar su boca.

—Peliazul…

—No me llames así —gruñó ella de pronto con aspereza.

Al oír ese tono de voz y ver cómo se había tensado, la miró preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurre, cielo?

Hinata suspiró. No quería volver a ser la peliazul de nadie, pero al ver cómo la miraba preocupado, se puso de puntillas para llegar a su boca.

—Te quiero.

Enloquecido por lo que le acababa de decir, Sasuke sonrió y, cogiéndola en brazos, rió.

—No sabes cuánto he deseado oír esas palabras de tu boca, cariño.

La sacó de la ducha para llevársela directamente a la cama.

—Creo que va a ser un buen fin de semana, Mi perla Sexy.

Esa noche, tras una tarde de hacer el amor, bajaron a la cocina y, mientras ambos cocinaban, a Hinata le sonó el móvil. Rápidamente fue a mirarlo y sonrió al ver un mensaje de Hanabi.

 _Todo genial, mamita._

—¿Qué te apetece que veamos? —Preguntó Sasuke cuando se sentaron frente al televisor.

—Da igual. Lo que quieras.

—Entonces, si es lo que yo quiera, solo quiero verte a ti.

Ella sonrió y, poniéndose bizca, le hizo soltar una carcajada. A Sasuke se le antojaron maravillosas aquellas tonterías. Ninguno de sus ligues había hecho nunca algo así. Al revés, siempre procuraban estar perfectas y nunca le dejaban ver cómo eran en la intimidad. Pero Hinata no era como las demás. Se comportaba con normalidad y le encantaba ver que con ella no había dobleces ni malos entendidos.

—Ven —dijo, cogiéndola de la mano.

Hinata lo siguió. Medio desnudos, entraron en el salón y, al sentarse en la banqueta del piano transparente, ella lo miró y se burló:

—Aún recuerdo el primer día que vine a tu casa y dijiste algo así como: « El piano Schimmel es perfecto. Que sea transparente nos muestra que es de una gran belleza» .

Sasuke sonrió.

—Quería impresionarte, Mi perla Sexy.

Ambos sonrieron de nuevo y Sasuke, levantando la tapa del piano, comenzó a tocarlo con habilidad.

—¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? —preguntó.

—De todo un poco. Bruno Mars. —Él sonrió—. Nicki Minaj, Katy Perry, pero también me gusta mucho la música latina de Izumi, Marc Anthony, Luis Miguel, Ricky Martin, Alejandro Sanz. No sé… me gustan muchos cantantes.

—¿Sabes?, todos ellos son amigos míos y de mi familia.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó boquiabierta.

Sasuke asintió.

—Venga —Insistió—. Dime una canción que te guste.

—¿No te da vergüenza cantar delante de mí?

Con una gran sonrisa, él negó con la cabeza.

—Hinata, soy compositor. Y, por suerte, tengo una voz por la que matarían muchos cantantes actuales. ¿Por qué me iba a avergonzar?

Hinata iba a decir algo para burlarse cuando él comenzó a tocar una melodía al piano y cantó, sorprendiéndola.

 _ **No existen límites**_

 _ **cuando me afianzo de ese tiempo en que eres mía,**_

 _ **ese delirio donde se excede lo irreal, lo inexistente;**_

 _ **y es que lo nuestro nunca vuelve a repetirse,**_

 _ **mira que te oigo hablar y puedo derretirme,**_

 _ **adiós los límites, todo es pasión.**_

 _ **No existen límites,**_

 _ **cuando tú y yo le damos rienda suelta a nuestro amor…**_

Emocionada, Hinata escuchó cómo él cantaba mientras tocaba el piano y, mirándola a los ojos, le dedicaba aquella romántica canción y le ponía el vello de punta. En la vida le había ocurrido nada igual y, encantada, ni siquiera se movió. Cuando acabó, al ver su cara Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Sabes qué canción es?

Hinata todavía atontada asintió.

— _No_ _ **existen límites**_ , de _**Luis Miguel**_. Es una canción preciosa.

—Nada es más precioso que tú —murmuró él.

Hinata no pudo más que sonrojarse por aquel romántico momento.

—¿Podrías cantar _**All of Me**_ , de _**John Legend**_? Me encanta esa canción. ¿Te la sabes?

Sin contestar, Sasuke comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes. Luego la miró a los ojos, y comenzó a cantarle la canción. Ella lo escuchó extasiada, mientras él le hacía sentir cada nota, cada letra, cada mirada y cada pausa con su increíble voz.

 _ **Because all of me, loves all of you.**_

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections.**_

 _ **Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you.**_

 _ **Your're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning.**_

 _ **Because I give you all of me, and you give me all of you…**_

Hinata lo escuchó casi sin respirar.

Sentir la pasión que ponía la emocionó y sonreía cuando, en algún momento, él acercaba su boca a la de ella reclamando un beso. Con delicadeza y habilidad, Sasuke bajó la intensidad de la canción y, tras tocar la última nota de la melodía, la miró.

—No podrías haber elegido mejor canción, cariño. Como dice la letra, tú eres mi perdición, mi distracción y mi musa. Adoro tus curvas, tus imperfecciones y solo espero que me des todo de ti, como yo estoy dispuesto a darte todo de mí.

Hinata se sentía como en una burbuja de purpurina cristalina.

—Eres increíble, Sasuke Uchiha —Murmuró encantada.

Cuando él estaba acercándose para besarla de nuevo, le sonó el móvil.

—¿Lo cojo? —musitó mimoso, rozando con los labios los de ella.

Hinata asintió.

—Cógelo. Puede ser importante.

Con una cautivadora sonrisa, Sasuke se levantó, y, al ver en la pantalla del móvil que se trataba de su primo hermano, contestó.

—Dime, Shisui.

—Hola, hermano, ¿qué tal?

Sasuke sonrió mirando a Hinata.

—Bien. Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito que mires tu correo. Esta mañana te he enviado un archivo con la voz de una chica a la que ayer contratamos en la discográfica y quiero que la oigas cantar y que pruebe con alguna canción nueva.

—¿Es buena? —preguntó Sasuke.

Shisui, que estaba en un hotel con una morena, tras tragarse una pastilla azul, bebió un poco de agua y, al ver que la chica salía del cuarto de baño totalmente desnuda, farfulló: —Muy buena.

Sasuke asintió. Shisui podía ser muchas cosas, pero si algo tenía era ojo para descubrir nuevas cantantes.

—¿Estás bien tras tu golpe de anoche? —Preguntó Sasuke.

Al pensar en el ruso, Shisui se revolvió llevándose una mano al el pómulo.

—Estoy perfecto. Tan perfecto como que estoy con una guapa morena y pienso pasar una noche de lujuria increíble.

Sasuke suspiró. Shisui nunca cambiaría.

—¿Para cuándo quieres esas canciones? —preguntó.

—Para el lunes.

—Imposible, hermano —Rió él—. Estamos a sábado y tengo planes.

—No me jodas, Sasuke —gruñó Shisui—. Necesito esas canciones para el…

—No me jodas tú a mí. —Levantó la voz—. Yo también tengo planes. Lo único que puedo hacer el lunes es llevar alguna de las que ya tengo escritas y probar con ellas. No me pidas más, porque no lo voy a hacer, ¿entendido?

Shisui se tocó la sien. Había más compositores a los que pedirles aquel favor, pero para él Sasuke era el mejor. Y no solo porque fueran familia, sino porque sabía darle a cada cantante el tipo de música que convenía a su voz.

—Vale —Dijo, finalmente convencido de que no conseguiría más—. El lunes a las nueve te quiero en el estudio con algo del material que tengas. Pero ahora escúchala para que veas el tipo de voz que tiene.

—De acuerdo —asintió Sasuke mirando a Hinata y, al recordar algo, añadió—: Oye, Shisui, lo que te dijo Itachi anoche en referencia a la cocaína, tómatelo en serio.

—Venga ya, Sasuke. Que yo no tomo esa mierda.

—Vale, te creo —contestó él—. Pero Suigetsu, Deidara y muchos con los que sales sí toman y me preocupa que tú también lo hagas.

Shisui soltó una risotada.

—¿Has hablado hoy con Mei ? —Pregunto Shisui ignorado lo antes dicho.

Sasuke suspiró y miró a Hinata, que comprobaba lo que tenía en el móvil. Shisui era un pesado con su exmujer.

—No. Pero déjala en paz.

—Pero ¿qué pasa contigo, eres mi hermano o el de ella?

—Mira, Shisui, no voy a responder a esa absurda preguntita, pero ten cuidado con el tema, porque sin duda en esta ocasión tú tienes todas las de perder.

Shisui gruño.

—No sé por qué se empeña en seguir viéndose con ese muñequito. Seguro que el ruso se hace la manicura más veces que ella a la semana.

—Maldita sea, Shisui, ¿cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que Mei ya no tiene nada que ver contigo? ¿Acaso no te quedó claro anoche, idiota?

Shisui suspiró. Por extraño que le pareciese a todo el mundo, él seguía sintiendo a Mei como su mujer y, como no quería hablar de lo ocurrido con el ruso, concluyó:

—Mírate el archivo que te he mandado y el lunes te espero a las nueve en el estudio.

Después de dejar el móvil sobre una mesa, Sasuke se acercó a Hinata, que lo miraba sentada aún en la banqueta.

—Era mi hermano Shisui —Le dijo.

—¿El que montó el follón anoche en el concierto?

Sasuke asintió.

—Estuvo casado con Mei varios años y le fue infiel con toda mujer que se cruzaba en su camino —Explicó—. Todos se lo advertimos: _**«¡Shisui, no lo hagas!»**_ . Incluso Mei le dio varias oportunidades, pero no sirvió de nada. Al final ella se cansó, se separaron hace tiempo y ahora el idiota no soporta verla salir con otros tíos. Y de lo que no se da cuenta es de que Mei ya no quiere nada con él, porque ahora ella manda en su vida y pone sus normas. Y si es feliz con ese modelo ruso, mi hermano se tiene que callar, meterse la lengua en el culo y joderse por haber sido tan imbécil como para perderla.

Hinata asintió, recordando al pelinaranja del concierto.

—No es por desmerecer a tu hermano, pero ese modelo es impresionante.

—Mientras no me compares a mí con el modelo, ¡vamos bien!

Hinata soltó una carcajada y él le tendió la mano.

—Acompáñame, tengo que ver un _**email**_.

Fueron al estudio de grabación, donde Sasuke encendió su portátil y abrió el correo. Al mirar, Hinata vio infinidad de nombres de mujeres en la bandeja de entrada, Karin, Sakura, Guren, ect. Nombres que le removieron las entrañas, pero no dijo nada. No debía. Cuando encontró el _**email**_ que buscaba, lo abrió y conectó los altavoces.

—Debo escuchar cómo canta una chica. Es el nuevo fichaje de la discográfica.

Le pidió silencio con el dedo y, de pronto, comenzaron a sonar unas notas musicales. Al escucharlas, Sasuke sonrió.

—Bonita canción ha elegido para presentarse. —Y al ver que Hinata lo miraba, añadió—: _**My All,**_ de la estupenda _**Mariah Carey**_ , ¿la conoces?

Durante unos momentos, ambos escucharon la preciosa voz que cantaba.

—Cuando yo escucho a un cantante, me gusta diferenciar varios matices en su voz, como color, vibrato, potencia, timbre y registro. Y dependiendo del registro, la sitúo en una tesitura u otra. Por ejemplo, mi cuñada Izumi que tanto te gusta, además de su arrolladora personalidad, tiene como particularidad la potencia y su fuerte vibrato. También tiene un buen control del diafragma y la respiración y eso hace mucho a la hora de cantar. En el caso de esta chica, por lo que veo, tiene una voz muy versátil y una gran capacidad melismática.

—¿Melisqué? —preguntó Hinata.

—Se dice que un cantante tiene esa característica cuando es capaz de incorporar más de una nota a una misma sílaba musical — A Hinata todo aquello le sonaba a chino y él, al intuirlo, añadió:—Te pongo dos ejemplos muy claros de cantantes que utilizan melismas. Una es _**Beyoncé**_ y otra _**Mariah Carey**_.

—Sí tú lo dices, que eres el profesional en esto, lo creeré —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Divertido, Sasuke le revolvió el pelo y sonrió.

Durante un rato, mientras él tomaba apuntes de lo que escuchaba en el ordenador, Hinata miró a su alrededor. Se acercó a los vinilos y, al encontrar varios de _**Etta James**_ , sonrió. Era la cantante preferida de Azuma. Cuando Sasuke acabó, la cogió de la mano y juntos salieron a la piscina, donde se divirtieron de lo lindo jugando un rato, hasta que finalmente hicieron el amor en el agua.

De madrugada, cuando estaban sobre la enorme cama comiendo helado, Sasuke cogió algo de la mesilla y, guardándolo en el puño, la miro.

—Quisiera hacerte un regalo muy especial.

Cuando abrió la palma de la mano y Hinata vio en ella la llave que ponía _**«Para siempre»**_ , se quiso morir.

 _ **Aquello era muy… muy serio.**_

Sasuke le estaba entregando el regalo de su madre, la llave de su corazón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Murmuró Hinata sin cogerla.

—Ya lo sabes, Hinata —contestó él, sonriendo.

Asustada, dejó la tarrina de helado sobre la cama.

—No puedo aceptarla —dijo levantándose de la cama.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendido.

Estaba claro que se querían, que se gustaban, que se sentían bien juntos. ¿Dónde estaba el problema? Durante varios minutos permanecieron en silencio.

—Mira, Sasuke, creo que vas muy deprisa y…

—Escúchame —la cortó él—. Eres especial. Lo supe casi desde el primer instante en que me encontré contigo. Vamos, acéptalo, soy la mejor decisión que aún no te atreves a tomar.

Tapándose la cara con las manos, Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No, Sasuke… no me digas esas cosas.

Sasuke decidido se levanto de la cama.

—Eres la casualidad más bonita que ha llegado a mi vida y estoy loco por ti, ¿acaso no lo ves?

Las cosas que le decía, cómo la miraba, cómo la besaba o la amaba le hacían saber que decía la verdad.

—No quiero que te equivoques conmigo como te ocurrió en el pasado con esa otra chica —declaró.

—No me equivoco —afirmó él convencido—. Tú no eres ella, Hinata. Tú eres tú. La mujer que me hace sonreír con solo pensar en ella.

Al escucharlo, Hinata se acordó de Azuma y Kurenai. Le había prometido que dejaría entrar en su corazón al hombre que la enamorara y la quisiera de verdad. _**Que cruel era la vida**_.

—Yo también estoy loca por ti, Sasuke —Contestó cerrándole la mano para ocultar la llave.

—Entonces ¿dónde está el problema?

El problema era que ella no había sido sincera con él y, deseosa de no perderlo, buscó una solución rápida.

—Hagamos una cosa —dijo, sin soltarle la mano—. Si dentro de dos meses continuamos juntos, me vuelves a ofrecer la llave, ¿de acuerdo, cariño?

Sasuke la miró intensamente.

—El corazón es importante para vivir, pero ¿sabes, mi perla sexy? Cada día te necesito más a ti para que lo hagas latir.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—Sasuke Uchiha, me desarmas con las cosas tan increíbles que me dices siempre.

—Entonces, si te desarmo, explícame por qué tengo que esperar dos meses.

Hinata se sentía incapaz de contarle en ese momento todo lo que él no sabía.

—¡Dame dos meses más, por favor!

Sasuke no queriendo agobiarla y abrió de nuevo el cajón y, dejó allí la llave.

—Dos meses —contestó sonriendo—. Ni un día más.

Pero al cabo de un rato, cuando ella se relajó, él volvió al ataque.

—Si te dijera que tengo que ir a México dentro de unos días para una gala musical y unas reuniones y te invitara a venirte conmigo, ¿qué me contestarías?

Hinata lo miró bloqueada.

—Que no puedo —contestó después de unos segundos.

Sasuke asintió. Esperaba aquella respuesta.

—Ni siquiera te he dicho qué días son. Piénsalo. Tú y yo solos. México. Una bonita habitación de hotel. Varias noches por delante. Vamos, dime que sí.

Ella suspiró. Imaginando lo maravilloso que sería eso.

—No puedo. Sabes que trabajo y…

—Dime cuánto debes al banco. Yo pagaré tu deuda.

Ella no debía nada al banco, se lo había inventado como excusa para hacerle entender por qué no podía dejar de trabajar.

—No, Sasuke. No puedes…

—Lo que no puedo es permitir que la mujer de la que estoy locamente enamorado siga trabajando como una mula por culpa de un idiota que la metió en un problema con el banco. Eso, Mi perla Sexy —sonrió—, no lo puedo consentir.

—Ay, Sasuke… no me digas eso.

—Vamos a ver, cariño. Me gustas, te gusto, ¡nos gustamos! Solo intento que entre tú y yo exista algo bonito y que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos; ¿acaso no lo quieres tú también?

Hinata lo miró desesperada.

—Claro que lo quiero. Es lo que más deseo.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó Sasuke, con una media sonrisa. Y añadió—: Sabes dónde vivo, quién soy. Tienes mi teléfono. Soy un libro abierto para ti. ¿Me darás por fin tu teléfono y dirección?

Ella no respondió. Si se lo daba, Sasuke rápidamente descubriría todo el pastelito con guinda que le estaba ocultando.

Sasuke se molesto al ver que no contestaba.

—Sabes que si juego sucio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puedo tener toda la información que quiera de ti. Solo tengo que levantar el teléfono y…

—Te dije una vez que si lo haces —lo cortó, señalándolo con el dedo— no volverás a saber de mí.

—¿Tú juegas sucio conmigo? —le preguntó de pronto. Hinata no se movió y él insistió—: Ocultas algo, ¿verdad?

—Sasuke…

Sasuke le giró el rostro con un dedo para hacerla mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Estás casada?

—Noooooooooooooo.

—¿Divorciada?

—Nooooooo.

—¿Eres exconvicta?

—Noooooooooo.

Desesperado, Sasuke se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Vamos a ver, Hinata, sea lo que sea lo podemos solucionar juntos. —Ella se quedó callada y él añadió—: Si quiero pagar la deuda que tienes con el banco es para liberarte de esa carga y que trabajes menos. A mi lado no te hará falta.

Al oír eso, Hinata gruñó y, cogiendo su camisa, se la puso.

—No quiero que me mantengas. Pero ¿tú de qué vas?

Sasuke se sorprendió por su reacción.

—Tú eres tú y yo soy yo. Ambos tenemos nuestros trabajos y…

—Pero nuestros trabajos son incompatibles si tú sigues trabajando al ritmo que lo haces. Trabajas por la mañana, por la tarde y por la noche. ¿Cuándo vas a tener tiempo para mí, para nosotros? —Hinata no respondió y, levantándose, Sasuke se acercó a ella y murmuró mientras la abrazaba—: No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mí, pero sí quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo. Me encantaría que me acompañaras al viaje de México. Será una semana y…

—He dicho que no puedo. ¿Qué parte de ese _ **«no puedo»**_ no entiendes?

Sasuke la soltó molesto.

—¡¿Me puedes decir por qué eres tan cabezota?! ¿Tanto daño te hizo ese tío que ahora eres incapaz de fiarte de mí? Joder, Hinata, yo solo quiero estar contigo y poder cuidarte.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Comparar a Sasuke con el padre de los gemelos era imposible. No tenían nada que ver. Le tembló la barbilla y él, al verlo, se arrepintió de haberle gritado.

—Lo siento… Hinata… joder —dijo, abrazándola de nuevo—. Perdóname, no pretendía gritarte. Lo siento.

Hinata asintió, secándose las lágrimas que se habían empeñado en correr por sus mejillas.

—No pasa nada, Sasuke, te lo prometo. Pero no me pidas que vaya contigo de viaje porque no puedo. No puedo.

Él asintió. No entendía por qué, pero estaba dispuesto a saberlo. Estaba claro que le ocultaba algo.

—No vuelvas a llorar —le pidió—. No puedo soportar pensar que yo te he hecho llorar con mis palabras.

Ella tampoco quería llorar; acercó la boca a la de él y le hizo saber lo que necesitaba en aquel instante. Con mimo, Sasuke se lo dio. La besó, la acarició, y cuando el deseo de poseerla fue irresistible, la tumbo de nuevo en la cama.

—Quítate la camisa —Hinata lo hizo y en cuanto sus pechos desnudos quedaron ante él, con los pezones ya erizados, susurró—: Tócatelos para mí.

Algo avergonzada por lo que le pedía, sonrió cohibida, pero él insistió:

—Pellízcate los pezones para mí. Vamos, cariño, hazlo. Y dámelos luego. Estoy ansioso por chuparlos.

Excitada por la forma en que la miraba y por su tono bajo de voz, finalmente, Hinata hizo lo que le pedía. Primero se los toco con cuidado, amanzandolos, con sus dedos rodeo su pezón izquierdo y la apretó, recordaba haber hecho eso antes, sola, pero nunca ante la mirada de su amante, la sensación de ser observada por Sasuke mientras se acariciaba era deliciosa, excitante. Cuando se le endurecieron los pezones, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y, agarrándole la nuca, lo acercó a su cuerpo hasta que sus pechos quedaron al alcance de su húmeda, tentadora y caliente boca.

Sasuke le rodeó rápidamente la cintura para que no se echara hacia atrás, y empezó a acariciarle los pezones con la lengua, chupándoselos con suavidad. Aquello era delicioso, sensual, excitante. Se los lamió, chupó y mordisqueó de tal manera que, jadeando enloquecida, se entregó a él una y mil veces más. Cuando él le sujetó el pezón derecho con los dedos a modo de tijera y le dio suaves toquecitos con la lengua, Hinata tembló. Aquello era fantástico y sin duda Sasuke era un amante colosal.

—Quiero poseerte y que me poseas —susurró sin aliento—. No preguntes, solo hazme el amor y disfrutemos del momento.

Y así lo hicieron durante toda una noche de sexo sin límites, hasta que, al alba, cayeron derrotados el uno en brazos de la otra.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sasuke se despertó, vio que se hallaba solo en la cama. ¿Dónde estaba Hinata? Se levantó de un salto y al ver su ropa sobre la silla, se tranquilizó. Desnuda no

se habría ido.

Tras ponerse unos bóxers negros, salió descalzo de la habitación, bajó la escalera y, al llegar abajo, oyó música en la cocina.

Con sigilo, se acercó hasta allí y sonrió al ver a Hinata bailando en medio de la cocina. Sonaba _**It Ain't Over Till It's Over**_ , de su amigo _**Lenny Kravitz**_. Durante varios minutos, la observó sin que lo viera. Estaba relajada, bailando con los ojos cerrados y una taza de café en la mano. Ver cómo movía los hombros y aquel pelo multicolor al son tranquilo de la música, le encantó. Hinata era increíble, fascinante y su personalidad Timida como arrolladora le encantaba. Sonrió al oírla cantar. Aquello, desde luego, no era lo suyo.

Pensó qué sería lo que le ocultaba y estuvo tentado de llamar a Naruto, que trabajaba en la policía, pero se resistió. Quería confiar en ella. Solo esperaba que, fuera lo que fuese, no se trataba de algo excesivamente escandaloso, porque si se enteraba la prensa, se cebarían con ella. Finalmente, ansioso por besarla, entró en la cocina. Hinata abrió los ojos y, al verlo, camino hacia él.

—Buenos días —lo saludó—. ¿Quieres café?

Sasuke cogió la taza que ella llevaba en la mano y, tras beber un sorbo, la sujeto de la cintura.

—Y ahora quiero mi beso de buenos días.

Hinata sonrió y poniéndose de puntillas se lo dio.

Pasaron un día maravilloso, pero a medida que transcurrían las horas, Sasuke se empezó a agobiar. Cada vez que la veía mirar el reloj, algo en él se rebelaba. Ambos estaban solteros y sin compromiso, ¿por qué se tenía que ir?

Finalmente, a las siete de la tarde, Hinata consiguió convencerlo para que la dejara marcharse. A Sasuke le costó, pero al final claudicó. No le quedaba otra. Cuando ella se fue con su ramo de rosas, durante un rato él caminó por su bonita y ordenada casa, recordando el fin de semana de ensueño que habían pasado juntos y, cuando fue a darse una ducha, sonrió al ver escrito en el espejo con pintalabios.

 _ **M_ V_ _ _ _ _ _ L_ _ _. T_ Q_ _ _ _ _ , S_ _ _ _ _ U_ _ _ _ _.**_

Divertido, cogió el pintalabios que ella había dejado sobre el mármol y, sabiendo lo que ponía, rellenó los huecos de las letras que faltaban. Cuando acabó, sonrió y leyó en voz alta:

— _ **Me vuelves loca. Te quiero, Sasuke Uchiha.**_

* * *

Notas Finales:

Los sentimientos ya están confirmados, ella le gusta, él le gusta, ¡Se gustaron! pero Hinata aún no se atreve confesarle su secreto T-T

¿Quién más piensa que este Sasuke es muy romántico? jaja bueno es un Oc, más concretamente la personalidad del Sasuke de Road to Ninja , y además es un compositor, para mi ellos siempre tienen palabras románticas para la conquista... jaja ¿o no?

Para mi este capitulo tuvo de todo un poco ^-^ pero lo que más me dolió escribir fue la parte donde Hinata tuvo que contenerse para no correr tras sus pequeños T-T Mis pequeños traviesos T-T

Les agradezco a todos los que dejaron su comentario en el capitulo anterior, como siempre digo me gusta leer sus comentarios sobre la adaptación *-*

Para los que siguen mi otra Historia SasuHina " _ **Mía**_ " les pido paciencia por favor, ahora que actualice esta historia, me pondré manos a la obra con el siguiente capitulo de _**Mía**_ , aun no lo tengo escrito, pero haré todo lo que pueda por actualizar muy pronto.

 _Sa-Yo-Na-Ra ~~~~~_


	20. Se Me Sigue Olvidando

ADVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **20.**_ **Se me sigue olvidando**

* * *

Los días pasaron y, tras verse un par de noches más y disfrutar de su mutua compañía y su sensualidad, Sasuke se marchó solo a México. Hinata llamaba cada día a Nevada. La salud de Azuma empeoraba, pero Kurenai le pidió que respetara lo que le había prometido a su marido y no fuera a verlos. Para ella fue duro, pero cumplió su palabra.

La pena la consumía y eso la hacía necesitar aún más oír la voz de Sasuke. Al final, un día, tras hablar con Kurenai desde el restaurante, lo llamó a su móvil. Al ver que era el teléfono del restaurante donde Hinata trabajaba, interrumpió un rato la reunión en la que se encontraba. La llamada lo hizo muy feliz y le puso una sonrisa en la boca que ya no lo abandonó en todo el día.

En cambio, a Hinata se le congeló la sonrisa cuando por la noche vio en la televisión unas imágenes de él bailando en una gala con una guapa mujer.

—¿Todo bien, cara bonita? —Hinata asintió sonriendo y Gaara añadió—: ¿Has roto con el ricachón?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —replicó sorprendida.

Gaara, que sufría en silencio la indiferencia de ella, se acercó un poco más de la cuenta.

—Porque llevo noches observando que no te viene a buscar y he visto cierta información que ha salido en la prensa, que estoy seguro de que no te ha gustado nada.

Hinata molesta por el comentario dio un paso atrás.

—Gaara, te quiero un montón y no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, por lo tanto, desaparece de mi vista antes de que la mala leche se apodere de mí y te diga lo que no quieres oír.

Él sonrió, a pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía de hacerlo y, sin más, se marchó.

Hinata maldijo. Al llegar al trabajo esa noche, había visto una revista con la información a la que Gaara se refería. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

Kiba se le acerco.

—¿Tienes el moño virao, cachorra?

—Eso. Tú cabréame más —siseó ella, con cara de pocos amigos.

Kiba suspiró. Sabía que Hinata no lo estaba pasando bien últimamente.

—La Momia me acaba de pedir que te diga que el evento que había tras este se ha anulado.

Ella asintió.

—Menos mal —Murmuró aliviada.

Durante los días que Sasuke llevaba fuera, había intentado hacer horas extra para luego disponer de alguna noche libre con él. Todo lo que hiciera por estar juntos le parecía poco.

—¿También pretendías dormir hoy menos de tres horas? —Preguntó Kiba.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Gruñó Hinata, mirándolo.

—Porque las ojeras te van a llegar a las rodillas, nena —Respondió él, mientras recogía copas de cava vacías.

Hinata era consciente de ello. Le bastaba con mirarse al espejo para verlo.

—Kiba, no empecemos otra vez con eso.

Sin ganas de discutir, su amigo asintió.

—¿Él sabe lo que estás haciendo? ¿Sabe que te estás matando a trabajar para poder tener tiempo libre para estar juntos? —Pregunto curioso.

—No. —Y al pensar en la imagen que había visto de refilón de Sasuke tomándose algo con una morena en Cancún en un programa del corazón, añadió —: Y a este paso dudo que lo vaya a saber—Dándose la vuelta, se alejó para continuar con su tarea, pero Kiba la siguió.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo iba a hacer en México? —Quiso saber.

—¡Ay, Kiba no se lo pregunté! —Respondió molesta.

Su amigo la miró con paciencia.

—No saques conclusiones sin haber hablado antes con él. Ya sabes que a veces la prensa es muy sensacionalista. —Y al ver que ella no decía nada, insistió —: Ese Sasuke Uchiha es una monada de tiarrón y no es de extrañar que intenten emparejarlo con toda bicha viviente. Y, además, si está en una gala de música, lo normal es que salga bailando con una mujer, lo raro sería que saliera bailando agarradito con un hombre, ¿no crees?

Hinata suspiró.

—Cierto. Sasuke es muy macho para bailar agarradito con un hombre.

—Uisss, qué zorrasca eres, ¡so perra! —Ambos rieron y Kiba insistió ya en serio—: ¿Has hablado hoy con él?

—No.

—Por el amor de Dios, nena, ¿por qué no lo has llamado esta mañana desde el restaurante y le has contado lo que viste?

—Sabes muy bien por qué —Replicó.

Sí, sin duda lo sabía perfectamente y, cansado de aquello, la apretó.

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir lo de los niños?

—Nunca —contestó Hinata—. Creo que nunca y, antes de que me sigas haciendo preguntas tontas, elaboradas por tu bonita cabeza llena de pajaritos, déjame decirte que cada día estoy más convencida de que lo que hay entre nosotros es lo que es y no hay más.

—Pero ¡si me contaste que te dijo que te quería! —Hinata maldijo en voz baja y Kiba preguntó—: ¿Se lo dijiste tú también a él?

Ella no respondió. Desde el día que les había contado a Shino y a Kiba su maravilloso fin de semana, y había incluido ese tonto detalle, no había contestado a su pregunta. Ahora, Kiba le quitó la bandeja de las manos observándola.

—Se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

—No.

—No mientas, cachorra, que te conozco. —Y antes de que ella dijera nada más, él añadió—: En los años que hace que nos conocemos, nunca te he visto sonreír como lo haces ahora y esforzarte hasta el agotamiento para poder quedar con alguien. Por tanto, no me niegues que le has dicho que lo quieres y no me digas que lo vuestro solo es lo que es, porque no te creo, ¿entendido?

—Vale, tienes razón. Se lo dije. Incluso se lo escribí y ahora estoy muy… muy enfadada por haberlo hecho. Yo aquí, sufriendo, y él… él en Cancún, divirtiéndose con mujeres guapas. ¿Contento?

—Contento estaría si tú estuvieras en Cancún con él, como te pidió —Respondió él.

Tras un tenso silencio Hinata, consciente de que la situación se le había escapado de las manos, se sentó en una silla.

—Kiba, la vida de ese hombre y la mía siguen caminos distintos y yo lo único que he hecho ha sido disfrutar de un momento dulce. Lo he pasado bien, él lo ha pasado bien. Eso es todo.

—Pero…

—Escúchame —dijo ella, cortándolo—. Si algo he aprendido de todo lo que me ha pasado es que hay que vivir al día y no pensar en lo que podría ser. Yo procuro estar en el presente, el futuro ya vendrá. Si me permito pensar, si me permito soñar en una bonita historia de amor, te aseguro que la primera que se va a llevar un chasco voy a ser yo. Por lo tanto, vivo el día a día y nada más. Y ahora, si cierras esa bocaza llena de dientes que tienes y terminas de recoger, nos podremos ir a casa.

Y, sin más, se levantó y prosiguió con su trabajo, convencida de lo que había dicho. Mientras, su amigo le hizo caso: cerró la boca y recogió con brío las copas vacías que quedaban.

Esa noche, cuando Hinata llegó a casa, tras hacer su ronda y ver que los tres niños dormían plácidamente, se duchó, se puso un pijama fino y se acostó. Dos segundos después, notó que alguien se subía a su cama. Era Hizashi.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

—Mami, un bicho me picaba el pie —dijo el niño, acercándose a ella.

Rápidamente, Hinata le miró el pie y, al no ver nada, supuso que había sido una pesadilla. Lo besó en la frente y lo acurrucó contra ella. Pero al hacerlo, algo se movió dentro del calzoncillo del niño. Hinata suspiró, buscó bajo la prenda y sacó una pulsera verde de Hanabi.

—Duerme —Murmuró sonriendo—. Mami está contigo y el bicho no te picará.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando sonó la alarma de su móvil, Hinata se desperezó y chocó con varios cuerpos. Allí, en su cama, estaban sus tres joyas y al mirar hacia la puerta, vio a Akamaru tumbado. Eso la hizo sonreír. Aquella era su realidad. ¿Por qué engañarse con románticas historias de amor que a ella nunca se le harían realidad?

A los niños les encantaba despertarse en mitad de la noche e ir a su cama. La primera que lo hacía desde pequeña era Hanabi y con el tiempo Hizashi y Hiashi la habían imitado. Los miró con cariño. Ellos eran su vida, ¡sus grandes amores!

Después de pasar un rato contemplándolos y acariciándoles el pelo, los despertó con gran pesar. Debía llevarlos al colegio antes de irse ella a trabajar. Ese día no habló con Sasuke. Se negó a llamarlo y al día siguiente tampoco lo hizo. Pero sí habló con Kurenai y cuando colgó lloró. El desenlace estaba cada vez más cerca.

Cuando la avisaron en el restaurante de que tenía una llamada, asustada al pensar que podía ser Kurenai, Hinata dejó lo que estaba haciendo y contestó.

—Dígame.

—Quiero que sepas que estoy muy enfadado. Encima de que no me das tu teléfono, ¿tampoco me llamas?

Hinata sonrió feliz al escuchar su voz.

—Tengo mucho trabajo, Sasuke.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó él.

—Nada.

—Mientes. No te veo la cara, pero conozco tu tono de voz y sé que mientes. —Eso la hizo sonreír y, antes de que pudiera responder, Sasuke preguntó con

ansia:— ¿Me echas de menos?

Hinata quiso decirle que sí, esos días sin él estaban siendo los peores de su vida, pero al recordar _**aquel**_ detalle se resistió.

—¿Te lo pasaste bien bailando con esa morena en Cancún?

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Las imágenes salieron en prensa y televisión. Se os veía muy felices bailando en la gala y luego tomando algo al borde de la piscina. ¿Lo pasaste bien? Y, conociendo al ligón de Sasuke Uchiha, luego ¿fuiste tú a su habitación o ella a la tuya?

Al oírla soltar esa parrafada, Sasuke sonrió. Aquella morena era la mujer de unos de sus amigos.

—Escucha, cariño. Ella es…

—No, escúchame tú a mí —lo cortó furiosa—. Ya me han tomado el pelo una vez y sufrí más de lo que tú nunca llegarás a sufrir en toda tu vida. Y, ¿sabes?, no estoy dispuesta a volver a pasar por eso, ni por ti ni por nadie, y menos sabiendo que juego con la gran desventaja de que no soy rica, ni famosa. —Y, sin dejarlo intervenir, añadió—: He aprendido a disfrutar del presente y, sin duda, lo tuyo y lo mío ya es pasado. Por lo tanto, adiós, señor Uchiha, no vuelva a llamar a este teléfono. Es el de mi trabajo, y si lo vuelve a hacer, seguramente me despedirán.

—Hinata, no se te ocurra colgar…

Y ella, sin más, colgó el teléfono sin escucharlo, mientras sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Sasuke, con el teléfono aún en la mano, maldijo irritado. Pero ¿qué mosca le había picado?

Enfadado, se encaminó hacia una reunión. Quería acabar cuanto antes para regresar a Los Ángeles y hablar con ella. Sin embargo, la reunión se torció y Sasuke se desesperó al ver que no iba a poder volver hasta dos días más tarde.

Esa madrugada, Hinata llegó de trabajar junto con Kiba y, al entrar en su casa, Shino, que estaba cuidando de los niños, les enseñó unos papeles.

—Ya tengo la reserva para nuestro viaje a Italia —Dijo mirando a su marido.

—¡Ay, Diosito! —Gritó Kiba, corriendo hacia él—. Te quiero… te quiero… te quiero.

—Por fin vais a hacer el viaje de vuestros sueños —Dijo Hinata—. Roma, Venecia, Florencia. ¡Qué pasada!

Kiba miraba los papeles emocionado cuando Shino, poniéndose serio, le enseñó a Hinata una revista.

—Hina, creo que aquí hay algo que deberías ver.

Al imaginar de qué iba el tema, ella suspiró y, se encamino hacia la cocina.

—No me interesa. Por tanto, cierra la revista.

Shino miró a Kiba, quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que debían marcharse. Shino se levantó y dejó la revista sobre el sofá.

—Hasta mañana, cachorra —Se despidió Kiba.

—Hasta mañana —Contestó ella, mientras le servia comida a Akamaru.

Cuando oyó que se cerraba la puerta, Hinata salió al comedor y renegó al descubrir la revista sobre el sofá. ¡Shino! Pero dispuesta a no mirarla, fue a ver a sus niños. Los tres dormían como lirones. Entonces pensó en Sasuke, en lo que le había dicho aquella misma mañana, y se desesperó. ¿Definitivamente consideraba lo suyo como pasado?

Se sentó en el suelo del pasillo y dio rienda suelta a su pena. Cerró los ojos y recordó el momento en que él le había cantado al piano aquella romántica canción de _**Luis Miguel**_.

 _ **Y es que lo nuestro nunca vuelve a repetirse,**_

 _ **mira que te oigo hablar y puedo derretirme,**_

 _ **adiós los límites, todo es pasión.**_

 _ **No existen límites,**_

 _ **cuando tú y yo le damos rienda suelta a nuestro amor…**_

¿De verdad lo suyo no se volvería a repetir?

Era pensar en él y desesperarse. Era pensar en su voz y derretirse.

Cuando logró tranquilizarse, se dirigió a su habitación, donde se desnudó, y se fue directamente a la ducha. Al salir se puso un albornoz y volvió al salón. Miró la revista desde lejos.

—No. He dicho que no —Murmuró.

Ofuscada, regresó a su habitación. ¿Por qué cuando alguien te tocaba el corazón todo se volvía tan intenso?

Se puso un pijama y se acostó. Durante un buen rato, dio vueltas en la cama sin dejar de pensar en Sasuke, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en cómo estaría tras lo que ella le había dicho. Dio mil vueltas más. Necesitaba dormir, quería dormir, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. No podía relajar la mente ni parar el corazón, ni dejar de pensar en la maldita revista que había sobre el sofá del comedor. Al final se levantó. Fue descalza al comedor y, al llegar, encendió la lamparita, cogió la revista y se sentó en el sofá.

—De acuerdo, soy una cotilla empedernida y hasta que no vea lo que no debo mirar, porque me voy a machacar aún más, no voy a ser capaz de dormir.

Comenzó a pasar las hojas con brío. Famosos, cotilleos, embarazos, casas de lujo, pero de repente se paralizó. Había dos fotos de Sasuke, tan guapo como siempre. En una se lo veía sentado en una cena de gala, con esmoquin, hablando con varias personas, y en otra estaba en bañador, en un barco, junto a una rubia impresionante.

—Vaya… ahora toca rubia —Se mofó con amargura.

El corazón se le aceleró, y más al leer:

 _ **«El compositor Sasuke Uchiha se divierte en México con preciosa actriz» .**_

Leyó el artículo rápidamente. En él hablaban del movido pasado sentimental de Sasuke y se mencionaban varios de sus anteriores romances. Sobrecogida, leyó la interminable lista de mujeres que habían pasado por su vida.

—Sin duda, perdió la razón cuando se fijó en mí —Murmuró cuando acabo de leer.

Al cabo de un buen rato, en el que no paró de mirar sus fotos y maldecir por lo que su corazón sentía al verlas, cerró la revista y volvió a la cama. Esa noche le fue imposible dormir.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Espero que les haya gustado ^-^ los celos están en el aire jaja.. lo siento, este Sasuke es un ligón.. y esas fotos están destruyendo su relación con Hinata. Le espera muchas explicaciones cuando regrese de su viaje.

Gracias por leer...


	21. Lo Que No Te Dije De Mi

Nuevo Capitulo ^-^

ADVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **21\. Lo Que No Te Dije De Mi**_

* * *

Pasaron dos días y por fin tuvo fiesta. Hinata fingió ante todos que estaba estupenda, aunque por dentro se estaba desangrando lentamente. Kiba y Shino intentaron hablar con ella, pero se negó a escucharlos. No había nada de qué hablar.

Aquella mañana, tras telefonear a Kuranai, como siempre, hizo la compra, cocinó para la semana, lo congeló y limpió. Estaba pasando el aspirador cuando le sonó el móvil.

—Hola, Temari —Saludo.

—Hola, amiga, ¿Qué tal?

Hinata vio el desorden de su casa.

—Limpiando, no te digo más —Respondió.

Temari rió.

—Te llamo porque hemos recibido un encargo y te quieren a ti para el servicio.

—¿A mí?

—Sí. Es la misma dirección de hace unas semanas. Al parecer, debiste de cocinar de maravilla, porque nos han llamado y han pedido específicamente que fueras tú.

Al oír eso, a Hinata se le disparó el corazón. Sasuke había vuelto y quería verla. Por un instante, sintió la necesidad de dejarlo todo e ir. Se moría por verlo. Pero no, no lo haría. No iba a ir corriendo tras él en cuanto se lo pidiera. Sus niños eran lo primero y pasaría su día libre con ellos.

—No puedo ir, Temari. Esta vez me es imposible —Respondió.

—Vaya, cuánto lo siento. —Y sin cambiar su jovial tono de voz, añadió—: Hablaré con la clienta e intentaré convencerla de que tenemos otras cocineras tan buenas como tú.

—Seguro que lo consigues —Murmuró ella, intentando que no se le notara la decepción.

Tras despedirse, colgó y se sentó en el sofá con el aspirador en la mano. Aquellas fotos en la revista le habían hecho pupa. Por lo tanto, tema zanjado.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y, sorprendida, Hinata vio que era Temari de nuevo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hina, cielo, disculpa que sea tan pesadita, pero he hablado con la clienta y me dice que triplica la cantidad a pagar. En vez de ciento cincuenta dólares, si vas tú pagarían cuatrocientos cincuenta. Pero ¿qué les hiciste para cenar el otro día? —Preguntó Divertida Temari, que aunque sabía sobre Sasuke, no comentaba nada.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta. Sasuke no se lo iba a poner fácil. Aquello era mucho dinero para ella.

—Temari, lo siento, pero de verdad que no puedo —Respondió cerrando los ojos.

Colgó con un suspiro. Sasuke se podía permitir aquello y muchísimo más, por lo que desconectó el teléfono móvil. No estaba dispuesta a escuchar ninguna oferta más. Encendió el aspirador y siguió limpiando. Si ponía en la balanza a Sasuke y a sus hijos y su hermana, sin duda se quedaba con estos. Si lo perdonaba, con toda seguridad él la haría sufrir y la decepcionaría, igual que le había pasado a su excuñada Mei con su primo-hermano. No. Ni loca caería de nuevo en sus redes. Además, el martes era el único día que podía salir con los niños, llevarlos a la playa, a comer una hamburguesa, un helado, al cine y esta vez no pensaba decepcionarlos, ni por Sasuke ni por nadie.

Por la tarde, cuando ellos salieron del colegio y regresaron a casa con Shino, los abrazó y les puso los bañadores y crema solar. Después cogió el cesto con las toallas, agua, patatas y todo lo que pensó que se les podría antojar y se marcharon a la playa a disfrutar del precioso día.

Una vez llegaron allí, todos se metieron rápidamente en el agua. Se divirtieron de lo lindo hasta que los niños vieron a unos amiguitos, con los que se pusieron a jugar. Encantada al ver a Hanabi riendo con unas niñas y a los gemelos jugando con sus cubos y otros pequeños de su edad, caminó hacia su toalla, sacó un libro y se sentó a leer mientras los vigilaba.

Así estuvo un buen rato, hasta que vio a Sasuke sentarse a su lado.

—No sé si matarte o besarte —Dijo él—. Y sí, he jugado sucio para encontrarte. No me has dejado otra opción.

Hinata se quedó pálida al verlo allí. Durante varios segundos se miraron sin decir nada, hasta que él la besó en la boca. Un beso rápido.

—Hola, cielo, y no, no voy a permitir que te alejes de mí. ¿Sabes por qué? — Ella negó atontada con la cabeza—. Porque el amor es como la guerra, fácil de empezar, pero difícil de terminar.

—¡Ay, Diosito! —Murmuró. Que cursi era en ocasiones pero así le gustaba.

Sin moverse, miró a sus tres niños con disimulo. Por suerte, Hanabi seguía con sus amiguitas y Hiashi y Hizashi jugaban en la orilla con los otros críos.

Sasuke le quitó las gafas de sol y la miró a los ojos.

—Regla número uno: nunca hagas caso de lo que dice la prensa del corazón. Regla número dos: no vuelvas a colgarme el teléfono. Y regla número tres: no vuelvas a desconfiar de mí, ¿entendido?

Hinata pestañeo dos veces y reaccionó.

—Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te ha dicho dónde estaba?

Él sonrió, besándole un hombro.

—He ido a tu casa y…

—¿A mi casa?

Sasuke asintió.

—Te acabo de decir que no me has dejado otra opción que jugar sucio. Cuando Shizune no ha conseguido que esta noche vinieras a mi casa, me he encabronado más de lo que ya lo estaba y he llamado a mi cuñada Mei. Ella ha telefoneado a su amigo Temari, la dueño de la empresa para la que trabajas que por cierto es esposa de uno de mis amigos, y así he conseguido tu dirección y tu teléfono. —Al ver su gesto desconcertado, añadió—: Te dije que podía conseguirlo cuando quisiera, cariño.

—Pero tú…

—Te he llamado al móvil, pero lo tienes desconectado, así que no me ha quedado más remedio que ir a tu casa. Allí me he encontrado a Kiba, al que, por cierto, casi le da un infarto al verme, y tras someterlo a un tercer grado, me ha acabado diciendo que estabas aquí, en esta playa, y que solías sentarte cerca de la tienda de helados de toldos de color naranja.

 _ **«Lo mataré,**_ _**Mataré a Kiba en cuanto lo vea»**_..Pensó Hinata.

—¿Y qué se supone que quieres?

—Te quiero a ti —Contestó él, contento de volver a estar con ella—. Y solucionar ese tonto malentendido de la prensa. Te he echado de menos, Mi perla sexy —Añadió bajando la voz.

—Mira, Sasuke —Replicó ella—, lo nuestro es lo que es y nada más. Y no voy a calentarme la cabeza pensando en algo que nunca será. Tú eres quien eres y yo soy quien soy y…

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? —Preguntó molesto.

Sasuke gruño, durante los días que había pasado en México no había parado de pensar en ella y oír aquello le estaba doliendo en el alma.

—La verdad —Respondió Hinata—. Y creo que lo mejor es que regreses a tu mundo de lujo y guapas mujeres y me dejes vivir en paz. Soy consciente de que yo solo soy una camarera de Los Ángeles, no una actriz glamurosa o una modelazo de esas con las que te sueles divertir. —Pero al ver cómo la miraba, añadió molesta—: Lo siento, no pretendía echarte nada en cara, pero vi las puñeteras fotos de la revista y yo… yo… pensé que…

—¿Qué pensaste? —Preguntó interesado.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—Wepaaaa, veo que pensaste mal —Soltó él con una media sonrisa.

Hinata lo miró desconcertada por su sonrisa.

—Tú tienes una vida que no tiene nada que ver con la mía. Ha sido precioso estar contigo. Nos hemos divertido mucho. Me ha encantado que me cantaras al piano y… y… ¡joder! Yo soy una chica normal que está muy lejos de tu mundo y… y… me confundes. ¡No quiero problemas…!

—¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas?

Hinata convencida de que a cada instante metía más la pata, fue a contestar, pero el pequeño Hizashi llegó corriendo, y se sentó en su regazo.

—Mami, quiero un helado.

Sasuke miró al pequeño peliazul, después miró a Hinata.

—¡¿Mami?! —Preguntó sorprendido.

Hinata iba a responder pero Hiashi también llegó.

—Mami, quiedo un helado de cocholate.

Sasuke parpadeó. ¿Eran sus hijos? ¿No eran hijos de la pareja gay? Atónito, vio que aquellos gemelos tenían los mismos ojos perlas que Hinata y que eran peliazul, como ella.

—Mamita, dame dinero, que voy a comprar los helados —Dijo la voz de una niña a su espalda.

Boquiabierto, Sasuke volvió la cabeza y se encontró con una niña. ¿Le estaban tomando el pelo? ¿Aquello era una cámara oculta?

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hinata negó con la cabeza con cara de póquer, intentando que los pequeños no se percataran del mal rollo que allí se estaba generando por segundos, y sacó rápidamente su monedero del cesto.

—Toma, Hanabi, llévate a Hiashi y a Hizashi y compraos el helado que queráis.

—¿Te gusta mi biquini verde? —Preguntó Hanabi a Sasuke.

Aún confuso por lo ocurrido, él la observó y sonrió.

—Sí. Es muy bonito —respondió.

Hanabi, encantada, se acercó a él y, miró el llavero de coche que tenía en las manos.

—¿Eres el novio de mamita? —Preguntó.

—¡Hanabi! —La regañó Hinata.

—Mamita, ¡es guapísimo!

—¡Hanabi, ve a comprar los helados! —Insistió Hinata.

—Pero, mamita, tiene los ojos bonitos como un cielo sin estrellas. Son profundos...

—¡Zu novio! —Aplaudió Hiashi, echándose sobre los hombros de él como un bruto.

Hinata, al ver que Sasuke se vencía hacia delante por el peso del niño, le ordenó bajar rápidamente.

—Mamita linda, piénsalo. Es guapo, tiene coche y una sonrisa perfecta. ¡Es lo que queremos! —Insistió Hanabi.

Hinata cerró los ojos. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Y, sin mirar a Sasuke, que seguía a su lado con una expresión indescifrable, se dirigió a su hermana y le dijo:— Por favor, Hanabi, ve a comprar los helados.

La niña se dio la vuelta, pero volviéndose de nuevo, preguntó, mirando a Sasuke:— ¿Quieres un helado?

Él, incapaz de hablar, negó con la cabeza y la pequeña, tras coger a los gemelos de la mano, se alejó hacia el puesto de helados.

—¿Tres? —Susurró Sasuke descolocado—. Dios santo, ¿tienes tres hijos?

—Sí —Afirmó con rotundidad.

Durante varios segundos, se miraron sin decir nada. Hasta que ambos se levantaron de la arena.

—Te lo iba a decir, pero… pero no encontraba el momento y…

—¿Y qué?

Hinata suspiró consciente de que lo había hecho muy mal y de que la manera en que él se había enterado no era la mejor.

—Lo he hecho mal, lo sé. Pero nunca pensé que tú y yo…

—Pero ¿cómo me has podido ocultar algo así? —Preguntó él, echando a andar furioso hacia el _parking_ de la playa—. ¿Acaso me crees un ser tan insensible?

—No, Sasuke —Contestó Hinata, siguiéndolo—. Pero no es fácil contar mi vida.

Sasuke la miró enfadado.

—Te he preguntado por tu vida cientos de veces. ¡Cientos! Pero tú, inexplicablemente, decidiste omitir algo tan importante como la existencia de tus hijos. Ese era tu juego, ¿no?

—No debo nada al banco —Aclaró ella rápidamente—. Si trabajo tanto es para poder mantenerlos y…

—No me interesa —Le espetó Sasuke—. Nada de lo que me cuentes ahora me interesa. Creía que entre tú y yo había algo más que un simple rollo. Pero por lo que veo, me equivoqué.

Hinata se sentía fatal y le dio la razón.

—Lo he hecho mal, lo acepto. Pero…

—Mira, Hinata, en este instante estoy terriblemente decepcionado.

—Te quiero… —Confesó Hinata sin pensar. Sola sabía que no quería perderle.

Al oír eso, Sasuke la miró irritado y dolido.

—Ahora no, Hinata. Ahora no me digas eso porque no quiero escucharlo.

—Sasuke, por favor, déjame explicarte. Acabas de decirme que el amor es como la guerra, que…

—Me has estado engañando como a un idiota —La cortó descompuesto—. Te he preguntado mil veces por tu vida y tú siempre… siempre… ¡Joder, que tienes tres hijos!

—Mami… mami… —Oyó de pronto tras ella.

Hinata estaba consciente de que uno de los niños estaba demasiado cerca y podía oírlos discutir.

—Sí, tengo tres hijos y quien me quiera a mí, primero tiene que querer los a ellos. Por ellos me mato a trabajar cada día y por estar contigo me he privado de horas de sueño. Mi vida no es fácil y antes de que me juzgues, me gustaría poder explicarte ciertas cosas. Pero por favor, ahora, delante de ellos, sonríe y sígueme la corriente. —Y volviéndose hacia su hijo con una encantadora sonrisa, preguntó —: ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

—Mami, ¿adónde vas? —quiso saber Hiashi, cogiéndose a su pierna.

—Me estaba despidiendo de mi amigo, que se marcha —Le explicó ella.

El niño asintió.

—¿Cómo te llamaz? —Preguntó mirando a Sasuke.

Él lo miró. Aquel pequeño hombrecito que lo contemplaba con ojos angelicales no se merecía pagar su enfado; así que sonrió.

—Sasuke. ¿Y tú? —Respondió agachándose.

Hiashi dio dos pasos adelante para estar más cerca de él.

—Hiashi. ¿Y po qué te vas?

Hinata suspiró.

—Sasuke se tiene que ir a trabajar, cielo —Dijo Hinata.

—Jo… ¡qué dollo! —Respondió Hiashi con gracia y, acercándose a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla—: Adiós, Sasuke. No tabajez mucho.

Incapaz de no hacerlo, Sasuke sonrió y, tras darle también un beso al pequeño en la mejilla, se levantó.

—Adiós —Añadió mirando a Hinata.

—Adiós —Respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

Cuando él dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el _parking_ de la playa, Hinata sintió que varias manitas se enredaban en sus piernas y su cintura. Sus niños estaban allí con ella.

—¡Ay, Diosito! Qué cochazo tiene. Mamita, queremos que ese sea tu novio —Murmuró Hanabi al ver el coche de Sasuke.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza al escucharla y, dándose la vuelta, echó a andar con ellos hacia las toallas.

Desde el coche, Sasuke observaba a la joven del pelo multicolor que, rodeada de niños, se alejaba de él. En la vida habría imaginado que tuviera hijos. ¡Y menos tres!

Los observó unos instantes y, a pesar de su enfado inicial, pensó que ahora le cuadraban muchas cosas. Que trabajara tanto, que nunca se quedara a pasar la noche con él y que tuviera siempre ese aire de agotamiento. La sorpresa lo había dejado literalmente sin palabras y, todavía desconcertado, arrancó su coche y se marchó. Era lo mejor.

Esa noche, Hinata lo llamó por teléfono. Necesitaba hablar con él y darle las explicaciones que quisiera pedirle, pero al ver que era ella, Sasuke no lo cogió. Hinata lo intentó algunas veces más esa misma noche e incluso le mandó varios mensajes. Pero ya de madrugada, al ver que no le devolvía las llamadas ni respondía sus mensajes, desistió.

 _ **Por mucho que le doliera, sin duda Sasuke Uchiha, ahora sí, era pasado.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

La verdad ya salió a la luz de la playa... ¡Todo se descubrió! ¡Tres hijos! bueno técnicamente son dos y una hermana menor pero Sasuke no sabe eso, y para Hinata son sus tres hijos.

¿habrá acabado el amor que estaba floreciendo entre estos dos?

 _ **... ¡Claro que NO!**_ Sasuke y Hinata terminarán juntos y punto y final. jaja solo queda ver como resuelven este nuevo desafió (Problema) que se les presenta en su relación.

Espero que les guste la historia, ya que aun hay mucho más que leer...

 **Sa-Yo-Na-Ra...**


	22. No Me Conoces

Nuevo capitulo..

ADVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **22\. No Me Conoces**_

* * *

 _ **Dos semanas después...**_

Hinata trabajó como siempre, sin descanso. Algunas noches coincidió con Sasuke. Él ni la miraba y eso le dolió muchísimo.

De madrugada, llegaba a su casa, besaba a sus hijos dormidos y se metía en la cama pensando en él. Recordar cómo la besaba, cómo la miraba o cómo había cantado para ella le destrozaba el corazón.

Una mañana, cuando estaba trabajando en el restaurante, recibió una llamada de Nevada. Azuma había muerto. Hinata se sintió destrozada. Pidió un par de días libres en el restaurante y a Temari. Shino y Kiba se quedaron con los niños y ella cogió un avión a Nevada.

—Lo siento mucho… mucho… mucho… —Sollozó Hinata, abrazada a Kurenai.

La mujer lloró con ella sin soltarla y, cuando ambas se tranquilizaron, entraron en el velatorio. Quería estar con Azuma hasta que se lo llevaran definitivamente.

Kurenai le presentó a la exmujer de Azuma y a su hijo, que las miraban con gesto incomodo. Hinata había estado al tanto de la existencia de aquella mujer, sabía por Azuma, que se habían casado muy jóvenes y no duraron mucho tiempo juntos, las peleas eran constantes y las cosas empeoraron cuando el bebe vino. Azuma soporto los gritos y reclamos de la femenina por su hijo, pero uno siempre tenía un limite. El divorcio fue inminente, lo único que lamentaba era que ya no podría estar cerca de su único hijo.

—Me odian, pero al mismo tiempo están felices, porque una vez enterremos a Azuma se quedarán con todo —Susurró Kurenai cuando se alejaron.

Hinata la miró horrorizada.

—Estaba con Azuma por amor, no por dinero como muchos pensaron —Explicó sentándose en el banco—. Él ha sido y será el hombre de mi vida, aunque no estuviéramos casados. Su recuerdo y nuestras vivencias son lo que me llevaré cuando regrese a mi tierra.

—¿Cómo?

—Su exmujer me ha dado un mes para recoger mis cosas de la casa y marcharme. Era del padre de su hijo y ahora es de ellos. Yo regreso a Minnesota. Aquí en Nevada estoy sola y creo que lo mejor es que ahora que Azuma se ha ido, vuelva a mis orígenes. Se lo prometí a Azuma y eso voy a hacer.

Durante dos días, Hinata no dejó a Kurenai sola ni un segundo. Le ofreció todo su apoyo y su cariño y ella se lo agradeció de todo corazón. Al tercer día, debía regresar a Los Ángeles y Kurenai la acompañó al aeropuerto.

—Llámame en cuanto llegues a tu casa, ¿vale? —Le pidió.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes —Contestó sonriendo.

—Antes de regresar a Minnesota iré a visitarte, ¿de acuerdo? —Prometió la mujer al tiempo que la abrazaba.

—Te estaremos esperando —Respondió Hinata emocionada.

La llamada por los altavoces le indicó que debía despedirse de Kurenai. Le dio un gran abrazo y un beso.

—Te quiero, Kurenai —La abrazó de nuevo.

—Yo también te quiero, Hina.

Esa noche, cuando llegó a Los Ángeles, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Kurenai. Luego, como pudo, les explicó a los niños que el abuelo había emprendido un viaje que lo había llevado al cielo. Los pequeños no entendieron el significado de aquello, pero Hanabi sí, y después de cenar se fue a la cama sin decir nada.

Cuando todos se durmieron, Hinata se acostó, puso en su iPad música de _**Etta James**_ , la cantante que tanto le gustaba a Azuma, y lloró. Se sentía sola, muy sola y que le faltara el calor de Sasuke no la ayudaba. Pensar en las personas que la habían dejado en aquellos años le atenazó el corazón.

—Mami… —Oyó.

Hanabi estaba en la puerta de su habitación, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Hinata se secó las suyas rápidamente, se quitó los auriculares, se levantó y la abrazó. La niña lloraba por Azuma, su y abue, como ella lo llamaba.

Parándose la cargo y se la llevo con ella a la cama. Unos minutos después Hanabi dejo de llorar.

—Al abue no le gustaría verte llorar —Murmuró tragándose las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué se ha tenido que ir al cielo? —Preguntó Hanabi entre gemidos. Explicarle aquello a una niña de ocho años no era fácil, aunque, como pudo, lo intentó.

—Estaba enfermo y, aunque los médicos y Kurenai lo cuidaron todo lo que pudieron, no consiguieron hacer nada por él.

—Pero ¿y las medicinas? —Insistió la pequeña.

—A veces las medicinas no curan, Hanabi. Hay ocasiones en que una persona está tan enferma que ni los medicamentos ni los mejores hospitales sirven de nada.

— ¿Y por qué le ha tenido que pasar a él?

Hinata suspiró triste.

—No lo sé, cariño. Eso no lo sé.

Hanabi se echó a llorar de nuevo.

—¿Yo también me voy a morir? —Preguntó.

Hinata casi se ahoga al oírla.

—No, cariño, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

Hanabi la miró con los ojos húmedos.

—Porque muchas veces estoy malita y las medicinas no me curan. ¿Me voy a morir como el abue?

—Tú no te vas a morir porque tu hermana mayor se va a encargar de que las medicinas te curen —Afirmó con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Y Kurenai no se encargó de que las medicinas curaran al abue?

Hanabi era dura con sus preguntas.

—Tu enfermedad y la suya no tienen nada que ver, cariño. Claro que Kurenai intentó que se pusiera bien, pero su enfermedad era muy fuerte. Ahora duerme, mi vida, y no te preocupes por nada. Mamá está contigo.

Cuando la niña concilió el sueño por fin, Hinata se levantó de la cama con cuidado y corrió al baño. Tras cerrar la puerta, se sentó en el suelo junto a la bañera y lloró desconsolada. Pensar que le pudiera suceder algo a Hanabi le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

Pasaron los días y, aunque el recuerdo de Azuma la hacía llorar más de lo que habría imaginado, el tiempo lo fue suavizando. Continuó trabajando como siempre. Incluso volvió a el Mono Rojo Son Goku, aquel lugar que Sasuke tanto odiaba, porque se tenía que subir a la barra y dar de beber tequila a los asistentes. Pero ese dinero extra siempre le iba bien. Se moría de pena cada vez que se lo encontraba en alguno de los eventos en los que trabajaba, siempre acompañado de bellas mujeres.

—No lo mires, cachorra.

—Se me van los ojos —Contestó ella, desesperada—. Intento no hacerlo, pero…

—¿Cómo está mi cara bonita? —Preguntó Gaara, acercándose a ellos.

Kiba y Hinata dejaron de hablar.

—Cansada y deseando terminar el servicio —Le respondió.

Gaara miró a Sasuke acompañado de una pelirosa.

—Esa mujer no es ni la mitad de bonita que tú.

Hinata sonrió con amargura.

—Tengo unas invitaciones para tomar unas copas; ¿te apetece venir?

—Sabes que tengo que trabajar, Gaara —Contestó sonriendo.

Él asintió. No había manera de poder quedar a solas con ella.

—Sonríe. Esa es tu mejor baza. Nadie tiene tu bonita sonrisa —Dijo mientras se despedía para seguir con sus tareas como jefe de seguridad.

—Como diría mi Shino: ¡Ya tú sabes, mi Hina, que lo tienes abobado! —Cuchicheó Kiba cuando se marchó.

Hinata sonrió. Sabía perfectamente cómo la miraba Gaara, pero también sabía que en el momento en que hubiera algo entre ellos, su amistad dejaría de ser la que era.

—Valoro su amistad por encima de todas las cosas. Nunca habrá nada entre nosotros.

Kiba asintió y, tras guiñarle un ojo, ambos cogieron sus bandejas de canapés y se repartieron por la sala. La gente quería comer.

Hinata se fijó en Sasuke. Como siempre, estaba impresionante, incluso con la barbita que se había dejado se lo veía _sexy_ a más no poder. Continuó trabajando, hasta que vio que él la miraba e, inmediatamente, pasaba un brazo por la cintura de la pelirosa que lo acompañaba. Hinata lo miró a su vez y se le secó la boca al ver que la mujer sonreía ante el contacto y que Sasuke la acercaba a él y la besaba en los labios.

 _ **Lo estaba haciendo apropósito.**_

Se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, con la bandeja en la mano, incapaz de reaccionar, hasta que sintió a Gaara a su lado.

—¿Qué te ocurre, cara bonita?

Ella, enfadada por lo que le había visto hacer a Sasuke, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a su amigo más de la cuenta.

—¿Para dónde son esas invitaciones? —Preguntó.

Gaara la miró sorprendido, sonrió, acercándose todavía más a ella.

—Para el Breaking Rock —Murmuró, mientras le retiraba un mechón de la mejilla.

Ella rió. Gaara era un loco del rock.

Sasuke, que observaba la situación, sin darse cuenta clavó los dedos en la cintura de su amiga que estaba a su lado; esta se quejó. Él la soltó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, Sakura.

Gaara, que no se había movido del lado de Hinata, sin desaprovechar la ocasión, preguntó: —¿Qué te parece si cuando salgas esta noche vamos a tomar algo?

De pronto, Hinata salió de su burbuja de mala leche. Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? Aquel era Gaara, su amigo.

—Ven, sígueme —Dijo sin embargo, al ver con el rabillo del ojo que Sasuke la miraba.

Él la siguió como un corderito, y también Sasuke. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cocina, Hinata miró a su amigo dispuesta a sacarlo de su error, pero en ese momento vio cómo Sasuke se asomaba por el pasillo. ¿Qué hacía allí?

Dispuesta a hacerle ver que ella también estaba rehaciendo su vida, se puso de puntillas y le dio a Gaara un beso más que apasionado.

—Espérame a la salida, ¿vale? —Dijo cuando se apartó.

Como en una nube, Gaara asintió y, tras guiñarle un ojo, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, lo mismo que Sasuke. Kiba, que lo había visto todo cuando salía de la cocina, se acercó a ella.

—¡Qué salseo! Menos mal que no querías nada con él —Cuchicheó.

Hinata, desesperada al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata, se apoyó en la pared.

—¡Ay, Diosito, ¿qué he hecho?!

—Sin lugar a dudas, meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla al buenorro de Gaara —Contestó Kiba—. Pero ¿en qué estás pensando, cachorra?

 _ **En darle celos a Sasuke.**_

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Aquello había sido un gran error y estaba convencida de que solo empeoraría las cosas.

—Soy idiota… pero idiota profunda —Susurró.

—¡Mujeres! ¡Y luego dirán que los gays somos complicados! —Cuchicheó Kiba mientras regresaba a su trabajo.

El resto de la noche fue terrible. Sasuke ya no solo agarraba a la mujer de la cintura delante de todos; ahora, cada vez que Hinata lo miraba, la estaba besando en los labios. Su enfado creció y los celos le nublaron la razón. Cuando acabó la noche y vio que Sasuke se iba en su bonito coche con aquella mujer, buscó a su amigo, tras terminar de recoger.

—Vete tú. Gaara me llevará a mí a casa.

—Cachorra… te estás equivocando.

Lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente y, lo peor de todo era que estaba utilizando a Gaara. Pero no le importaba nada; se montó en la moto de este y se dejó llevar, sin percatarse de que Sasuke los observaba a distancia.

Al verlos, este pensó ir tras ellos, pero finalmente desistió. No debía comportarse como un ser irracional. Así que arrancó su coche, puso la canción _**Love, de Key shia Cole**_ , y, desesperado, regresó a su hogar. Le mandó un mensaje a Sakura agradeciéndole por acompañarlo aquella noche y fue en busca de una buena botella. Debería de sentirse un poco culpable por utilizar a su amiga de la infancia de aquella forma, pero no tenía otra opción. Sakura sabía que la estaba utilizando, aunque no sabía quién era la persona que tenía que verlos juntos en aquel lugar.

Gaara llevó a Hinata al Breaking Rock y durante un buen rato se divirtieron con aquella loca música en directo. Cuando el grupo que tocaba cantó una balada, él la sacó a bailar y la fricción de sus cuerpos hizo que Hinata continuara con lo que había comenzado. Lo besó de nuevo, en el momento en que Gaara le propuso ir a otra parte, ella accedió.

 _ **Sasuke estaba con otra mujer**_... tenía que recordarselo.

Fueron en su moto hasta un motel, el Sunset Beach. Allí cogieron una habitación y, cuando entraron, Hinata con la imagen de Sasuke en la cama con otra mujer, se desabrochó la

camisa y con una sonrisa falsa lo invitó a disfrutar de ella. Gaara no se paró a pensarlo y en cuanto le quitó el sujetador y le desabrochó los pantalones, Hinata se sintió sucia.

 _ **No lo estoy engañando, él esta con otra en ese momento**_.. Pensó.

—Apaga la luz —Pidió en un susurró.

En esta ocasión no lo hacía por vergüenza de que le viera la cicatriz, lo hizo para poder imaginar que era otra persona y no él quien la abrazaba. Quería recordar a Sasuke. Una vez en que ambos solo tenían la ropa interior. Hinata lo empujó para que sentara en la cama.

—Vamos a pasarlo bien —Murmuró Gaara obligandola a sentarse sobre él —. Tan bien como tú quieras, cara bonita —Añadió, chupándole un pezón.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Sasuke. La excitación poco a poco fue despertando en su interior.

—Sigue.

Gaara le chupó con mimo un pezón y después otro. Hinata gimió excitada, pero las lágrimas se le agruparon en los ojos.

—Sasuke… no pares, cariño —Susurró.

Gaara paró en seco.

—¿Sasuke?

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Hinata lo miró, y salió de la burbuja en la que se había metido para disfrutar del momento.

—¿En serio piensas en él mientras estás conmigo? —Insistió Gaara ofuscado.

Hinata no respondió. Lo que estaba haciendo era una terrible maldad y, sintiéndose fatal, se aparto de él.

—Lo siento… lo siento… —Murmuró mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Al darse cuenta de todo, Gaara se levantó poniéndose su pantalón.

—¿Qué haces aquí conmigo si estás pensando en ese ricachón?

—Lo siento… lo siento… —Repitió ella, sin saber qué otra cosa decirle.

Gaara la miró molestó y tratando de tranquilizarse al ver sus lagrimas, suspiró.

—Vístete.

Hinata lo hizo y, cuando terminó, se acercó a él.

—Gaara, yo…

Sin dejarla hablar, él la cogió de las muñecas.

—No me gusta que me engañen, ¿entendido? —Hinata asintió y, soltándola, Gaara añadió—: Tú y yo siempre hemos sido claros en todo. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Salieron de la habitación en silencio y cuando llegaron ante la casa de Hinata, ella se bajó de la moto.

—Perdóname, Gaara. Hoy no me he comportado como…

—Escucha, Hinata, esa clase de hombres solo buscan en las chicas diversión. Él puede tener todo lo que quiera, a la mujer que quiera, y no creo que precisamente sea una camarera a quien desee tener a su lado.

—Te equivocas, Sasuke no es así.

—¿Me equivoco? —se mofó él—. Ah, por eso esta noche en la fiesta estaba con una guapa mujer y no contigo, ¿no? —Y, tras darse cuenta, añadió—: Ahora lo entiendo, me has utilizado para darle celos. Has visto que él estaba con ella y la rabia te ha llevado a jugar conmigo. Es cierto, ¿verdad?

Horrorizada, Hinata miró al suelo. Lo que había hecho estaba muy mal. Gaara era una persona estupenda y no se merecía aquello.

—Te aprecio mucho, cara bonita, pero esto marcará un antes y un después en nuestra relación. Que no te quepa ninguna duda.

Hinata lo abrazó.

—Perdóname. He sido una tonta.

Gaara sonrió. La apreciaba demasiado como para seguir enfadado con ella, sabía que tenía su parte de culpa, él sabía lo que Hinata sentía por aquel ricachón, debería de haberlo sospechado cuando acepto salir con él.

—Una tonta muy guapa. Anda, ve a dormir. Es tarde y mañana trabajas.

Tras darle un casto beso en la mejilla, arrancó su moto y, tras ponerse el casco y guiñarle un ojo, se marchó dando por zanjada la posible relación con ella. Hinata, abatida, entró en el portal de su casa.

Cuando llegó al piso, después de despedirse de Shino fue a ver a los niños; todos dormían. Una vez comprobó que todo estaba en orden y saludó a _Akamaru_ , entró en su habitación, se baño para quitarse el ligero aroma de Gaara, y desnuda se metió en la cama. Después de un rato dando vueltas en la cama, se levantó, cogió su iPad, buscó la canción que quería escuchar, y se puso los auriculares.

 _ **No existen límites, cuando mis labios se deslizan en tu boca.**_

 _ **Inenarrable, esa humedad que se acrecenta en mis deseos.**_

 _ **Cuando tu beso se me cuela hasta el alma,**_

 _ **cuando mi cuerpo se acomoda en tu figura.**_

 _ **Se acaba todo… y es que no hay límites…**_

Escuchó la canción con lágrimas en los ojos y tras esa, _**All of Me, de John Legend.**_ No podía olvidar el instante en que Sasuke se las había cantado en el salón de su casa, mientras tocaba el piano. Fue un momento mágico y especial. Un momento irrepetible. Cuando la angustia le pudo, se quitó los auriculares con lágrimas en los ojos.

— _ **Como me dijiste, Uchiha Sasuke, el amor es como la guerra, fácil de comenzar, pero difícil de terminar.**_

* * *

 ** _Notas Finales:_**

Los celos hace que hagamos locuras... y eso mismo hizo Hinata, metió la pata. Quiero aclarar que aunque Gaara se detuvo cuando la escucho llamar a Sasuke, Hinata no completaría el acto sexual, de ahí sus lagrimas, a pesar que estaba imaginándose que estaba con Sasuke, su corazón sabía que la persona que estaba con ella no era él.

Ambos como notaron están destrozados, y su forma de sobrellevar el dolor y la traición (Mentira) es buscar la forma de olvidarse. Sasuke quiere demostrarle que no le importa y que él sigue con su vida (de mujer en mujer) como si nada, por ello la busca y se presenta en los lugares donde trabaja Hinata con otra mujer. Y Hinata sintiendo él dolor tras la perdida de Azuma y amor que aun siente por Sasuke, se siente muy vulnerable y toma decisiones sin pensar en las consecuencias, segada por el dolor y los celos que Sasuke le produce tras sus acciones. Por ello acepto utilizar a Gaara.

Les explicó esto porque no quiero que me odien ^-^ y porque quizás en el próximo capitulo ambos cometan otra locura.

 _ **Hasta el siguiente capitulo, Sa-Yo-Na-Ra *-***_


	23. Encadenados

Un nuevo capitulo lleno de locuras... ¡Disfruten la lectura!

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_**

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **23\. Encadenados**_

* * *

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a comer juntos al chino que tanto nos gusta? —Le dijo Izumi entrando en el despacho de la discográfica donde trabajaba.

Sasuke la miró con el cejo fruncido.

—No.

—Anda, venga… Sabes que esa comida te gusta tanto como a mí.

—Tengo que terminar esto. No puedo.

Sin hacerle caso, Izumi se sentó en la mesa y le cerró el portátil.

—Llevo viéndote con cara de amargado varios días —dijo—. ¿Qué ocurre? Y como me vuelvas a decir que nada, igual que ayer, anteayer y hace una semana, te juro, Sasuke Uchiha, que lo vas a lamentar. Y cuando te digo que lo vas a lamentar es que lo vas a lamentar.

—Izumi, no estoy de humor.

Izumi gruño.

—Plan A, te vienes conmigo a comer y hablamos de lo que te pasa. Plan B, pedimos comida y hablamos de lo que te pasa, o Plan C, te doy el santo coñazo hasta que me digas lo que te pasa y me odies a más no poder. Tú decides.

Sasuke pestañeo dos veces antes de echarse hacía atrás en la silla.

—Menuda cruz tiene mi hermano contigo.

Ella sonrió, dándole un toque en la frente con el dedo. Aquella acción le recordó mucho a Itachi.

—Itachi es el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra, ¡no digas tonterías! —Afirmó.

Ambos rieron.

—Se trata de Hinata, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Izumi aprovechando el momento.

Sasuke asintió. Negarle la verdad a su cuñada era imposible.

—Sí. Hemos roto y, aunque me joda reconocerlo, la echo de menos.

Izumi suspiró. El mal de amores era terrible.

—Llámala y díselo. Estoy segura de que ella también te echa de menos a ti.

—Lo dudo —contestó Sasuke, sonriendo con amargura.

Ella lo miró sorprendida e insistió:—Pues no lo dudes, morenito. Y aunque es un error que te diga esto, porque estoy segura de que me lo vas a repetir de aquí en adelante, los Uchiha tenéis algo que hace que sea difícil olvidaros.

—¿También Shisui? —Preguntó él con una media sonrisa.

—Ese es un caso aparte —Respondió ella.

—Tiene tres hijos —Soltó él de golpe, sincerándose—. Tres hijos que me ha ocultado todo este tiempo y…

—¿Esa chica tiene tres hijos? —Preguntó Izumi sorprendida.

—Sí, tres. Dos gemelos un poco menores que tus niños y una niña como Harumi.

—Pero si es muy jovencita.

— 25 Años .

Tras un momento de silencio, Izumi lo miró.

—¿Es por los niños por lo que habéis cortado?

Pasándose la mano por el pelo, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Estuve de viaje en México, en una gala y con reuniones, y Hinata leyó en la prensa lo…

—¿En la prensa? —lo cortó Izumi con amargura—. ¡La madre que parió a la prensa! Tendré que hablar con Hinata seriamente sobre ese tema. Joder, pero ¿por qué serán tan cotillas y mentirosos? —Y, mirándolo, añadió—: ¿Con quién te han liado esta vez, machote?

—Con la mujer de un amigo —Respondió sombrío.

Izumi suspiró. También ella había tenido problemas con la prensa en sus comienzos con Itachi y de su carrera musical.

—Pero no solo ha sido eso. También está lo de los niños y…

—No me jorobes y me digas que por los críos no estás con ella. —Y al ver cómo la miraba, Izumi prosiguió—: No quiero tener que recordarte que tus padres criaron a Shisui como uno más de sus hijos.

—No… claro que no es por eso —respondió él—. La prensa y los niños han formado un cúmulo de cosas y… y… ¡Joder, que tengo treinta y parezco un crío de diecisiete suspirando por las esquinas!

—¿Quieres que hable yo con ella?

—Ni se te ocurra. —Y al ver que sonreía, insistió con seriedad—: Izumi, te lo digo muy en serio, no te metas en esto y déjame resolverlo a mí como yo mejor crea.

—Vale.

—Izumi te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio.

Al ver la expresión de su cara, ella asintió. Si en algo no se metía era en asuntos amorosos y menos si se lo pedían de aquella manera.

—Por lo que tú más quieras te prometo que me voy a mantener al margen y ni a Itachi se lo voy a comentar. Pero si vuelves con ella, te aseguro que voy a ser la primera en enseñarle a Hinata a tratar a la prensa, ¿entendido?

Finalmente, Sasuke sonrió. Se levantó y, cogió su chaqueta y a su cuñada del brazo.

—Anda, vamos a comer antes de que me sometas a otro tercer grado.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dos noches más tarde, Hinata fue a trabajar al Mono rojo Son Goku.

Allí, como siempre, desconectó de su día a día ante la locura de los asistentes. Poder bailar mientras trabajaba la sacaba un poco de la rutina y, a las doce de la noche, cuando todos los camareros se subieron a la barra y comenzaron a repartir tequila, le pareció ver a Sasuke entre los presentes. Aunque, en cuanto volvió a mirar, con aquella luz tan tenue no fue capaz de encontrarlo.

 _ **« Estoy alucinando»**_ , pensó, mientras seguía bailando y repartiendo licor.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Sasuke la observaba con gesto ceñudo. Odiaba que hubiera vuelto a trabajar en aquel local y más ver al jefe de seguridad, el tal Gaara, siempre tan cerca de ella. Todavía se ponía enfermo al recordar el beso que se dieron. Los celos le podían.

Sin duda, Hinata era una buena chica, pero la gente que estaba allí no se paraba a pensarlo y ella sonreía a todos los imbéciles que se acercaban a la barra a beber.

Verla reír y bailar con sus compañeros le rompía el corazón y le hacía pensar que debía olvidarla como ella lo había olvidado a él. Pero algo en su interior no lo dejaba y, cuando vio que un tipo la agarraba por la cintura y la bajaba de la barra contra su voluntad, salió como un cohete y, dando codazos, se acercó para quitárselo de encima.

Gaara también acudió y entre los dos consiguieron apartar al borracho de Hinata. Los compañeros de seguridad lo sacaron rápidamente del local y Gaara, al ver a Sasuke parado detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Allí sobraba.

Hinata, que aún no se había percatado de la presencia de Sasuke, tras maldecir por lo que había pasado, se dio la vuelta para subirse de nuevo a la barra y se quedó sin palabras al verlo tan cerca de ella. Podía oler su colonia y, a pesar de la oscuridad del local en ese momento, le veía perfectamente la cara, con su incipiente barba y aquellos ojos que la consumían.

Durante unos segundos no se movieron. Solo se miraron a menos de un palmo, mientras la gente a su alrededor continuaba bailando, bebiendo y divirtiéndose.

Incapaz de alejarse de ella, Sasuke dio un paso adelante y, tras pasarle un brazo por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la besó. Llevaba semanas anhelando aquella boca, aquellos labios, aquel sabor, y ahora que la tenía delante, no se pudo resistir. Hinata, tan necesitada como él, al sentir sus suaves labios sobre los de ella, cerró los ojos y lo aceptó. Devoró su boca y, cuando la ansiedad la estaba volviendo loca, hizo algo que había visto muchas veces, pero que ella nunca había llevado a cabo. Cogió a Sasuke de la mano, entregó la botella de tequila a otra chica y se lo llevó al aseo de mujeres.

Sasuke no opuso resistencia y en el momento en que entraron y Hinata cerró la puerta de uno de los excusados, la cogió en volandas y la apoyó con cuidado contra la pared, mientras el olor de su piel le inundaba las fosas nasales, haciéndole perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Instantes después, le subió la falda con impaciencia y le arrancó las bragas de un tirón.

Su respiración se aceleró mientras la canción de _**Enrique Iglesias Bailando**_ continuaba sonando. Ninguno de los dos iba a oponer la más mínima resistencia a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir allí.

Excitada por la situación, a Hinata le importaron tres pepinos las bragas, que alguien pudiera oírlos o que su jefe la pudiera despedir. Necesitaba disfrutar de él y lo haría. Sin ningún tipo de vacilación lo atrajo un poco más hacía ella, sus pechos se apretaron contra él de una forma tan erótica, sus manos agarraron los cabellos azabache con desespero mientras se dejaba devorar a su voluntad. Lo deseaba, Dios como lo deseaba.

Sasuke gruño mientras se desabrochaba el botón del vaquero y se bajó la cremallera.

Hinata fue a decir algo, pero él la silencio con un beso.

—No lo pienses, Hinata —Dijo con la voz grave. Hinata sintió las vibraciones en su interior al escucharlo. Si antes le hubieran preguntado si la voz de un hombre podía someterla a su voluntad se hubiera reído, ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

Dispuesta a seguir su orden, se aferró a él mientras abría un poco más las piernas, Sasuke sacó su duro pene del calzoncillo y, llevándolo hasta su húmeda vagina, con una rápida y certera estocada, la penetró. El chispazo que ambos sintieron los hizo gritar.

Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se arqueó pegada a él, dispuesta a permitir que su miembro entrara totalmente en su cuerpo. Nada le importaba en ese momento. Solo Sasuke y lo segura y amada que se sentía en sus brazos.

—Odio que trabajes en este local. No soporto que te miren los hombres. Me pone enfermo que bailes para ellos —siseó Sasuke, de pronto furioso—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jadeante, Hinata lo miró entre la neblina de placer.

—Tra-Trabajar... ah... Eso es.. lo que h-hago —Respondió como pudo.

Loco de deseo, quiso recordarle que le había prometido que no volvería allí, pero en vez de eso, después de una fuerte estocada respondió con amargura: —Tienes razón. Lo nuestro acabó y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Hinata ignoro el dolor en su pecho y como respuesta, lo besó. Enloquecidos y fuera de sí, jadearon sin aliento. Sasuke le sujetó la mandíbula con una mano y la volvió a besar. Introdujo la lengua en su boca y se la asoló una y mil veces, al tiempo que la penetraba con fuerza, certero y contundente.

Extasiada y tan anhelante como él, Hinata apoyó los pies en la pared de enfrente mientras Sasuke le agarraba las manos, se las sujetaba por encima de la cabeza y sin descanso la hacía suya.

Sus gemidos y penetraciones al rozar piel contra piel resonaban en el baño con descaro. Pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle. Cuando Sasuke le soltó las manos, ella cerró los ojos y bajó las manos hasta el trasero de él, Sasuke como respuesta la azotó para que lo mirará.

Esos ligeros azotitos la humedecieron aun más permitiendo que las penetraciones fueran más rápidas. Sasuke la embistió con rudeza y, siguió penetrándola una y otra y otra vez, mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de locura que le provocaba encontrarse en aquellas circunstancias.

Por su posición social y por su trabajo, nunca había hecho nada igual. Hinata lo estaba volviendo loco. Tan loco como para estar haciendo el amor en el aseo de mujeres de una discoteca. Si los periodistas se enteraban, sería un escándalo, pero en ese instante eso tampoco le importó. Solo le importaba ella y el goce que ambos estaban sintiendo.

Sasuke aceleró sus acometidas en busca del éxtasis y cuando llegaron al clímax, tras un ronco gruñido varonil, apoyó la frente contra la de ella hasta que recuperó el control.

Una vez su corazón bajó de ritmo y la respiración de Hinata dejó de ser un fuelle, salió de ella, la dejó en el suelo y, mientras se limpiaba con papel, murmuró: —Joder… joder… qué he hecho.

—¡Qué hemos hecho! —Matizó Hinata, tocándose la barbilla, dolorida por el roce de la dura barba de él.

Sasuke no contestó. Se limitó a acabar de limpiarse y a subirse los pantalones furioso. Instantes después, la miró.

—Esto no puede volver a ocurrir —Siseo.

—Sasuke…

—Ha sido un error y asumo mi parte de culpa —Insistió él.

Se volvieron a mirar. Hinata quería decirle infinidad de cosas, pero entonces se oyeron unas risitas. Y no dispuesta a que él la viera hundida y derrotada, sonrió con frialdad, recogiendo algo del suelo.

—Tienes razón, ha sido un error. Pero quédate con la parte buena. Has echado un buen polvo con la camarera en los aseos de El Mono Rojo.

Sasuke la miró _ **. ¿Cómo podía responder con esa frialdad?**_

Ofuscado, turbado y confuso, abrió la puerta y, ante la mirada extrañada de las mujeres presentes, se marchó.

Hinata salió tras él aún con la respiración acelerada. Las mujeres la miraron también. Sin duda, lo que acababa de hacer era una locura y un descaro, pero ya estaba hecho. De modo que, fingiendo seguridad en sí misma, les guiñó un ojo y, antes de marcharse, dijo alto y claro: —¡Os lo recomiendo, chicas!

Ellas se echaron a reír y cuando Hinata llegó a la sala, vio que Sasuke salía a toda prisa por la puerta principal.

—No me puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer —Dijo Gaara cogiéndola del brazo.

Hinata suspiró y lo miró con la misma frialdad con que había mirado a Sasuke.

—No soy la dulce mujer que tú piensas, Gaara, tal vez alguna vez lo fui, pero ya no. Convéncete de una santa vez — Y, soltándose, caminó hacia la barra, donde abrió una cerveza y le dio un trago. Estaba sedienta y, después de lo ocurrido, le parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Se dio aire en la cara con la mano. Lo necesitaba para reponerse del huracán de sentimientos y sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Minutos después, tras servir un par de copas que unos clientes le pidieron, se acercó a Kiba, que estaba preparando unos cócteles y, abriendo la mano, dijo, mientras le enseñaba unos trozos de tela: —Mis bragas.

—Pero ¿qué les ha ocurrido a tus bragas?

—Sasuke Uchiha acaba de estar aquí.

Kiba abrió mucho la boca.

—Noooooooooo.

—Sí —afirmó ella.

—¿En serio, cachorra?

—¡Te lo juro!

—Uisss, ¡qué descarada!

Hinata sonrió. Sin duda, se había comportado como una auténtica descarada, pero tratándose de Sasuke, lo volvería a repetir cien mil veces más. Se tocó la barbilla, que seguía teniendo dolorida, pero no le importó. Su olor, el olor de él, ahora estaba en su piel, y lo compensaba todo.

Minutos después, tiró las bragas rotas al cubo de la basura y, consciente de lo ocurrido y de que ya no había marcha atrás, siguió trabajando.

 _ **Eso sí, sin bragas.**_

* * *

 ** _Notas Finales:_**

¡Pero que descarados son estos dos! Jaja pero estoy segura que les gusto. Una fase normal después de un rompimiento tan abrupto... he leído tantos libros y visto tantas películas que estoy segura que lo que estos dos hicieron fue algo completamente normal dada su situación.

Espero que les haya gustado la lectura.

Para los que leen mi otra historia _**SasuHina ¡Mía!**_ les pido paciencia... estoy muy ocupada con el nuevo regreso a clases en la universidad (La inscripción me esta volviendo loca y ya falta muy poco días para comenzar las clases) no me ha dado tiempo de escribir el nuevo capitulo. Y la verdad es que quería actualizar esta historia primero (Ya era hora XD) voy a comenzar a escribir el siguiente capitulo de _**¡Mía!**_ en cuanto pueda _ **. ¡Por favor sean pacientes!**_

 _ **Sa-Yo-Na-Ra *~***_


	24. Mil Calles Llevan Hacia Ti

ADVERTENCIA:

La personalidad de los personajes serán Ooc si no les gusta, ¿Qué esperan para salir de la página? no están obligados a leer algo que no les gusta.

La historia Tendrá mucho Romance y Humor. Se tocarán muchos temas sobre celebridades que quizás conozcan, así que si escuchan el nombre de un actor o cantante reconocido no se preocupen es muy importante para el Drama. Ah y pues claro que tendrá su parte erótica y sensual entre los protagonista.

Esta historia es una adaptación, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sin más que decir, espero y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **24.**_ **Mil Calles Llevan Hacia Ti**

* * *

Dos noches más tarde, Hinata trabajaba en un cóctel que daban en una conocida discoteca de Los Ángeles y se quiso morir cuando vio aparecer de nuevo a Sasuke, con un traje oscuro y su barba de varios días, del brazo de la pelirosa de las otras fiestas con un increíble vestido rojo que le quedaba de infarto.

 _ **¿Por qué tenía que asistir a todos los eventos en los que ella trabajaba?**_

Hinata se miró en un espejo. Aquella mujer tan guapa y ella con su feo uniforme de faldita negra y camisa blanca. Maldijo su mala suerte.

—Cachorra… cuidadito con las bragas —Cuchicheó Kiba al acercárse.

No pudo evitar sonreír y siguió trabajando. Se movió con habilidad entre los invitados, llevando la bandeja de copas en la mano, sin acercarse a él.

—Hombre, si está aquí mi amiga la colorines.

Al volverse, se encontró de frente con el pelmazo del rey del blues y, haciendo un requiebro, se lo quitó de encima en un pispás. Sin poder evitarlo, observó a Sasuke desde lejos con el corazón encogido. Aquella barba lo hacía aún más _sexy_.

—Yo que tú me lo volvía a llevar al baño y le arrancaba los calzoncillos.

—¡Kiba! —Protestó.

—O mejor, ¡arráncale a esa buscona las extensiones! —Añadió su amigo, al ver cómo la pelirosa se restregaba contra Sasuke.

—¡Kiba! —Rio Hinata en esta ocasión.

Siguió con su trabajo, lo más alejada de ellos que pudo. Parecía que Sasuke no se había percatado de su presencia y quería que continuara así. Pero él ya la había localizado y la controlaba con disimulo. Si iba a aquellas fiestas era solo por verla. Era el único momento del día en que encontraba paz.

Aunque no pudiera acercarse a ella, al menos sabía que estaba bien. Con eso le bastaba, de momento. Veinte minutos más tarde, el amigo de Sasuke se acercó de nuevo a Hinata y le dio un azotito en el trasero.

—Señor, se ha extralimitado —Dijo Hinata con ganas de darle una patada en la entrepierna.

El idiota sonrió cogiéndola del codo.

—La última vez te ofrecí ciento cincuenta dólares por pasar un ratito contigo tras la fiesta, pero hoy estoy generoso y lo subo a doscientos. ¿Qué te parece?

—Señor, suélteme.

—Vamos, guapita, seguro que lo pasamos bien.

Hinata se lo quitó de encima de un empujón y se alejó de él, pero al meterse en el pasillo que llevaba a las cocinas para ir por más copas, el hombre apareció de nuevo y la empujó contra la pared.

—¿Sigues rechazándome? —Siseó acercándose su boca a la de ella.

—¡Suélteme! —Masculló furiosa.

Pensó en estamparle la bandeja vacía en la cabeza, pero cuando ya lo iba a hacer, una mano la paró. Al volverse, se encontró con los intimidadores ojos de Sasuke. No se dijeron nada, solo se miraron, y en un instante él la arrancó de los brazos del otro.

—Suigetsu, si te vuelves a acercar a ella o…

—Pero ¿tú no has venido con Sakura? —Preguntó el otro, molesto, justo en el momento en el que la mencionada aparecía.

Al ver la extraña situación, la joven se acercó a Sasuke.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

Hinata la miró.

 _ **¿Ya lo llamaba « cariño» ?**_

Él, con cara de pocos amigos, clavó una peligrosa mirada en el imbécil de Suigetsu e insistió, sin percatarse de que Gaara los observaba de cerca: —Si vuelves a propasarte con ella, te juro, Suigetsu, que lo vas a lamentar.

—Pero Sasuke, ¿qué estás diciendo? —Se quejó el otro hombre y, malévolo, añadió—: Si tú saliste con ella, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?

Al oír eso, Hinata miró a Sasuke incrédula _ **. ¿Se lo había contado?**_

Sakura, que se había quedado descolocada ante las palabras de Suigetsu, la miró con una expresión que a Hinata no le gustó.

—Sasuke, ¿es cierto que has estado saliendo con esta camarerucha?

—Eh… un respeto —Saltó ella.

Sasuke, molesto al ver la mirada acusadora de Hinata, encaro a Suigetsu sin molestarse en contestar la pregunta de Sakura.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que yo he estado con ella?

—Os vi juntos por la calle —Contestó Suigetsu y, sonriendo, añadió—: ¿Cuánto le pagas?

—Vete la mierda —Explotó Hinata, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke le daba un puñetazo que lo doblaba en dos.

—Oh, Dios mío, Sasuke —Se quejó Sakura, alejándose.

Sasuke la ignoró y se concentro en un gimoteante Suigetsu.

—Estoy hasta las narices de aguantarte y me importa una mierda si no vuelves a contratar ninguna de mis canciones en toda tu vida. Yo no compró a ninguna mujer. No soy un cerdo como tú, que les paga para que estén contigo. Y en cuanto a esta mujer en concreto, estemos o no juntos, te quiero bien lejos de ella, ¿entendido? Porque si vuelvo a verte cerca, o presiento que la tocas o le dices algo fuera de lugar, te aseguro que lo que te vas a llevar esa vez no va a ser un simple puñetazo.

Suigetsu no contestó. Apenas podía respirar por el golpe, pero Sasuke, queriendo escuchar una respuesta, insistió, mientras veía que Gaara se acercaba: —¿Entendido?

Finalmente, Suigetsu asintió. En ese momento, Gaara lo agarró del brazo.

—Acompáñeme, Señor.

Sin mirar a Hinata, Gaara se alejó con él, dejándola a solas con Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se limitaron a mirarse, hasta que Sasuke, con un gesto todavía demudado por la rabia, se dio la vuelta y regresó a la fiesta.

Hinata, aún con la respiración acelerada, intentó tranquilizarse y, cuando lo hizo, fue a la cocina en busca de su jefe.

—Señor, no me encuentro bien. ¿Podría quedarme en la cocina para ir rellenando las bandejas de canapés?

El hombre asintió. Ella le sonrió agradecida y comenzó a dedicarse a su tarea. Kiba Al entrar y verla allí, se le acercó rápidamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Tras contarle lo ocurrido, él resopló; encontrarse con algún pelmazo era normal.

—Cachorra, si te ha defendido es porque aún siente algo por ti —Opinó.

Durante horas, Hinata llenó bandejas de canapés, copas de cava y preparó todo lo que le pedían. Y cuando la velada terminó y recogieron, salió junto a Kiba y vio el coche de Sasuke aparcado en la puerta de atrás. El corazón se le aceleró. Él estaba allí, esperándola. Pero instantes después, arrancó y se fue.

Al ver cómo se alejaba el coche, Kiba fue a decir algo, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, por favor. No digas nada.

Cuando llegó a su casa, fue a ver a los pequeños, se duchó y se metió en la cama con el iPad. Escuchar la canción _**Love**_ le hacía revivir los maravillosos momentos que había pasado con él. Habían sido los mejores días de su vida. Aquel hombre, con su caballerosidad, su sonrisa y su cariño, le había llegado al corazón de una manera bestial y ahora tenía que aprender a olvidarse de él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pasaron los días y Kurenai fue a Los Ángeles para despedirse de ellos antes de trasladarse a Minnesota.

—Os voy a echar mucho de menos cuando esté en Minnesota.

Hinata sonrió, cogiéndole las manos.

—Y nosotros a ti, pero allí estarás acompañada por tu familia y no te sentirás tan sola como en Nevada. Y no te preocupes, que haré todo lo posible por ir a verte con los niños.

Kurenai asintió y, observo la cadena de oro blanco que Hinata llevaba al cuello.

—Azuma te quería como a una hija, y yo también; lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió emocionada.

—Vosotros sois mi familia y la de mis niños.

—Estás muy delgada, Hinata, ¿te ocurre algo? —Ella negó con la cabeza y Kurenai añadió—: No me digas que es mal de amores. ¿es por él?

—Se puede decir que sí —Respondió Hinata—. Se llama Sasuke, es el ser más maravilloso del mundo, pero todo es tan complicado entre él y yo que no creo que podamos estar juntos.

Kurenai le acarició el pelo con delicadeza.

—Si ese amor es especial, no se acabará. Es lo que te diría Azuma.

Hinata sonrió y Kurenai le entregó un sobre.

—Esto es para ti y los niños. No es mucho, pero creo que te ayudará.

—No… no… no —lo rechazó ella—. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Cógelo, Hinata —Insistió la mujer—. El dinero nunca está de más.

Con la gratitud pintada en el rostro, ella la abrazó. Tras la muerte de Azuma, sabía que Kurenai se había quedado sin nada, así que le metió el sobre en el bolso.

—Ya me habéis dado mucho y lo último que quiero es dinero. Tu cariño y saber que siempre te tengo a mi lado es más que suficiente.

—Pero Hinata…

—Kurenai —Insistió la joven—. Quiero tu cariño, no tu dinero. Por favor, entiéndelo y guárdatelo, que ahora tú lo vas a necesitar tanto como yo.

Finamente Kurenai desistió.

—Te quiero, mi niña cabezota.

—Y yo a ti.

Al cabo de dos días, Kurenai se marchó. Su partida fue triste, pero ambas sabían que su conexión y el amor que se tenían duraría eternamente. Tres días después, la llamó desde Minnesota para decirle que ya estaba con sus hermanas. Llegaron las vacaciones. Ahora que no había clases, los niños estaban en casa y, la niñera, comenzó a ir todas las mañanas cuando Hinata se marchaba. Kiba dormía, después de trabajar por la noche, y Shino tenía que ir a la peluquería.

Un domingo, cuando Hinata salió de trabajar del restaurante, se dirigió al taller de coches. _Rojo_ se había vuelto a estropear y la habían llamado para decirle que ya estaba reparado. Después de recogerlo, regresó a su casa, dispuesta a llevarse a los niños a la playa hasta que tuviera que marcharse a trabajar otra vez por la tarde. Pero al llegar vio una ambulancia parada en la puerta de su casa _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hanabi!**_

Sin importarle la multa, dejó el coche mal aparcado y cruzó la calle corriendo como una loca. Al entrar en el edificio, el ascensor estaba ocupado y subió los escalones de dos en dos. El corazón se le paró en el pecho al ver que sacaban a su pequeña Hanabi en una camilla, con una mascarilla de oxígeno y los labios terriblemente amoratados.

—Tranquila, Hinata —Dijo Kiba al verla.

Pero ella no lo escuchaba. Se acercó a su niña, que respiraba con dificultad.

—Tranquila, mi vida, mami ya esta aquí y no te dejará ni un segundo —Dijo mientras la cogía de la mano.

Una vez en el hospital, la atendieron rápidamente, y cuando la doctora salió preguntando por los familiares de Hanabi Hyuuga, Kiba y Hinata se levantaron con el susto pintado en el rostro. Cogidos de la mano, escucharon cómo la doctora les explicaba que la niña estaba estable, pero que su problema cardíaco se había agravado.

Después de que la mujer se hubo marchado, Hinata se vino abajo. La tensión acumulada la hizo romperse en mil pedazos.

—Tranquila, preciosa, tranquila. Todo se va a solucionar —Murmuró Kiba, abrazándola.

Ella asintió. Sin duda se iba a solucionar. Porque iba a hacer lo que fuera para que su hermana se recuperara. La estancia en el hospital se alargó. Hanabi estaba delicada y le estaban haciendo varias pruebas. Durante dos días, Hinata no acudió al trabajo. No quería dejar a su hermana sola ni con otras personas.

Una madrugada, Hanabi se despertó y, soñolienta, le preguntó si se iba a ir al cielo con el abuelo. Hinata, tragándose las lágrimas, le prometió y le aseguró mil veces que no. Ella no lo permitiría.

Dos días después, el equipo pediátrico se reunió con Hinata, que fue acompañada por Kiba y Shino. Les explicaron que, tras las pruebas realizadas, el estado de la niña recomendaba operarla. Podía continuar con los medicamentos que tomaba, pero tarde o temprano tendría que pasar por el quirófano.

Al final de la reunión, le entregaron unos papeles. En ellos se detallaba el costo de la operación, los medicamentos y la estancia en el hospital. Al ver la cantidad, Hinata se mareó.

 _ **¿De dónde iba a sacar ese dinero?**_

Pidió hablar con el jefe de pediatría, al que le expuso su problema y, aunque el hombre la entendió, no le dio ninguna solución. Si quería que operasen a la niña, había que pagar por adelantado al menos la mitad de la intervención. Agobiada, se marchó sin decir nada. De momento, lo importante era que su pequeña estuviera atendida y mejorara. Después ya vería cómo lo pagaba todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Hanabi estaba mejor, y cuando Gaara, acompañado de Ino, llegó al hospital, Kiba y Shino aprovecharon para llevarse a Hinata a comer algo. Se estaba quedando en los huesos.

—¿Qué pasa por tu cabecita, cachorra? —Pregunto Kiba, al verla tan callada.

—Lo de siempre, el maldito dinero —Se sinceró con ellos—. Hablé con el jefe de pediatría y le conté mi situación. Él me dijo que, sintiéndolo mucho, solo podían operar a Hanabi si de entrada pagaba la mitad de la operación. Si no, la incluirán en una lista de espera y puede que la operen dentro de dos años, de tres o de seis.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Exclamó Shino—. Pero Hina, ¡la niña necesita la operación ya! No dentro de tres o de seis años, ¿eso no lo sabe el doctor?

Hinata asintió aguantándose las ganas de llorar nuevamente.

—Lo sabe, Shino, claro que lo sabe. Pero Hanabi no es la única niña con ese problema, ni yo la única madre que no dispone de efectivo para una operación así. Por eso hay esas listas de espera interminables. La sanidad es así, o tienes dinero y pagas para intentar solucionar cuanto antes el problema o apechugas con lo que venga.

—Encontraremos una solución —Murmuró Kiba—. Por cierto, ¿has llamado a Kurenai?

Hinata negó con tristeza.

—No, no la he llamado. No quiero preocuparla y antes quiero solucionar lo del pago. —Y, hundida, susurró—: Si ya no sé cómo voy a pagar la estancia y las medicinas que le van a recetar, imaginaos la operación.

—¿Y si llamas a Sasuke Uchi…? —Empezó Kiba.

Sin dejarlo acabar, ella lo miró y siseó: —No.

—Pero, cachorra, él…

—No lo voy a llamar. Hanabi es mi problema, no el suyo.

—Pero él podría ayudarte. Tiene los medios que necesitas —Intervino sabiamente Shino.

Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas Hinata negó.

—No, no puedo llamarlo.

Sus amigos la abrazaron. No habían conocido a nadie en toda su vida tan luchadora como Hinata.

—He estado haciendo cálculos —Dijo ella, tragándose las lágrimas— y conseguir el dinero de la estancia de Hanabi y las medicinas me costará unos ocho meses echando horas extra en más eventos. —Y, desesperada, murmuró—: ¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí? ¿Acaso me voy a tener que prostituir para poder sacar a los niños adelante?

Horrorizado por su amargura y por lo terrible de la situación, Shino la miró seriamente.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, Hinata, o te juro que…

—Cachorra, ¡ni hablar!

—Jamás lo haría —Dijo con amargura—. Aunque a veces parece la única solución.

—Dios aprieta, pero no ahoga —susurró Shino.

Hinata sonrió al escucharlo. Shino era muy creyente, algo que ella perdió tras tanta desgracia en su vida. Si Dios existía, ¿por qué Hanabi y otros niños sufrían y enfermaban?

Kiba la animó a comer, pero ella se negó, no tenía hambre.

—¿Cuándo hay que pagar la estancia? —Le preguntó él entonces.

—Supongo que en cuanto le den el alta. Les pediré fraccionarlo y así me será más fácil pagarlo. Luego llamaré a la Momia y le diré que cuente conmigo para más eventos. Tengo que sacar ese dinero de donde sea.

—Hina, no puedes trabajar más —Se quejó Shino—. O ya tú sabes que caerás enferma por no descansar.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Suspiró—. Debo cuidar a los gemelos y a Hanabi y, aunque lo hago, se ha puesto enferma y… y… yo…

El llanto le impidió seguir hablando. Desde que la niña había ingresado en el hospital, no hacía más que llorar de desesperación.

—Tranquila —Dijo Kiba, abrazándola—. Shino y yo te ayudaremos a pagarlo con el dinero de lo de Italia y pediremos un crédito al banco. Ya lo hemos hablado y…

—No. No lo voy a permitir.

—Lo haremos —Afirmó Shino—. Vosotros cuatro sois nuestra familia y sin vosotros no somos nadie.

—Ya has oído a mi marido, cachorra, ¡somos una familia! —Sonrió Kiba.

Emocionada, Hinata volvió a llorar. Como siempre, Kiba y Shino estaban a su lado para lo bueno y para lo malo.

—No voy a permitirlo —Sollozó—. No podéis pedir un préstamo para mí. Además, lleváis toda la vida ahorrando para ese viaje a Italia y… y…

—Chissss —Dijo Kiba, con cariño—. Lo primero es lo primero y los niños y tú sois mil veces más importantes que un viaje a Italia o tener que pedir un préstamo. Como te hemos dicho, los seis somos una familia y de este problema vamos a salir juntos.

Shino, para hacerla reír, añadió: —Además, ya tenemos la Capilla Sixtina pintada en el salón, ¿para qué ir a Italia?

—Oh, chicos, ¿qué sería de mí sin vosotros? —Dijo, sonriendo entre lágrimas.

Aquel cariño, aquel amor incondicional que los dos les habían demostrado a ella y a sus hijos desde el primer segundo en que la conocieron, no se podía pagar con nada. Aunque ganara todo el dinero del mundo, le sería imposible devolverles tanto como ellos les habían dado sin esperar nada a cambio. Durante un buen rato lloró, descargando todo su pesar.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación, Gaara se le acercó.

—Sabes que no soy rico, pero cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

—Gracias, Gaara —Respondió ella, sonriendo.

Él le cogió la mano con cariño.

—Dejando aparte el tema de Hanabi, creo que deberías hablar con ese tal Sasuke. El otro día, cuando dio la cara por ti ante su amigo, me hizo entender que no es como yo creía. Sin duda, se ha dado cuenta de lo que vales. Porque tú vales mucho, cara bonita.

—Y tú vales más, Gaara. Mucho… mucho más —Murmuró intentando no llorar.

Aquella noche, cuando sus amigos se fueron para cuidar de los gemelos y ella se quedó de nuevo a dormir en el hospital junto a Hanabi, la máquina a la que esta estaba conectada comenzó a pitar. Varias enfermeras entraron enseguida y, tras estabilizar a la pequeña inyectando algo en el suero, el silencio reinó de nuevo. Desesperada, Hinata lloró.

 _ **¿Qué iba a hacer?**_

Su hermana necesitaba con urgencia aquella operación.

Maldijo una y otra vez a la vida por tratar a su niña con tanta dureza y, cuando se relajó, se dispuso a dormir en la dura e incómoda silla que había junto a la cama. Al no conseguirlo, sacó su iPad y se puso los auriculares.

Durante un rato, estuvo escuchando música con tranquilidad, hasta que al llegar a la canción _**More Than Words**_ , cantada por _**Extreme**_ , su corazón se alteró. Aquella canción siempre la emocionaba. El recuerdo de Sasuke apareció sin proponérselo, cuando la canción decía _**«ahora que he tratado de hablarte y hacerte entender…» .**_

Cerró los ojos e imaginó poder acariciar sus manos y decirle cuánto lo necesitaba y lo echaba de menos. Pero ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Sonrió al recordar lo bien que lo habían pasado juntos. Nunca ningún hombre la había tratado con aquella delicadeza, naturalidad y, sobre todo, cuidado. Él la había protegido de todo lo que había podido, haciéndole ver la vida, al menos los ratos que estaba con él, de un color rosa que nunca antes había conocido.

También pensó en su acomodada vida. Como Shino había dicho, él podía permitirse todos los caprichos que quisiera y, al pensar en la salud de Hanabi, un conflicto asomó en su interior _ **. ¿Debería pedirle ayuda?**_

Parte de ella se negaba. No podía hacerlo, no debía. Pero otra parte le gritaba que el dinero de Sasuke era la única solución para lograr el bienestar de Hanabi. Con la cabeza como un bombo sin saber qué decisión tomar, se levantó de la silla y miró el reloj. Eran las once de la noche. Con toda seguridad, él estaría en alguna fiesta o evento con alguno de sus ligues. Pensar eso le dolió. Poco después, salió de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido y, mirando el teléfono, leyó varias veces su nombre.

 _ **Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…**_

 _ **¿Debía llamarlo?**_

Llamarlo y pedirle ayuda la convertiría a sus ojos en una más de las que buscaban su dinero, pero tras valorarlo, decidió que eso era lo que menos importaba. Solo importaba que Hanabi mejorase, lo que pensara de ella le daba igual. Con el dedo sobre el botón verde de llamar, dudó.

 _ **¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Debía llamarlo?**_ Y, sin darse un segundo más, lo hizo.

Después de dos timbrazos, escucho su voz.

—¿Sí?

Hinata suspiró dándose valor.

—Hola, Sasuke, soy Hinata.

Sasuke estaba trabajando en el estudio de su casa y, sorprendido por aquella llamada, contestó con voz neutra: —Sé quién eres.

Hinata suspiró. Su voz no era la más conciliadora ni la que deseaba escuchar, pero no estaba dispuesta a andarse con rodeos.

—Te llamo porque necesito un favor y…

—¿Ahora que necesitas un favor me llamas? —Gruñó molesto.

—Sí, pero es un favor muy… muy importante.

—Oh… qué contento estoy —La cortó herido.

—Por favor… por favor —Rogó ella—, escúchame.

—¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

Aquello no iba bien. Al contrario, iba de mal en peor. No debería haberlo llamado. Hinata cerró los ojos, debía tragarse su orgullo, por Hanabi.

—Si no quieres escucharme, entenderé que cuelgues el teléfono, pero yo no lo voy a hacer, porque necesito tu ayuda con desesperación. Sé que suena fatal, sé que suena a que soy una aprovechada sin escrúpulos, pero no sé a quién acudir y, para esto, solo… solo me puedes ayudar tú.

Sasuke, al oír la angustia en su voz, dudo en colgar. No, no podía supuesto que no le iba a colgar. Llevaba días deseando recibir esa llamada y al fin había llegado. Sin embargo, sin cambiar su tono duro dijo, mientras se sentaba erguido en su sillón de trabajo: —Tú dirás.

Hinata asintió y, apoyándose en la pared blanca del pasillo del hospital, cerro los ojos agradecida de que no hubiera colgado.

—Hanabi está en el hospital. Tiene un problema cardíaco de nacimiento y… y… tienen que operarla o su estado empeorará y yo… yo le he prometido que se va a poner buena y no se va a ir al cielo con su abuelo Azuma y…

—¿Azuma ha muerto? —La interrumpió Sasuke al oír eso.

—Sí —respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke sabía lo mucho que quería a aquel hombre de Nevada.

—Lo siento, Hinata. Lo siento mucho.

Ella tragó el nudo de emociones que sentía y prosiguió.

—Escucha, Sasuke, no tengo dinero para hacer frente a la operación y dentro de unos días le darán el alta y tampoco tengo dinero que pagar los elevados gastos del hospital. Y aunque sé que no merezco que me ayudes y me muero de vergüenza por pedírtelo, no tengo otra opción. —Dejándose resbalar por la pared, se tapó los ojos y murmuró, en el momento en que su trasero tocó el suelo—: Sé que no tengo derecho a llamarte y con toda la razón del mundo pensarás que soy como las demás, una aprovechada que solo quiere tu dinero, pero estoy desesperada. He de pagar los gastos y las medicinas y no soy capaz de reunir el dinero que necesito y… y… aunque Kiba y Shino han dicho que me ayudarán, no puedo permitirlo. Ellos llevan años echándome una mano sin pedir nada a cambio y… —Con un sollozo que a él le partió el alma, concluyó—: Sasuke, necesito un préstamo. Prometo devolverte hasta el último dólar que me dejes. Pero, por favor, ayúdame a que Hanabi se recupere. Si algo le pasara yo… yo… me moriría de pena por no haber sido capaz de sacarla adelante y cumplir mi promesa. Le he dicho que ella no se morirá, Azuma, y no… no… no puedo fallarle. Hanabi tiene que vivir. Por favor… por favor… ayúdame.

Sasuke se levantó rápidamente.

—¿En qué hospital estás?

Una vez ella se lo dijo, Sasuke Uchiha caminó hacia el garaje y sin perder un segundo dijo: —Estaré allí en media hora.

 _ **Hinata colgó y se quedó mirando el teléfono. Luego apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas y, hecha un ovillo, lloró. Le había pedido ayuda a la última persona que habría imaginado.**_

* * *

Notas Finales:

Triste capitulo, lo sé. Pero así es la vida, nunca sabemos quién nos brindará ayuda en aquellas difíciles situaciones. ¡Sasuke es la única persona que puede ayudar a Hinata! y quizás esta lamentable emergencia los una nuevamente.

¡La siguiente actualización será de mi otra historia _**¡MÍA!**_ sean pacientes!

 _ **Sa-Yo-Na-Ra *~***_


End file.
